


Golden Protector

by Kittylin15



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 114,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2061960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittylin15/pseuds/Kittylin15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his trial Malfoy's informed Voldemort promised the werewolf Greyback him in payment. For his own protection at school he's assigned his own auror bodyguard. Because Harry testified at Malfoy's trial he thinks its his duty to make sure he's fine, and friendship spawns from it and maybe more. He has a bad feeling about the auror who was assigned. -8th year- animagus forms</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Trial

**Author's Note:**

> I have this whole work finished except for the last chapter on fanfiction. net so you can go there to read this if you want, It may take me a while to post the whole work here.

**…**

Since the war had ended last month it felt like all he'd seen was the inside of a courtroom. After the tenth trial with his presence at every single one of them, people had just started to except that he would be there though he rarely spoke out. Because he was the boy who lived he felt it was his duty to see the evildoers behind bars and the actual innocents set free. That's why he was here.

Sitting in the stands; waiting for his turn to testify at Draco Malfoy's trial.

Fingering the wand in his pocket, he thought about how he owed this at least to Malfoy since without his wand he surely would've died. They both owed each other life debts. and they couldn't repay those if Malfoy was in prison.

He'd told his friends that this trial was tomorrow since he knew that they would insist to come with him but he felt he needed to do this alone.

He sat in the back aisle like usual. From his position he could see everyone coming and going. In the front row he could see Narcissa Malfoy arriving for her son's trial. He'd testified at her trial, which had been only a week after the war ended and managed to get her on house arrest.

The judge finally arrived, everyone stood in respect. Harry felt like he was just going through the motions since he'd done this so many times. The judge sat down and everyone followed his example.

"We are here today for the trial of Draco Lucius Malfoy, who is accused of being a death eater, planning to kill Albus Dumbledore, torturing, making dark potions, performing dark magic..." The judge read off a large file.

The list went on further. Harry knew it sounded bad but he knew why everything on that list happened and it wasn't at Malfoy's own free will. Hopefully his testifying would be enough.

"Bring the accused in." The judge commanded some nearby aurors. They went to a door near the side of the room and went through it. When they came back out they had the Slytherin held between them like he needed their support to continue to stand. They dragged him over to the chair in the middle and locked his chains to the arms of the chair.

He couldn't believe that they'd put Malfoy in chains like he was a dangerous criminal. The other boy looked awful like he'd been in Azkaban for years instead of in just a ministry holding cell for a month. At least he thought the blond had been held in the ministry and not shipped off to Azkaban. The thought off the boy held in the wizarding prison horrified him.

Malfoy was wearing the classic black and white jumpsuit; like the one he'd seen Serius wearing. He looked like he hadn't gotten a proper bath in a while or a proper meal. He'd always been slender but now he looked almost skeletal. In his shock at his school rivals appearance he'd missed the beginning of the trial.

It seemed the Wizengamot was much divided over this trial. Some claimed because of his age he couldn't be held accountable for his actions. Others felt his deeds were too dark to be forgiven and he should spend the rest of his life in prison.

Malfoy hadn't spoken a word through the whole thing like he had accepted his fate already.

The judge was just about to start the vote when Harry realized he hadn't gotten a chance to speak yet.

"Wait!" Harry yelled, making his presence known to Malfoy. He could see the blonde's shoulders tense. "I would like to testify for the accused." Many whispers started as he made his way forward.

The judge for the day raised his eyebrow. "Usually you have to register to testify but because of who you are we'll make an exception." He said once the boy who lived had made it in front of him. "Harry James Potter, to testify for the defense of the accused, Draco Lucius Malfoy." The judge announced.

Harry took the seat in the defense box. He had a clear view of Malfoy's face from here and it looked shocked. He didn't wait for the arguer the ministry had hired to start asking questions since he knew the Malfoy's vaults had been frozen until further notice so they didn't have the money to hire their own. The arguer would try to steer him whichever way the ministry wanted this trial to go.

"Draco Malfoy has been threatened and black mailed through this whole war. Voldemort..." Harry saw everyone flinch at the name but he just rolled his eyes before continuing on. "He was displeased with Draco's father. Voldemort threatened to kill his mother, father, and then him; if he did not kill Dumbledore." He stopped to take a breath.

"Is his true Mrs. Malfoy?" The judge turned to ask the accused.

"Well yes, and…" Malfoy sputtered at being addressed suddenly.

"That's enough." The judge stopped him from adding on. "We just need you to confirm what the witness is saying. Continue Mr. Potter." He gestured for him to speak.

"He assigned this mission knowing that Malfoy would fail. He never expected Malfoy to be successful. Dumbledore knew of his mission to kill him the whole time but what no one knew is that Dumbledore was dying from a curse already. His death was preventible so he made Severus Snape make an unbreakable bond to promise to kill him when Malfoy failed." Harry stopped to observe the crowd. He could hear Skeeter's quill scratching over her parchment along with many others. Harry had never revealed any of this information to the public before.

"So that he could save Draco's innocence. He cared enough about Malfoy to do this for him. I watched Draco very closely that whole time at school. I kept saying I knew he was up to something. You could say I was stalking him. I could see that whatever he was doing was tearing him up inside. When he was finally back at his home, Malfoy Manner; that Voldemort had taken over and turned into his base. He was kept a prisoner in his own home. Only called on for meetings and sessions where Voldemort forced him to torture fellow death eaters. Not innocent people like it probable say in your notes. I know this because I saw it through my connection to Voldemort's mind first hand. I could feel how much he enjoyed the terror he put into the boy. Draco Malfoy only performed all those things on that list with Voldemort's wand at his back." Harry spoke directly to the wizengamot. He nodded to show that he was finished and started returning to his spot near the back. Mrs. Malfoy nodded to him in thanks as he passed by.

The judge cleared his throat before speaking. "Thank you Mr. Potter. We are now ready to vote. All in favor of sending Draco Lucius Malfoy to Azkaban raise your hand." Only a couple sparse hands raised but when they saw that no one else did near them, so they put it back down as if to change their vote. "Those in favor of setting young Mr. Malfoy free." All the hands raised now.

"We can't just set you free boy. There is an issue that must be settled first." The judge addressed Malfoy directly while shifting through a file.

Harry stopped half way up the stairs and turned around demanding. "Why not!?"

"Quiet, Mr. Potter. I will not have you disturbing my court again. There is a safety issue. Not Mr. Malfoy endangering others, but his own life is in danger if he is not protected. It was revealed in an interrogation of another death eater that..." The judge pauses before speaking. "Voldemort promised the werewolf Greyback the young Malfoy heir in payment for his loyalty once he'd won the battle. We have been informed that Greyback still plans on having his payment."

Draco could feel a panic attack coming. He knew that the werewolf had always been watching him but to want him as payment. What did he want him for? Horrible things were jumping through his mind. He jumped when he felt a hand land on his shoulder. Shooting his eyes behind him he relaxed when he saw it was just Potter who'd made his way from his previous position.

"Has there been any word on Greyback's location?" Harry asked.

During the Battle at Hogwarts Ron and Neville thought they took the werewolf out for good but once the dust from the battle had settle no one could find his body. Either he got up and escaped while everyone was distracted who some one had helped him. It was hard to take out a werewolf because of their in human strength, they shouldn't have thought it would be that easy to get ride of him. Just a week or so after his master's death people started reporting sightings of the werewolf all over. Originally the ministry claimed that they were just being paranoid but when Greyback bit a child and turned him, they could no longer deny that the werewolf was still on the lose. They had a full man hunt that matched the scale they went to when Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban.

"No there has not. He is still on the run. We are afraid that if he hears of Mr. Malfoy's release he will come to collect him." Judge explained.

"Do you have a plan." Harry asked.

"We have talked to the aurors about the issue if Mr. Malfoy was to be released and have made a plan of action. He will be released into his Mothers custody and will join her in house arrest." He spoke more towards the accused for that. "There is constant auror presence there as they catalog all the dark items so he will be safe. Since Mr. Malfoy is under age it is a condition that he must finish school. That is where it gets tricky."

"Why? Hogwarts is completely safe." Harry asked. They spent months fixing the schools defenses and it was a s strong as ever.

"It's more about the parents worry for their children. If he was to get inside the school and hurt one of the students while looking for Mr. Malfoy." The judge explained. "We have decided to assign him his own auror bodyguard who will follow him everywhere until the capture of the werewolf. To assure the other students safeties as well as his own against Greyback and others who wish to harm him. Headmistress McGonagall has agreed to this kindly." He gestured towards the crowd.

Harry followed the judge's eyes to the head of Gryffindors location in the crowd. He hadn't seen the women arrive. It made sense that she would be present at a student's trial.

McGonagall stood up in the middle row. "Yes, I have. As long as Mr. Malfoy behaves himself and keeps up his grades I see no point in keeping him from finishing his education and getting a good job." She nodded in the blonde's direction.

"Do you agree to these terms? If you do not you will be placed in Azkaban." The judge addressed the Malfoy heir directly.

Harry watched as Malfoy's face paled a little further if that was possible.

"Yes, I do." Draco agreed readily. After spending a couple weeks in Azkaban he was ready to never see the place again.

The judge smiled. "Case dismissed then. Your house arrest starts immediately."

Draco sighed in relief as the aurors unlocked his handcuffs. He rubbed his wrists to get the feeling back into them. He stood on his shaky legs. As soon as he spotted his mother making her way through the crowd to him he met her half way. She enveloped him in a tight hug and kissed his cheek. Usually he'd be embarrassed by this but right now he didn't care what anyone thought. His mother and he were safe. He hugged back.

"Aw, Malfoy." Came a nervous voice behind him and turned around to face Potter.

"Yes." The boy blanched when they both responded at once since he only used his last name.

"Draco?" It felt weird saying Malfoy's first name but he guessed that he'd have to when in the presence of his mother.

Putting a restraining hand on her son, Mrs. Malfoy approached him. "Thank you Harry Potter for everything you've done for me and my son." Mrs. Malfoy smiled at him from her place behind her son. She poked said son in the back as if to remind him of his manners.

"Ow, right." Draco grumbled. "Thank you for testifying for me. I don't know how that vote would've gone if it wasn't for you."

"I owe you two. If it weren't for your actions I wouldn't standing here now." Harry starred in Malfoy's eyes and then turning to smile at Mrs. Malfoy. "Both of you."

"That reminds me. I just wanted to give this back to you." Harry reached into his robe and pulled out something.

Draco looked down and was surprised to see his wand. He reached out cautiously and took it. He smiled when he felt the familiar tingle of magic at the tips of his fingers but then it was snatched away from him.

The man in the auror robes placed the wand in his pocket.

"Hey." Potter yelled indignantly for him so he didn't say anything.

"Your wand will be kept for safe keeping by the ministry until you return to school, and then it will be entrusted to the auror assigned to you for classes. If you behave while at school you will be allowed to have full use of you wand back eventually. Until then your spells will be monitored." The auror who had snatched it informed Draco before marching off with it.

Draco sighed. He guessed that he'd just have to get used to that. It'll be like that for the next year or so. "Thanks anyway Potter. I guess I'll see you at school."

"Yeah, see you." Potter said with a familiar angry look on his face but it wasn't directed at him for once but at the aurors back.

"Can we make a truce?" Draco asked and held out his hand. "I could use a strong ally at school."

Potter blinked at him in surprise. "Sure." Harry took his hand in a strong grip. It felt like he'd been waiting for this moment for years. "Remember, we aren't at war anymore."

"Maybe you aren't." Draco said cryptically as he let his mother lead him away.

Harry watched them leave. They had a full auror escort back to their manor.

 o0o **  
**

Hermione removed the kettle from the stove in the kitchen in 12 Grimmauld place. She poured the hot water into one of the china cups that held a tea bag of earl grey. No one else was up yet but it was still early. She and Ron had been helping Harry remodel the old house over the summer. If all the protections put into the house and it being fully paid for already, Harry saw no reasons to buy a new house. This one would just have to do no matter how decrepit it was.

Others were also still staying here. Even though the Order was no longer needed they still felt joined together. With all the members they lost during the war they needed the support to get through there loses.

Pulling out a rickety chair and sitting down at the table. She unrolled the Daily Prophet that Kreacher had left there, knowing she liked to read it while drinking her morning tea. Her eyes widened at the headline and giant picture spread across the front page. "Harry!" Hermione yelled in anger. She quickly got up out of her chair and ran to the bottom of the stairs. "Harry!" She yelled up them.

"Filth, Mud blood, scrums of the earth..." Mrs. Black's portrait started to yell.

"Put a cork in it." Hermione said as she cast a spell she discovered that would actually render paintings unable to speak.

"What?" Harry asked tiredly as he reached the landing. He had laid awake last night playing the trial over in his mind, not managing to fall asleep till early in the morning. His plan of sleeping in was disturbed by his friends yelling.

"Did you testify yesterday at Malfoy's trial?" Hermione questioned. He scratched the back of his head nervously. "Did you?"

"Yes." Harry answered sheepishly while playing with the banister so he didn't have to look at her.

"I told you I wanted to go with you. Why'd you lie to me?" Hermione questioned with her hands on her hips indignantly.

"I had to do this on my own. Why'd you want to go so badly anyway?" Harry asked as he descended the stairs.

"For support." Hermione answered with much less anger.

"Have you even read the article yet?" Harry asked as he walked past her on the way to the kitchen.

"No, but I didn't need to when there's a giant picture of you and Malfoy shaking hands on the front page." Hermione said as she shook the paper indignantly at him as she followed him into the kitchen. She retook her seat by her cup of tea. "So how did it go?" She blew to cool down the hot liquid.

"Why don't you just read the article?" Harry suggested tiredly as he poured a cup of tea himself. It was too early in the morning to have to tell stories.

"You know that paper only ever tells half-truths. I want the truth and nothing but the truth." Hermione demanded with a pointed look that she wouldn't leave him alone till he did.

"Fine." Harry sighed tiredly. "I testified, saying how Malfoy only did all that stuff with Voldemort's wand at his back which managed to change the wizengot minds enough to get him set free. It didn't look it that was going to happen before I spoke up for him." He said. Talking about it made him think about the conclusion to yesterday's trial.

"That's great isn't it, why do you look so troubled?" Hermione asked with a furrowed brow. She leaned on the table to better be able to see his face.

"Well, once it was voted that Malfoy wouldn't be going to prison they revealed some information from interviewing some of the other death eaters. Apparently Voldemort promised Greyback that he could have Malfoy as payback, and he still wants him now even though they lost. You know how they haven't caught him yet."

"Why?" Hermione had a surprised look when she spoke. "What could the werewolf possibly want with him?"

"No one really knows but Greyback himself, but the ministry has put Malfoy under house arrest for the time being, the manors swarming with aurors so he'll be safe. Greyback would have to be a total idiot to attack him there." Harry explained. "You know how Malfoy's still considered a minor even though he turned 18 last week. They have the rule that..." He was interrupted.

"All minors must finish school." Hermione said like she was reading the rule from a book. "So Malfoy has to return to Hogwarts in September." She said understandingly.

"Yes that. He's in too much danger with Greyback after him to just be able to wonder around by himself right now. The aurors are nowhere close in catching the werewolf, so the ministry decided to assign Malfoy an auror while at school."

"His own personal auror, I'm sure Malfoy's pleased about that." Hermione said jokingly.

"I'm just imagining him being trailed around by some, crazed close to retiring auror like Mad Eye Moody." Harry said with a laugh. He took a sip of his tea.

"Are you glad you did it?" Hermione asked once they calmed down from laughing.

"Don't regret it on bit." Harry answered with confidence in his voice. "You know Malfoy asked for a truce after the trial." He told with a smile on his face at the thought as he looked into his tea.

"Really?" Hermione said with surprise. Harry just nodded. "Wow." She thought about how much that contradicted with what she remembered Malfoy being like. She hoped the war had changed him for the better.

"Harry!" Could be heard being yelled from up stair's. They both looked at the ceiling in surprise.

"Crap, I'm sure Ron just received his copy of the daily prophet." Harry exclaimed with a hand over his eyes.

Hermione sighed as she pushed her chair out. "Drink your tea. I'll go talk to him for you." She ruffled her hand through his hair in friendly affection as she left the kitchen.

Harry sat in silence just staring at his tea thinking.

"So you got Draco off." Came a deep drawling voice from beside him.

Harry was so surprised he almost split his tea all over himself. "Don't sneak up on me like that." He snapped at the man leaning over the paper. He eyed Snape as he read over the article.

When he'd seen Nagina attack the man and his eyes close after he'd given him his memories, he thought for sure the man had been a goner. When he'd heard after the battle that Snape had been found a little worse for wear but alive he'd been dumbfounded. When you hear the man tell it, logically he always took anti-venom and others with his morning tea, just in case someone tried to poison him. Harry thought that it was just extremely paranoid.

"God every time, I think I'm seeing a ghost when you walk into a room." Harry said as he looked over the man's appearance. Snape was still recovering from being poisoned from the snakebite. Just because he'd managed to live didn't mean he'd walked away unscathed. It would be awhile before he was back to his usual healthy scowling self. That's the reason why he was living at Grimmauld place right now. His symptoms were like he had the stomach flu and bronchitis mixed together. He was here so that Mrs. Weasley could Molly-coddle him.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." Snape drawled sliding the paper closer to himself. His brow furrowed as he read over the information. Pausing to cough, it had a slight wet sound to it. "I can't wait until I can get out of here and back to my own place." He exclaimed.

"Do you think you'll be better enough to teach at Hogwarts again? Harry asked curiously. McGonagall had hinted that she wanted the man back teaching potions.

"Wild horses couldn't keep me away. I'm sure that oaf Slughorn has let the students get away with murder. I'll need to whip them back into shape." Snape replied adamantly.

Harry sipped his tea trying to look innocent, not wanting to remind the man that Slughorn thought him his best student when he'd really been cheating the whole time thanks to his old potions textbook. Slughorn really had let them get away with anything.

McGonagall flooed in using the kitchen fireplace, brushing off the soot.

"Hi." Harry greeted the witch in surprise.

"Headmistress." Snape nodded to his fellow teacher in greeting.

"I haven't gotten used to being called that." McGonagall exclaimed. "Does it get any less weird?" She asked the man.

"I never got used to it and I was headmaster for almost a whole year." Snape replied.

"I always forget that you were the head master for a time." Harry exclaimed. "Since I wasn't at school last year it just isn't something I associate with you." Whenever he pictured a headmaster of Hogwarts he always imagined an old man with a long white beard because of Dumbledore. He had to try not to laugh out loud when the image of Snape sporting a beard.

"I'll always just be the potion teach slash death eater slash spy in your mind." Snape drawled as he leaned back in his chair.

What are you doing here?" Harry asked the witch.

"I'm actually here to talk to you about the trail." McGonagall looked at him over her spectacles as she sat down at the table.

"I guess you saw me there." Harry said sheepishly.

"I would have to be blind and deaf to have missed you. You practically hijacked the trial." McGonagall exclaimed.

"I couldn't just let Malfoy go to prison. They were crucifying him in there." Harry exclaimed adamantly thinking that his head of house didn't approve of his actions.

"If you hadn't stood up right then I would've. I'm proud of you for doing the right thing." McGonagall patted him on his knee.

The kitchen door swung opened as Hermione re-entered alone. "Professor McGonagall, when did you get here?" She asked surprised.

"Not too long ago Miss. Granger." The head mistress replied.

"How did it go with Ron?" Harry asked.

"He's being stubborn." She sighed in frustration at her boyfriend's hotheadedness. "How are the repairs going at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked the head Mistress to change the subject.

Originally Harry had tried to help repair the damage that the battle had caused to the school but he'd gathered too much attention. His presence was doing more harm than good because people were following him around instead of doing their jobs. The hero worship was stronger than ever and showed no sign of stopping any time soon.

"We've finally finished the great hall and fixed the magical ceiling. We're branching out now to different parts of the castle." McGonagall informed them.

"That's good." Harry smiled at the information.

"I'm sure the ministry has stuck its big nose into the repairs." Snape exclaimed like it was a fact.

"Of course, I assigned a group of ministry wizards to help work on the wards to appease them." McGonagall shared.

"The hardest thing to fix I think is going to be the room of requirement?" Harry shared his opinion.

"I'm not sure if it'll ever be the same again." McGonagall sighed.

"Why can't it be fixed like everything else?" Harry asked. He'd made many good memories in that exact room. Dumbledore's Army wouldn't have been possible without it.

"No one ever really understood how the room actually worked. To just be able to imagine what you want and it'd be provided is very strong magic. It was created by the founders and kept secret from common knowledge. Nothing has ever been found written about the spells they originally used either." McGonagall explained.

Harry turned to Hermione. "Have you ever come across anything in the library?"

"Sorry no. It was never even mentioned in Hogwarts a History until recently when you made it known to everyone. The room of requirement was created over a thousand years ago. I'm sure even if it was written down it would've been lost by now." Hermione added in.

George walked into the Kitchen. "Hey how are you doing?" Harry asked offering a seat for the red head to sit in. George just shrugged and poured himself a cup of tea. He hadn't been very talkative since the death of his twin which was understandable. He was sure he would say something if they were alone.

The kitchen door swung open admitting another house occupant.

"There you are!" Molly screeched indignantly as she strutted further into the room. Snape tensed when he heard the women's voice. "You are supposed to be on strict bed rest. What do you think you are doing in the kitchen?" She reprimanded the potion master like he was one of her own sons. "Get back to bed and I'll bring you your breakfast." She pointed towards the door and starred the man down until he complied.

Snape grumbled unhappily about meddlesome women as he got out of his chair and stomped out of the kitchen. Molly truly was scary when she was in a bad mood. She'd mad quite the reputation for herself, especially after she'd killed Bellatrix Lestrange. McGonagall was struggling to hold back giggles and he even saw George crack a smile at the potion master being reprimanded by his own mother.

"Harry my boy, what could I make for you?" Molly asked him, back to her sweet self.

Snape stuck his head back through the door. "Make me an English muffin and earl grey tea."

"Get back to bed!" She snapped at the man. Snape humped as he turned around to make his way upstairs. She turned back around to smile at him.

"Just the usual." Harry replied. He knew no matter what he asked for she'd fill his plate to the brim even if he claimed he wasn't hungry.

Mrs. Weasley started to crack eggs into a large bowl and heat up a pan for bacon. Soon the house was filled with the smell of cooking food. He could hear people upstairs getting up and the creaking of the stairs as they descended. Fleur and Charlie appeared first with Mr. Weasley entering not long after; he walked over and kissed his wife's cheek before taking a seat.

Ron finally showed up once the food started to cook even though Harry knew he'd been up much longer; he could never resist the smell of bacon. The red head showed up still in his pajamas while his sister entered right behind him completely put together. Ginny sat down close beside Harry and he shuffled away from her.

Molly started to serve the table what she'd made already. On the way around she kissed George on the head. She'd become extremely protective of her children since the loss of the one.

"Minerva will you be staying for breakfast?" Molly asked the other woman. As she decided how much food she was still going to have to make.

"No. I best be getting back to Hogwarts. There are still lots of work to do. Just came to talk to Mr. Potter about a bout his testimony at the trail yesterday." McGonagall said as she stood to make her way back to the mantle.

"Which trial is that?" Molly asked curiously as she flipped an egg.

Ginny narrowed her eyes. She snatched the paper off the table, quickly scanning the head line. "You testified at Malfoy's trial yesterday?!" She exclaimed surprised with pursed lips.

"Yeah he did, got him off too." Ron said disgruntled as he played with his scrambled eggs.

"I thought you hated him?" Molly asked. She'd only ever heard complaints about the boy from him and her children.

"I used to but after the war our rivalry just seemed petty. It's time to put our past behind us." Harry shrugged as he explained why he did it.

Mrs. Weasley glanced at the picture in the prophet. "The boy's only skin and bones, not an ounce of fat on him. I have half a mind to go over to that manor and fatten him up." She exclaimed. Harry smiled when he imagined Malfoy's reaction if that did happen. Molly Weasley was a force to be reckoned with when she thought a child was malnourished.

"I best bring Severus his food." Molly exclaimed as she picked up a large plate that was definitely not what the potion master had ordered. 'Oh well, at least she got the tea right.' Harry thought to himself.

The topic of conversation around the table slowly changed from Malfoy's trial to other topics.

It was hectic around here but Harry wouldn't have it any other way.

 

**...TBC**

 

 

 


	2. Departure / Arrival

**…**

_2 Months later…_

 That morning of September first Grimmauld place had been bustling with activity as all the young occupants got ready to go back to school. After the usual breakfast everyone tried to pack up their last minute things.

Harry was the first to make it to the entrance hall. He set his trunk down and sat on it to wait for everyone else. He had been so excited to go back to Hogwarts that he'd ended up packing everything the night before, even his tooth brush. Upstairs he could hear Ginny yelling if anyone had seen her broom and then shouting never mind.

Snape walked into the entrance hall. Over the last two months He'd made a full recovery. Molly had even brought the man to St. Mongo's to make sure and he'd been given the ok to go back to work again. McGonagall was very pleased to have the potion master back and rid of Slughorn.

"Are you going to be taking the train with us?" Harry asked the potion master.

The man scoffed. "Of course not. There are much better ways to travel with a lot less children." Snape stalked through the front door and a loud crack could be heard.

Harry rolled his eyes. Yep, the man was back to his old self again. He knew the potion master had to be there early to prepare.

Ron dragged his trunk to the top of the landing and then pulled it down behind him, it made a loud thump each time it hit a step. Harry winced at the noise it made and thought it couldn't be good for the stairs, thinking about his house. The red head panted when he reached the bottom. "There has to be a better way to do that." He panted.

Hermione rolled her eyes when she saw him from the top of the stairs. She floated her own trunk in front of her down the steps. "There is, it's called magic." She lowered her trunk to the ground and hardly made a noise.

"Crap, I'm so used to having to do everything by hand during the summer that I forgot we're allowed to use our wands now." Ron slapped his forehead. "It's too early in the morning for this."

Harry looked at his watch. "Ron, it's 10 in the morning."

"It's early in my opinion." Ron shrugged. Hermione rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's immaturity.

A lot of the other members of the order came down to say goodbye to their youngest members, Ginny was the last to arrive out of everyone.

"Did you all pack enough under wear?" Mrs. Weasley asked her children.

Ginny blushed and shot Harry a look out of the corner of her eye. "Yes." She snapped at her mother.

Mrs. Weasley kissed each of her children on the cheek as they gathered near the door, kissing Harry twice so he wouldn't feel left out.

George winced when she smacked him on the cheek with her lips. "Mom, I'm not even leaving." He exclaimed and his mother just looked at him affectionately.

"Yuck" Ron said as he wiped his cheek. "I'm not a child anymore."

"You all will be children in my eyes." Mrs. Weasley said proudly. "Have fun at school and write me at least every two weeks." They all grumbled in agreement.

Since they were all of age they decided to apparate to the train station. Ginny insisted to side along with Harry even though he knew that she'd learned how to do it. He reluctantly agreed because he didn't want to be late. Harry opened the door and moved to stand on the landing; since it was invisible to muggles it was safe to apparate from there without being noticed.

They made a loud crack when they arrived in an ally down the street. One by one the others arrived with their things.

Harry pried his arm away from the red headed female and made his way towards the exit of the ally. He checked around the corner to see if anyone was looking. It would look pretty weird if a bunch of teenagers with luggage came out of a dead end ally. He signaled the coast was clear and they walked the short block to the Kings Cross station.

When they entered through the large entrance doors they received many strange looks from muggles because of their use of trunks instead of luggage. They quickly made their way through the crowds to the entrance that led to the Hogwarts express.

Harry received nods of acknowledgement from plain clothed ministry of magic employees who were there to make sure everything went smoothly. They must have recognized him. He would have been able to point them out even if they hadn't given their position away to him because they had some mistakes in their muggle fashion sense; like a man wearing a women's blouse.

They stopped when they reached the barrier between the two muggle train platforms. Ginny went first; disappearing through the apparently solid wall. Harry let his friends go first and he went last, taking a running start.

The platform 9 ¾ was bustling with students and parents alike.

Ginny had already run off to find her own friends.

They made their way through the crowd. It wasn't just him getting attention now. When people's heads turned to follow the golden trio they weren't just concentrated on Harry for once. He wasn't alone in his fame now. When he told the story of how he gathered the Horcruxes last year he made sure to play up his friends help. Now they were considered hero's just as much as he was.

He looked around at all the familiar and unfamiliar faces. Most looked right back with looks of admiration. In his peripheral he caught the sight of two heads of blond hair. His full attention was caught and he started to make his way over.

"Harry, where you going?" Ron called after him until he saw what had caught his attention. Brushing Hermione's arm to gain her attention. He started to grumble as he followed after his friend.

**.**

 Draco had been escorted along with his mother from the manor by one of the aurors who had been cataloging, Auror Turner. He guessed the ministry thought it would be more convenient and he'd gotten to know them pretty well over the summer. They were to meet his own personal auror on the other side of the barrier.

Draco shuffled his feet anxiously as he waited. A lot of people were staring at him. He played with his now ungelled hair to cover his eyes. He knew it was going to be hard to come back but the starring and the whispering were excruciating. His mother had her hand on his shoulder for moral support, which only helped a little.

He could hear the whispering picking up. 'What? He didn't do anything.' He looked up to see the crowd parting and Potter emerging with his friends not far behind.

"Oh, here he is." Exclaimed the auror beside him. For a second I thought he was talking about Potter but then he could see a young man not much older than he was in auror robes making his way over. "May I introduce you to Nathanial Garrott?"

Draco eyed the man over. When he was told he was getting his own auror he always pictured someone like Mad Eye Moody, not someone who looked like they could still be going to school themselves. He had dirty blond hair with hazelnut eyes. He was much taller and larger built than Draco was and wasn't unattractive.

"It's nice to meet you." Nathanial held out his hand to Draco. He eyed it for a second before deciding that he might as well take it. He shook the man-boy's hand. 'Didn't want to snub his protector' he thought to himself.

"Who's he?" A sudden voice asked from beside Draco making him jump in surprise and let go of the aurors hand. His heart thumped loudly when he looked up and saw it was just Potter. When did he become so jumpy he thought to himself?

"This is Auror Garrott, he's been assigned to Mr. Malfoy for the school term." Turner answered exasperated at the boy's brown nosing.

Potter did not look happy about that. He put his hand on his hips. "This is the auror the ministry assigned. He doesn't look older than I am. I demand that you assign an older more experienced auror." Slightly raising his voice at the end.

Draco raised his eyebrow in surprise at Potter's behavior. He'd never seen Potter be so demanding before. Had he finally managed to figure out that he could use his fame to get his way?

"He was assigned because of his age. It's to make the other students feel more comfortable." Turner tried to say with patience but failed miserably.

"That can't be the only reason." Potter said with narrowed eyes. "Malfoy's supposed to have an auror protection against Greyback and I don't feel that he's any match for the werewolf." Potter pointed at the young auror.

"I'm a perfectly capable auror!" Garrott snapped at Potter.

Draco hunched over trying to make himself look smaller. He thought people were starring before but it was nothing compared to now. They were causing a scene. His mother squeezed his shoulder to say it was ok. He'd been on the other side of Potter's temper too many times not to underestimate how quickly he could jump to physical violence.

Turner stepped in front of Garrott to stop the situation from escalating. "Potter, a war has just ended and all other Aurors have more important matters. Garrott has almost completely finished his training and..."

"Excuse me; did you just say he was still an auror in training? He's still a trainee. You mean he has no real field experience?" Potter looked really enraged now. "Did he even fight in the war?"

"Harry!" Granger tried to grab Potter and drag him away before he did anything stupid. "This really isn't any of your business. We should go." She tugged but he didn't budge.

Draco sighed. "Potter, it's ok. I'll be fine." He put a hand on the other boys shoulder to gain his attention. Actually having to reach upward to do it, he realized Potter had finally grown taller than him over the last year. Grey eyes met green.

"The Ministry is just so..." Potter let it trail of with a growl under his breath.

Draco felt someone tug on his arm. He looked over expecting to see his mother but instead it was his auror. He jumped a little in surprise at meeting the boy's brown eyes. "The train's going to leave soon. We need to go." Garrott tapped his watch with the train whistle blowing in the background to further his point.

He felt a strong hand grab onto his wrist. Draco looked over confused to see a tanned hand contrasting with his pale skin. "Potter, I have to go."

"Ok, just remember if you need anything or if anyone's bothering you can come to me." Potter said. Draco was a little confused why he cared so much. He knew they had a truce but this was kind of above and beyond what he expected to come of it.

"That's my job." Garrott gave Potter a pointed glare before tugging his charge in the direction of the train Potter was still holding onto his wrist though. Draco felt like they were playing tug a war with him. "You need to let go!" The young auror demanded.

"Remember." Potter said directly to me and only let me go once I nodded my head in agreement.

Immediately Draco was dragged towards the train. He tried to put the brakes on but his polished shoes started to slide on the floor. "Wait!" He snapped. The auror let him go. He ran back towards his mother and threw his arms around her. "I'll miss you." he'd come to appreciate his mother so much over the last year, he don't know what he was going to do without her.

His mother hugged him back and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Have fun at school and make sure to write me every week. I want to know what's going on." It reminded him of what she said to him before he got on the train that first year. He felt his eyes water a little bit.

Draco kissed her on the cheek before running back over to the auror who led me to the Hogwarts express.

.

Harry frowned as he watched the blond be led away by the auror. He clenched his fists. Hermione tugged on his sleeve again as the whistle of the train started to blow to announce final boarding of the train. "Let's go." He stomped over towards the back car where the older kids usually sat. The crowds had thinned out because everyone had already boarded the train, leaving only the parents. Hermione and Ron followed in his steps.

It was surprisingly easy to find an empty compartment; though they had a few instances where they were stopped by younger students for autographs on the way. Noticing the train was a lot emptier than any years before. Many lives had been lost and a lot of people had decided to take a year off to just be with their families.

He put his luggage in the overhead before throwing himself into a seat by the window. His friends sat across from him. They both shared anxious looks waiting for me to start ranting so I did.

"I can't believe the ministry just stuck him with a trainee. For once I thought the ministry was doing the right thing, and they managed to screw it up. Do they even care about his safety at all?" Harry complained.

"Why do you care so much?" Ron asked uncomfortably. His best friend had always had an unhealthy obsession with the blond.

"It's the principle of it." Harry responded. God he felt like Hermione fighting for house elf rights. No one understood how he felt. An image of Malfoy in just a tea towel flashed across his mind making him blush.

"Harry, it's just like it was explained to you, everyone's busy." Hermione tried to calm him down. "I'm sure that if they didn't think he was fit to protect Malfoy they wouldn't have assigned him."

"The ministry's butts on the line too." Ron exclaimed. "If Greyback manages to get into Hogwarts and attack someone and the auror they assigned fails then they'd be in deep shit with the parents."

"What Ron said is true, maybe a little uncouth." Hermione agreed, but shot Ron a look for his language.

"I guess." Harry grumbled to himself as the train started to move.

.

Draco looked out the window as they finally left the London area and reached the countryside.

They found an empty compartment near the very back of the train, taking seats on the opposite sides from each other. They hadn't spoken much yet. He wriggled nervously under the auror's stare. It made him feel uncomfortable.

An uncomfortable silence permeated the train compartment.

"We should get to know each other; we're going to be spending a lot of time together." Garrott suggested.

"I guess so." Draco responded awkwardly. He didn't do well with strangers lately. They made him feel jumpy.

"How old are you actually? You do look my age." Draco asked to break the ice.

"I'm twenty-two. Graduated 4 years ago." Garrott answered. "You'd be about in 3rd year when I graduated." He said with a leer, as he looked his new charge over. The boy was very delicate looking.

Draco shifted in his seat. "I never remembered seeing you around. What house were you in?" He asked curiously.

"Hufflepuff." The auror answered simply.

No wonder he never noticed the guy. No Hufflepuffs had ever been worthy enough for him to notice them except for Cedric Diggory but he'd been a special case.

They continued to ask questions all the way to Hogwarts.

.

Through the frosted class of the door Harry could see little faces pressed up against it trying to peer in. He could feel a headache coming on. Word must have gotten out that this was the compartment he was residing in. Maybe it had been a bad idea to come back for his final year. He had been offered a position in the auror academy but he wasn't sure if that was what he wanted anymore.

Ron frowned when he noticed too. "Fuckin first years." He grumbled.

"Ron! There is no reason to be like that. "Hermione admonished him. "They're just curious."

They could hear someone yell something outside but it was too muffled to understand what had been said and by who. It made the first years run off though. They could see a taller figure appear before the door opened. "Had to chase the buggers off." Neville exclaimed.

"Hey." Harry greeted him with a smile. Glad to see the face of someone he knew didn't like him just for his fame. "Why don't you come in?"

"I think I will but I'm not alone." Neville said before leaning his head back to look further down the hall. "Luna, hurry up."

"I'm coming." A female voice could be heard saying.

"Luna's here." Hermione exclaimed in excitement of seeing her friend again.

When the loony blonde arrived the two sat down very close together on the side Harry was on.

"Is there something you want to tell us?" Ron asked, indicating to their position.

"We're kind of dating." Neville rubbed the back of his neck and blushed in embarrassment.

"Isn't he cute?" Luna exclaimed as she kissed her new boyfriends cheek, making the boy blush. Hermione and Ron smiled at the sight. The red head put his arm around his own girlfriend.

Now Harry felt like the third wheel. He was the only one not in a relationship in the compartment. He knew he'd said after the war ended he'd get back together with Ginny but it just didn't seem right anymore. The spark he'd felt with her was gone.

"How was your summer?" Hermione asked.

"It was great. My gran was so proud of me for my involvement in the war that she took me on a trip to South America." Neville gushed. "There were so many interesting plants."

Harry tried to relax and listen as he was surrounded by his friends.

  **o0o**

 The train pulled into the station just after nightfall. Hagrid called the first years over as the older students made their way over to the carriages.

Whispering could be heard all around because more people than ever before could see the thestrals.

Draco starred at the winged beast. It was his first time ever seeing them only because he didn't take the carriages last year but had floo-ed into Snape's then office. It made him sad to think about how he'd lost part of his innocence. After his experience with the griffin in Hagrid's class it made him nervous around animals of this size. He took a nervous step forwards. Having this strange urge to pet one.

"What are you starring at?" Garrott asked like the beasts weren't interesting enough to look at.

Draco gave him a confused look. "Can't you see them?" The auror just gave him a confused look. This kind of freaked Draco out. This guy was supposed to be protecting him against a killer werewolf yet he'd never seen anyone die.

Garrott started to look for danger since they weren't in the safe walls of Hogwarts when he noticed the boy who lived making his way over towards them with his friends behind him. "Let's go." He grabbed the Malfoy boy by the arm and started to drag him into the carriage. Once he'd snapped the door behind them the carriage started to move.

He smiled to himself when he heard a frustrated "dam" come from behind them.

.

They were one of the first carriages to arrive.

Garrott climbed out first before turning around as if to help Draco out as if he was a girl.

This bothered Draco. Just because he needed protection didn't make him a damsel in distress. He wasn't a girl and he could do things for himself. He made a point of obviously avoiding the gits hands and climbing out himself.

"Draco!" Was drawled to grab his attention.

Whipping his head around to see who called him. He smiled when he saw it was Severus who'd been responsible. He was standing by the main doors as if he was waiting for someone.

Draco dashed away from the auror to greet his godfather in a hug. Dodging the auror's hands as he tried to latch him to his side. Crashing into the potion masters form; Severus seemed surprised at first since he just stood they as my arms latched around him. I thought he didn't know how to hug until his arms snaked around my form and squeezed.

We must've made quite a sight for the other arriving students. Snape and Malfoy hugging.

After the war Draco realized that it really didn't matter what others thought of him. His father always taught him to act the proper pureblood but none of that mattered now. If he wanted to hug someone he would. With him being on house arrest and Mrs. Weasley not allowing Severus to leave his bed they hadn't been able to see each other but they'd exchanged letters.

It'd come as a surprise the first time he'd received a letter delivered by Potters white owl. He'd heard that Potter thought his owl had died on his 17th birthday but had really only been gravely wounded. A muggle animal service had nursed it back to health before releasing it back into the wild where it returned to Potter. It had a nice bald patch now on its back were feathers didn't grow anymore and a scar. Potter and his owl were now a matching set.

"Come. Let's get inside before any more come to gawk at us." Severus suggested as he referred to all the arriving students. Neville Longbottom had stopped not too far away with his mouth dropped open in shock. "What are you looking at?" He snapped at the boy who immediately went to catch up with Loony Luna. He may be a war hero now but no one can stand up to Severus' glare.

Once I released Severus I turned around to be greeted by a frowning Garrott. His look said it all. How can I protect you if you keep running away from me? Well he would just have to deal Draco thought to himself.

"Is this the auror they assigned you?" Severus asked questionably even though the boy was clearly marked by his dark scarlet robes. "Much younger than I thought he would be. If you let anything happen to my god son you'll have me to answer too?" He said it in a threatening voice.

"I'll make sure nothing will happen to him." Garrott answered with a little fear in his voice. Remembering the man's potion classes.

Severus started to steer Draco into the entrance hall but instead of heading to the great hall he headed to the stairs. Draco gave him a confused look. "McGonagall suggested that you take your first meal here in your room so that she can explain to the rest of the school your situation."

Draco had enough starring for the day. "Why aren't we headed to the dungeons then?" He asked as they ascended the stairs.

"McGonagall has also given you your own room to share with your auror. You'll be housed in one of the unused teacher quarters for the school year. It's on the 3rd floor by the charms classroom. It's supposed to be Flitwick's but he likes his quarters closer to Ravenclaw tower." Snape explained.

Draco was so relieved to hear that. He couldn't imagine it a good situation if he had to room with Goyle. From what little interaction he had had with his ex-bodyguard he thought that he blamed him for the death of Crab since he'd been the one to suggest to go after Potter. The other boy would probably sit on him while he slept and suffocate Draco to death.

"Where you going?!" Could be heard called after them from the bottom of the stairs.

They turned around to see Potter at the bottom. Weasley looked exasperated behind him and Granger looked curiously up at them.

"Mind your own business Potter. You don't have to butt into everything!" Snape raised his voice so it would carry down the stairs then turning around to continue up them. Potters huff of annoyance was loud enough to be heard.

They ascended the stair before going down a hallway. They came to stop in front of a portrait of a famous charms master of course. Draco couldn't be bothered enough to remember the guy's name from history of magic.

"Wingardium leviosa." Snape said the password with a sigh. The man nodded and the portrait swung open to allow them entry. "You can change it later." Snape suggested as he climbed through.

Draco followed him and then looked around at where he would be sleeping for the next couple months of his life.

It wasn't set up in any of the house colours but in neutrals like purples and browns. They were standing in what looked like a nice sitting room. There was the usual seating arrangement around the fire and bookshelves. It had a window that overlooked the grounds with a window seat that he thought would be seeing a lot of use in the near future. There were five doors along the walls leading to what must be other rooms.

"This was meant for teachers with families. So there are two bedrooms so you won't have to share a room." Snape stopped to give Garrott a pointed look behind me as he climbed in as if to say something with his eyes. "The other three are a bathroom," he pointed towards the door between the two bedrooms. "A kitchen." He pointed to the door by the window seat. I raised my eyebrow at that. "And an office." He pointed towards the door closest to the portrait.

Draco was over whelmed with how much more privacy he was going to be able to get this year without having to share a common room with a hundred other students and no one to bother him. Well, except for Garrott. He didn't know how he felt sharing quarters alone with someone he hardly knew. He looked at the auror out of the corner of his eye. He was looking right back at him so he whipped his back around to stare at his godfather.

"I'm sure you two can handle it from here. I must make an appearance at the feast, to assure them that I'm alive, so I must be going. The house elves will be by soon to deliver your dinner." Snape said before leaving.

There was an award silence once they were left alone. At least Draco found it awkward.

"Can we make a deal that while we're in this room you'll give me my space? You can have the office and I can have the common room to myself for most of the time." Draco asked the auror. He knew that the man was going to be dodging his steps for the year but he needed a sanctuary where he was able to just be alone.

Garrott gave me a thoughtful look. "What if you're attacked and I'm not there?"

"You'll only be in the next room." Draco said huffily.

Garrott gave me the same look as before. "Fine, but only in these quarters." He put out his hand for me to shake.

Draco offered his hand but moved it back when the other man reached for it. "And you won't come in my bedroom unless I'm being attacked." He made a last minute add on. "Deal?"

Garrott rolled his eyes. "Deal." Grabbing my hand in a tight grip and shaking it a little longer than was strictly necessary.

"I'm taking the room to the right. Call me when the food gets here." Draco claimed as he grabbed his trunk that had been placed in the middle of the chambers and marched over to the door.

He dragged his trunk to the base of the bed before turning around and closing the door behind him. He leaned against it and sighed in relief. Alone at last he thought. This room was to be his true sanctuary.

Pushing off the door he went to go start unpacking his things.

**...TBC**

 

 

 


	3. First Day

**…**

 Draco raised his eyebrow when he sat down in his usual spot at the Slytherin table the next morning with his auror and all the people around him shifted away from them. They were alone now in the middle of the table and had a nice bubble of space between the other students. What did he have cooties now or something?

He tried to ignore it as he poured himself a cup of coffee. Draco could see his godfather handing out the schedules down the table. He put a muffin and some bacon on his plate as he waited for his turn.

When Severus finally reached him he handed him his schedule with only a "See you in class" As a greeting. The man was never very open with his affections towards his godson. He nodded to show that he got the message.

Draco took a sip of his coffee as he looked over the schedule Severus had just handed to him.

"Where are you going to go while I'm in class?" Draco asked Garrott. The auror reached over and plucked the schedule out of his hand. "What are you doing?"

"Looking over our schedule and seeing what classes I'll have to sit through again." Garrott replied.

"You mean you're going to be following me around to all of my classes." Draco said for confirmation. "Why?" He whined.

"What if Greyback attacked you in Transfiguration and I wasn't there to protect you." Garrott stated matter a fact as he took a stripe of bacon off his plate and took a bite.

"Then McGonagall would maul him and make him sorry he was every born." Draco responded back pettily.

Draco frowned as he slid his plate out of the aurors reach and took a bite of his chocolate chip muffin in thought. He quickly finished his muffin and downed the rest of his coffee in one go. "Let's go." Draco commanded as he realized that the great hall was emptying quickly as it grew closer to class time.

He climbed over the bench and made to leave hoping that the auror would just follow after him. He heard the man huff of annoyance, as he had to leave behind his plate of food to follow his charge.

They were walking through the entrance hall on their way to the dungeons when, "Malfoy!" Could be heard being called from behind them. The sound of trainers hitting stone could be heard. Draco turned around surprised until he realized it was Potter. He ran until he reached his side. "Hi." Harry greeted.

"Ah, hi." Draco replied surprised, which he received a smile for. He could see Garrott glare at the other boy out of the corner of his eye.

"So how's it been so far? No one's been bothering you." Harry asked slightly out of breath. He must have run all the way from the Gryffindor table when he noticed I was leaving the hall.

Potter wanted to check up on me he thought to himself. "No, but no one's really had a chance to either. McGonagall's given my own room, well a room I share with Garrott." Draco revealed. "I don't have to share a room with the other 8th year Slytherin boys."

"That was nice of her." Harry replied but he seemed to be thinking of something else. Looking between the auror and me.

"Come on, we must be getting to potion's, don't want to be late." Garrott said as he put his hand on Draco's shoulder. It always seemed that the young auror was literally dragging him away from his conversations with Potter. They descended into the dungeons. Garrott was fine until he noticed the footsteps behind us.

"Why are you following us?" Garrott demanded. From what he'd heard about these two is that they couldn't stand to be in the same room as each other. Now it was like they were inseparable.

"I have potions class too." Harry Potter replied back like Garrott was an idiot. Gryffindors always had potions with Slytherins.

Garrott groaned as he tried to man handle the Malfoy boy to class. He didn't think he could stand if the chosen one was always dodging his steps.

When they entered the classroom most of the other students had already arrived.

Ron waved Harry over to the front of the class where Hermione always liked to sit but he just brushed him off.

Draco took his usual seat on the Slytherin side in the middle in the back row. He used to have Crab and Goyle sit on each side of him but that wouldn't be happening ever again he thought a little sadly. Instead he had his auror sit on his left and surprisingly he had Potter sitting on his right.

"Aren't you on the wrong side of the room?" Garrott asked. He may not have been to school for a couple years but he still knew which house sat where.

"No. I'm fine right where I am." He lent around Malfoy to shoot the auror a pointed look.

Snape entered the room with a flare of his robes. Almost dying hadn't changed him one bit. He stopped and turned once he reached the front off the class to take stock of who was present in this particular class. His eyes narrowed when he realized something.

"Potter is there a reason you're sitting back there with Malfoy." Snape asked. Everyone turned back in their seats to look.

"I've just stopped fighting the fact that you'd just pair me up with him anyway." Harry answered with a smile. He'd come to understand that the happier you were the more pissed off it made the man.

"I'm glad to see you've finally surrendered to my will." Snape said sarcastically then turned to the rest of the class. "Take your textbooks out and turn to page. 464. You will complete this potion by the end of class. I'm sure you're all old enough to follow those simple instructions without me having to hold your hand. Begin."

Malfoy being the diligent potion student he was immediately went to grab his potion textbook from his bag. Flipping through the pages to find what was actually assigned. Stopping when he found the page and deflating when he read the title. "It's just a healing salve." He said disappointed, not particularly saying it to anyone.

He pushed the text in my direction to prep the area for brewing and allowing me to see the ingredient list. Probably thinking about how I was actually a student and the auror wasn't.

"The people you are sitting with will be your potion partners for the rest of the year." Snape informed the class.

Harry smiled when he heard the auror groin in frustration. Malfoy didn't notice the silent battle going on behind him because he was already busy setting up the cauldron. "Which one of you wants to get the ingredients?" He said obliviously.

"I will." Harry volunteered happily and skipped to the ingredient cupboard; feeling the auror glare on his back.

…

Harry was disgruntled he couldn't follow Malfoy around after potions but he had care of magical creatures while the Slytherin had arithmacy from what he had overheard.

He met up with his friends after to walk to there next class together.

"What was that all about, why were you sitting with Malfoy?" Ron didn't wait to ask.

"I was examining some ones character." Harry responded.

"I thought you liked Malfoy now?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Not Malfoy, the auror with him?" Harry said in frustration. "I don't know why but there's something about him that I just don't like."

"It was like hate at first sight with you two." Ron said thoughtfully, remembering there first meeting on the train platform.

"Do you have a bad feeling about him or something?" Hermione asked as they started to ascend the stairs to the entrance hall.

"Yeah." Harry said.

They stopped because this is where they separated from Hermione. She had Arithmancy on the 6th floor while they had to go to Hagrid's hut. That gave him an idea.

"Hey Hermoine. Do you think you can watch Malfoy for me? Make sure no one picks on him or anything." Harry asked as he watched the blond ascend the stairs with his auror.

Hermoine sighed. "Whatever, Fine. I don't want to be late. I shouldn't indulge you though." She said before leaving them to go to her class.

Harry and Ron left for the large doors that led to the grounds. Wondering which magical creature they were going to have to deal with today.

…

Draco sat in the back of the Arithmacy class alone with his auror.

The class was mixed between all the houses and the two older years. Not enough people wanted to take the complicated course for it not to be. He was lost in observing the class until someone sat beside him. He turned around in surprise.

"Granger?" Draco said questionably.

"Malfoy." She replied back simply.

What could she possibly be sitting with him for? Draco asked himself. He ignored her once class started.

…

Draco felt weird as went to class to class with his auror shadow. That's what he'll call the guy from now on, at least in his mind.

Draco made a beeline back to their new quarters as soon as classes ended for the day.

He wasn't sure if it was the ex-death eater thing or the auror following him around but none of his friends or fellow classmates had approached him yet.

Saying the password he dashed across the common area and into his room, closing the door behind him without saying anything to his auror.

Flopping down on his bed in exhaustion, he put his arm over his eyes.

He knew it was going to be a very long year but this day just cemented that sentiment. Could he really survive this year he thought to himself.

…

Harry watched the door anxiously for Malfoy's entrance at dinner.

Hermione watched in annoyance as Harry made his baked potato into mashed as he played with his food instead of eating it. His fork making a scratching noise as it slid across his plate. Finally in annoyance she grabbed his wrist to stop his movement. "Harry, what's bothering you so much?"

Harry sighed. "Sorry." He dropped the fork when he realized what he'd been doing. Hermione let go of his wrist then. "Malfoy just hasn't showed up to dinner yet."

Hermoine sighed at her best friend's fixation on the Slytherin boy. "I'm sure he's just taking dinner in his new rooms. He's probably tired of people staring at him." She shrugged her shoulders as she reassured her friend.

"You're probably right." Harry agreed with a shake of his head. "Where do you think the rooms are?" He asked not really expecting an answer. Mindlessly picking up his fork again and continuing to mash his potato. Hermione frowned in frustration.

"Hey are you going to eat that?" Ron asked as soon as he basically licked his plate clean.

Harry looked down at his plate and sighed in disgust at his actions. "No, you can have it." He pushed the plate towards his gluttonous best friend. "I'm going to bed." Standing up and leaving the table.

"But you haven't eaten anything?" Hermione called after him but when she received no response she turned back to her boyfriend as he was shoving the now mashed bake potato into his mouth. "Really Ron, I know your mother taught you better table manners than that." Harry could hear as he left.

…

Harry opened his trunk at the base of his bed.

He leaned on his knees. Shifting though the clothes and important items he'd placed in it. He made a sound of accomplishment when his hand found the thick blank parchment of the Marauder's map.

"I swear I'm up to no good." The marauders names appeared across the parchment. He unfolded the parchment to see all of Hogwarts uncoil before him.

Searching through all the names he looked for Malfoy.

The Slytherin wasn't anywhere in the dungeons surprisingly. Why couldn't he just make it easy for him? He decided to go by floor to look for the blond. Scanning first floor he didn't spot him anywhere so he moved on.

"There you are." Harry said to himself in accomplishment. He could see Draco Malfoy written in what appeared as a personal chamber on the second floor. There were a couple rooms together with only one marked exit.

The boy wasn't moving at all, it was like he was asleep. It was probably his new bedroom. The map didn't show furniture so there was most likely a bed under the boy. Harry was glad to see the auror's name Nathanial Garrott on the other side of the quarters far away from Malfoy.

Harry debated with himself. Fingering his invisibility cloak he got to thinking. Should he go down there? He asked himself. He stopped debating though when he remembered something. The quarters were most likely guarded by a portrait and he didn't have the password.

He could knock but the auror would most likely be the one who answered.

Sighing in disappointment. "Oh well. At least I know where he's rooming now." Harry said to himself. Tapping his wand against the parchment and saying "mischief managed."

**o0o**

Draco ate his English muffin and bacon with a relish at breakfast the next morning. He'd ended up falling asleep without dinner last night. For once he went for food first instead of coffee.

There was still a bubble around them.

Draco was disappointed. Shooting a look over at his supposed friends. They snapped their eyes away from him to avoid eye contact. Pansy was a bitch at the best of times so he wasn't surprised by her behavior but he was disappointed in Blaize.

Blaize was his best friend. The boy had never had to choose a side in the war and had stayed neutral through it all. He hoped that he wouldn't care what others would think and actually talk to him.

He was snapped back when his auror had stolen a stripe of bacon off his plate again."Why do you keep stealing my food?" Draco snapped. He never liked anyone touching his food. You never knew where their hands had been.

"Testing to make sure it isn't poisoned." Garrott answered before reaching like he was going to go for his coffee next. Draco snatched the mug away so fast he almost sloshed the hot liquid all over himself. Food was one thing but no one touched his coffee.

"No one's trying to kill me. Greyback just wants to kidnap me for some nefarious reason." Draco responded with a glare.

"You never know, someone might." Garrott said. "Your families made a lot of enemies in this war on both sides. Someone just might think it would be a pleasant idea to take out the Malfoy heir."

Draco's heart leapt in his chest. "You're not supposed to scare me." He said accusingly.

"Just telling the truth." Garrott said with a laugh at his expense.

"Let's just get to class." Draco grumbled as he grabbed his bag and strode for the doors of the great hall.

…

Draco took his seat in the back of the charms classroom to not draw attention to him self. He wasn't going to make the same mistake again of sitting in the middle of the room. This was one of the few classes that only featured 8th year students, since the room was small enough.

He watched as all the other students took their seats with their friends. Including his own while he was stuck with just his auror for company. Draco was snapped out of his trance when someone sat down beside him. Looking up in surprise it died when he saw it was Potter again. What could he want now?

"Why weren't you at dinner last night?" Potter asked like they were friends who had agreed to meet for a meal and he hadn't shown. Pulling his book and quills out making it seem like he was planning on staying for the duration of class.

"Fell asleep." Draco answered simply; caught off guard by the other boy's camaraderie towards him.

Professor Flitwick had to clear his throat to gain the attention of the class. "Welcome to 8th year charms. This is the first and only time it will be taught." The whole class looked around at each other in understanding, remembering the war.

"Since most of you went through the usual 7th year charm curriculum already this course will be comprised of learning additional advanced spells that are usually reserved for people who want to start a charms internship to join a field that heavily require the spell skill set. Today we will be concentrating on the anti-theft charm to warm up for the year before we move into more complicated spells. Please take out your wands and we will begin." Flitwick instructed. "You will take out an item and place it on your desk, your table partner will then try and steal it then vise versa."

Draco reached into his robe where he usually kept his wand without even thinking about it. He was surprised for a second to find nothing before remembering why. Turning to his auror he asked with wounded pride. "Do you think I can get my wand back?"

"Right." Garrott exclaimed in a tone of voice revealing he had totally forgot. "But only for the class period." The auror reached into his own robe and pulled out his charges wand and handed it to him.

Draco could feel as his magic reconnected to his wand. The hawthorn wand with a unicorn hair core felt so familiar in his hands. It made him feel drowsy and electrified at the same time. Made him just want to curl up with it and never let it go again. Contentment started seeping through his system. He smiled to himself as his fingertips tingled.

"You aren't going to actually only give him his wand for classes are you?" Potter asked his auror snappily.

"I'm under orders to since Malfoy is still under parole." Garrott defended his reasoning.

'Why did they always end up fighting?' Draco asked himself as he observed the two. Drifting off into his own mind.

"That isn't right! A wizard feels dis-jointed when they're separated from their wands for too long." Harry yelled back. Thinking about when his wand was broken when they were looking for horcruxes.

Draco turned to look at the other boy. Potter made a valid point. If this were how he was going to feel every time he was reconnected with his wand he'd probably be useless in classes.

"Rules are rules." Garrott replied snottily to Potter like he enjoyed denying him.

"Mr. Potter you are supposed to be performing the anti-theft charm, not arguing with aurors. 10 points from Gryffindor. Get to work." Flitwick reprimanded the golden boy.

Draco slid further down his seat as to hide himself when their table received looks from the entire class. Attention was just exactly what he was trying to avoid. 'Thanks a lot Potter' he thought.

.

They packed up their books once the class was dismissed.

"What do you have next?" Harry asked. He knew he had his next class was mixed and didn't include an Slytherins so he was curious where Malfoy was going.

"Stupid muggle studies." Draco complained with a frown. He'd avoided taking the class every year. His father always said it was useless and he could be spending his time on much better things. It was mandatory for all pure bloods to take the class now to better understand the culture.

"It isn't that bad at all. You just go over technology and watch movies." Harry thought the blond was being dramatic about having to take the class.

"What's a moo-v?" Draco asked perplexed.

"Yeah you need the class." Harry patted the Slytherin's shoulder sympathetically. It was weird to realize that the boy being raised in the wizarding world didn't about a bout a lot of things that he just assumed all people did.

"At least you don't have to take wizard society." Harry complained back. They added a new course after the war that was required for all muggle raised students to take too just so it would be fair.

"I was home schooled in it before I even came to Hogwarts. If you are going to stay in the wizarding world and get a job, there are rules and etiquette that you need to know." Draco replied snottily. "At least what you're learning is useful later in your life. When am I going to use my knowledge of muggle society?" He asked.

"If you ever want to pass as a muggle." Harry replied thinking about all the wizards he'd seen trying to look like a muggle and failing horribly. He thought about how Lucius had actually raised Malfoy. "Just curious, have you ever left the wizarding world before?"

"No." Draco replied sharply. "Why would I ever want to?"

"If you've never left the wizarding world how do you know you wouldn't like the muggle world?" Harry asked.

"I've got to go or I'll be late." Draco said as an excuse to leave. He felt uncomfortable with this topic of conversation. He didn't like how muggle born wizards looked at him like he was mentally incompetent when he didn't know what a telephone was.

…

Harry stormed into the Gryffindor common room. Seeing his friends by the fire he went to join them. Slumping into one of the plush chairs. He hadn't been able to get it out of his head all day.

"Something wrong mate?" Ron asked, reading his friends dejected body language.

"Hermione, do you know what the ministry's rules for wizards on parole for wands are?" Harry asked, ignoring his best friend's question.

"Yes, why." Hermione asked as she put the book down she had been reading. Feeling like this conversation would require all of her attention.

"Malfoy's only allowed his wand during classes and I wanted to see if I could get that changed." Harry answered.

"Of course, Malfoy." Ron mumbled to himself. Thinking how everything out of his friend's mouth lately seemed to be about the git. It was only the first day of school and he was already tired of it.

"I don't think you can. Usually on wizard on parole is only allowed a ministry wand that is only strong enough to perform cleaning charms so he's lucky to even be allowed any use of his regular wand." Hermione answered.

"Isn't it bad to sparsely use your magic like that?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Yes, it's really bad. The less you use your magic the weaker it becomes. It's my opinion that the ministry made this rule on purpose, to keep the wizard weak so that they can't pose a threat to society anymore." Hermione explained.

Harry was horrified to hear that. "That's completely barbaric." Ron gave him a weird look when he said that. It was official; he was turning into Hermione. "I don't think he was given a ministry wand though."

"You could request he be allowed one of those so he can keep his strength up." Hermione suggested kindly.

"I think I know just who to talk to." Harry exclaimed deep in thought.

…

The halls were pretty empty since it was late in the evening. Harry knocked on the Defence of the Dark arts class room. A deep voice told him he could enter. He turned the handle and pushed the door open. He could see that the large classroom was lite by only one candle on the professor's desk that the man was using to mark papers by.

"Kingsley, do you think I can talk to you about something?" Harry asked the long term auror. He knew the man through the order of the phoenix so he felt comfortable with asking him for this.

"Come in, take a seat." Kingsley suggested, placing his papers aside to show that he had his full attention. "What is it?"

Harry took a seat on the other side of the desk from the large man. "I was wondering if a wizard on parole who's allowed use of his own wand only when supervised can also possibly get one of the ministry issued wands?"

"Which wizard are we talking about?" Kingsley asked while rubbing his chin. He was pretty sure who the boy was talking about. He'd seen them sit together during his class.

"Well, Malfoy actually." Harry admitted.

"Are you sure he doesn't already have one?" The Kingsley asked. He didn't want to put the request in only be told that it was already done.

Harry thought hard about if he'd ever seen the blonde using another wand other than his own. He focused on the fact that it was mostly used for cleaning spells. "I'm pretty sure he doesn't. I've seen him spill something and him clean it by hand."

"It's usually part of parole to be issued one but if it was over looked, I can request Mr. Malfoy be sent one." Kingsley agreed.

"That would be great." Harry thanked the man. Standing up once he got what he came for.

… **TBC**

* * *

*The awkward trying to get to know someone time.

 


	4. Bruise

**…**

Harry showed up early for transfiguration and sat at Malfoy's usual table. He looked anxiously at the door when anyone entered.

The room was filled with 8th years from every house. They'd been given the choice of retaking 7th year transfiguration or a new advance course. Many chose to accept the offer though some slackers decided to repeat.

Malfoy raised his eyebrow when he saw what seat I had decided to take. Sitting beside me, with his auror sliding in beside him.

"Are you going to be stealing my seat in every class?" Draco asked.

"Who says you have the monopoly on the back row." Harry responded back. Malfoy rolled his eyes at that but didn't argue that he sat in the same spot in every class; middle back row.

"How did you manage to get in this class?" Malfoy asked. At Potter's confused expression he extended his question. "I mean that you weren't here at school last year so you never took 7th year transfiguration in the first place. I thought that was mandatory to get into this course."

"McGonagall made an exception for Hermione and me. She was adamant that I had to take this course." Harry responded.

"So do you know what this course is actually about?" Malfoy leaned in closer to whisper to him.

"No. She wouldn't tell me what it was just that I'd really enjoy it." Harry whispered back. Shooting the auror an annoyed looked as he tried to listen into their conversation.

It wasn't noticed that the teacher had entered the room until a loud meow was heard by the front desk. Everyone quieted down. It seemed McGonagall wanted every ones attention so she could make a grand entrance.

She jumped off the desk and simultaneously transformed out of the animal form of a cat. The old witch smiled at the class once she had all their attention.

"We've decided to keep the true topic of study secrete until now so that people who would misuse it wouldn't join the course. You are allowed to drop the course if you want but no one is allowed to join." The witch turned around to the board and started writing something on it that no one could see because she was covering it. She stood aside to reveal it. "Welcome to introduction to animagus forms." She said with enthusiasm.

The whole class burst out into excited chattering.

No wonder McGonagall insisted that he'd like this course Harry thought to himself. Malfoy looked intrigued while his auror looked over the moon. It was probably the only course teaching anything he hadn't learned already Harry guessed.

"Quite down, now I know some of you know what an animagus is but for those few whom don't we will go over it. Who here wants to tell the rest of the class what we will be learning?" McGonagall asked.

Hermione's hand shot into the air and quite a few others. Harry was surprised when his hand subconsciously ended up in the air too. He usually never volunteered answers in class except if he was singled out by a teacher.

"How about you Harry." McGonagall pointed at him.

He was a little surprised to be chosen out of everyone but answered anyway. While putting his hand down, he could see Hermione's disappointed face out of the corner of his eye. "An animagus is a wizard who can morph himself into an animal at will."

"Yes, five points to Gryffindor. In this course we will be learning the theory behind this process in a lot more detail than we did in third year. Then progressing into actually performing the process of becoming an animagus yourself." McGonagall explained.

Turning to write on the board the amount that the theory part was worth versus the practical part; 70% theory to 20% Practical and 10% professionalism. "Because of the complexity of the magic involved to become an animagus I can't fail or pass you on the fact if you succeed or not to becoming one. It is very rare to actually become one. Most of this course will be graded on your essays about the theory."

A lot of students looked disappointed about this fact. Their hopes of becoming cool animals being dashed.

"Doesn't mean you can't succeed with a lot of determination." She said to give them hope. "It is a requirement that you must register with the ministry if you do succeed or you will face a sentence of quite a few years in Azkaban." McGonagall stopped for dramatic effect. "What department must you register?" She asked the class in general.

Hermione raised her arm again but started to swing it around this time to draw attention to herself so as not to be over looked. Harry saw McGonagall roll her eyes before indicating for the younger witch to answer.

"The Improper Use of Magic Office." Hermione answered.

"What two things must you register?" McGonagall added on.

"Revealing your animal form and any distinguishing markings." Hermione answered without second-guessing herself.

"Correct. That's a fact about animagus forms that you must remember. Each Animus bears an identifying mark on their animal form that is caused by their human body." McGonagall wrote the fact on the board as she spoke. "Mine is the hair pattern around my eyes left by my spectacles that transfigured with me."

"What does the word animagus actually mean?" The old witch asked without turning around.

"It's the combination of two words, "animal" and the Latin word "animus", meaning "animal wizard". Hermione answered with a smile.

"Good, 5 points for Gryffindor. I hope all of you are taking notes on this because it will be on the exam." McGonagall exclaimed. Many shocked faces looked at her before much ruffling of paper could be heard as they dug their parchment and quills out of their bags.

Harry was one those people though he was surprised when Malfoy wasn't moving to do the same beside him. When he sat up straight again and looked over at the boy he saw that he'd already been copying everything that had been said with his neat script.

He tried to discreetly peek over the Slytherin's shoulder to copy his notes but was caught. Malfoy rolled his eyes before sliding the notes over for him to see openly. Harry gave the other boy a sheepish smile before copying what the other boy had written in his own messy handwriting.

.

They left the class room and started making their way down the hall way for their next class. Harry stopped when Malfoy grabbed his arm. He turned around confused what the boy could want.

"What is this?" Draco asked gesturing between them. "Are you following me around to make sure that I don't do anything bad because I can assure you that I wouldn't be able to do anything with this auror following me 24/7." He said sarcastically, gesturing behind him at the large man.

Garrott crossed his arms and huffed in annoyance that he had to wait around and listen to this conversation.

"No. It has nothing to do with that this time." Harry denied he was following Malfoy for that reason. "This year a lot of people are treating me, differently."

"You mean acting like you're a gift from god." Malfoy said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. Even some of my friends have started doing it." Harry widened his eyes. "I know you'd never treat me differently just because I defeated the dark lord. It's actually nice being around you, even with all the snark and smirking."

"You mean I stop you from getting a big head from all the hero worship crap." Draco said flippantly.

"Exactly, glad we understand each other now." Harry smiled as he continued to walk.

"So…" Draco dragged out the word. "You want to be friends, or something?" He asked following the brunette; saying it like it was painful.

"Friend isn't a bad word you know, and yes." Harry raised an eyebrow at the blond. "You're the one who asked for the truce you know."

"Yeah, meaning that I didn't want to fight with you anymore since I'd already have enough enemies at school to deal with." Draco shrugged and looked at the Gryffindor contemplatively.

"Does that mean you don't want to be my friend?" Harry asked, giving the Slytherin puppy dog eyes which didn't work very well with his large framed glasses on.

"I never thought it was an option." Draco responded uncomfortably under the green eyes intense stare.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked confused. "I'm not some unreachable god or something just because I'm famous."

"Come on." Draco gave him an incredulous look. "The great Harry Potter, world savior, friends with an ex-death eater. What will the world think?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I don't care what strangers think of my decisions. Never have, never will." He shrugged it off.

"What about your friends? The rest of the golden-trio have any say in this? I'm sure Weasley won't be thrilled." Draco pointed out self-satisfied.

"Hermione is actually, thrilled, that I'm trying to bury the hatchet with you and Ron is just going to have to get over it." He shrugged off his best friend's reaction.

"You've hated me for years why would that change now all a sudden?" Draco asked curiously.

"Well after spending some actual time in your presence without the war getting in the way, I realized that you aren't who I always thought you were." Harry answered. "You're actually kinda funny and smart, OK." He tried to play it off like it wasn't that big a change in opinion.

"Glad to see you finally acknowledges my superiority." Draco said smugly. For years he'd yearned for Potters friendship and now it was actually happening. His eleven year old self was doing a happy dance in his head.

"Come on, let's give it a go, try it out, and if it doesn't work and we start fighting again, we can at least say we tried." Harry begged.

Draco sighed and looked at Potter contemplatively. His house mates were avoiding him right now and the rest of the school thought he was the next evil over lord. He could use a friend right now even if it was potter. "Alright, I guess we can give it a shot."

"Awesome, so does that mean I can be your official potions partner?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Now I'm starting to think you just want me for my potion skills." Draco said sarcastically, though he was actually a little wary that it may be true. Remembering how awful Potter used to be at the subject. He never thought he'd be in the position of the geek that people just wanted to use him for his brain.

"Is that a yes?" Harry asked cheekily.

"Do you see anyone else fighting to be my partner?" Draco said with narrow eyes, sighing since that fact was true.

"That's great!" Harry exclaimed in accomplishment.

Draco rolled his eyes at his over excited reaction. He could see his auror tapping his foot in impatience up a head. "Come on Scar-head, or we're going to be late for Defense." he said as he continued walking and the Gryffindor just followed him.

...

The next morning in Potion class Potter spent the whole thing with him. Draco wasn't sure if it was because they were stuck as potion partners now or because he actually meant what he said the day before. He was friendly the whole time though chatting away.

Snape dismissed class only after the bell rang.

Garrott went to walk towards the great hall once class was over for lunch but the Malfoy boy walked in the opposite direction. "Where you going?" He ran to catch up with the boy.

"I'm going to the library. McGonagall has already assigned an essay and I want to get it done and out of the way." Draco explained as he strides down the hallways.

"But what about lunch, you know food?" The auror asked sarcastically.

"You go if you want. I'm busy." Draco said in his old snotty way before strutting off out of the dungeons and up the stairs. He knew that he would be followed anyway because the auror would get in trouble if he didn't follow. He reached the doors to the library and pushed them open.

Draco sighed in relief when he realized that the library only held two Ravenclaws and one first year Hufflepuff. Nothing threatening about that he thought to himself. Really he just wanted to get away from all the starring.

Strutting over to the transfiguration section without making eye contact with anyone. He could see his auror take a seat huffily as he slipped into the aisle. He scanned the book spins till he found a text about animagus. Sliding it off the shelf, he tucked it under his arm. He turned back to see if there was anything else that looked useful.

"Draco?" Came a familiar voice further down the aisle with a nervous tone.

"Blaise?" Draco was so surprised he dropped his book at the appearance of the other boy.

"Everything alright back there?" Draco heard Garrott yell from the other side of the aisle.

He really didn't want the auror to come back here and disturb his first conversation with a friend since he got here. "Yeah, just a case of butter fingers, dropped my book." He made up an excuse. Hearing the slight snort in amusement the other man made in confirmation the he'd bought it.

"What are you doing here?" Draco whispered as to not be over heard by the auror. He still had to talk loud enough for his friend to hear him from a distance. He signaled for the Italian boy to come closer so they could whisper into each other ears.

"Same thing you are, but when I saw that you were alone for once I wanted to take the chance to talk to you." Blaise whispered under his breath as he walked closer while shooting the book shelve a nervous look. "I guess I was wrong." He said referring to the for-mentioned aurors presence close by.

"Yeah, I've noticed no one from Slytherins talked to me since I got here." Draco said as he reached down to pick his book back up. "Are they mad at me or something?" He whispered into his friend's ear.

"No." Blaise said a little too loud for Draco's liking so he shushed him. The Italian looked sheepish before talking again. "It's nothing like that. We just don't know how to approach you with that auror always around." He whispered back in his friend's ear.

"Potter seems to be the only one who can." Draco said with a roll of his eyes as he thought of his nemesis weird actions lately.

"I was wondering why he's been following you around." Blaise gave him a questionable look.

"We kind of made a truce at my trial and he's took it to heart." Draco said. "He hate's my auror for some reason and just seems to like to grate his nerves." Cupping his friend's ear as he explained.

"What's this?" Draco froze when he heard the voice behind him and Blaine's eyes widened at the sight of the large auror over his shoulder.

Draco turned around on his heel to look the auror in the eye. "I'm just talking to my friend." He tried to say with innocence.

"Right, talking." Garrott said while shooting Blaise a narrowed eyed look. Referring to their close positions. Blaise noticed this and shuffled away from his friend who gave him a confused look. "You've got your book, so we should go." The auror started to drag Draco out of the aisle to the front desk by his wrist.

"I wasn't finished talking." Draco tried to drag his feet to stop his forward monition but it was no use. The auror was just so much stronger than his willowy frame so he gave up for now.

Once they reached where Madam Pince his book was grabbed out of his hand and placed it on the counter. "He'd like to take this out." The librarian gave him an unhappy look but opened the cover and stamped the card. Garrott shot her a smile before dragging his charge out the library doors.

 o0o

Harry ate quickly as he watched his target across the hall. Malfoy was picking at his food while shooting looks towards where his friends sat. The auror was sitting beside the blond like he hadn't done anything wrong.

"I'm going to go to the library. Get McGonagall's project started." Harry said as he got up from the bench so his presence could be excused.

"I'm proud of you for taking the initiative in your schoolwork. Ron and I will come with you." Hermione exclaimed and started to get up.

Dam he thought. Harry didn't think that Hermione would approve of what he was really doing. Ron didn't say anything to argue against her because his mouth was full but looked longingly at his full plate. That gave Harry an idea.

"No. You're both not finished eating yet. I can go by myself. See you guys later." Harry made an excuse before quickly leaving.

Hermione blinked at his quickly retreating back.

.

Instead of heading to the library he made his way to the second floor. Checking to make sure the coast was clear before taking his invisibility cloak out of his bag and the map.

He put the cloak on before checking the map. He knew that Malfoy's quarters were around here somewhere. Spotting where he'd seen Slytherin's name yesterday. Watching his own name get closer as he made his way through the halls to the area. On the map he could see that the blonde and auror were just leaving the great hall now.

He came to stand in front of a portrait of an old wizard holding a charms book. 'This must be it. All he had to do was wait now.' Harry thought as he turned around so he could see when they were coming.

It wasn't too long until he could hear someones footsteps coming from down the hall. Malfoy and his auror appeared getting bigger as they got nearer. Harry had to dodge out of their path since he was invisible they couldn't see that a space was occupied.

"Wingardium Leviosa." The auror spoke when he came to stand in front of the portrait. The man in the painting nodded and swung open to allow them entrance.

Malfoy climbed through first and Harry was lucky to be able to make it in beside the auror without notice. He had to risk it because even though he knew the password now he was sure the two would find it weird if the portrait opened seemingly by itself.

'So that was the password' Harry thought to himself as he slipped in behind the two. They entered into a pleasant looking sitting room.

"Do you think we can change the password? It's really stupid to have one that any first year can by accidentally say as they pass." Malfoy suggested as he walked over to what must be his bed room.

"Sure." Garrott answered while watching his charge disappear for the night thoughtfully.

Harry quickly followed the blonde. He had to use his foot to stop him from closing the door before he could get in. Malfoy gave the door a weird look before brushing it off.

Harry sighed in relief that he'd made it to the Slytherin's room without being caught. He looked around at the simple lay out of the room. It only contained a double bed, dresser, and a study table. The colours were the typical Slytherin green but he was guessing that the school set it up that way because he was sure that Malfoy didn't bring any curtains with him to school.

Malfoy put his bag on the desk and before Harry could reveal himself, started undressing himself. His cloak and sweater were off before he could blink. When the blond went for the buttons on his shirt he had to do something.

"Malfoy." Harry spoke to announce his presence. Removing the hood to reveal his head.

"Fuck." Malfoy jumped in surprise. Whipping his head around to see who had spoken. "Potter, what the fuck are you doing?" Sounding not as surprised to see a floating head as he should've.

"I came to speak to you." Harry admitted.

Grey eyes narrowed at him. "You couldn't have just waited till class tomorrow."

"Not with that auror looking over your shoulder!" Harry snapped.

"Quite down, unless you want said auror to come running." Malfoy said under her breath while shooting the door looks. "What do you want?"

Harry didn't answer because he was distracted by the creamy white skin that was revealed by the buttons that the Slytherin had managed to undo. Malfoy snapped in his fingers in my face. "Sorry." He shook his head to remember why he was here. "I want to talk about those bruises." Harry looked pointed at the blond.

Malfoy tugged his shirt sleeve self-consciously to cover his wrist. "It's nothing, I bruise easy."

"Let me see." Harry demanded while holding out a hand towards the blond. Malfoy looked like he was going to shuffle away so he snatched his hand and rolled up the sleeve. "He must have been grabbing you pretty hard." The bruises had started to turn purple.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "He's an auror, he's strong." Tugging his hand away unsuccessfully.

"What was so important that he had to drag you physically from the library anyway?" Harry asked. Letting the boys hand go once he realized his struggles.

Malfoy flopped onto the bed on his back and sighed. "I'm not exactly sure. All I was doing was talking to Blaise, and he really didn't seem to like that."

"Zabini right?" Harry asked since he hardly ever heard the Slytherin's first names. Malfoy nodded. "You're not allowed to talk to your friends now." Harry said rhetorically.

Malfoy shrugged. "Apparently."

"Has he done anything to you? Been treating you badly?" Harry asked as he sat in the desk chair.

"It's only been a couple days. You actually sound like you care." Malfoy turned his head to look at him.

Green met grey. "I do."

"Yeah right." Malfoy sighed.

"I'm surprised that you haven't asked how I'm invisible yet." Harry questioned.

"It's common knowledge that you have an invisibility cloak. It is disconcerting though when you're just a floating head." Malfoy said as he turned his head sideways and looked at him.

"How's it common knowledge." Harry asked.

"All the biographies that came out over the summer about you. It's mentioned in all of them." Malfoy replied.

"You actually read one of those." Harry asked incredulously.

Malfoy shook his head. "I was in Azkaban stupid, then on house arrest. When would I have been able to make a trip to Flourish and Blots? I'm just teasing you about their mere existence."

"Now I feel like I have to check my room for invisible Potter's every time I get undressed." Malfoy said teasingly.

"Hey, I stopped you before your shirt was off." Harry defended himself.

That reminded Draco that he'd started to take off his shirt before Potter had revealed himself. Realizing he was laying sprawled his bed with his shirt half undone he sub-consciously he held his shirt closed.

"Come on, you should leave before anyone questions your absence. I don't know what the Gryffindor's are doing without their leader." Malfoy said as he rolled off the bed and made his way towards the door.

"You don't think my friends haven't figured out I'm not at the library yet." Harry asked rhetorically. "Well, Hermione must've." Thinking about how Ron was probably playing chess without even giving him a thought right now.

"That was your excuse. That's weak." Malfoy turned back to look at him. The blond opened the door and peaked out at the common area. "It's clear." He opened the door all the way and indicated for him to go.

Harry went to do just that when the blond stopped him by putting a hand on his invisible shoulder, having to feel around for a second to find it. "What?"

"You forgot your hood." Malfoy explained as he reached behind him and pulled the hood over his head. He squinted at the space before him. "Amazing, there's no sign at all that you're there." He remarked while peering closely to examine closer.

Harry stumbled back when Malfoy's face got close enough that they could bump noses. His heart beat fast, the blond probably could judge the distance between them anymore even though he knew he was in front of him. "That's the point of it." He exclaimed before quickly walking to the portrait hole. He was sure that the only way Malfoy could tell he left was the painting opening and closing by its self.

 

… **TBC**

 

 


	5. Pine

o0o

 The first week of school felt like it dragged on for Draco. He was glad when the weekend finally arrived. His plan was to hole his himself up in his room and just work on homework, trying to ignore the rest of the school and their ignorance of his situation.

There was a problem with his plan though.

Because it was only the first week of school most teachers didn't give out homework with the exception of McGonagall and Severus. Though because he had no one to socialize with, he'd spent all his free time in the library finishing these assignments. Therefore before Friday night had even arrived, he was bored out of his mind.

Lying on his bed he debated what he could do to entertain himself to pass the time.

He'd already written his mother a letter filling her in on everything that was going on. He even wrote his father too since it was all he really had to look forward to in prison. Draco knew from experience; hearing from a loved one was all that got you through living in a place like that.

Since they actually had windows in the tower the auror was allowed to keep an owl in his office so he wasn't able to use the excuse of having to send a letter at the Owlery to go for a walk. Every evening he'd dragged the auror to the library but this evening he'd refused to so Draco was forced to stay in their quarters because the auror refused to leave his office.

Draco never even contemplated sneaking out.

Before he was left in his aurors custody he'd been drilled on the conditions of his release. He wasn't allowed to sneak away or physically fight him because he'd be given a warning. After three warnings they were going to ship him back to Azkaban for an undetermined amount of time until they thought he learned his lesson. It was still a soul sucking place even without the dementors. He didn't want to go back there ever again so he was determined to be on good behavior, or at least save it for a more direr situation than boredom.

Draco really had no one to talk to right now, well at least not anyone he wanted to confess his woes to. Then his eyes snapped open in realization. He'd been thinking of other students when an adult crossed his mind. How could he forget about his godfather? The man he used to go to when he scraped his knee and he's make it all better when he was young.

He could go see Severus. Looking at the clock he realized that it was already past curfew. Even if he wasn't on probation no students were supposed to be wandering the hallways after this time. Draco guessed he would just have to wait till tomorrow he thought to himself.

There was nothing to do but go to sleep. Climbing off the bed to put his pajamas on and then sliding under the covers. Putting the light out before closing his eyes trying to force himself to fall a sleep.

o0o

The next morning he knocked on the auror's office door self-consciously.

"What?" Garrott yelled through the door.

"I wish to go see my godfather!" Draco yelled back through the door like he was commanding instead of asking.

"Later, I'm busy." His auror responded.

Draco glared at the door in frustration. He should be able to go where he pleased and the auror should just follow. "I'm going right now with or without you!" He snapped as he turned to stomp to the portrait hole. The auror had already kept him cooped up the night before and he wasn't going to stand for it a moment longer. "I just thought I'd give you the courtesy to know that I was leaving."

On his way out the portrait hole he could hear the office door slam open and stomping feet getting louder as they got closer to his position. He was already a good ways down the hall before the auror caught up with him.

"You can't just leave without me like that." Garrott reprimanded his charge. He tried to grab the boys arm to drag him back to their room but he dodged his grip and picked up his pace. He huffed in frustration before following reluctantly.

"Your job is to follow me wherever I want to go, not keep me prisoner inside my room because you have your own things to do." Draco snapped as he reached the moving stair cases and started to make his way downwards.

Garrott stood on the landing fuming for a second before dashing after his charge not wanting to lose him on the ever changing stair cases. He had to rush to the next landing when the stairs decided to move.

Draco stalked quickly across the entrance hall to the dungeons entrance. Not bothering to look back to see if he'd lost his auror shadow or not on his way down. He didn't think he'd get a warning for this because he'd actually told the auror he was leaving so it couldn't be considered sneaking away.

Stopping in front of a door just past the potions room he rapped on his godfather's quarters.

The door flew open.

Who dared disturb him so early on his day off? Snape had just been sitting down to enjoy a morning cup of tea. He was ready to give the culprit a severe talking down when he saw who it was. "Draco?" His temper immediately deflated.

"Hi Severus. I was wondering if you were available for a talk?" Draco asked with a pitiful look on his face for affect.

Snape only looked at his godson for a second before opening the door wider to allow him entrance. Rolling his eyes at the look on the blonds face. That boy surely knew how to manipulate people. When the auror went to follow him in he blocked the way. "I assure you that my godson is safe with me, you can wait out here." Snape informed the man before slamming the door in his face.

Turning around he saw his godson smirking at him innocently while sipping his tea in his favorite chair. Rolling his eyes he stalked over and took out another cup before sitting down in the chair across from him. Pouring himself more tea. "What is it that you wished to talk to me about?"

Draco sighed. "Just wanted someone to talk to." He admitted as he took a sip of tea thoughtfully.

'He's lonely.' Snape thought. He would've felt complimented that the boy sought him out for company if he didn't know that he didn't have many choices right now. All the Slytherins' hated aurors' and with the blond being in constant company of one they'd been avoiding him.

"Has there been any problems this week?" Snape asked imploringly. Hogwarts wasn't as settled as Minerva would like to believe. The students were still fighting a battle between the houses but instead of using deadly curses they were using hurtful words and fists. Slytherin was paying this year for their superior position the year before.

"Not really." Draco mumbled. He hadn't been bullied by anyone because of the aurors presence but he would rather that instead of being segregated from his friends. After having their parents put away in Azkaban or killed in the battle they had no love for aurors. "I'm bored out of my mind without any of my friends to talk to. Do you think you can give me an extra credit assignment?" Draco asked hopefully, he just needed something to put his mind to.

'He must be really desperate to ask for extra homework.' Snape thought to himself. Rubbing his chin in thought. "Since one assignment doesn't seem enough to keep you occupied for the year I won't bother giving you any." Having to come up with new assignments all the time seemed tedious. His godsons face dropped at that. "I'll give you full permission to use the potion lab whenever you want though."

Draco's face lit up at that. "And the key's to your personal ingredient cupboard." The boy asked with an innocent smile at his god father.

Snape rolled his eyes. He reached into his pocket and retrieved his ring of keys. Removing his extra key, he presented his godson with it. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do. ."

Draco snatched the key out of his palm. "Thank you. Can't wait to get started on some experiments. I'm going to get started right now." The boy dashed to the door and threw it open. He would've hit the auror if he hadn't used his fast reflexes to jump out of the way.

"Where are you going now?" He could hear the auror ask snap in annoyance as he followed the footsteps of his quickly retreating god son.

Draco had him wrapped around his finger. He always had ever since Lucius had named him the boys godfather and he'd looked into those large grey eyes of his childish face.

When the boy grew older he'd gave him a child's potion set for his 6th birthday. Narcissa had been horrified when her son had taken an apt interest in the toy and made an explosion, ruining a Persian carpet. She yelled at him through the floo to have a safety talk with the child about potions. Since then he'd considered his godson his protégé.

If that boy didn't create a new potion by the end of the year he'd be completely shocked. Snape thought as he sipped his tea.

.o.

Harry spent the weekend hanging out with his friends. Other than the short time finishing their assignments in the library that Hermione insisted on Saturday, they spent the whole weekend playing Quidditch or by the lake. It felt like old times again.

They were making their way back up to the common room after dinner. Walking across the entrance hall when Ron felt something brush against his robes but he just shrugged it off.

"Ron, you just ran over a first year." Hermione admonished him.

"Sorry." The red head said to a dazed first year, which was on the floor. The first year's friend glared up at him as he helped up and led his classmate away. "They just keep getting smaller each year." He said to Hermione as they continued to walk, she sighed.

"You just need to start paying more attention to where you're going. It's not like you walk into everything that's below waist height." Hermione huffed.

"They are miniscule. Were we ever that small?" Ron turned to ask Harry.

"It's why the three of us could fit under my invisibility cloak." Harry pointed out as they started to ascend the stairs. "Now we can hardly fit just you, alone."

"It's not my fault I grew up to be so tall, blame my dad." Ron stood up straighter to emphasize his height. Harry was standing on the step above him and he was still shorter.

Harry stopped on the landing where they were on even ground. "I'm not that short, you're just really tall." He hardly came up to the red heads chin. Harry straightened up from his slouched posture as if to compete with his friend's tall stature even though he knew he was no competition.

"Honestly you two." Hermione admonished. "Harry really didn't do too badly, at all, considering his malnutrition as a child." She pointed out scientifically and walked past them to continue their trek.

Harry blushed at the mention of his past. He wasn't that scared little boy anymore. He may still have his large classes but he didn't hide behind them anymore.

They all climbed through the fat lady and sat around the fire that was surprisingly empty on a Sunday night. Harry took a lounge chair while Hermione and Ron sat on the couch together.

"You've at least filled out more than I have." Ron said jealous of his muscle tone. Harry flexed his arm to show off. During the war he'd started to work out; never knowing when being the faster runner could mean life or death was a good initiative to get in shape.

"You're perfectly fine." Hermione put a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder and kissed his cheek.

"I guess so. Unlike Malfoy, who's a stick compared to Harry." Ron said mockingly.

"As someone who used to be a stick himself I take offense to that." Harry responded back. "You try living with Voldemort for a year and spending a month in Azkaban and see how much you weigh afterward." He defended the Slytherins weight.

"I wouldn't say he was a stick, I'd say he was delicate or easily broken." Hermione stated her opinion thoughtfully. She knew it was hard for some body types to gain weight again once they lost it. Since Malfoy was slender in build it would take at least a couple months consuming almost twice the amount of calories to get back to normal. Since Harry always stared at the Slytherin table it caused her to glance there too. From her observations at meal time the Slytherin wasn't doing that at all but eating less than normal.

Harry wasn't sure if she meant that physically or emotionally. Malfoy still hadn't gained back all the weight that he'd lost over the past two years. He thought his mother would have him back to normal before school even started. Even people who didn't like that blonde had the sudden urge to shove food down his throat.

Suddenly the conversation had gotten serious. "I'm tired I think I'm going to go to bed." He said as an excuse to leave.

"The sun's hardly set." Ron complained, but Hermione patted his knee to say that they should leave him be. They watched Harry descend to the dorm room.

**o0o  
**

Though Draco wished the weekend would never end the school week came anyway. He tried to concentrate on just his classes and ignore everyone around him. Potter joined him in most of the classes they shared. It was totally weird and surreal to have the Golden boy following him around.

 .o.

It was breakfast on Wednesday morning. All he had to look forward to was charms and Muggle studies.

Draco poured his usual cup of coffee and picked up a chocolate chip muffin. He'd never been much of a breakfast person. He could live on just a cup of coffee if he was allowed but other people said it wasn't healthy; especially his mother. So he'd force himself to at least eat a piece of toast and a few pieces of bacon at most.

He looked around the table in disinterest. Any who were looking at him before pretended they weren't when he caught them. His day wasn't over until he was the subject of gossip.

It was ironic; his housemates were ignoring him, while the rest of the school was pretending they didn't exist or ridiculing them. Slytherin were like second rate students. They were being segregated from the rest of the student populace. It had always been like that every year but it was worse now than ever; since the war. Once you were sorted into the snake house; the only people you could depend on was your housemates.

Owls started to arrive to deliver the morning mail. In first year the sight used to be amazing but now he just found it boring after 7 years of it every day.

Draco was confused when a ministry owl arrived in front of him. That definitely wasn't what he was expecting, at the most a letter from his mother. 'Did he do something wrong?' He asked himself. Tepidly he untied the package from the owl's leg. It was a long thin box that had a note tied to it. Untying the string he opened the note to see what this was about.

 

Draco Lucius Malfoy,

It was over looked when you were put on house arrest to issue the required item. In here is a Ministry grade

wand that you can use for the duration of your parole.

-Mafalda Hopkirk

 

Draco's eyes widened when he realized what this was about. "What's a ministry grade wand?" He asked the auror.

"It's one that's only able to perform standard spells. You aren't able to perform any harmful curses or charms." Garrott explained disinterested since he was more interested in his food.

"So like, I can't cast any of the unforgivable?" Draco asked curios about it.

"Nothing harmful." Garrott answered while pouring himself some more coffee.

"That doesn't sound too bad." Draco said out loud. He unwrapped the brown paper; it revealed a wand box that had the ministry seal on it. He opened the top with enthusiasm. When he had the wand in his hand he only felt a tiny spark. It was nothing compared to when his own Unicorn hair was returned.

"It doesn't seem very strong." Draco said referring to what he could sense, examining the pale wood. He'd never seen a wand that looked like it before.

"Scratch that, you can't even cast Expelliarmus with it. It's not even strong enough for most spells you used in school so far." Garrott looked over at his charge.

"But Expelliarmus is the standard spell everyone uses to protect themselves. We learned it in second year." Draco exclaimed in shock. "What is it good for then?" He asked looking at the wand in dissatisfaction.

Garrott tried to swallow the food in his mouth before answering. "Cleaning."

Draco gave the auror an incredulous look. "Yeah, like I'm going to need it for that with all the house elf's picking up after me at school and the manor." Draco said in annoyance. "What's it made from anyway?" He asked.

"Well the cores kneazle whisker and…" Garrott was cut off.

"Kneazle whisker!" Draco said in a tone like he was personally offended. "They stopped using that for wand cores years ago because it wasn't strong enough to perform a lot of spells. What wood did they use?"

"They use pine." Garrott shrugged as he picked through the food choices and filled his plate.

"Pine?" Draco said in disbelief. "You don't use pine to make wands. The wood doesn't conduct magic very well." He stated.

"That's the whole point." Garrott explained and looked pointedly at his charge. "They don't want people like you causing trouble."

"What do they use, recycled Christmas trees to make them?" Draco asked rhetorically not expecting an answer but the auror nodded. He seethed in silence, instead of making him feel better the ministry wand made him feel worse. Hadn't he suffered enough humiliation.

'At least it was something' Draco thought trying to look at the positive side of the situation. It was more than he had before. He picked at his muffin distractedly, not even taking a bit before he had to go to classes.

.

Hermione nudged Harry shoulder and then pointed at the Slytherin table.

He smiled when he saw the ministry owl that had landed in front of Malfoy. Harry thought that happened really quickly considering it took a little less than one week for it to arrive. He'd have to ask the Slytherin how it was working later once he had a chance to try it out.

.O.

They had charms first thing after breakfast.

"Today we will be reviewing some simple spells that may come in use. I will be handing out a list of some charms that are surprisingly used almost every day at a lot of jobs." Flitwick informed the class. The professor placed piles of paper on each front desk and said to "Take one and pass it back."

Since Malfoy always sat in the back row they were the last to receive the assignment.

'This is perfect." Draco thought to himself. He decided to try and use his ministry wand to see what it was actually capable of.

Originally he tried what he knew to be a more complicated spell but he had little success. It disappointed him that it wasn't even strong enough to perform that. Next he tried a Lumus spell which kind of worked except the light wasn't that strong. He tried a couple more with the same disappointing results.

Potter wasn't paying any attention to his struggle because he and Weasley were playing around with the origami charm that the ministry used for delivering messages; using the paper planes to send messages to each other and trying to steer them into each other's heads.

Scanning the list he picked a simple unbreakable spell, casting it on his ink well. For the true test that it worked he dropped it on the floor. Instead of staying intact it broke into a million pieces and sprayed ink all over his pant leg.

The loud noise of shattering glass gained the whole classes attention. Potter's paper plane dropped from the air as he looked at him in confusion. "It slipped" he mumbled as an excuse.

Grumbling he cast a Scouring Charm on his pant leg that made the ink disappear like it was never there. 'It truly was only good for cleaning spells.'

…

After classes Draco ended up studying in the library with only his auror for company when someone else joined him at his table. He looked up expecting to meet Potter's green eyes but instead he met feminine hazel eyes. "Granger?" He exclaimed surprised.

"Hi Malfoy, I was thinking that since we both have Arithmacy maybe we could go over the homework together." Granger suggested and looked at him expectantly.

There as a long pause before anyone spoke.

"Umm, I guess so." Draco responded unsure of himself. Was she trying to befriend him? Only having a couple people actually talking to him right now he didn't think this was a bad thing. It would be nice to have someone to have an intelligent conversation with.

Draco put his Defense essay aside and took out his Arithmacy homework. He could see Garrott shooting Granger daggers out of his eyes. What was his problem? He decided to just ignore the auror. If he wanted to study with Granger he would. "I think we should switch and then give our opinions." The girl nodded and slid her paper over.

Hermione ignored the auror as she contently went over that week's homework with the Slytherin. She never would've admitted years previous that Malfoy was her only true equal in academics. He was always second best to her. She had a feeling that if the boy had concentrated more on his studies and less on making Harry's life miserable before; that he could have surpassed her.

o0o

On Friday evening after dinner Harry decided to find Malfoy. It'd been two days since he got the wand so he must've used it by now. Looking at the Marauders map he found that the Slytherin was in the library. He'd noticed that since the beginning of term that the blond had been spending most of his free time there. He never remembered Malfoy being there that often in years past.

Walking into the library he didn't have to look very hard to find him. He spotted the blond at a table by the windows. Harry slid into a seat beside the blond surprising him so much that he ended up knocking over his ink pot.

Malfoy groaned in annoyance, using his wand to clean it up. 'Ink wasn't his friend this week' he thought to himself.

Garrott glared at the Golden boy's appearance but tried to ignore him.

"How's the wand treating you?" Harry pretended to be asking because he used it in front of him, trying to get the blond to tell him about it without having to push too hard.

"Yeah swell." Draco exclaimed UN-enthusiastically as he tried to dig another ink pot out of the bottom of his bag.

"You're welcome." Harry said. "I realized that you didn't have one, so I requested Kingsley to ask if they could send you it."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "You're the reason why I have this thing?" He held up the pine wand for his observation.

"Yep." Harry nodded proudly. He had to dodge when the wand was thrown at his head. "What was that for?" he asked wide eyed. He could hear the auror laughing at him

"That thing is useless. I can hardly cast a Wingardium Leviosa with it." Draco responded irately. Standing up from the table and marching into one of the aisles.

Harry stood and fetched the wand before dashing after the Slytherin. He found him scanning the shelves for a book. He realized that the blond was pretending to ignore his presence. "I know it's not that strong." At the blondes annoyed look he added on. "At all, but you need it to keep up your magical strength." Harry tried to explain.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked curiously. Suddenly interested in what he had to say.

"Think about it. This year we're hardly taking classes that we need wands for. With Potions and Muggle Studies it involves no use of magic at all, McGonagall's having us focus on theory; the only class we really use magic in is Charms class." Harry struggled to get his point across.

"That matters why?" Draco crossed his arms.

Harry sighed. "Hermione's actually the one who explained this to me but I'll try. If you don't keep up using magic regularly after your 18th birthday, it'll start becoming weaker and harder to use. That's why they make it so that wizards come to age at that age."

Draco frowned and looked down. "Granger really believes that?" He asked, looked back up questionably at the Gryffindor.

Harry walked over to where the wand had landed. Picking it up he could feel how little magic the wand was actually capable of. Pine really isn't a good magic conductor. "She really does." He handed the wand back to the blond.

"So I should cast as many cleaning spells as I possibly can." Draco said rhetorically. As he slid the book he'd been looking for off the shelf.

"I would if I was in your position." Harry shrugged looking at the wand between them.

 

… **TBC**

 

 


	6. Fan mail

  
**o0o**

 It was breakfast on Saturday morning and everyone was receiving their mail. While watching his classmates receive packages and letters from their loved ones it made him realize Harry hadn't received one piece of mail this semester.

Harry didn't have very many loved ones outside the school since the war but he still found it strange. Not one letter from Mrs. Weasley bugging him to eat more to keep his health up. He hadn't received one from George which he found more puzzling. During the summer he'd been the support system for him to get over the death of his twin. He was sure the man would write him when he was feeling down.

Harry thought of the time that Dumbledore and Dobby had withheld his mail for his own protection.

He made his way to the teacher's table since something nagging his mind. "McGonagall?" He said to gain her attention from the conversation she'd been having with Snape. The witch turned her spectacles eyes towards him to show he had her attention. "I was wondering if there's a chance if you've been with holding my mail?"

"Oh dear, yes, I must've forgot to inform you." McGonagall replied sheepishly. She'd been really busy running the school and teaching transfiguration at the same time. "You were receiving so much fan-mail we couldn't just let all the letter's be delivered to the great hall. It would be a disaster every meal."

"Why couldn't you just keep the fan mail and send my normal mail through?" Harry asked, trying not to get annoyed with the women. Knowing how much was on her plate.

"Your normal mail got mixed in and none of us have the time to go through all of it to find out which is which." McGonagall replied.

"Can I see them? I was expecting some letters and would like to reply as soon as possible." Harry asked the head mistress.

"I'm sorry dear, I don't have them." McGonagall replied. "I sent them to be checked for curses. You never know if people's intentions are good or bad." She shrugged.

"Who does then?" Harry asked.

"I do." Snape replied. He'd been listening in on the whole conversation since his had been cut so rudely short by the boy.

'Of course they were' Harry thought to himself. Who else but Snape would be given the job? "Have you checked them all yet?"

"No. It's hard to though since more keeps arriving daily. You can have what I have checked though." Snape stood up and made his way around the table to leave. "It's in my office. If you'd just follow me. I have to meet my god son for tea there any way."

Harry followed the potions master with a nod.

'Godson?' Harry thought questionably. He heard the man mention that he'd had one but he'd never mentioned the boy's actual name to him. The first time it was mentioned was when the man asked to borrow Hedwig to write to them over the summer. He was curious to know who it was. He was surprised they were at Hogwarts. No student stood out too much in his mind that he acted different around.

They descended into the dungeons.

When Snape opened the door to his quarters, he peaked around the man's form and saw Malfoy was sitting there by the fire. He felt stupid for not realizing it before. All the times when he thought the potion master was favoring the Slytherin git; all made sense to him now.

"You're late." Malfoy informed Snape without even looking up as he sipped at his tea very comfortable in his surroundings; like these were his quarters. The blond hadn't looked towards the door yet so he was unaware of Harry's presence.

"Sorry, I started a conversation with the head mistress that took longer than I thought before another issue came up." Snape apologized.

"Try to show up on time to your own meeting." Malfoy replied with a smirk on his face. Harry had a feeling that the boy was teasing the man.

"I'll try not to." Snape replied as if he was humoring the boy.

"Get out." Snape commanded the auror who was sitting in the other chair in front of the mantle. Harry was surprised the auror didn't argue but just got up disgruntled and slammed the door on the way out.

"Wow." Harry said, impressed with the way Snape had just ordered the auror out of his presence. He didn't think there was any way to separate the auror from the Slytherin side. Malfoy's eyes snapped up to meet his in surprised.

"Potter? What's Potter doing here?" Draco asked his godfather.

"He's just here to pick up his mail." Snape replied without explaining further. Walking past the boy's position so Malfoy had to strain to see what he was doing from his high back chair.

"Huh?" Draco responded confused. When he received no further response from his god father he turned to Potter for an answer.

Seeing Malfoy's questionable expression he answered. "Snape was put in charge of checking my mail for curses."

"Fan mail?" Draco asked and received a nod in confirmation. Being a big war hero and all, he'd been surprised when he didn't see Potter swamped with fan mail once the whole semester yet. His question had been answered now.

Snape marched further into his office till he reached a cupboard in the very back. Opening the doors, Harry could see from his position inside were two very large sacks. The potion master dragged the larger one towards the table and dumped the contents onto the surface.

Harry's eyes widened in shock. He could see Malfoy move the tea pot out of the way to make more room. Sitting down in the free wing back chair to stare at the pile in wonder. All of that mail was meant for him.

"I've only cast the spells to check to make sure that none of them had any dark curses on them, so you'll have to sort through for any letters from the Wesley's by hand." Snape explained before turning to his godson. "I'm sorry Draco but a teacher's meeting has been called suddenly so I won't be able to take tea with you today." Snape addressed his godson.

"Oh." Malfoy said with a disappointed tone in his voice.

"We'll have to reschedule. How about tomorrow, same time?" Snape asked as he made to leave though the door. Since it was still the weekend.

"Ok, but when you leave, do you think you could use the floo? As long as Garrott thinks you're in here he won't come in." Draco requested. "I don't feel like having his company right now."

"Sure." Snape agreed. Making his way towards the mantle. Having to step over the mail that had over flowed onto the floor.

"How am I to even go through this? It's built up to such a large amount now. It would have been easier if it was just left to come normally." Harry said to himself. Pulling at his hair in frustration, not messing it up.

"You should be glad that McGonagall did ask me too because quite a few reacted to the charm and I had to destroy them. Don't worry, the piles safe now." Snape responded before throwing the floo powder into the fire place and leaving through the green flames.

"How come Snape kicked the auror out? I thought the guy wasn't supposed to leave you alone for a second." Harry asked the Slytherin.

"Severus pointed out that I'm safe in a room with no windows and that he could wait outside. There's no point for him to be able to listen in on our private conversations." Malfoy replied as he sipped at his tea.

"Isn't that against regulation?" Harry asked.

"I think Garrott's scared enough to make an exception." Malfoy replied. "He'd be crazy not to fear Severus."

Harry looked from the giant pile of letters and packages to the blond. "Hey do you want to sort through this with me?" He asked imploringly.

Malfoy narrowed his eyes over the rim of his tea cup. "It depends, what's in it for me?" He asked like a true Slytherin.

Harry thought for a second. What could make the blond help him? Thinking about what he usually received an idea came to him. "You can keep anything that you want." He offered.

"I want all the chocolate?" Draco asked, eyeing a box of chocolate frogs that was unwrapped sitting on top. Since he had nothing else to do and he could get free chocolate out of it; he was definitely leaning towards accepting.

"Any that you can find." Harry readily replied. Just glad he wouldn't have to go through the whole thing by himself.

"Done." Draco agreed and put his hand out to shake on it. When Potter accepted his hand he felt like something that should have happened a long time ago had finally been accomplished.

"I guess we should start." Harry suggested. Looking at the pile he picking an innocent looking one towards the very top. It was a light blue with a flower on the front. Flipping the card open, something fell out. Curious what it could be he picked up the item?

He almost choked on his own spit when he saw what was on it. Dropping it in shock.

"What?" Draco asked from where he'd just finished reading a child's letter to her hero. This might be more boring than he thought.

Harry had to take a deep breath before answering. "Naked picture" He gasped out.

"What, really? Let me see." Draco dashed out of his chair and snatched up the picture from the ground before Potter could stop him. It was a moving wizard photograph. In the picture was a Blond witch in her late twenties that had a very large bust in just her underwear and was adjusting her boobs. The Slytherin snatched the card from his hand.

Reading the caption inside the card. "Apparently Lisa, wants a one night stand with you." Draco informed the boy who lived gleefully. Potter covered his face with his hands to hide his blush, groaning in mortification.

Draco started to laugh at the other boy's expense. Now this could be entertaining.

.

When Snape returned two hours later he was met by two laughing boys. He was surprised to see his godson on the verge of rolling on the ground he found something so funny. They had managed to make a mess of his living quarters. There was paper everywhere. "What is going on here?" He demanded to announce his presence.

"Just going through Potter's fan mail." Draco answered while trying to hold in a laugh.

Snape raised an eye brow when he noticed the one large pile he left, had turned into many smaller ones. "What are you doing?" He asked gesturing to all the piles around his living quarters.

"See we started putting them in piles depending on the subject matter; this one's marriage proposals, then this one's proposals for him to be their boyfriend, or sex" Draco whispered before continuing. "Poems, letters from the minister begging for support, invitations to parties, kids hero worship, and letters from the Weasleys." Draco explained pointed at each pile. Potter blushed at some of the categories when they were mentioned.

"What about those ones?" Snape pointed to the piles of packages beside his god son's chair.

"That's my reward for helping." Draco responded pointing at the pile with the better stuff, and then the smaller one. "And that's what I'm leaving Potter with."

Snape noticed that all the chocolate was in his godson's pile. At least the boy had his own nefarious reason for helping the Gryffindor. He didn't know how he'd feel if his god son did it out of the good of his own heart.

"You've left your auror in the hallway for a good block of time. It's coming up on lunch already. I think it's time you leave my chambers." Snape suggested. He needed to mark some essays and he needed quite for that. "And take your fan mail with you." He addressed Potter.

Now that it was mentioned Draco's stomach made its hunger known. "I guess you're right." He stood from his chair and went to gather his pile of treats into a sack he transfigured from a hat he had in the bottom of his school bag. Surprisingly he could use the wand o transfigure small things.

Harry took the Weasleys letters and put them in his robe pocket. He turned and looked at the other piles in contemplation. He wasn't sure what to do with the rest of it. He'd feel bad if he just got rid of the children's letters.

"I guess I'll just keep the children letters and burn the rest." Harry exclaimed.

"You can't burn the marriage proposals." Malfoy looked horrified at the mere suggestion.

"Why not? It's not like I'm going to pick a wife out of them." Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because they are dam funny." Malfoy explained with a laugh. "If you don't want them, can I at least have them?"

"I guess so. Why would you want to though?" Harry asked, surprised that the blond wanted to keep something written by strangers.

"I already said I thought they were funny. Whenever I feel down I'll take them out and have a laugh at your expense." Malfoy responded mockingly. Picking up the two piles and adding them to his sack.

Harry was glad to see that Malfoy wasn't completely gone. He was still able to enjoy his pain.

Draco opened the door.

The auror had managed to fall asleep in the hall waiting for his charge. Malfoy snapped his fingers near the man's face to wake him up. "Huh." Garrott said as he opened his eyes.

"Come on, it's time for lunch." Draco explained to his auror, indicating that he should stand up. When the man got to his feet. "Here, carry this." He handed the heavy sack over to the strong auror.

Draco turned back to his godfather and he slipped something into the pocket of his robe. "My present, to you."

"How generous." Snape sneered as he leaned against the door frame to his class room.

Draco smirked to himself as they made their way to lunch.

"Did you really just give him what I think you did?" Potter asked.

"Yep." Draco answered proudly.

.

Snape closed the door and made his way towards his desk to start marking. Sitting down he took out a pen. He had to give into his curiosity before he started. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out what his god son had slipped in there.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the content of the photo. The naked witch winked up at him. Rolling his eyes at the boys screwed up humor.

He opened his desk drawer and placed it in there and then went to mark his first year's papers. Using lots of red ink.

**o0o  
**

Harry sighed as he exited his Wizard culture class alone. It was one of the only classes he wasn't taking with Ron. It was because Ron was a pure blood raised in the wizarding world while he was raised in the muggle so they had to take the corresponding course. Hermione had stayed behind to talk to the teacher and demand an extra assignment so he was left walking alone. Everyone else had already left to escape as soon as possible though he'd waited behind for Hermione who waved him off when it was taking a while, saying 'To go on without her.'

Today they learned about high society, meaning the families that had lots of money. He didn't understand why pure bloods were so proud about being a part of that. There were just too many rules. It seemed like it was either you can't do this or you had to do that. To him it sounded like a miserable existence.

Their teacher had let them out early so it was easy to maneuver through the practically empty halls.

Suddenly a door opened further down the hall. He guessed his quite contemplation time was soon to be over. When he saw that it was a class of first years he groaned. Harry could already hear the whispers, "Isn't that Harry Potter?"

Harry tried to speed walk past them before they could ask him anything but it seemed it was too late.

"Can I have an autograph?" A small boy with hair similar to Malfoy's in colour asked him though it was nowhere near as white; fully prepared with a head shot of him and a pen. Muggle born then he thought to himself.

He stopped briefly to say "I'm in a hurry; don't want to be late for Defence." As he turned to leave he could hear some of them squeal in excitement about he was going to cast spells. Harry had to resist the urge to roll his eyes at that statement. They were at a school to learn magic of course he was going to cast spells.

He could hear tiny feet following him. Peeking over his shoulder he could see a group of kids had continued in the same direction as him. He could just be imagining them following him if it was for all the pointing and whispering in his general direction.

This wasn't the first time this had happened since term started. It didn't seem to matter to people who actually knew him that he was a big war hero but to people who didn't, he was this big mysterious entity that was all powerful. Between classes Harry had to dodge younger students left and right since he never really interacted with them.

Harry decided to pick up his speed hoping to lose them. He turned down a random hall that was rarely used hoping to shake them off. They continued to follow him so he dashed quickly when he turned a corner so that they'd be left in his dust.

When he reached the end of the hall with the first years not in sight he sighed in relief until he looked up and met the eyes of Ginny Weasley who had been on her way to her own class. He turned around and went right back the way he came. He'd rather take his chance with the star struck first years' he thought to himself.

Ginny narrowed her eyes when she saw Harry turn around when he caught sight of her. "Harry" She called; when he just kept walking she huffed in annoyance as she took off after him. She wasn't going to allow him to avoid her any more. "Harry Potter! I need to talk to you." It had been awkward between them all summer while they were both living under the same roof. Ginny had only brought up getting back together once at the very beginning but when he said he wasn't ready yet she respected that and backed off. It was what he promised her after all when he broke up with her so she had to at least ask once.

Since they got back to school he hadn't said hardly one word to her except "This seat is taken", only to have Malfoy to be the one who showed up to claim it. When did they even become best pals? It was beginning to look like they were never getting back together. Ginny Weasley wasn't stupid and she could read the signs loud and clear. She just wanted to know what was going on in his head. If Harry didn't like her anymore 'fine' she thought in exasperation. She had to know soon so she could start moving on.

Harry speed walked away as to not look suspicious to the female. Hopefully she'd think he just didn't hear her calling. When he turned the corner he ran smack dab into the children. More of then had picture out than before.

Many of the first years scattered at the sight of the enraged red head girl behind him. 'Smart kids' he thought to himself. A hand spun him around and pinned him to the wall. Ginny was pretty strong for a girl he noticed.

"Harry, I think we need to have a talk." Ginny said.

"We can't, I have to go to class." Harry said readily to get away. He took a step to leave but she pushed him into the wall again.

"I know dumbass, we are in the same class. Remember or you too distracted by Malfoy's illustrious presence to notice anything else." Ginny tried not to snap too harshly. She took a breath to calm down and spoke more calmly "I want to arrange to talk to you."

"When?" Harry asked nervously.

"Tonight, the common room. Just after dinner." Ginny instructed him and he nodded in understanding. She let him go and stalked off.

Harry sighed in relief; she was almost as scary as Mrs. Weasley when she was angry.

Looking up he was surprised to see the blonde kid from earlier still there though he shouldn't have been. When the boy held out the picture and quill he didn't deny him his request. Dam that boy was persistent.

.

When Harry arrived at Defence against the Dark arts he stalked up the rows of desks until he reached where Ron and Hermione were sitting at the back row. He collapsed into his seat and let his head hit the surface of his desk with a satisfying thump.

"You all right mate." Ron asked worriedly about his best friend's mental state.

"Your sister just cornered me in the hall way and ripped me a new one." Harry grumbled. Ron patted his back in sympathy knowing how ruthless Weasley women could be when they were miffed at someone.

"What do you expect? You've been avoiding her for months and putting off that talk you know that has to happen." Hermione admonished him. Male's actions when it came to relationships completely baffled her. She'd tried to read up on it but there was just too much difference of opinion between the sexes.

"I know." Harry sighed in exasperation. "Maybe I'm just not cut out for this relationship business."

"I don't want to get stuck between a rock and a hard place, since you're my best friend and she's my sister, but Harry, you got to end it now before I have to kill you for leading my sister on."" Ron spoke to his friend seriously.

"Why do you run in the other direction when you see her anyway?" Hermione asked. "I think she's already figured out that whatever was between you has ended; now she just wants to hear it from you."

"We already organized a time to talk it out." Harry informed them.

"Finally." Ron sighed in relief. He was sick and tired of the tension that happened when his sister and best friend were in the same room. Now he could concentrate on much more important things. "Hermione can you read over my potions essay?" Ron asked his girlfriend while digging through his bag.

"Fine, but I hope you don't expect me to fill in the blanks." Hermione accepted the parchment from her boyfriend, who lent over to kiss her on the cheek in thanks.

"Wait, what essay?" Harry asked in dread, turning to look at his friends.

"You mean to say that you haven't even started it?" Hermione looked at him in horror.

"Oh, Snape is going to kill you." Ron commented.

"I'm sure I can quickly write one up." Harry knew there was an all nighter in his near future.

"Harry, its due tomorrow morning." Hermione informed him.

Harry groaned and let his head fall and hit the desk once more.

"Do you need my help?" She asked imploringly. Her being who she was she finished hers the day it was assigned so she had nothing to worry about herself.

"Hey, how come you're going to write his essay for him yet I'm left struggling, shouldn't being your boyfriend give me more privileges." Ron complained with a frown on his face and his arms crossed across his chest.

"Do you want Harry to live to see Wednesday?" Hermione asked, then when the read he nodded she said "Then hush." Hermione smacked her boyfriend's arm with his own essay.

Harry watched Malfoy enter the class room with his auror not far behind and he got an idea. "No I don't think I'll be needed help from you." He told the brunette female. 'It didn't mean he wasn't going to be getting help from someone else.' He thought.

Malfoy came and sat beside him just in time for class to start. "What?" The blond asked as he noticed the gleeful look the Golden boy was giving him.

"Nothing." Harry replied.

They settled in for class once Kingsley arrived.

**…**

 Draco walked into his room after a long day of school. Throwing his bag by his desk. Glad to have the weight off his shoulder. He should start having his auror carry his bag, then he'd be useful for something at least. Garrott never left him alone for more than five minutes at a time when they were outside their room. You'd think he'd get used to having so little privacy but it still bugged him. Being followed even into the bathroom was seriously beginning to make him crack.

His peers were wary of his presence in their classes. He'd been a death eater after all. Willingly or not it didn't seem to matter. Students from other houses made faces and rude gestures behind his aurors back. It didn't help that his friends were scared away by the man.

Draco felt like he was being watched. "Potter?" He asked the air. Hearing a rustle come from behind him he turned on his heel to see the boy who lived, appear like from nothing in the corner of the room.

"How'd you know I was here?" Harry asked surprised. He was impressed that the other boy could sense his presence.

Draco rolled his eyes. "I could feel your eyes bearing into my back. What are you doing here anyway?"

Potter gave a sheepish look and Draco raised an eyebrow in question. The Gryffindor reached into his bag and pulled out his potion textbook and gave the blond a hopeful look. "I was wondering if you'd help me with that essay Snape assigned last week?"

"Seriously? You sneak in here after curfew for that. Why didn't you just ask when we were in the library yesterday or something?" Draco asked incredibly.

"I forgot about it till Ron mentioned he was short a foot today. I haven't even started and it's due tomorrow." Harry explained. "Come on, you are the best at potions, it'll be easy for you." He begged.

Draco huffed. "Not according to Slughorn."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked confused.

"He thought the sun shined out of your ass when it came to potions." Draco said in frustration, thinking about how the old fool had fawned over the Gryffindor all semester. "What happened with that anyways? You were so good at potions in sixth year, and now you are back to your old ways." He asked confused.

"Well, the truth is that I kind of cheated." Harry rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"How can you cheat at potions?" Draco asked aghast, sitting down on his bed. The only way he could think is if you handed in a different sample at the end of class. He'd seen Potter brew his potions though and they always looked right so that couldn't be it.

"Well, you know how Ron and I weren't expecting to take Potions that year because we didn't get a high enough owl level for Snape's standards." Harry started to tell the Slytherin.

"And then Severus got bumped up to Defence teacher. Slughorn had lower expectation of his students and let all the rif raf in." Draco nodded; understanding that he originally wasn't taking potions at all.

"We never bought any supplies so we had no text books. I ended up with a ratty old copy from the potions cupboard. When I first opened it and saw that someone had scribbled all over it I thought that it was just defaced. Until I started looking closer and realized that the person had revised the instructions with things they thought worked better and scribbled spells into the margins." Harry explained.

"Those revisions really worked miracles then, because you suck at potions and they made you look like an ace at it." Draco commented dryly.

"That they did." Harry agreed, not denying his horrible potion skills, as he sat at the edge of the bed beside the blond.

"Did you ever find out who's it used to be? Draco asked as he peeked through his eye lashes at the other boy.

"Actually I did." Harry revealed. Malfoy looked at him expectantly. "Actually it was Snape's old school text book."

"Really, does he know you had it?" Draco asked as he sat up on his elbows, more interested in the conversation now it evolved his godfather.

"He did find out but it wasn't on purpose." Harry admitted darkly.

Draco nudged Potter in the side when he didn't continue further. "Well, how did he find out you had it?" He asked insistently.

"Snape figured out I had it because the spell I used on you in Myrtle's bathroom was one he created and only ever wrote down in that book. That's how he knew how to heal you." Harry confessed, suddenly feeling extremely guilty about the incident even though it was years ago. "I'm so sorry about that. I didn't even know what the spell did. It just said for enemies, and when you were going to cast Crusiatus curse on me, I panicked. Can you forgive me?" He asked desperately.

Draco was surprised to have that confrontation suddenly brought up it seemingly out of nowhere. It felt like the times when he and Potter were always at each others throats were another life time ago. "If I hadn't forgiven you, I wouldn't be talking to you right now. You've forgiven me for all the shit I pulled, so why can't I grant you that one thing."

Harry was relieved when he heard that. Suddenly in that moment his new friendship with Malfoy seemed so important to him and he didn't want to lose it. It was so fragile at this stage and it could easily be broken.

They lied together in silence it was broken when Harry asked a question. "I always wondered, did the Sectumsempra  leave any scars?"

Instead of answering Malfoy started to Loosening his tie to lift it over his head and undo the buttons on his dress shirt. His pale chest was revealed to Harry.

Harry's eyes widened when he saw the thin lines going across his pectorals. "Fuck." Harry exclaimed in mortification that he'd marked the Slytherin like that for the rest of his life.

"You have your scar and I have mine." Malfoy shrugged it off like it was nothing.

"I think that it's a big deal." Harry said with wide eyes, expressing his feelings.

"It's just skin, and it really isn't a bad scar considering others that I've seen. It's covered all the time anyway. Not like the scars on my face or anything." Malfoy exclaimed with a smirk falling on his lips after.

Harry knew that was a jab at him. It broke the tension and he let off a small chuckle. Malfoy's smirk turned into an actual smile. When Harry calmed down he realized that he was sitting on a bed with a boy who was half naked now in his eyes. He blushed as he couldn't help peeking at the chest through the gabbing shirt.

"So what did you do with Severus' text book? You obviously don't have it any more." Draco asked curiously.

"Obviously." Harry said sarcastically. He was surprised the blond could just throw their earlier conversation off. "I actually threw it in the room of hidden things. After I cast that spell on you, Snape asked me to show him my text book and I threw it in there in my panic." Harry admitted. "I wonder if it was destroyed or not. Do you want to go see?"

"I don't think I'm ready to go back to that room just yet." Draco admitted; thinking about his struggle with the vanishing cabinet and the fiendfyre. It didn't hold good memories. "Besides, if I'm found gone by Garrott when he comes to check on me I'll get a warning and I don't want to risk that."

"You're right." Harry could hear the sadness in the Slytherin's voice. It made him regret suggesting they go to the room of requirement. He should really think before he spoke. Why'd Malfoy want to go to a place one of his friends died?

"Do you ever find yourself afraid of fire irrationally now?" Malfoy asked curiously. Potter had been in that room with him when the magical fire started so he went through a similar experience.

"Don't you think we've had enough deep conversation for one day? I don't think I can handle any more, we can talk about the war another time." Harry rubbed his temples feeling a head ache coming on. He knew if he hang out with the Slytherin that their past would be brought up eventually and they'd have to talk about it but it was too soon. "Right now I need you to help me with this essay, so that Snape doesn't rip my head off tomorrow."

"Fine, but you owe me." Draco said as he rolled off the bed and made his way towards his work desk. Harry had lost count how many times Hermione had said that exact sentence to him. Hermione and Malfoy were more alike than they would ever realize.

"Well, are you coming or do you expect me to write the whole thing myself?" Malfoy asked with his hands on his hips tapping his foot.

Harry observed the blond whose hair was messed up and his shirt was still open. It looked more like he was waiting for him for something a lot less innocent than homework. "I will, when you do your shirt up, it's distracting."

Draco looked down to observe his appearance. His cheeks inflamed in embarrassment. He couldn't believe he forgot he'd undone his shirt to show his scar. His fingers fumbled as he did up the buttons back up. "I'm presentable now."

"Let's get to work then." Harry suggested as he rolled off the bed.

…

Ginny scanned the Gryffindor common room for a head of messy hair black. She didn't see him anywhere. "Hey, have you seen Harry around?" She asked some younger students who were sitting by the fire.

"Potter left a while ago." One of them answered.

"Do you know when he's going to be back?" She received a shrug in answer. Ginny sighed and sat on the couch. She guessed she was in for a wait. When her brother and Hermione arrived without Harry she realized that she'd been stood up.

 

… **TBC**

 


	7. Tutor

  
o0o

Harry slid into breakfast after almost everyone else had arrived. He'd slept in that morning because he'd stayed up half the night writing that potion essay with Malfoy. Spotting his friends he walked along the length of the table before sitting beside them.

They all turned their attention to him.

"Well look who finally decided to show up." Ron huffed as he turned his attention from food to him. "I tried to wake you up this morning but you didn't budge an inch."

Seamus leaned forward so that he could look around the red head to see him. "Yeah, just be glad I couldn't find a marker or you'd be sporting a mustache right now." Harry subconsciously stroked his up lip and imagined what he'd look like with the facial hair.

"How late did you stay up?" Hermione asked looking up from her book; she'd finished eating a long time ago. She wondered how late Harry had been allowed to stay in the library.

"An ungodly hour." Harry replied as he quickly loaded up his plate before it disappeared on him. It was getting close to class time. He quickly started to eat but he stopped mid chew when he caught sight of Ginny out of the corner of his eye. She was giving him a death glare. He swallowed and asked himself in dread. "What did I do now?"

"Forget about something did you?" Hermione looked at him incredulously.

Ron followed his stare. "Almost forgot about that. Someone's in trouble." He said in a sing song voice. At his friend's confused expression, he decided not to keep him hanging. "You were supposed to meet her, last night, in the common room."

"Crap." Harry exclaimed as he took his glasses off and rubbed the bridge of his nose. It had completely slipped his mind not twenty minutes later the agreement he'd made with Ginny. "How mad is she?"

"Apparently she waited a really long time for you to show up last night." Hermione told him. "So, pretty mad."

Ron swallowed his mouth full of food. "Yeah, when I showed up I had to listen to her drag on and on, complaining about you. I'm sure it wasn't just me she talked at either."

"I completely forgot, after Ron told me about the essay my whole mind just focused on it." Harry sighed.

"Did you get you're essay done?" Hermione asked him inquiringly. She was sure that it was going to be a total mess and she was going to have to do a quick fix right before class.

"Yeah." Harry dug into his bag for his essay. He slid the parchment over for her to see.

When Hermione read it over she narrowed her eyes in suspicion. This was too long and much better quality for Harry to have finished it all in one night. Even if he had a month she didn't think it'd be this good. Come to think of it, she'd gone to the library earlier to pick up a book and she'd never saw Harry there. "Who'd you get to help you?" She asked accusingly.

"No one." Harry exclaimed but she could tell he was lying since he possessed all the classic ticks. He was a true Gryffindor and he just didn't possess the ability to bluff like a Slytherin did.

She could see his eyes flicking towards someone. When she turned around to follow his gaze she realized he was starring right at the Slytherin table. There could only be one culprit then since he never really talked to any of them but one. "You had Malfoy write your essay for you." Hermione was confident in her deduction.

Harry stopped his piece of toast half way to his mouth and sighed. "Malfoy didn't right the whole thing for me. He just helped." At her raised eye brow he added "A lot."

"I hate to admit it but he's like some genius at potions." Ron added his input in.

"How come you didn't ask me?" Hermione asked inquiringly. "I even offered."

"I always come to you first when I have any kind of problem. I just figured you'd need a break." Harry shrugged her question off. Truthfully to himself he admitted it might just have been an excuse to seek the blonde's company out.

"I guess if you don't come to me, he should be the one you go to for questions." Hermione had to be glad with the thought that Harry at least picked a competent person to help him out with his ineptitude. "Here's an idea, why don't you have Malfoy tutor you in the subject." Hermione suggested logically.

"Give Malfoy the power to tell me how horrible I am at potions and have him tell me what I'm doing wrong and how I can fix it." Harry exclaimed with a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah, giving Malfoy the permission to actually boss Harry around, doesn't sound like such a great idea." Ron commented agreeing with his friend.

"Come on, you know you're starting to like him." Hermione jested.

"As a friend, yes, as an evil over lord enforcing potions, not so much." Harry shook his head. He had a feeling that if he tried to do this that it would unleash the side of the Slytherin that he hated so much before and they might revert back to their old ways with each other. He didn't want that.

"It won't be that bad. I just think that you're over exaggerating and, haven't you already been studying together anyway." Hermione pointed out and Harry nodded in agreement. "You know you need it, either deal with Malfoy's control issues or Snape." She admonished her friend.

"You didn't have to deal with him also correcting your hand writing." Harry gave as proof that it might turn out bad. "I might just snap at him and we'll be back where we were before."

"Yeah, I noticed it was better than usual." Hermione looked back down at the essay to the loops of letters that were tighter than usual. The scrapes of chairs on the floor made her look up. "Come on, we better get to class." Hermione said as she noticed a lot of other students had started to leave. The teacher table was now also empty too.

…

When they got to potions there was a complete difference between the houses behaviors. The Slytherin's all calmly walked up to their head of house's desk and handed their essays in while many Gryffindor's scrambled to add a couple more sentences.

For once Harry wasn't one of the people who had to be worried and that was all thanks to Malfoy. Snape narrowed his eyes when he put his essay on his desk but didn't say anything more. Hermione was right; he should just ask the blonde to tutor him if this is how it felt to not actually have to worry about passing potions.

When he walked back to his desk he was met with a smirking Slytherin and a scowling auror. When he sat down Malfoy lent over to whisper in his ear "You're welcome" in a condescending tone.

"I am forever in your debt." Harry responded back still whispering so that the auror couldn't over hear. It wouldn't be good if Garrott figured out that he was in Malfoy's room last night till about three in the morning without his knowledge.

Snape stood from his desk and began writing on the board which was a clear sign that class was about to begin. He turned to address the class. "This is your assignment for the day. I expect it finished by the end of the class. Begin." The man instructed pointing behind him. It was just the name of a potion with no other instructions to go with it.

A Gryffindor boy raised his hand. "Sir, you didn't write down the page number."

Snape narrowed his eyes. "Do you need me to do everything for you? You're eight-teen years old, I'm sure that you can read the index of your potions text book. Get to work." It left many students scrambling to find their way all by themselves.

Harry was glad he got his essay done on time because it seemed like Snape was in a bad mood today. He didn't want to imagine what would have happened if he showed up empty handed. "Harsh" he said out loud.

"He just wants us to learn to do things by ourselves. He's not going to baby us anymore now." Malfoy responded to his comment. He placed the open text book in front of him to the correct page already. The Slytherin was way ahead of the rest of the class.

"Still, it was just a question. He could have been nicer about it." Harry stated his opinion.

"Severus doesn't do nice." Draco exclaimed as he copied down the ingredients onto a list that needed to be fetched.

Snape supervised his students with crossed arms by the board and observed how they did when left to their own devices. "You better have your essay on my desk now because I will not be accepting any late assignments. You are all eighth years and considered legal adults outside this school. You should act like it, Finnegan." Snape turned to target the Gryffindor who was trying to slip his essay near the bottom of the pile unnoticed so it'd look like he handed in his assignment earlier.

The Irish boy smile sheepishly and slinked back to his desk where his partner Dean who was still flipping through the text books index.

"There's actually something I want to ask you?" Harry whispered closely into the blonde's ear.

Draco's ear tingled as Potter's hot breath hit it. "And…?" He asked. When Potter's eyes flicked towards his auror he understood that the Gryffindor didn't want to talk about this in front of Garrott. He wondered what it was and he couldn't concentrate until he knew. "Garrott, do you think you could get the ingredients this time?" Draco turned and asked innocently, holding the list he'd just finished writing out to be taken.

"Why can't Potter do it?" Garrott asked suspiciously.

"I need Potter to help me set up." Draco said without a hint in the tone of his voice that he was lying. If there was one thing Harry should learn from the Slytherin it was how to lie he thought to himself.

Garrott contemplated doing it but when his charge smiled at him he took the list reluctantly and marched off. The boy was too good looking for his own good and he knew how to use it.

Draco waited until the auror was out of ear shot before talking. "What is it you wanted to ask?"

"I was wondering if you'd tutor me in potions?" Harry asked nervously. He received Malfoy's signature raised eyebrow that said are you serious. "Don't make me ask again."

Draco smirked knowingly. "I understand why you'd ask for that, you're completely horrible at the subject." He gave the boy a thoughtful look. "I'll only do it if there's something in it for me. How about, if you tutor me in muggle studies in return?"

Harry should've known that even though he was getting along much better with Malfoy he was still a Slytherin through and through. That got him thinking about the other course he was struggling with. "Actually I could use some help with the Wizard Culture class too." He admitted sheepishly.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Then there's nothing in it for me when I have to do twice as much." He sighed and contemplated the offer. He really needed help with muggle studies because it was seriously like a whole new world to him but was it worth the trouble? He'd been drilled on wizard society's rules almost since birth and potions came easily to him. Thinking about what his Godfather had offered him earlier he thought it'd be good to get some teaching experience under his belt.

"Well?" Harry asked.

"Be patient, I'm just trying to figure out how we can do this with Garrott around." Draco huffed. The auror would more than likely not approve of him spending a lot more time with Potter out of class.

Harry realized the blond had a point. Having Garrott glaring at him as he tried to learn the properties of ingredients wasn't going to help. Snape standing over his shoulder and making him nervous was the main reason he was so horrible at the subject. He'd fallen so far behind.

"We're just going to have to make it legit." Draco stated thoughtfully while filling their cauldron with water and lighting the flame under it.

"How do we do that?" Harry asked leaning on the desk and looking at the blonde inquiringly.

"Don't worry. I have it all figured out already, you won't have to lift a finger, just act natural." Draco placated him.

"What does that mean?" Harry asked confused. It was very vague instructions and he was sure he was going to find a way to screw it up.

"I know my godfather, that's what it means" Draco said as he got out his knife set from his bag. When Potter opened his mouth to ask more he shushed him. "Silence, he's coming back."

Harry looked up to see that the blonde was right. The auror was making his way through the rows of desks back to them with his arms full. He tried to look like he'd actually been helping by arranging the knifes so as not to look suspicious, utterly failing he was sure.

Garrott placed the ingredients on the desk in a heap. "There." He said as he retook his seat.

Draco tisked at the mess it left. Once he organized the ingredients in order and counted just to double check, he sighed.

"What?" The auror asked.

"You only got 3 Snake fangs, I need 6." Draco stated.

"It's not my fault that your six's look like threes. I'm not getting up again, get Potter to do it." Garrott stated as he made his point by getting more comfortable in his stool.

"Garrott." Draco said in a tone that said don't argue with me. The auror huffed but still stood up and went to do as he was told. The Slytherin smirked but when he sat back he noticed the look Potter was giving him. "What?"

"I saw what you did there. He brought you the right amount but you pushed some off the table." Harry accused.

Draco shrugged and explained. "I have to get some entertainment out of having the auror around or I'll go crazy."

"You're evil." Harry stated.

"I thought we established that when I was eleven." Draco responded back sarcastically.

"That's not funny." Harry said and received an eye roll from the blonde in response. "I'm serious."

"Humor is how I deal with the past. We best get to work. Start cutting the sloth brain." Draco slid the ingredients towards him and handed him a knife. Potter scrunched up his face in disgust. After that they settled into their usual potion making routine.

.

Snape sat down to read through the essays. He wasn't disappointed in their horrible comparisons and wrong information because he never had high expectations in the first place. When he read Harry Potter at the top of the next parchment he had even lower expectations. As he read over the essay his eye brows raised.

"Potter." Snape spoke disturbing the peace. The boy looked up at him confused from his desk in the back row so he crooked his finger to tell him to come here.

"And the plan is ago." Malfoy stated as he stirred the cauldron the right amount of times.

"Huh." Harry looked back at the Slytherin in confusion.

"Just go." Malfoy instructed Potter. Pushing him on the shoulder to get him to hurry up.

Harry stood up and walked towards the desk at the front of the class room. "Yes?"

"This essay you handed in, what book did you copy it out of?" Snape asked.

Harry scrunched his eyebrows together. "Are you accusing me of cheating?"

"This is way too well written to be all your own handy work." Snape waved the parchment back and forth. He'd be surprised if Miss Granger actually gave the boy this much help since she'd been refusing since first year.

Draco watched from afar. It didn't look like it was going well. Luckily the potion had to simmer for some time. 'He had to get up there' he thought to himself. Pushing his stool back he left the table just managing to dodge the aurors hand that went to grab him to stop him from leaving. He could hear Garrott grumble under his breath as he walked through the rows of desks to the front of the room.

"I had help." Harry admitted.

"Who's?" Snape asked.

"Mine." Malfoy's voice answered from behind him. Harry hadn't heard the Slytherin's footsteps.

"Draco?" Snape looked at his god son surprised. "Do you want to explain?"

Malfoy walked forward and hoisted himself up to sit on the desk. "What is there to explain? Potter is horrible at potions and he's my partner this semester. Just trying to make sure he actually knows some of what he's expected to. I'd rather he not blow up our cauldron as much as possible."

"What are you suggesting?" Severus knew when his god son was trying to steer him in a certain direction.

"If I become Potter's official tutor I can keep him out of your hair." Draco tried not to lay it on too thick.

Snape sat back in his chair. "What's in it for you?" If the boy didn't have some selfish reason to want to do this then he'd be disappointed.

"If tutors get signed off by an actual teacher they get privileges, like use of the Prefects' bathroom. Now that I'm not a Prefect anymore, after years of using that room, I'm beginning to miss it." Draco answered.

Snape rolled his eyes at the lame excuse. "I'll talk to McGonagall about it." Malfoy smirked at the response, sure that his godfather would come through. Severus gathered two essays and pushed them forward to the respective students.

Harry observed that his essay received almost full marks but Malfoy's was still way higher since he only lost two.

"Draco as good as always, and Potter, passed with flying colours for once." Snape sneered at him. The relationship between them had improved extensively but they still tended to fall back into old habits on bad days. Their mutual respect for each other never extended to potions Harry thought.

Draco leant over to whisper in Potter's ears. "If I'm your tutor there's only more of those results to come, but don't expect to get so much help as this time, you're going to have to actually figure some things out yourself." Potter responded back sarcastically and they started to bicker, just like old times.

Snape rolled his eyes at their mutual teasing and tried to get back to marking other students essays. He wanted to have them all handed back by the end of the class so that he'd have his evening free. He had almost blocked out their bickering since it was so normal before he realized something was wrong in this picture. His head snapped up and looked between them. "Wait if you're both here, who's looking after your potion?" He asked.

Draco looked at him shocked for a moment before whipping his head around to stare back to their desk. It was only supposed to simmer for about two minutes and it must've been longer than that by now he thought with panic. This potion was very volatile. Their cauldron was sitting unattended almost bubbling over while Garrott sat nodding off beside it. He slapped his forehead. It did not look good.

"You didn't…" Harry asked. How could Malfoy be so careless to walk away from a brewing potion?

The Slytherin took a couple steps as if he was going to run and fix it. "Draco stop, it's too late for that." Snape knew the signs when a cauldron was ready to blow and this one was only seconds away. As soon as he said that his god son dropped to the ground. He thought the boy had the right idea. "Everyone get down!" Snape warned the class. All the students stopped in surprise and looked at their teacher in question until they heard the whistling sound. Everyone climbed under their desks.

Draco had to tug on Potter's robe to get him to follow his example.

Garrott immediately jumped from his stool ready for action. It sounded to his groggy mind that they were under attack. He took note of his charge ducking for cover at the front of the room. Whipping out his wand and surveying the class room in front of him even though the danger was behind him.

They didn't have to wait long for the fireworks. The cauldron made a loud popping noise as it spewed its contents over the class room.

When the cauldron had settled again Snape stood up from his position on the ground. When he observed his classroom he took note that no students had been hit by the mixture since they'd had enough warning to get sufficient cover, though not everyone was so lucky. He raised an eyebrow at the sight that greeted him.

Students started peeking out from under the desks, to see if it was safe to come out yet.

When Draco stood up his eyes widened at the sight of his screw up. Garrott stood by their back desk completely coated in the potion he'd previously been brewing. It had been a pretty thick potion so the man didn't look just wet but like he had green slime on his robes.

"Class is dismissed for the day." Snape announced as he looked around his ruined class room. "Turn off your cauldrons before you leave and hand in what you've accomplished. I will take note of the short time you had in your mark." Everyone scrambled to do as he said. Samples were dropped off on his desk with names on them. Cauldrons were cleaned and put away but it still didn't make the room look any better because all the desk tops were covered with slime.

Students started to trickle out quickly till it was just the four of them left. As each of them left Snape checked them visually for any traces of the potion they might have brushed against while cleaning up but they all seemed wasn't sure what it would do while at this unfinished stage.

They were making the wide eyed potion that was supposed to be used as an antidote for the drought of living death. Taking a vile from his desk he walked over his god son's cauldron and took a sample. Since the auror had not been put under a death like slumber and it was supposed to be ingested orally only; he wasn't sure what the effect is going to have. He could see a sleepless night in the man's future though.

"Mr. Garrott, I think it wold be best if you got checked out by Madame Pomfrey." Snape suggested looking the man up and down.

Garrott tried to wipe off his neck and the side of his face on a clean part of his robe. "But, what about my charge?" The auror responded shooting dark looks at the boy.

Snape looked at his god son in contemplation. "He'll be right here cleaning up his mess, as punishment." He crossed his arms and looked at the boy daring him to try and get out of it. Draco didn't bother arguing with the man since he knew he deserved it for his carelessness. "Take this with you and give it Madam Pomfrey." Snape held out the sample he'd taken earlier for the man to take.

Garrott grabbed the vile and gave one last searching look before stalking from the room, leaving sticky footprints in his wake.

Draco decided it was best to just get straight to work without further argument. He took out his ministry wand and prepared to use it for the only thing it was good for. "Alone." Snape stated when Harry went to help him.

Draco snapped his head up to look at his godfather in surprise. "What about Potter?" Usually the man never let a chance pass him by to give the golden boy detention.

"Potter may go. I actually called him to my desk while, you, I did not, though if anyone asks how this incident happened I will claim otherwise." Snape crossed his arms and lent on his desk. "Draco, you're supposed to be staying out of trouble as much as possible this year."

"It was an accident." Draco shrugged.

"Which is even worse. When a potion master gets complacent with his work, like nothing can go wrong, they make mistakes like this. I taught you better than that." Severus said with arms crossed. When he noticed the Gryffindor still standing there he turned to him. "Potter, go, before I change my mind." Snape pointed towards the door.

Harry shrugged at the blond before leaving.

Draco sighed and got to work. Flicking his wand at each desk until they sparkled.

**...TBC**

 


	8. Sugar Rush

o0o

Snape sat back down at his desk and tried to get back to marking the essays. Noticing a glob of red on his desk he flicked his wand in disgust "Scourgify." His quill started flying across the page while he watched hos god son going from desk to desk. "You better hurry. You don't want to miss lunch."

Draco looked at his pocket watch to see what time it was. Severus was right, it was coming up fast on lunch period now. He picked up his speed and started to literally sprint front desk to desk. There were only four more.

He was going so fast that he didn't see the puddle on the ground. When his dress shoes hit the wetness he had no chance to save himself. Draco wasn't expecting the slick floor so he slid a foot before falling on his back with a loud thump, the wetness seeping through his uniform.

Snape jumped up out of his chair  so that he could see over his desk when he saw his god son go down . "Are you ok?" Leaning over he saw that the boy had landed in some of the potion. He sighed "You best go to the hospital wing too." He walked around the desk to stand over the fallen Slytherin. "Up."

When Draco tried to push himself up he managed to put his hand in some of it. Snape sighed and gave him a hand up with the boy's clean hand.

When Draco got on his feet it felt like his shirt was sticking to his back so he tugged it away from his body. He wrinkled his nose in disgust at the noise it made as it peeled off his skin. "What do you think this stuff is going to do?" He asked worriedly.

"It's a potion that's supposed to cure a deep sleep." Snape said thoughtfully. "You've only got a small amount on you compared to that auror. Hopefully it'll just give you a small energy boost. Let's go." He said as he headed to the door.

Snape walked the boy to the hospital wing just to monitor him. He wanted to make sure the potion didn't have the opposite affect and make him lose consciousness. Judging from how at the beginning of their journey Draco was walking beside him and near the end he was way ahead, he was guessing it had already started to take effect.

…

When Harry exited the dungeons he saw that his friend's had waited for him. He walked over to join them. "I'm surprised you aren't at lunch yet." He greeted them.

"We're too early. The doors aren't open yet." Hermione answered.

"I guess we have some time to kill." Harry sighed as he looked at the closed doors for the great hall.

"That's on great thing about potions, when someone makes a mistake you get let out early." Ron exclaimed happily.

"Woopdedo, an extra…" Hermione looked down at her watch, "15 minutes."

"That's 15 minutes we don't have to spend in a dark damp dungeon." Ron said to emphasize his point.

"That's very true." Harry agreed. The dungeon had always been his least favorite part of the castle. It was so cold in the winter it was hard to function. He wasn't sure how the Slytherins could stand to live down there.

"Why don't we go outside and get some fresh air." Ron suggested. Harry thought it sounded like a great idea but he looked at Hermione for confirmation and she just shrugged as if saying 'why not'.

Pushing the large wooden door open they were blinded for a second by the bright sun light. Being in the dark dungeon for so long made it so their eyes had to adjust to light again.

When his eye sight cleared Harry was surprised to see Ginny walking at a breakneck speed towards him across the grounds. He forgot that she had Herbology. "Crap" He exclaimed as he turned on his heel to flee back inside but the red head female ran the last foot and punched him in the arm. "Ow, what did you do that for?"

"Because you were going to run away from me, again" Ginny exclaimed in annoyance, crossing her arms and tapping a foot. "You were supposed to meet me last night. Where were you?"

"I know. I'm sorry." Harry apologized. "I had to do this essay at the last minute and I completely forgot." He said to placate her.

"You better be sorry. I waited for a really long time." Ginny huffed. "I'm busy tonight but we're going to have that talk tomorrow night. Got it." She instructed him and he nodded in understanding. Her friends caught up with her and she left to go to lunch with them.

Ron patted his shoulder in sympathy. "Ginny's almost as scary as mother." He said to lighten the mood.

"No one's as scary as your mother." Harry responded back.

They sat down for lunch once the doors were open. They were some of the first students to arrive because everyone else was just getting out of class. Harry expected Malfoy to show up late but he was surprised when he didn't show up at all. Maybe he was taking lunch with Snape he thought to himself.

…

When Snape entered the hospital wing he shouldn't have been surprised to see the auror performing jumping jacks in a pair of hospital pajamas. He closed the door behind them with a snap.

He could hear the clicking of the nurse's heels before he could see her. She stopped in surprise when she saw him. "Severus, I haven't finished looking at that potion yet. You should come back after lunch." Madame Pomfrey suggested.

"I will be dropping by to talk about that later, but that's not why I'm here now. I brought you another patient." He stated as he pushed the blond forward for her to see. Careful to not touch any of potion on his jumper.

"Oh dear" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed at the state of the boy. She recognized the red stains on his clothing. "You best change out of that soiled uniform. I'll get you some pajamas." She told him before turning around to go to the store room.

"Why can't I just scourgify it away?" Draco asked.

"It's never a good idea to use a spell on a potion because you never know the reaction they'll have together, especially when a potion is unfinished." Snape explained to the boy.

The nurse returned and handed the blond a set of pale blue top and pants. "Have a shower to wash the potion off your skin then change into these. Wait on one those beds. I have to finish examining Mr. Garrott." Madame Pomfrey told them before walking over to the auror and snapping at him to sit still.

Draco held the garments away from him in disgust. "I hate hospital pajamas. The fabric is always scratchy against my skin."

*Snape rolled his eyes at the boys rich up bringing showing through because his parents had spoiled him. "Stop complaining and go shower." He instructed him. "You're beginning to smell" He said in a teasing tone.

Draco huffed as he stalked over to the shower room and closing the door harshly. He turned the shower on first before changing to get the water to the right temperature. Undoing his tie, he draped it a chair that was in the small bathroom. It was one of the only things that hadn't been covered with any of the potion. Stripping of the rest of the clothes he kicked them into a corner.

Stepping under the warm water he sighed in relief. When he ran his hand through his hair he was surprised to feel stickiness. He really had gotten the potion everywhere. Using shampoo he tried to wash it out.

Hopefully he washed the stuff off fast enough so that it wouldn't have a large effect on him.

Once he thought he was clean enough Draco dried off with one of the towels that were provided. He put the pajamas on reluctantly. They were hanging off his small frame.

He debated putting his shoes back on but they were too covered. The house elves would take care of his clothes. Grabbing just his tie he left. Opening the door his bare feet patted on the cold stone floor as he walked to the bed that Severus had taken a seat by.

o0o

Harry started tapping his foot in impatience under the desk. Malfoy hadn't come to lunch and he hadn't arrived for defense class yet either. Usually he got there with plenty of time to spare but class was minutes away from starting.

"Stop fidgeting." Hermione reprimanded him.

"Sorry." Harry apologized and sat up straighter. He looked expectantly at the door. It made him feel antsy when he didn't see the Slytherin when he was supposed to.

When Ginny sat down beside him, he said "You know that's Malfoy's seat?"

"Yes, I can sit here today though because he's not coming." Ginny stated as she unpacked her bag. She waited till just before the teacher arrived to make her move from her usual seat.

"What do you mean, he's not coming?" Harry asked surprised.

"You didn't hear?" Ginny stated in a fake surprised tone. "Well I heard from a 7th year girl who heard it from this 5th year, that they saw Malfoy going into the hospital wing." She explained.

"So you heard it through girl gossip." Harry stated. He wondered what had happened. Malfoy was just supposed to clean up. "Did she see any reason why he might need to go?"

"She did hear that he had some red stuff on him." Ginny answered. At his worried expression she added on "It didn't look like blood though."

"He must have fallen in the potion." Harry said out loud to himself.

"What?" Ginny asked for further explanation.

Kingsley started speaking so he wasn't able to answer her.

…

Snape sighed in frustration. "Draco, stop pacing and sit down!" They'd only been waiting for a couple minutes for the nurse but the boy was driving him crazy. At first he was just a little twitchy but now he wouldn't stop walking back and forth.

"I can't, I feel like I have to keep moving." Draco responded as he continued to move.

Looking down at his watch Snape swore. "Dam, I have to go. I should've already started my next class." He stood to leave. He didn't want the students thinking there wouldn't be any class. "I'll be back to check on you later" he called back before disappearing through the door.

Madame Pomfrey finally approached him looking frustrated from something. "Where did Severus go?" she asked. It took her a really long time to get a clear reading on the auror because he refused to sit still.

"Classes are starting." Draco answered as he continued passing. "Can we get this examination over with so I can go?"

"We'll see." The nurse sighed under her breath. Ever since the boys first year at Hogwarts she always remembered him being one of her most difficult patients. Luckily he wasn't here very often unlike Potter.

Madame Pomfrey took the chair that Snape had vacated and taking out her wand. "If you can just sit down so I can check your levels."

Draco sat down the edge of the bed but his leg kept tapping.

Flicking her wand she checked his energy levels. Looking at the results she wasn't surprised it was more the same as Mr. Garrott's. He was a lot more energetic than usual and it looked like it was only going to get worse. "I think it would be best if you stayed here and didn't go to your afternoon classes so that I can monitor you" she said but really she didn't want to set a hyper boy on the rest of the school.

…

As soon as class ended Harry decided to make his way to the hospital wing. Quickly packing his books away he took the stairs down two at time and head out the class exit. Harry speed walked up the hallway and his friends followed.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked as he took long steps easily keeping up with his friends fast pace.

"Malfoy's in the hospital for some reason. I want to see what happened." Harry answered as he headed down a flight to the right floor. They walked up the hall until they reached the hospital wing.

Pushing the door open he was surprised by what the patients were doing. Malfoy was sprinting from one end of the room to the other and Garrott was performing some auror physical warm ups.

Other students who had been admitted were watching them wide eyed.

Once they all got inside he let the door slip closed behind him. Madam Pomfrey looked up from her desk that she'd been writing at hearing the sound of the door thinking it was a new patient. She sighed when she saw who it was. "Mr. Potter, what can I do for you?" Madame Pomfrey asked walking up to him.

"I'm just here to see Malfoy." Harry admitted to the nurse. He walked further into the room into the path of the running Slytherin.

"Potter" Draco said in surprise after he almost skidded into him.

"When I heard you were in the hospital wing I expected you to be bed ridden, not bouncing off the walls." Harry stated in shock at the blondes out of character behavior. He raised an eye brow when he saw the auror was performing clapping push ups now.

"I just can't seem to sit still." Draco exclaimed as he ran back to the other side of the room, pushing off the wall and running back once more.

Turning his attention back to the nurse Harry asked "What's wrong with them?" gesturing at their inability to sit still.

"Since the potion they got on them is a cure for the Drought of Living Death, which is the strongest sleeping potion, it's supposed to bring your energy level back to normal, but…" Madame Pomfrey explained as she shuffled through her notes. "Since they weren't suffering from the potion in the first place it's causing there energy levels to spike to a worrying level."

"You mean it's causing them to be super hyper." Ron asked blankly.

"Basically, yes." The nurse confirmed his conclusion.

Watching the two running around the hospital wing Harry thought they needed more room. "Maybe I should take them outside so that they can run off their energy." He suggested.

"Yes please, just take them." Madame Pomfrey readily agreed; they could clearly hear the frustration in her voice. It sounded like she needed a break for a little bit.

Harry grabbed the Slytherin's arm the next time he ran near enough to him. "Come on, we're going to go for a walk." He started to drag him towards the door. "You coming Garrott?" He called back.

The auror noticed them leaving and followed.

.

The further away they got from the hospital room the more out of control they seemed to get.

Once they reached outside Malfoy ran at a break neck speed across the school grounds. "Hey get back here!" Harry yelled after the blonde, trying to keep up but failing.

"Malfoy!" Harry called but it didn't gain the boys attention so he used "Draco!" instead which caused the Slytherin to stop suddenly. Harry ran directly into his back and knocked himself to the ground. The blond giggled before running off again with the auror not far behind.

"Did Malfoy just giggle?" Ron asked in shock.

Harry was still lying on the ground. "It's almost like he's drunk and his inhibition's are down."

"It's more like they're both like acting like children who have eaten too much sugar." Hermione said once she reached his position as a comparison for their behavior.

"Great, they're acted like five year olds." Harry said out of breath. "With sugar rushes" He sighed as he picked himself off the ground and brushed the dirt off his clothes.

"I remember those." Ron stated in remembrance to his childhood. "Good times."

"Well there's one thing about sugar rushes." Hermione exclaimed thoughtfully.

"What?" They both asked sharing a confused expression.

"What comes up must come down." Hermione stated. "Malfoy has to crash some time."

"It doesn't look like it's going to be any time soon." Harry said as he watched the Slytherin run around like he was a child again. When Malfoy was back to normal he is going to be so embarrassed by this he thought to himself.

Harry noticed the auror had run off towards the Quidditch field but he wasn't going chase after him. He was a gown man and should be able to take care of himself.

.

They'd been outside for over an hour and Malfoy showed no sign of slowing down. Harry had tried to chase after him again but he stopped when he got a cramp in his side. They found a shaded tree to sit under.

"It's almost dinner time" Hermione pointed out after looking at her watch.

"I'm heading in." Ron said immediately at the mention of food, standing up.

"Wait for us. I'm just going to get Malfoy." Harry asked before standing up and running to catch the blond. He had to physically drag the Slytherin back. When they got back in the school Malfoy was walking further ahead of them.

Ron was dragging his feet. "I don't know how my mother managed to take care of all of us when we were children, it's exhausting." He yawned.

"You do realize he's isn't actual a child." Hermione asked sarcastically and received a shrug from her boy friend.

When they reached the hall of changing staircases the Slytherin had already started to ascend and was making his way past the second floor. They tried to run to catch up but the stairs had already decided to move. Skidding to a stop they watched the stairs changed and the blonde disappear through an entry way.

Once the stairs had locked back into place they ran up them taking two steps at a time.

"Crap. Where did he go?" Harry asked himself as he looked both ways for any sign of the Slytherin but he didn't see anyone.

"I'm not sure." Hermione responded. "He's got be around here somewhere."

"Why don't we just leave the idiot to his own devices?" Ron stated in annoyance. "I'm not missing dinner for him."

"I'm in charge of his safety right now because Garrott ran off." Harry said. He decided to take the left because he had a good feeling about it.

They turned a corner and stopped in surprise at the sight that met them. Malfoy was on the ground leaning against one of the suits of armor. 'That was easy' Harry thought to himself because he was sure that they'd be looking for a long time.

Harry walked forward and lent down to get a better look. The Slytherin's eyes were closed and his breathing was deep. Using his hand he shoved one of the boy's shoulders to see if he'd get any reaction. The blondes head only lolled to the side. "He's out cold." He shared his observation.

"I told you he had to crash eventually." Hermione stated.

He could feel the coldness of the stone under his hand. "I should get him back to his room." Harry said as he tried to maneuver the blond onto his back. Standing up he made sure he had a good grip before moving back to the stairs.

 

**...TBC**


	9. Crash

  
**o0o**

Malfoy was surprisingly light so he had no trouble carrying him down a flight of stairs and to the portrait hole.

When approaching the entrance Ron groaned once he realized something. " Great. How are we going to get in? Malfoy's unconscious and Garrott's who knows where right now."

"I know the password." Harry admitted as he shifted the blonde to get a better grip on his thighs so he didn't slid off his back.

"You know the password." Hermione stated in surprise. Using a tone that said she wanted an explanation later.

"I think I do at least. Hopefully they didn't change it yet." Harry answered. Looking at the man in the portrait he said "Wingardium Leviosa" he received a nod from the portraits occupant before it swung open to allow them entrance.

Harry sighed in relief before stepping over the lip into the common room. It was the first time his friend had been here so they examined the room. The fire place was lite but he guessed the house elves made sure it never went out.

He put the blonde down on the couch. He didn't want to reveal to his friends that he knew which room was Malfoy's too.

"I don't think he should be left alone right now." Harry stated as he sat down in an arm chair. He didn't like the idea of leaving Malfoy on his own when he was comatose. If Greyback did decide to attack right now, however unlikely, he'd be a sitting duck. "You should go down to dinner without me."

"You need to eat too." Hermione claimed.

"I'll go down to the kitchens later." Harry replied back.

"What are you going to do while you wait?" She asked inquiringly.

Picking up a book that was left on the coffee table he held it up for her to see. "I'll study for potions."

"Let's just go Hermione, I'm hungry." Ron complained.

"Fine" She agreed and they left for dinner together.

Harry was finally left alone with the blonde. The only sound in the room was the Slytherin's light breathing and the crackling fire.

He tried to read but he hadn't even gotten through a whole page because his eyes kept straying to the sleeping blonde. This is the first time he'd ever seen Malfoy in such an unsuspecting position. It's true that everyone looks different when they were sleeping.

Getting up he put the test book on the chair he walked closer to the blond. He debated moving him to his bed to sleep but thought better of that. If the auror came back, he didn't think the man would like it if he'd been in his charges room.

It didn't seem right though to leave him just like this on the couch though. He transfigured one of the extra pillows into a blanket and draped it over the other boy.

Sitting back down he was able to concentrate better now. 'If only the subject wasn't so boring' he thought to himself.

…

After his classes were over for the day Snape wanted to go directly to the hospital wing to check in on his god son but he had a lot of student work to mark. He decided that he'd do that first before heading up so he could spend time with him without having to run off to do something.

It took longer than he thought it would but at least it was out of the way. By the time he ended up heading up it was pushing dinner time already.

When he opened the door to the hospital wing he was surprised he didn't see anyone running around. He could see the nurse tending to a crying first year but other than that it was quiet. One of the hangings on the bed was closed so he pushed it open to only see an empty bed.

Turning to the nurse he asked "Where's Draco?" He came to the hospital wing still expecting his godson to be here. The potion shouldn't have worn off yet; at least not for the auror and the boy couldn't go anywhere without him.

Madame Pomfrey turned her attention to him. "Oh, they were causing so much noise and disturbing to the other patients, so when Mr. Potter came and offered to take them off my hands I readily accepted." She shrugged.

"You just let him take them?" He asked with a raised eye brow.

"Well since I can't do anything else for them I didn't see why not." Madame Pomfrey replied huffily.

Snape turned on his heel and left the hospital wing without further comment. He stalked down to the great hall where dinner had just started. Scanning the room for a head of messy black hair but he didn't see it. Where could that boy have gone? He asked himself.

He spotted the unmistakable short red hair at the Gryffindor table. Walking over to stand behind the boy's friends who were eating he asked "Where did Potter take my god son?" The Weasley started to choke in surprise and Granger patted him on the back. When other students noticed his presence they shifted away from him.

Hermione turned around to look at her teacher and answered. "Harry took him back to his chambers."

"Why would he need to do that? Wouldn't it be better to be in an open area?" Snape asked. He didn't think sticking a hyper boy in a small enclosed area was a good idea.

"Malfoy used all his energy so when the potion finally wore off he was knocked unconscious" she answered while still patting her boyfriend's back who was taking a drink to wash the food down.

"I did not expect the potion to wear off so soon." Snape said to himself in contemplation. "Why did Potter not come down with you to dinner?" He asked inquiring since the auror should've been there to look after the boy.

"He's actually waiting for Garrott to show up, he kind of ran off when we were outside." Hermione admitted sheepishly.

Snape frowned at hearing that. The auror was not doing his job properly of protecting the boy. "I best go relieve Potter of his duty then." He said before leaving.

He walked to the second floor and said the password that his god son had told him "Slytherin Prince" to gain entrance. When he stepped in he saw two sleeping boys. His god son was on the couch with a blanket on him while Potter was in the chair. He must've fallen asleep waiting.

The boy's head was lolled to the side like he drifted off without meaning to. He had an open potion text book lying open in his lap which must've been what made him fall asleep. His glasses were perched on the end of his nose like they were on the verge of falling off.

Snape slammed the portrait closed which had the desired effect of making the boy jump awake. His god son was still dead asleep though. He must be really knackered out because usually he was a light sleeper.

When Harry jumped awake he knocked his glasses off. All he could see was a black blob so he felt around with his hand until he felt coolness against his fingertips. He pushed his glasses back to the right position so he could see again.

"Snape" Harry said in surprise. He stood up and the book fell to the ground with a loud thump.

"Potter" The potion teacher responded back crossing his arms.

Harry shuffled his feet feeling like he'd done something wrong under the man's stare. "I just didn't think it was a good idea to leave him alone here. Garrott…" Harry awkwardly mumbled out.

"Yes, I know the auror is missing in action. I'm just here to relieve you from watch duty." Snape sat down in the chair that he had vacated. Potter looked at him confused and continued to stand in the room. "Potter, you may go now." Snape dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

He nodded and left after shooting Malfoy one last look. There should still be enough time for him to grab some dinner.

…

It was late in the evening by the time the auror showed up again.

Garrott sighed in relief once he got back to the portrait. He wasn't sure what happened during the past couple hours. It was all a blur to him. The last thing he remembered he was in the hospital room. When he came to he was on the other side of the black lake with no idea how he got there.

Saying the password the boy thought up the portrait swung open. When he entered the room he was surprised to see the potion master reading a book and drinking a glass of scotch in his common room. He could see his charge was asleep on the couch beside him.

"Mr. Garrott, where have you been?" Snape asked before taking another sip of his drink and snapping the text closed. "You are supposed to stay with my god son at all times are you not?"

"It's not my fault. I was under the influence of that potion he made blow up." Garrott responded defensively.

"I don't want to hear excuses. No matter what, you should always be thinking of your duty because…" Snape stood and drank the rest of his drink like it was a shot. He walked over and hit the man in the stomach with the potion book. Winding the auror and making him grab it in surprise "If my god son gets injured on your watch I will not be happy."

Garrott looked at the man in surprise as he looked intently in his eyes.

"You don't want to know what I'll do to you" Snape threatened before stalking out.

Garrott huffed in annoyance once the man left. Just realizing he was still holding the potion book he dropped it.

.

Pacing in front of the fire he looked at his charge jealously as he slept soundly. Even though he could feel that the potions effect had started to wear off he still felt like he couldn't sleep. It was fast approaching the mid night hour and he could feel his tiredness but there was something blocking him from actually acting on it. 'This is what people with insomnia must feel like' he thought to himself.

He walked over to stand above the boy with a contemplating expression. Garrott wasn't sure how such a good looking boy could have such a harsh personality. He pushed some hair aside that had fallen into the boy's face.

When he heard who his assignment was he thought it was going to be no trouble until he actually met his charge. The boy came from a high class family and always got what he wanted growing up. This caused him to fight him on a lot of things.

Garrott felt like he was worth the trouble though.

As soon as he first met the boy at the train platform he'd felt a pull towards him. When anyone else tried to get near him he felt this unexplainable jealousy take over him. He was trusted with Draco's safety. There was just this feeling that the boy belonged to him and him alone.

Potter was always trying to but in. He wasn't sure what his intentions were towards the boy but he didn't like him always hanging around.

Picking up the boy he carried him to his bedroom and tucked him into his bed. The blond didn't even stir.

o0o

When Draco woke up in the next morning in his bed to an alarm clock, without remembering how he got there he knew that wasn't a good thing. On a normal day he never got woken up by the alarm because he was already awake and he just used it as a precaution. He had a hard time remembering what happened the day before.

Reluctantly he climbed out of bed and got dressed for the day. Looking in the mirror he was surprised to see his hair in such a state. If he wanted to eat he wouldn't have time to shower. He usually never got bed head so it was a rare occurrence. 'I look like Potter' he thought. Using a comb and some gel he tried to tame his hair into submission.

Looking in the mirror at the result it looked like he went back in time he thought. If he wanted anything to eat before classes he wouldn't have any time to fix it so it would just have to do.

When he exited his room he was greeted by his auror who was already sitting in the common area. There were black circles under the man's eyes and he didn't look happy. "Did you sleep at all?" He asked blurry eyed.

"No I did not" Garrott answered back leaning into the chair more and crossing his arms. The whole night he sat and watched the clock tick away. He even tried lying down on the couch and will himself to fall asleep but it never happened.

"I'm going to breakfast" Draco informed him before turning to leave. The auror had to drag himself out of his chair to follow his charge.

Even though the day before was foggy Draco was pretty sure he never made it to dinner the night before. The only way he could've gotten off not eating was if he was already unconscious. Even though he'd slept for hours last night he still felt exhausted himself.

Sitting down at his usual seat at the Slytherin table, the first thing he thought was 'He needed coffee stat.' Draco didn't even bother putting sugar or cream in his cup and just had it black. Taking a deep sip he thought 'So gross yet good at the same time.' He started to feel like himself again after he had some caffeine in his body.

Next he started to pile his plate full of a lot more food than he would usually have because he was starving from not eating dinner the night before. He noticed Garrott was doing the opposite today and not packing food back like he did every meal. He just put his coffee together and sat there stirring it with an exhausted look on his face. Draco thought it looked like he was closer to banging his head on the table than actually taking a sip of his coffee.

When he saw others leaving for classes he thought he should follow their example. The week always started with double potion class. He slapped Garrott's should to get his attention that he was leaving. The auror sighed as he pushed his cold coffee away as he stood up.

When Draco was exiting the great hall he felt someone put an arm around his shoulder. He could hear his auror grown a small distance away so it couldn't be him. Looking to see who it was he met deep green eyes. "Potter?" Draco asked wondering what he was doing as the boy continued to walk beside him.

"How you feeling this morning?" Harry asked with humor in his tone.

Draco frowned when he heard Weasleys laugh at the question and Granger put her hand over her mouth to hold in a giggle. He knew that couldn't be a good reaction. There was a large gap in his memories from the night before and anything could have happened during that time.

He Narrowed his eyes at the lackeys before turning back to the Gryffindor. "Awful, what happened yesterday?" Draco asked trying to hide the worry in his tone.

Potter had a thoughtful expression on his face "Let's just say you were like a toddler."

Draco frowned at that description of his behavior. He didn't even want to know what he did. It was best for him to just pretend that day didn't happen. He noticed Potter's eyes focus on his head.

"What's with the gel, are we back to first year?" Harry asked reaching out a hand to touch it only to have the blonde slap his hand away. He ducked out from under his arm and speed walked down the short flight of stairs into the dungeon.

Malfoy ignored him when he ran to catch up. When they reached the potion class room there were student's standing around waiting meaning that Snape hadn't arrived yet. The blond leaned against the wall to wait patiently still acting like he wasn't there. "I was just making an observation" Harry tried to placate the blond.

Draco tried to ignore Potter but with his eyes boring into the side of his head it didn't last long. "I'm having a bad hair day, ok?"

All talking stopped when they saw Snape stomping towards them from the direction of his personal chambers instead of the great hall. Draco knew that wasn't a good thing because his god father got snappy when he hadn't eaten. Didn't mean he wasn't normally, it was usually just worse.

Without saying a word Snape unlocked the door and marched into his classroom and up to the board and he started to write. No one said a word because they all sensed that if they broke the silence the potion master would bite their head off.

Sitting down at their usual table Draco got out the text book and opened it up to the index preparing for another fit like last class. He was right because Severus turned around after only writing for a very short amount of time. "I expect this potion to be brewed and handed in at the end of class. I have to go do something and I expect you all to do as you're told while I'm gone." He instructed before marching out of the class room.

"Good" Draco thought. He hoped Severus was going to get something to eat. Even he couldn't stand that attitude for a double potions period. He wondered what caused his god father's bad mood this morning.

.

They weren't left without teacher supervision for long. When Severus returned he was in a better mood but not by much.

They were brewing a complicated potion that required a lot of attention. Draco was stirring when Potter touched his shoulder to gain his attention. He glanced to where he was pointing only to see that his auror had fallen asleep. It had started to gain attention by the rest of the class. Whispering and pointing at their table had begun.

Draco guessed that the potion had finally fully worn off causing him to lose consciousness. After not sleeping the whole night he wasn't surprised by it. Judging from what Potter had told him about the day before the same thing had happened to him.

Snape walked up to their table and cleared his throat. Garrott blinked his eyes open and sat up. "No one falls asleep in my class, even if they are aurors. Out!" Snape instructed snappishly.

"But…" Garrott tried to ask the man to let him stay but he could see he wasn't going to change his mind when the potion master narrowed his eyes. He stood up reluctantly. "I'll be just outside." He whispered into his charge's ear.

"I assure you my godson is safe in here with me." Snape stated and he had a thoughtful look. "From now on, he won't require your presence in my class."

"But I'm supposed to monitor him at all times." Garrott grasped the fact to convince the man. He had used that against him the night before.

"There are no windows in this room, only one exit and entrance which you'll be guarding. He'll be safer than ever without you disturbing my class." Snape snapped "Go." He'd have to inform McGonagall that he'd made the request because the auror was disturbing his class.

Garrott frowned before stalking out and slamming the door behind him.

"Everyone get back to work." Snape instructed when he noticed the shocked stares he was receiving from his students. After he retreated back to his desk.

Draco felt relieved to have the auror not looking over his shoulder while he was trying to concentrate on brewing. Potter leaned over and whispered in his ear that "Snape had the auror whipped" which made him smile.

Draco noticed that Ginny was frowning at him from the front row at his proximity to her ex-boyfriend. He leaned closer to test if he was right and her frown deepened. "What's happening between you and the Weaslette?" Draco asked nonchalantly.

Harry looked at where the blonde's eyes were directed and Ginny snapped her head away not wanting to get caught starring. "We tried getting back together after the war but it just didn't seem right anymore. I ended it though Ginny still insists that we try." Harry admitted exasperated.

"Oh good, I was afraid you had an Oedipus complex or something." Draco said in relief. Going back to stirring their potion like he hadn't just insinuated anything.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked confused. He vaguely remembered hearing the saying mention in History class when they went over the ancient Greek era in muggle grade school.

Draco rolled his eyes at the boy's obliviousness. "Ginerva Wesley is the spitting image of your mother."

Harry paled and said kind of loudly "Oh god you're right." Malfoy shushed him to say that his voice was drawing attention. "How come no one's ever pointed that out to me before?" He whispered, feeling queasy just thinking about it. Remembering thinking about how he liked Ginny's hair because it reminded him of his mother's.

"Glad to be of service." Draco leaned back with a sense of accomplishment. Ever since he saw a picture of a young Lilly Potter in Severus's office fourth year he thought she looked very similar to the Weaslette. His inquisitive nature forced him to bug the man about why he had it before revealing that they'd been childhood friends. His godfather had threatened great pain if he ever told anyone he saw the photo before hiding it in his desk. It had greatly grossed him out when two years later when Potter got together with the bint.

Draco smirked at the frown that the Weaslette was giving him. 'They would never get back together now' he thought to himself.

**…TBC**

 


	10. Mark

**o0o**

Since all classes were over for the day the halls were swimming with students.

Harry was walking with Malfoy down to dinner and the auror was a couple feet behind them. He'd had to avoid a couple of the younger students who looked at him like he was a god or something. He'd always been treated differently ever since he came to Hogwarts but it was never like this.

"How about you come to my room tonight and we can start ingraining the finer points of potions into your mind." Draco suggested as they walked.

"I can't. There's something that I have to do." Harry had to deny the offer. "Don't you have to wait until Snape talks to McGonagall anyway?"

"No need. She signed it already." Draco stated as he pulled a form out of his pocket for the Gryffindor to see. Potter raised an eyebrow at him. "Just to let you know, I haven't been carrying this around all day. McGonagall just gave it to me."

"I wasn't going to say anything, though it doesn't change the fact that I can't do that tonight." Harry shrugged.

"You practically beg me to be your tutor but when I suggest we put it into practice you blow me off. What do you have to do?" Draco asked indignantly like what could be more important than learning potions.

"I promised Ginny that I'd finally sit down and settle our relationship." Harry admitted, not looking forward to that evening. "I've already blown her off once so I can't do it again."

Draco felt a pit form in his stomach. He thought their relationship was finally over. If Potter had a girlfriend again he'd spend a lot less time with him. "You aren't getting back together are you?"

"No" Harry shook his head adamantly. "I just don't feel that way about her anymore. She feels more like a sister."

"Then what's the problem?" Draco asked confused. They weren't dating or getting back together again so it was just a conversation with his ex-girlfriend. What was so scary about that?

"I haven't officially broken up with her yet." Harry admitted sheepishly.

"How could you have not broken up with her? It's been months since the end of the war." Draco said incredulously. "And didn't you two live in the same house over the summer?" He asked remembering Potter mention once that the Weasley family had moved in with him.

"Yes, but I've just been putting it off. Whenever she'd bring it up I'd just say I'm not ready, but now I'm pretty sure I never want to get back together." Harry sighed in exasperation. "The thing is I've strung her along for so long now I'm afraid to tell her, so every time I catch sight of her outside of class I high tail it the other direction."

"I think…oomph" Draco's foot caught on something and he lost his balance. Suddenly he was falling and the stone floor was getting closer fast. He felt arms catch him and he was held against someone's chest. Pushing out of the persons hold he looked up expecting to see Garrott, since you know it was his job to protect him, but instead he met Potter's face instead.

He heard laughing. Looking up at the culprit he glared when he saw Goyle with some seventh year Slytherins. Apparently when his body guard had heard his voice approaching from a different hallway he'd taken the chance to stick his foot out and trip him.

"Oops" Goyle said completely not serious about it. He laughed and his minion followed his example. When they walked off you could still hear them cackling to each other.

"What a bastard" Harry growled.

"Hey, I used to do exactly the same thing." For some reason Draco felt like Potter was insulting him indirectly. "I've grown past that point in my life though."

Harry remembered perfectly fine what a little terror Malfoy used to be.

Draco hadn't been to the Slytherin common room this semester but he suspected what was going on down there. Goyle was trying to take his place as the ruler of Slytherin. He was succeeding too. He wasn't delusional that he still had any true power in his house anymore though.

He wasn't the Slytherin Prince any more.

Draco didn't want to think about it though. He would just have to use Potter's problems to take his mind off of his own. "Back to what I was saying before… I think you run away every time you see her because you don't want to hurt her feelings." Draco stated his opinion. "You're too much of a Gryffindor."

"What are you my therapist? From one emotionally unstable person to another." Harry replied sarcastically back to the Slytherin's comment.

"My emotions are fine" Draco replied to his reference but at Potter's blank stare he crumbled. "Fine, I'm as emotionally screwed up as you are." Being raised in such a strict family and actually taught to hide your emotions from a young age was hard on a person. During the war it more than likely saved his life though.

"I'm supposed to meet her after dinner in the common room." Harry said as they reached the landing overlooking the entrance hall.

"If you're missing tomorrow I'll know who the culprit is." Draco stated when he caught sight of the Weaslette who sent a glare in Potter's direction before entering the Great hall.

o0o

When Harry entered Gryffindor tower after dinner Ginny was already waiting for him. She was sitting on the couch with her arms crossed. "Let's talk in my room." She suggested standing up and walking towards the stairs.

He followed her to the senior girl's room. Since not as many girls returned this year the 7th and 8th years were sharing a room.

Harry sat on Hermione's bed and waited for the red head to talk. She sat on her own bed that was directly opposite and made eye contact with him.

There was a long moment of silence.

"So...?" Harry said nervously just to get the conversation started.

"I'm just going to come right out and say it. This is a question I've been wondering since the beginning of term." Ginny exclaimed.

"What?" Harry asked, though he was pretty sure he knew what the question was. It was probably 'Are we still a couple?'

The red head shifted nervously before blurting it out. "Are you and Malfoy going out? It would make so much sense if you were." Ginny asked. She had been watching him a lot lately and his eyes always followed Malfoy when he entered the room.

Harry could feel his heart stop at what she was implying. "We're just friends. I'm not gay just because I don't want to go out with you."

"Well you weren't that interested about going past kissing" Ginny said as evidence. With all her other boyfriends they were very interested about getting to second and even third base but with Harry she felt none of that desire for her. It was more like he was using her for a front.

"I wasn't ready for sex yet." Harry snapped.

"Harry you're a teenager, you should be dying to get into your girlfriends pants." Ginny replied back as evidence. When she'd offered to have sex with him and he turned her down she suspected something was off.

Suddenly the door was slammed open and Hermione and Ron entered locked in a tight embrace attached at the mouth. You could hear the noise of the smacking of their lips and saliva being exchanged.

"Hey!" Ginny yelled indignantly.

Hermione immediately pushed her boy boyfriend away at the sound of one of her roommates yelling. Ron tried to lean in to continue kissing but she grabbed his chin and directed it so that he could see for himself they had company.

Ron turned an interesting shade of red. being caught in a moment of passion by your sister and your best friend was not the most pleasant feeling.

"I'm sorry. Usually there isn't anyone in here right after dinner" Hermione apologized sincerely.

"Are you guys done with the room because..." Ron had the audacity to ask.

"You are not having sex in the room I sleep in." Ginny decreed gripping her hair like she was going to rip it out.

"It's a little too late for that" Ron mumbled under his breath. Hermione smacked him on the back of the head and blushed profusely. The red head just shrugged at his girl friend as if silently communicating "What, it's true?"

Ginny glared and threw a pillow at her brother's head. "How am I ever going to sleep in this room again now that I know you've been doing that in here?" She couldn't stop her imagination from making up images to go along with the thought.

Harry was saved by Ron's stupidity. It seemed Ginny had completely forgotten about their conversation in light of fighting with her brother.

"Get a different room. I don't want you to ever use what is currently my bedroom for your nefarious activities." Ginny yelled. "This room is off limits."

"Fine, we'll find somewhere else!" Ron snapped in irritation as he dragged Hermione out behind him and slammed the door. They were most likely going to end up in the astronomy tower.

Once they were left alone again Ginny turned her attention back to him. "See, that's how you should feel about your girlfriend; unable to keep your hands off her." She point towards the door her brother had just made a dramatic exit out of."The only explanation is that you're gay." Ginny rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

He thought too soon. "I feel like this is more about your ego. Like you don't think I should be able to keep my hands off of you." Harry huffed in frustration.

"You shouldn't. I'm gorgeous." Ginny said as she flipped her long fiery red hair over her shoulder. "Any boy should lucky to have me. I've had many offers already this year; I just haven't taken any of them up on it because I want to make sure we are done. Are we?" She raised an eyebrow in question.

"Yes, we are done for good." Harry confirmed.

"Good I just wanted you to say it." Ginny said calmly like she'd known this was coming for months. "Seriously though, are you interested in Malfoy that way? He's good enough looking I guess but his personality could use some work." She rambled.

"Whatever Ginny" Harry said as he stood up to leave. Not wanting to sit there and listen to the girl speculate his imaginary romance with the Slytherin. He stopped at the door and turned around to address her "Still friends though?" He asked nervously.

Ginny rolled her eyes "Of course" He gave the red head a blinding smile before leaving.

o0o

After potions they were walking through the cold stone dungeons on their way to the next class.

They picked Garrott up after who had to wait outside for the whole class. He didn't seem happy about it at all.

"You have to convince Snape to allow me to monitor his classes again." Garrott demanded his charge.

"I don't think that's going to happen. Once Severus decides something it's usually set in stone." Draco shook his head.

"I've been entrusted with your safety. How can I do that properly if I have restrictions like this put on me?" Garrott complained.

"Sorry but no can do." Draco said because really he just didn't want the auror to be allowed to attend his potions class again. With the auror not looking over his shoulder as he tried to concentrate everything went much smoother and he felt less tense.

As soon as they'd got back to their quarters the night before Garrott had gone straight to bed. Draco had been left alone to do homework. It was nice having some alone time.

"I can do a better job protecting Malfoy." Harry claimed with confidence. "You haven't even fought in a real battle."

Draco rolled his eyes as they fell into their usual fights. Potter really liked to hold the fact that he wasn't present at the final battle over Garrott. He continued to walk with them following bickering behind him.

"I'm serious. You don't have enough experience. Greyback's a werewolf, and not one like my friend Lupin who took wolfs bane ever full moon to suppress the wolf." Potter and Garrott stopped walking to glare at each other. Their argument had taken a more serious turn.

"Have you ever seen a werewolf transform, because I have. The way there bones break and elongate as they grow fur over there body and sharp teeth that could rip anything to shreds." Harry looked the auror in the eye to see his reaction.

Draco felt a chill go down his spine the more the boy said. "Potter shut up." Draco snapped over his shoulder as he speed walked away. The way he was describing were-wolfs it was freak in him out.

It made him remember the one time Greyback had cornered him at the manor last year close to the full moon. He was lucky that Voldemort chose that time to use the drawing room. It was the only time he was every grateful for the dark lord's presence.

The Slytherin had managed to get out of the dungeon and was striding across the entrance hall away from the great hall. He had to jog to catch up with him. Harry grabbed Malfoy's arm to stop him from walking away. "Where are you going?"

"I just have to drop my bag off at my room. You should go to lunch though; your friends are waiting for you." Draco indicated with his head in the direction where Weasley and Granger were waiting for him.

Before Harry could say anything the blond had already dashed up the stairs.

.

Draco was walking through the entrance hall on his way to lunch after dropping off his potion text when he felt a tingling feeling. He ignored it because it was so subtle you could mistake it for the feeling you get when someone's starring at you without your knowledge.

Stepping through the doors he stopped in surprise. People were pointing at him and whispering which wasn't unusual but it had dropped off lately. What could he have done to start it again? He only looked down when someone yelled "Death eater!" He blanched when he saw that someone had transfigured the sleeves of his robe short; showing his dark mark.

Turning around to dash out of the great hall he was met with a laughing Goyle.

His hands made fists at his sides in anger. If he only had a wand, his old body guard would be in pain. Glaring as he walked around the laughing lug on his way to the stairs.

Garrott followed his charge.

.

Harry frowned at every ones' reactions. The laughing and the jeering were completely uncalled for. It wasn't common knowledge if Malfoy had the dark mark or not though it was always a possibility that he did.

Without thinking he dashed after the blond getting weird looks from some people. When he reached the portrait of the charms master on the second floor he spoke the password and nothing happened. 'Dam, they must've finally changed the password.' Harry thought to himself. He debated knocking when he heard raised voices on the other side of the door which took the question out of it.

...

Draco went to slam the portrait behind him to take his anger out on something but only managed to catch his auror in the door.

"You're supposed to be protecting me, making sure no one can attack me, but you let someone perform a spell on me." Draco snapped at the auror.

"It was only a harmless prank. No harm done." Garrott tried to placate the boy. He knew he hadn't done a very good job.

"But what if it hadn't been harmless? How can I trust you to protect me against Greyback, if you can't protect me against mere school children?" Draco yelled.

"You're over reacting." Garrott rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Maybe Potter's right, you don't have enough experience. I might just have to request another auror to take your place." Draco expressed his feelings.

Garrott grabbed the boy's wrists and dragged the willowy boy towards him. "Are you threatening me?" He asked while glaring into the grey eyes. He couldn't fail at this. If he was removed from this mission it would mean that he'd failed and would have to reapply to become an auror, which would take months and set him way back.

They both stopped when they were disturbed by a knock at the door.

"Malfoy, you ok in there?" Potter's voice could be heard muffled through the portrait.

Draco sighed in relief when he was released. Rubbing his wrists he went to answer the door. He never felt so relieved to see scar-heads face before.

Harry could see how agitated the blonde was. He wasn't sure if it was from the scene in the great hall or the argument he'd just over heard. "Do you think I could come in?"

Draco was so happy that the other boy had suggested it instead of him having to ask, because he didn't want to be alone with his auror right now. "Sure." Opening the portrait wider to leave enough room for the other to enter.

Harry stepped in and looked for the aurors position. He was by the mantle taking calming breathes as if to cool down. It looked like it was a really good thing he'd followed so he could interrupt before things escalated. He knew how easy it was for Malfoy to annoy someone to the point they wanted to punch him in the face.

Malfoy grabbed his wrist lightly and started to lead him to what he knew was the boy's bedroom. He could see the auror send a glare in their direction as they disappeared into the room.

Garrott glared at the door when his charge slammed it behind him.

.

Draco sighed in relief to be in his safe room once again. He flopped onto the bed on his back and tried to calm down. Starting to list ingredients for the polyjuice potion in his head to sooth him.

Harry looked at the Slytherin worriedly. He looked much more disheveled than he usually did with his precariously transfigured short sleeves and his hair looked messed up like he'd only seen it after a scuffle.

Draco felt the mattress give way beside him as the other boy joined him on the bed. He didn't think that they had a close enough relationship for that action but at the moment he didn't care.

The silence was broken by Potter's voice. "Are you ok?"

Draco breathed heavily through his nose once. "I guess." He sighed. "It was too much to hope that everyone would forget I had the dam thing."

"It's just like a muggle tattoo now. It's not even active anymore." Harry said to comfort the blond.

"It's a symbol, proof that I was once Lord Voldemort's property." Draco said upset.

The way that Malfoy referred to himself as an object that had once been owned unsettled him. "My scars just a symbol too. I consider it proof of everything I had to go through, and I'm still here. You should too."

Draco thought about all the hard times since he got the mark on his arm. All the times he could've given up and perished but pushed through. "Wow, you actually made me feel better."

Harry smiled at the snarky response to his heart felt words. "It's what I'm here for." He put his arms behind his head to preen in accomplishment.

They both jumped when a knock came at the door.

"You have charms in ten minutes." Garrott's voice could be heard through the door.

"Fuck." Malfoy exclaimed. Climbing off the bed he made his way towards the door.

Harry propped himself up on his elbows and observed the Slytherin's appearance. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?" Draco's hand fell off the door knob he was just about to turn. Turning around to look at the Gryffindor questionably. The boy gestured to his body. Looking down he realized he was still wearing the transfigured robe. "Fuck." He pulled the robe off and threw it on the floor.

Shooting a look at the clock on his dresser." We have to go." Malfoy pointed out before walking towards the door and opening it up.

Harry followed behind the Slytherin. He watched Malfoy grab his bag before leaving through the portrait. Making him realize he'd forgotten his bag at the Gryffindor table. Well hopefully Hermione grabbed it for him. The auror glared at him before following his charge out the portrait so Harry shot a glare back.

Harry fell in step with the Slytherin as they made the short trip down the hall to charms classroom.

The class started to whisper as they entered together. He wasn't sure if it was because of what happened at lunch or if it was the fact that they actually came to class together instead of just meeting here.

Harry followed Malfoy to his usual seat in the back. Hermione held his bag out from her aisle seat for him to retrieve it. "Thanks." He whispered to her as he passed by.

"Everyone!" Professor Flitwick exclaimed to gain the classes attention. "Today we will be going over memory charms. You'll need this charm if you wish to go into becoming an Obliviator for the ministry." Many students rolled their eyes thinking about how they weren't pathetic enough to fall into that job. It was for losers.

"I'm sure most of you already know the incantation for this spell but have never actually cast it. Who would like to remind us?" Flitwick addressed the class. Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes Miss Granger." The professor pointed at the girl.

"Obliviate." Hermione answered after putting her hand down. She'd only ever performed the charm once on Dolohov but she'd never forget the experience.

"If performed properly the charm will remove a certain memory, what will happen if performed improperly?" Flitwick asked and both Harry and Ron's hands shot into the air, remembering Professor Lockhart.

"Mr. Weasley." Flitwick smiled at the redhead that usually wasn't very active in his class.

"It can erase a large part of a person's memory and cause brain damage." Ron answered.

"Very good, 10 points to Gryffindor. There is only one way to break a memory charm placed on a person. What is it?" Flitwick asked ominously.

A lot of people looked confused. They never heard of a way to break the charm, that's why there was a ward in St. Mungos dedicated to the spell damage it made when it went wrong. Even Hermione was a little thrown off. Harry saw Draco's hand go up out of the corner of his eye.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy." Flitwick acknowledged the Slytherin.

"The reason why no one has heard of a cure for the charm is because it is not for the faint of heart. It will never be used by the healers at St. Mungos. The only cure is torture." Everyone one looked wide eyed at the blonde as he revealed the answer. "Though once you've been cured your body and mind has been damaged beyond repair." Draco answered remembering watching the Cruciatus curse being performed on someone to get information in the drawing room of Malfoy Manor.

"That's a very thorough answer Mr. Malfoy, 20 points to Slytherin." Flitwick squeaked. "Since we can't be going around casting the spell on other classmates, this is going to have to be a practical lesson. Get out your text books and turn to page 68. There will be an essay due next class on the spell." Flitwick informed the class. Many grumbles could be heard. Ron's being one of the loudest. Draco was probably the only one happy about it other than Granger.

… **TBC**

 


	11. Dream

  
**o0o**

Harry starred at the ceiling of his bed deep in thought. He could hear the deep breathing and snoring of his roommates as they slept.

He'd stayed up half the night after he'd woken up from a dream about Malfoy. In it he was kissing the blonde and when it looked like they were going to go further Garrott walked in. Even in his dreams the auror always had to ruin it.

The thought that he'd just had a sex dream about the Slytherin kept him up.

In the dream he didn't go that far with Malfoy since he didn't know how gay sex worked but thinking about passionately kissing the blonde was not a dream he was used to having.

It was all Ginny's fault. He'd never even contemplated before that he might like the other sex but now it was in the forefront of his mind and it was connected to Malfoy too.

The dream didn't mean that anything was ever going to happen between them though. They were just friends.

It was just hormones Harry thought to comfort himself. They had just latched on to anything that was semi attractive. Even before he'd become friends with Draco he had to admit if only to himself, that Malfoy had grown from a pointy face git to be a very attractive git over the years.

He'd had sex dreams about other classmates before. It was impossible not to when you stick a couple dozen hormonal teenagers in one place over a long period of time.

Harry had managed to not become awkward around the other participant in those dreams so hopefully now wouldn't be any different. Though one of them was about Luna and he started to laugh any time he thought about how impossible it would actually be.

It had never been a boy before though, and it had never been Malfoy.

Luckily the first class of the day was Wizard Culture which the Slytherin didn't take so he had time to compose himself before he had to face Malfoy.

**...**

Draco sighed as he walked back to his chamber's after a long day of school.

All afternoon any time he tried to talk to Potter he'd stutter or blushed. He couldn't understand what that was all about. He'd noticed the Gryffindor had started to act a little different after his talk with the Weaslette but not to this extent.

He skidded to a stop at the top of the stairs when he noticed a large group of female students crowding around something. The thing was it was right in front of his rooms too.

"What's going on?" Draco asked the auror.

"I'm not sure." Garrott shrugged in response.

Draco frowned, he was really tired and just wanted to relax for a bit before dinner. Pushing ahead he tried to make his way through the crowd. He realized they were all female students as he got closer. They were cooing at something and giggling.

He had no idea what though.

When he finally managed to get close enough to see his portrait Draco almost had a heart attack when he saw a woman who looked exactly like his aunt Bellatrix. He realized that couldn't be her though because she was dead.

The women was leaning on the entrance to his quarters like she was waiting for someone. Since only two people resided there it could only be one of them. She had exactly the same consistency of thick dark hair and similar facial features. In her arms he noticed she held a small baby that was the cause for all the female attention.

"Can I hold him?" One of the nameless females asked but the women just ignored them.

Draco came to a stop be the women's side.

She looked him up and down when she noticed his presence. "You must be Draco. You have your father's colouring." The women said as if she was unimpressed by this fact.

"Excuse me, who are you." Draco asked suspiciously, if she knew his father he wasn't sure if he should trust her.

"Andromeda Tonks" The witch held out her hand that wasn't holding a child for him to take. At his confused expression she added "Maiden name Black" for only a split second his facial expression changed and she could see when her identity finally registered with the boy. "I've been talking with your mother again and she insisted I come down here and meet you."

"You're my aunt?" Draco said in an unsure tone. When the only relatives you've met were crazy you tend to be cautious when meeting a new one.

Draco looked at the child the women had. He was pretty sure it wasn't hers because she was far too old to have a baby. "Who's this?" He asked, at the sound of his voice the baby turned his eyes on him. Draco's eyes widened when the child's hair turned from nondescript brown to his own white blond.

Before the women could answer him a very familiar voice yelled "Teddy!" Potter came barreling through the crowd and straight to the child, taking him into his arms and rocking him. "Aren't you getting big fast."

"Harry, how did you know we were here?" The women asked Potter.

"I heard other students talking about seeing a women of your description with a child and I just had to come to see myself." Harry answered enthusiastically.

Draco huffed and crossed his arms. "I see you know them." He stated to Potter who was ignoring him for the child. Thinking to himself 'And he thought the girls were bad'.

As if just noticing the strained atmosphere Potter stopped and looked at him. "I forgot you've never met before" he stated as he looked between the two relations.

"Perhaps we should go inside" Andromeda suggested, shooting looks at the crowd surrounding them.

Draco had to agree that he'd rather not have the first conversation with his aunt in front of a percentage of the Hogwarts female population.

He tried to whisper the password to the portrait but it said "Say it louder my boy, I'm hard of hearing you know." Looking around at all the people surrounding him who refused to leave "Slytherin Prince!" Draco snapped at the portrait.

It allowed him entrance and he stomped in. 'Great, now he's going to have to change the password' Draco thought to himself. Once his guests entered he slammed the portrait closed on the females.

"That's really what you chose to change your password to?" Potter asked him with a raised eyebrow once he took a seat on the couch with the child.

Draco flopped down on the other end of the couch. "What, I think it's a good password"

"Like no one's going to figure out when you use your old nick name." Harry rolled his eyes. "Conceited much" He mumbled under his breath and he received a glare from the blonde for it.

Andromeda looked on at their bickering in amusement. "I didn't expect this" she stated.

"What?" Draco asked confused.

"Harry never mentioned that he was friends with you." Andromeda explained while pointing to her nephew.

"It's only a recent development" Harry admitted. He could feel his cheeks heating up as he thought of what Ginny had insinuated.

"I find that hard to believe. You seem very comfortable with each others company. I didn't know you two where so close." She looked between the two young men.

"Close?" Draco exclaimed at the term used to describe their relationship. It was true that he had been spending a lot of time with Potter lately but could how they act together really be described like that.

Garrott sat between the two boys on the couch deliberately separating them. He received a weird look from the women for his trouble. The stare she was giving him had a suspicious air to it and made him uncomfortable.

It made him feel like he needed to escape from under the weight of it. "I'm just going to be in my office then. Call me if you need me." It wasn't like he was leaving his charge alone with Potter. Nothing was going to happen between them while the woman was here; especially with the child present.

Malfoy waved his hand like he was he understood and dismissing the auror all at once. Garrott gave him a disgruntled look before retreating and closing the door to his office. "Unlikely I'm going to need it." Draco claimed once the auror couldn't hear him.

"I'll call a house elf for tea." Harry volunteered. Whenever he thought of house elves Dobby used to immediately come to mind. Now that he was gone, he shared the spot in his mind with Kreacher. The unwilling house elf had become a great help around Grimmauld place lately.

The pop of an elf apparating resonated through the room.

"Kreacher, what are you doing at Hogwarts?" Harry asked surprised to see his house elf suddenly at the school.

"No, master call Kreacher so he came. What can I get for you?" the old elf asked.

He must have summoned him by accident because he was on his mind. Since he was here he might as well use him Harry thought. "I would just like some earl grey tea for 3 people."

Till then the house elf hadn't paid attention to the other occupants of the room. H glanced at the quests and looked away before whipping his head around when he realized who they were.

"Members of the Black family" The elf gushed.

"Hello Kreacher" Andromeda said in greeting. Over the summer she had made many trips to Grimmauld place and she was used to the elf's personality change in the presence of any relation to his mistress.

The crazy elf focused it's whole attention on Malfoy and approached him. "You're Draco Malfoy, Lady Narcissi Black's son" Kreacher looked at the boy with stars in his eyes. The Black family was shrinking with each year that passed and each member of the family was important to him. He'd never had the pleasure of meeting this boy before though he'd recognize his portrait from the Black family tree anywhere.

"Yes" Malfoy replied confused why that would mean anything to the house elf. Once he'd confirmed his identity he almost kicked the elf in surprise when it lent down to kiss his shoes. He drew his legs up away from it's reach.

"Kreacher, the tea" Harry reminded the elf what he had been asked to fetch by his master. The elf nodded and there was a pop as he apparated back to the kitchen at Grimmauld place.

Draco had dealt with many house elves in his life coming from such a prominent wizarding family but never one like this. He'd never met one that actually seemed to worship its masters.

"I'm sorry, he's a Black family elf and he gets a little overzealous whenever he meets someone who's even slightly related." Harry apologized to the Slytherin. Embarrassed by Kreacher's actions.

"Yeah, he treats us like royalty any time we come to visit." Andromeda added in.

Harry groaned at the reference to royalty referring to Malfoy. Remembering back to when he really used to live up to the Slytherin Prince nickname he held in his earlier years. His leadership of his house mates who used to follow his every command.

Looking at the blonde now he did have a royal air about him with the way he held himself like he is above everyone else and his good posture. He was sure that was his father's doing and Malfoy just subconsciously fell into old habits now.

They all jumped when the pop of apparition echoed sooner than they expected.

"Kreacher is back with the tea" The old elf struggled under the weight of the solid silver tea set he'd chosen to use. He stumbled to the coffee table and slid the tray onto the surface.

He must've decided to break out the Black silver Harry thought. It looked like it had been polished recently too. He could see Malfoy's raised eyebrow out of the corner of his eyes.

Kreacher pored only two cups and handed one to Andromeda and the other to Malfoy. Harry rolled his eyes as he was completely ignored by his own house elf.

Draco shifted uncomfortably under the intense stare. Usually once a house elf served you they left to go do other duties but this once just kept standing there.

"Kreacher, it's fine now. I'll call you when we're done." Harry dismissed the elf a little embarrassed by its actions.

There was an awkward silence so Draco decided to ask a question to break it. "How did you reunite with my mother? She's still under house arrest so I know you didn't just meet on the street by accident."

"You're still allowed to write letters while under house arrest. I received an owl from her not long after you went back to Hogwarts. I assume she had started to miss family and thought of me." Andromeda answered back.

"I'm glad that she has more than just the aurors to keep her company." Draco said sincerely. He took a sip of tea and looked between his two guests "How do you two know each other?" Draco asked curiously. His aunt had already made several references to knowing Potter personally already.

"I'm Teddy's godfather actually." Harry claimed with a smile on his face as he squeezed the child who was sitting beside him affectionately.

"Who are the parents?" Draco asked looking at the boy with curiosity. He'd only ever heard of his aunt in passing before so he knew literally nothing about her except that she'd been disinherited for marrying a muggle.

"It's actually my daughter Nymphadora and Remus Lupin." Andromeda answered.

"Our old Defense teacher!" Malfoy exclaimed in surprise. "He's the one who was a werewolf right?" He asked looking at Harry for confirmation.

Andromeda could see some of the boys limited up bringing shining through. Her sister had explained how her husband had raised the boy to follow the pure blood beliefs; prejudices and all. She assured her though that in recent years he'd started to change for the better and realize that blood wasn't all who a person was.

"Yes he was a werewolf but teddy didn't inherit any of those traits from his father" Andromeda replied in a miffed tone. "Though as you can tell he inherited Nymphadora's Metamorph powers."

"Is that what it's called?" Draco asked rhetorically, shooting a look at the still blond baby. "What exactly does that entail?"

"A Metamorph can change their appearance on command." Andromeda answered holding her tea cup close to her mouth as if she was going to take a sip.

"You mean they can change to look like another person? Like polyjuice potion." Draco asked, fascinated by the thought of what you could do with such a power.

"Not to that extent. It takes many years of practice to have enough finesse for that. Teddy has little control over his powers right now and he can only change the colour of his hair. Mostly he just focuses on someone he likes." Andromeda responded and looked at her nephew pointedly.

At Malfoy's confused expression Harry explained "She means that Teddy likes you."

"Oh!" Draco was unsure how the toddler could after just meeting him.

"Mostly Tonks used her powers to get laughs at the dinner table. I have many fond memories of a pig snout." Harry reminisced.

"She sounds interesting. When can I meet my cousin?" Draco asked. Andromeda and Harry both froze and shot matching looks at each other. He could feel there was a sudden shift in the air.

"Well, I'm sure you heard about your cousin's death" Harry commented; sure that the blond had just forgotten.

"She died?" Draco stated surprised.

"Yeah during the final battle. Both her and Lupin didn't make it." Harry answered.

"I didn't follow any of that. I had other things on my mind." Draco replied subdued. It was sad to think that he would never get to meet his cousin now that the barriers stopping them from doing so before were gone.

"You didn't hear anything?" Andromeda asked surprised. She'd already come to terms with her daughter's death. Once Tonks joined the aurors it had always been a possibility that she wouldn't come back from a mission so she'd been mentally preparing herself for years.

"I was basically a prisoner in my own home during the war and right after I was in Azkaban. By the time I was able to read the prophet, they must have stopped mentioning it." Draco shrugged. He didn't like to think of those times.

The mood had turned very somber. Teddy was the only one that didn't notice and started to giggle as he played with his own toes.

The sound of her grandchild's happiness brought Andromeda back to reality as she smiled at the child. At least her daughter left behind a very precious gift, something to always remind me of her.

"I guess I should call Kreacher since we're done with the tea." Harry suggested placing his cold tea on the table.

"I should be going." Andromeda said as she looked at her watch. "I'm supposed to meet your mother for dinner."

"Can you give her something for me?" Draco asked and his aunt nodded. "Wait here." He commanded as he ran to his bedroom. when he returned he had a letter in his hand. "I was going to send this by owl but if you're seeing her tonight." he held the envelope for the women to take.

Andromeda took the letter from him. Harry walked over and handed Teddy to her. "We should do this again. I'd like to get to know my only nephew better." She left with that final greeting.

Harry shifted uncomfortably on the couch once he was left alone with the blonde. It had managed to slip his mind while his godson was here but now he started feeling awkward. Did Malfoy want him to stay or did he want to be left alone.

He was just about to make an excuse to leave when Malfoy suggested "Well since you're already here Potter, we might as well use this opportunity to study for potions." Harry flopped back down on to the couch.

**...**

Andromeda managed to get around the corner before she gave into her curiosity.

Looking at the letter in her hand she was dying to know what it said. She knew it was wrong but before she knew it she'd used magic to open the envelope. Taking the parchment out.

She scanned what her nephew had written thinking only Narcissa would read it.

It was filled with how much he missed his mother and informing her about his budding relationship with Potter. She wasn't sure why the boy refused to use Harry's first name still. Andromeda was glad to see that her nephew wasn't a Minnie Lucius like she'd feared.

o0o

They moved to the Slytherin's bedroom so as not to be disturbed by the auror. Malfoy had assigned him a couple chapters to read and take notes from while he worked on finishing his transfiguration essay.

Harry was getting nowhere with his reading because he was distracted. Sitting alone in a bedroom with the blonde wasn't helping him get over his dream. He blushed when an image from it came to his mind. He peeked at Malfoy over the top of the potion text he was being forced to read.

After the fifth time Potter had looked at him only to lower his eyes and blush like a school girl with a crush Draco threw his quill down in frustration. "What is it Potter?" he couldn't concentrate with his green eyes burning into the side of his face.

Harry pursed his lips as if to keep the words in but finally he just had to blurt it out. "Ginny accused me of having a relationship with you." It came out like word vomit but strangely he felt loads better after telling the blonde.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow at him in confusion. "Yeah so, we're friends now" and he turned back to his essay.

"No I don't mean the friend kind of relationship, but in the romantic sense." Harry face heated up with a blush after saying the last part.

Draco froze when what the boy was saying connected in his mind. "Wait, are you saying that Weaslette thinks that we have a gay relationship, together?" Draco asked indicating with his finger between them incredulously.

Harry nodded not wanting to say anything more. "She said we bicker like a married couple."

There a long moment of silence as they let the thought sink in.

"Shit just how do I come off as gay?" Harry broke it as he asked himself. "That's just crazy talk."

"You say that when I'm the injured party. Just quarreling with you got me labeled as gay didn't it." Draco crossed his arms and frowned.

"You're already suspicious with that hair gel and eye cream." Harry replied and pointed at the Slytherin's dressing table that had a whole bunch of products on it. He could totally believe that Malfoy was gay just by how much he preened.

"That's called actually caring about my appearance, you should try it some time." Draco snapped. Comparing his appearance to Potters he did notice there was a huge difference between his dress pants and the Gryffindor's jeans.

"Exactly, most guys don't care. They do a pit check to see if they stink before walking out the door and that's about it." Harry replied as proof.

"Well excuse me for being raised to have much better hygiene." Draco huffed.

"I have absolutely no fashion sense and I play sports, nothing about me is feminine, at all. There is nothing about me that screams gay." Harry stated indicating to his ruff appearance.

"You don't have to be feminine to like other men?" Draco huffed. He knew from experience because when he was at Quidditch camp during the summer fourth year the most burly manly guy he'd ever met made a move on him and it totally was unexpected on his account. Nothing happened and the guy apologized claiming that he thought he got the vibe from him but he must've been mistaken. "Have you ever heard of butch?" Draco asked.

"I thought that was lesbians?" Harry replied back confused.

"Same thing usually happens in a gay relationship. There's usually a dominant and a submissive." Draco shrugged. He only had a limited knowledge of how a relationship between two guys worked.

"So are you saying if we were actually in a relationship, that you'd be the girl?" Harry asked cheekily. Referring to how Malfoy was a lot more slender and feminine than he was.

Draco frowned "Out, get out!" reaching behind him he grabbed one of his feather pillows and threw it at the Gryffindor's head. Potter dodged, grabbed his books and ran out the door with a laugh.

He huffed in annoyance when his pillow hit the wall hard enough to explode and feathers went everywhere."Fuck" He swore. If he had his wand he could just clean it up with a flick of his wand.

"Garrot!" Draco called for the auror to clean up the mess.

...

Instead of being greeted by a house elf when Andromeda arrived at the gate of Malfoy manner, an auror was there to escort her to the drawing room her sister was currently occupying.

She could see a blonde women starring into the flames of the mantle. "Cissi" She said to gain her attention with the nick name she had when they were children.

Narcissa turned to her with a smile at hearing her voice. "You're late" she stated.

"I'm sorry but I stopped by Hogwarts on the way to see your son." Andromeda explained as she placed Teddy on the couch since he'd fallen asleep on the way over before taking a seat herself.

"You saw Draco. How was he?" Narcissa sat on the edge of her seat and asked with worry clear in her voice.

"He seemed healthy and dare I say happy." Andromeda assured her sister.

"I know that's what he's been telling me in his letters but you can't tell if someone is lying in written words." Narcissa sat back in relief. She'd written her son almost every day because she had nothing better to do and she received a reply for almost everyone.

"That reminds me, he gave me this to give to you." Andromeda reached into her robes and pulled out another letter. Her sister took it from her hands and opened it to scan over. Since she'd already ready it she could tell what part she was at by the expression on her face.

When she was done reading her son's words she was left with a longing. "I wish I could leave this dam mansion and go to see him." She huffed in frustration.

"Is the house arrest finally getting to you?" Andromeda asked. She was surprised she hadn't heard her sister complain the last couple times she was here.

"Yes. It wasn't so bad when Draco was here with me, but since he left for Hogwarts it has become stiff ling." The blonde sighed.

"Maybe you can request to be able to leave with an auror escort?" Andromeda suggested.

"Maybe" Narcissa said in contemplation.

… **TBC**

 


	12. Beetle

  
**o0o**

Harry walked into the library with a plan to just grab a book for another dreaded potions essay and head back to the Gryffindor common room. He stopped in shock at the sight that met him when he passed by the study tables. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger were sitting at a table together.

He walked over and stood beside the table till they noticed him. "What's going on?"

"What does it look like?" Malfoy replied like he was stupid.

"We are studying." Then Hermione said right after like she was finishing the Slytherin's sentence.

"I can see that. Since when do you two study, together?" Harry asked, putting emphasis on the 'together' part.

"Since you asked me to look out for him in Arithmancy." Hermione answered knowingly. "It made me realize that Malfoy is dedicated to his studies like I am and that we could both benefit from associating together. It's not like I'm going to find intellectual conversation of high caliber in Gryffindor." She said, indicating subtly to him.

Harry glared at the blonde when he snickered at the girls comment. "Hey, I'm smart, enough." He added on. The auror laughed at his remark and tried to play it off as a cough.

"Yeah yeah, just sit down and join us already." Malfoy instructed him as he pulled the chair out beside him with his foot.

Garrott put his arm on the back of the blondes chair as if to mark his territory.

Harry swore his eye was going to start twitching. He'd started to notice that Garrott touched Malfoy way too much. Whenever they were going somewhere or just standing somewhere, the auror would brush his hand across the Slytherin's shoulder or steer him by grabbing his upper arm or placing it in the middle of his back.

What really bugged him was that Malfoy didn't seem to notice at all. He just seemed to brush it off like his personal bubble hadn't been invaded.

"I'm just have to grab a book first." Harry explained before walking back into the right aisle. Sitting down and took his parchment to start on his potion essay. He listened to Hermione and Malfoy talk and it sounded like gibberish to him. They were using words he'd never heard before.

They really were very compatible.

If it wasn't for the pure blood prejudice that had been ingrained in Malfoy since birth, he was sure they would've been great friends years ago. Harry felt jealous even though he knew Hermione was dating Ron. It felt though like he and Ron didn't hold up to their intellectuality. Like they might ditch them when they figured out that they didn't match their standards.

Sitting back down at the table he flipped to the topic he was assigned and decided where to start. Harry scribbled for a second then he chewed on the end of his quill. He hated writing essays since he never knew where to start.

It didn't help that out of the corner of his eye he could see the auror was glaring at him over the edge of his book. He was sure that the man wasn't even reading 'Witches Through the Ages.' It was most likely a random book he grabbed to make himself look busy.

Harry flipped the book closed that he'd been taking notes from with a sigh. "There isn't enough information in this one. I'm going to get another book." He exclaimed before standing.

"I'll come with you." Malfoy stood up and made his way towards the aisle. When his auror went to follow him he told the man to stop. "I assure you that I'm plenty safe to fetch a book alone. I'll be with Potter anyway, world savoir and all."

Garrott frowned but sat down again grudgingly.

.

Harry looked at the blonde out of the corner of his eyes as they browsed for a useful book. "Is there anything going on between you and Garrott?"

"What do you mean?" Malfoy turned to him with a genuine confused expression.

"He keeps touching you." Harry pointed out.

He saw when what he meant registered in the Slytherin's mind. "No." Malfoy denied. "Yeah, he man handles me to get me to move or go where he wants, but it's not sexual."

"It doesn't look platonic on his end." Harry said with a raised eyebrow.

"In what way, show me?" Malfoy asked as he leaned against the wall nonchalantly.

Potter looked hesitant before reaching a hand out and caressing a shoulder and then brought his hand trailing up until he reached the back of his neck and stroked the hair at the nap of his neck.

Draco's breathe caught. If Garrott had touched him like that, he certainly had never felt like this from the touch.

Harry snatched his hand back with heated cheeks. He felt like they'd just passed a barrier in their relationship.

The air was heavy with tension.

"We should get back, before he comes looking for us." Harry suggested. The blonde nodded in agreement and pushed away from the wall.

What they didn't notice was a small beetle with white markings around its antennae hiding in the bookshelves.

...

The next day Draco was reading the paper while drinking his morning coffee. Browsing through the headlines lazily, only reading what caught his interest. Sipping at his coffee leisurely. It was fine until he turned the page.

_Greyback Watch_ was sprawled in large letters across the top of the page.

Had they finally spotted Greyback? Draco asked himself afraid and excited all at once. Then he realized, that would be front page news and this article was near the back. Looking closer he realized it was in the gossip column.

What the hell was it about? He asked himself. Anything considering the werewolf was usually serious matters so why would it be in the entertainment section.

The head line was very deceiving. It wasn't about Greyback at all. As he speed read the article he realized that it truly wasn't about the werewolf at all. It was about him, his auror and Potter.

It included sordid details about their supposed relationship together. Using half-truths it painted a picture of a love triangle between Garrott, Potter, and him. None of it was true.

He was shocked at its content until he saw who was responsible for this trollop; Rita Skeeter. "That bitch!" Draco exclaimed to himself making many of his fellow Slytherin's shoot him weird looks. He remembered in fourth year when he'd helped her write an article about Potter's relationship with Granger and now she had turned against him.

His anger heated up. He ripped up the paper into tiny pieces and stalked from the great hall.

.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked as he watched the blonde stomp out with his auror running to follow behind him.

Hermione scanned through the headlines in her own copy until she reached one that jumped out at her. Sliding the paper over to him with the page open.

Harry raised his eyebrow as he read over the article. Blushing at what it implied. It was true that he was following Malfoy around but it wasn't because he was in love with him."Rita Skeeter strikes again." He exclaimed.

"I think it's time I wrote her a letter, reminding her about our deal. Just because the war is over doesn't mean she can write stuff about Harry again." Hermione suggested seriously.

"What are you going to send a threatening letter? Don't do it again or else…" Harry asked.

"No but maybe just an envelope with some dead beetles in it." Hermione replied thoughtfully.

"I wouldn't want to get on your bad side." Ron said to his girlfriend. "Scary." He whispered to Harry and the brunette nodded in agreement.

...

By the time Garrott had managed to enter their quarters he was just in time to hear the slamming of the boy's door.

Garrott wanted to confront the boy about the topic of that article. He could hear many whispers as he left the hall and someone had actually yelled that "He should run after his lover." Just from that he could guess what the article had been about.

He tried to open his charges door only to find it locked.

He banged on the door and demanded to be allowed entrance, the boy yelled to leave him alone.

This had been happening way too often since the boy received that wand from the ministry. Every time he tried to check on the boy's well being he found himself banned from entering. He was wondering what the boy was doing on the other side of that door that he didn't want him to see.

Garrott could hear an owl arriving in his office so he went to see what it'd brought him. It turned out to be the Daily Prophet owl delivering his paper. He'd made a request to have it delivered to his office instead of the great hall.

Pushing off the door frame he went to deal with the bird. He offered the owl a treat that he kept for these purposes and sickle before it'd release the paper to his custody. The prophet had trained its owls to bite the recipient if you tried to take its item without payment. Garrott shewed the owl away after he had the item in hand. It hooted before flying off.

Garrott sat down at his desk to read. He needed to find out the true extent of what the article was about. He frowned as he read Skeeter's spin of the first few weeks of the semester. It was true Potter had been hanging around his charge way too much. This just cemented his feelings on the matter.

The lock on his wards room didn't click open until it was time to head to class. He tried to get the boy to talk to him about the article but he refuse and kept silent on the matter.

...

Harry knocked on the charms portrait."What?!" He could hear the Slytherin yell on the other side.

"It's Harry. I'm here to work on that essay." He said through the portrait.

"Come in then." The blonde snapped.

"Can't you come and let me in?" Harry asked confused.

"Potter, I know you know the password, just come in already." Malfoy yelled through the portrait.

Harry shrugged and said the password which was still" Slytherin Prince" surprisingly. He'd have to get the blonde to change it for his own safety. When he walked in he saw Malfoy on his knees trying to reach under the couch. "What are you doing?" He asked as he took his bag off and put it on the coffee table.

"Trying to find that ministry wand. I haven't seen it since yesterday." Draco huffed in frustration.

"You've lost it." Harry said in surprise. Thinking about all the trouble he went through to get it.

"Not lost, just miss placed." Draco huffed as he sat up. "I could've sworn the last time I used it I was here."

The office door swung open. "What's all this yelling about?" Garrott asked as he leaned against the door frame.

"I can't find that ministry wand anywhere. Have you seen it?" Draco asked the auror.

"I'm only in charge of your wand not the ministry one." Garrott pointed out.

Draco sighed and sat up on his knees to lean on the edge of the couch. "And…?"

Garrott had a thoughtful look on his face. "Not since yesterday, I think."

"Let's just start working on the essay. I'm sure you'll come across it eventually." Harry suggested. Malfoy sighed but agreed reluctantly to let his missing wand go.

.

Garrott closed the door to his office behind him. He could hear the two talking still through the door.

He walked over towards his desk and opened the top drawer. A round wand rolled to the front. He picked up the wand and examined it.

Yesterday after his charge had gone off to bed after spending the evening studying in the common room Garrott realized that he'd left his wand behind. It was sitting out in the open on the coffee table along with some of his books. He debated for a second before taking the wand. 'Now he won't be able to lock him out any more' he thought to himself.

Since the boy had noticed it was gone Garrott decided to put it in a locked cabinet so it wouldn't be found.

...

Harry was feeling a little lost. He could over hear his peers talking about what they were going to do when they got out of Hogwarts. They all seemed to know what they wanted. Planning ahead enough to take the courses that were relevant to the career. Ron still seemed as eager as ever to become an auror and Hermione was going to change the wizengot from the inside out.

It was their last year of school. After this they were expected to go out and get jobs. He used to think that his life already had a set path; he'd become an auror and marry Ginny, they'd have kids together and live happily ever after. It didn't sound appealing at all anymore.

"Potter!?" Malfoy snapped his fingers in his face.

Harry shook his head to snap back to reality where he was in Malfoy's bedroom again. He'd been listening to the blonde drone on about potions for over an hour now, there was only so long he could pretend to be interested in the subject. He was at the desk because he was supposed to be taking notes though all he had was an empty parchment in front of him. "Sorry, just got distracted." He apologized.

"What's the point of me trying to tutor you in potions if you don't even listen to me?" Draco sighed in frustration as he flopped down on the bed. "Come out with it, what's bugging you?"

Harry turned around in the chair to look at the blond. "What are you going to do when you graduate Hogwarts?" He asked.

Draco raised an eyebrow at the sudden inquiry. "Actually, I'm officially going to become Severus' apprentice. He's going to teach me to take over as the potion master at Hogwarts." He admitted. His godfather had wanted to retire for years but he never thought any of his possible replacements were good enough. If he instructed someone in his own ways he was sure to feel good that they weren't failing in his absence.

"You're going to be a teacher!" Harry exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeah, me as a teacher to children is a little unexpected." Draco replied. Even as a child he'd found other children weird. Dedicating his life to teaching them was a foreign concept.

"I think you'll make a great teacher actually." Harry encouraged.

"Why?" Draco asked surprised.

"You managed to knock me into shape and because you actually explain how to do things properly unlike someone I know." Harry replied blandly.

"Severus is a great teacher you just have to actually pay attention to him." Draco defended his godfather's teaching style.

"You just think that because he's your godfather, you don't want people pointing out his flaws." Harry replied back.

"I know it's the truth. When I was a kid and my parents would leave me with him because they had to go to a ministry function, I'd sit with him while he'd work on a potion and he used to call me his little protege. Now he's just making it official." Draco spoke nostalgically.

"I guess he's affectionate in his own way." Harry raised an eyebrow, imagining a little Malfoy with Snape trying to explain potions to him at an early age.

"Yeah, he's always more open when we're alone so not many people pick up on how much he cares about me." Draco said, as he lay back contently with his arms behind his head.

"Is that a glamorous job for a member of the illustrious Malfoy family?" Harry asked sarcastically. A teacher was considered a middle class job even if it was at Hogwarts.

"We're not so illustrious right now; with my father in Azkaban, my mother and I on parole. Besides, no one's really willing to hire an ex-death eater." Draco said downcast.

"But you're really smart; top of the class. Shouldn't people be clamoring to hire you?" Harry exclaimed incredulous. He knew Hermione was battering job offers off with a stick.

"It doesn't matter how smart or talented I am. In the eyes of the people, I'm evil. I'm really lucky that Severus offered this to me and that McGonagall isn't prejudiced and supported him in it. I'm lucky to get any job at all." Draco explained.

"At least you know what you want to do." Harry said dejectedly. 'What else could he do other than be an auror?' He asked himself.

"It's less about want and more about need." Malfoy grumbled under his breath.

"McGonagall suggested that I become an auror in that meeting in sixth year. It sounded good at the time but after the war, I think I'm done with all the fighting." Harry admitted out loud.

"I was told by Severus that I should be a politician. They don't hire ex-criminals as political figures though so that's not an option any more. It was probably what my father told him to say any way." Draco sighed. His father always tried to control his life. Now that he was in prison he was able to do as he pleased. He still missed him though.

"You aren't a criminal." Harry shook his head at Malfoy's self-bashing.

"Aren't I?" Draco asked turning his head to look at the Gryffindor. "I've been put on trial for being a Death Eater and now I'm on parole."

"You aren't a real one." Harry said with conviction. "Now your aunt Bellatrix and Greyback are real criminals."

"What makes a real criminal?" Draco asked contemplative.

"Killing in cold blood." Harry answered seriously. "You've never actually killed anybody. I'm more of a criminal than you are in my mind."

"You're too self-righteous." Draco couldn't believe that Potter felt bad about having to kill Voldemort. The man was a danger to everyone else around him.

"Now back to what I'm going to do with the rest of my life; I could just live off my inheritance. It would be pretty boring though." Harry contemplated out loud.

"I don't have that choice any more. It's working for a living for me. Unless they unfreeze our vaults." Draco replied. The option to live off his ancestor's money had closed to him. If the war hadn't happened he would probably be club hopping through Europe but it had so he'd ended up growing up faster than he would have otherwise.

"Oh crap. I'm so sorry. That was so insensitive, I forgot." Harry apologized. Sometimes it slipped his mind that the Slytherin wasn't totally wealthy anymore. He still looked and dressed like he had millions of galleons stashed away somewhere; technically he did but the ministry was keeping it out of his reach.

"It's ok, before the war I would have said exactly the same thing, and not cared if it was insensitive or not. Probably would've rubbed it in their face too." Draco admitted thoughtfully.

"I'm just not sure what to do?" Harry said in frustration.

"Definitely not anything to do with Potions." Draco said completely serious.

"I know, I'm awful at Potions, that's what you're for. The only reason why I even took the subject this semester was to keep the option to become an auror open just in case I change my mind." Harry admitted.

"That's right, you have to have a exceeds expectations in your owls to get into auror training." Malfoy raised an eyebrow. "Just think about what you're interested in. What clubs have you've joined in the past?" Draco suggested.

Quidditch came to mind first and then a light bulb went off in Harry's head. "Or what clubs have I started! In 5th year I started Dumbledore's Army, which was a club where I taught other class mates Defense." Sitting up straight at the realization, he'd enjoyed it so much then why not doing it for a career. "I'll be the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher." He said with confidence,

"What, you want to be a teacher too?" Draco asked shocked at the Gryffindor's sudden decision.

"Yeah, why not? I'm sure Kingsley is eager to get back into the auror field. He only came to teach this year because McGonagall asked really desperately." Harry shrugged.

Draco looked wide eyed as the golden boy's visible enthusiasm for teaching. "You'll make a better one than I will." It would be nice if Potter stayed here to teach with him. He could imagine them greeting each other at meals for years to come into the future.

…

Harry tried to sneak back into the dorm room. He left Malfoy's once the Slytherin had kicked him out because he wanted to get some shut eye.

The heavy breathing revealed that everyone was asleep already. He tried to tip toe over to his bed. Since the light wasn't on and the moon wasn't that bright Harry tripped over the edge of his cloak. He managed to knock all the air out of his lungs as he landed on his chest. Stunned for a minute or so since he'd winded himself.

The light was suddenly turned on.

All the eighth year boys squinted at the light as they tried to figure out what the noise was. Ron raised an eyebrow when he saw a pair of disembodied legs. "Fell down, have you Harry?" He said humorously. Seamus grumbled as he put his blanket over his head to fall back asleep. After seven years they were all used to his mid-night wondering.

Harry grumbled as he tried to fight his way out of the invisibility cloak. "Yeah, can you help me up?" He asked, offering a hand to his friend who pulled him up to his feet. "Thanks."

"Are you back to your old ways again? You really need to start sleeping through the night." Ron admonished him as he walked back to his bed to get a few more hours sleep. He could see that it was already past 3 in the morning.

"I know." Harry replied as he opened his trunk to retrieve a pair of pajamas.

"Are you having nightmares again?" Ron asked with a yawn.

"Yeah." Harry let his best friend he wasn't sleeping because of nightmares instead of staying up half the night talking to Malfoy. He wasn't sure how he'd take that fact. Climbing into bed he put the light out and attempted to get a few hours of sleep before classes the next morning.

**…TBC**

 

 


	13. Not Deep Meaningful Questions

**o0o**

The bell rang to announce the end of transfiguration class. "I want you all to fill out the sheet of questions I gave you and hand them to me next class" McGonagall informed them as they were all packing up to leave.

Draco had to snap himself back to reality. His brain had started to zone out. You'd think a class about Animagus transformation would be more interesting but since it was just the theory which he already knew because he read a book on it in his first year because he was fascinated every time McGonagall transformed.

Potter had already been dragged off by Weasley so it was just him and his auror going to lunch. He was walking towards the stairs when he noticed down the hall way some older students knock a first year Slytherin's books out of their hands. Stopping mid step, Garrott kept walking not noticing yet that he had stopped. He debated for a second about ignoring it and keep walking or doing something.

Turning on his heel Draco made his way over. 'If he was going to be a teacher someday soon, he should start practicing breaking up fights' He thought to himself. He narrowed his eyes when he heard one of the boys call the first year a "death eater."

"What do you think you're doing?" Draco said in his prefects voice that oozed authority. He wasn't going to let people get away with bullying members of his house, especially the young innocent ones that hadn't done anything wrong.

"We were just putting him in his place." The largest boy spoke. Draco observed that the boy was from Hufflepuff. He was of a large build and he would've said he was close to his own age but judging from his friends he was only in fourth year.

The boy reminded him a lot of himself before the war. Draco used to do the exact same thing. Whether it been about blood purity or house rivalry, he was guilty of the same thing. Didn't mean he was going to let this boy get away with it now.

"The younger students of Slytherin, had nothing to do with the war. Matter a fact you weren't even old enough to fight last year. You have no idea what a real Death Eater is like. If you want to blame anyone, you should be blaming me." Draco spoke matter of factly.

Draco had moved closer to intimidate the boy with his height but he must have miscalculated from the distance. Even though the boy was a lot younger than him, he was also bigger and stronger. He had to crane his neck to look the boy in his eyes at their close distance.

When the boy winded a hand back to punch him he flinched and closed his eyes in preparation for the pain. When he didn't feel any impact he opened his eyes to see that there was another hand stopping the boys fist from making contact with his face. Sighing in relief and thinking at least the auror was useful for something.

The bullies scrambled when the auror got involved. He felt satisfaction watching them run. Draco was surprised to feel someone tug on his sleeve. "Thank you." A young voice expressed its gratitude.

He smiled at the young Slytherin boy. "You're welcome." It felt good to have done something for someone else.

"Let's go, before you get into any more trouble." Garrott commanded as he pushed on Draco's back to lead him away.

o0o **  
**

Draco threw the pamphlet down in frustration. 'Muggle studies was a stupid subject.' He thought to himself in frustration. There was just so much crap that they depended on each day that without it they seemed like they couldn't even function.

"Do you know anything about this?" Draco asked the auror who was reading the daily prophet to pass the time.

"Nope, I come from a pure blood family just like you." Garrott answered as he went back to his paper. Draco frowned at the negative answer. Why did his auror have to be so useless.

Granger appeared in the library like clockwork. She walked over to join him when she realized his presence. "Hello" She greeted him before pulling out her own assignment.

Draco pursed his lips as he starred at the muggle born witch in contemplation.

"Granger, do you think you could help me with my muggle studies essay?" Draco asked, he hated to ask for help but he was confused. He just didn't understand why muggles needed all these different material possessions.

"I'll help you, only if you tell me about wizard customs? Reading about them in a book is nothing like your experience firsthand." Hermione asked.

"Deal." They shook on it to make I official.

"What topic were you given?" Hermione asked. She'd taken the class in her early years at Hogwarts because she was curious about how it was structured so she knew how the course work went.

"We were each assigned a different muggle electronic and have to write an essay on it. I ended up with the iPod." Draco informed her. They had to pick a slip of paper out of the sorting hat funnily enough; he guessed the thing didn't have any better use the rest of the school year.

"That's a large topic." Hermione exclaimed thoughtfully. "Luckily I know all about it." She said when she noticed the Slytherin's worried look.

"She gave us a couple magazines with information on it but a lot of what it says doesn't make sense to me." Draco exclaimed as he flipped through the pamphlet he was given.

"Like what?" Hermione asked, sure that she knew the answer.

"So the things supposed to play music right, how?" Draco asked as he looked at the pamphlet.

"Electronically." Hermione answered simply. She could see the Slytherin was going to ask what that was. "The teacher hasn't gone over it yet?"

"Vaguely but it didn't really register with me." Draco blushed at how hard he was finding the class that he couldn't understand something so major.

"We'll breach electricity another day. We just got to get your essay done." Hermione suggested.

Draco scanned the list of questions he needed answered. "What's an Mp3?"

"It's a computer file that just features sound, though they do have IPods that play video files now." Hermione said thoughtfully.

He scribbled the answer to his question down. "What's a com-putter?" Draco asked.

Hermione sighed. 'This was going to take a lot longer than she thought.' There were a lot of components to muggle technology and somehow they were all connected. An IPod was just a smaller portable version.

If you didn't grow up around the modern culture that revolved around different and more up to date systems, it could be very confusing. Purebloods before the war ignored muggles as much as possible so they didn't hear about any of it. It completely wasn't Malfoy's fault that he grew up not knowing any of this.

"If an IPod is just an mp3 player why is it so much better than other products?" He asked.

"I think it's mostly the brand name that make's everyone think so." Hermione contemplated his question.

"That's another thing. How can an apple come out with a product?" Draco asked frustrated.

"It's just the name the company decided to go under. Their computer's go under the name Macintosh after a type of green apple that was the creator's favorite. He had to change the name a little because it was too close to McIntosh audio equipment manufacturer, so he changed it to Macintosh. Mac's for short." Granger explained before turning to him "Write all that down. Your teacher will be impressed that you found that information." She instructed him.

"I didn't find it, you told me." Draco said confused.

"Your teacher doesn't know that." Hermione would never do this for Ron and Harry but Malfoy looked like he was struggling with it so much she felt sorry for him.

"Why do they need a new version every couple months that performs the exact same function?" Draco asked.

"That's a good question." Hermione nodded, understanding the boy's confusion.

Harry pulled open the large oak doors to the library. He hardly had to scan the library before he spotted the shock of blond hair. He sighed before walking over. It was Friday evening and the two of them chose to spend it in the library. "What are you two doing?" Harry asked them.

"I'm helping him write an essay for muggle studies." Hermione explained.

"Oh, on what?" Harry asked as he pulled a chair out to sit down. Remembering how he promised to help the Slytherin with the subject and he hadn't done it yet he felt guilty. He knew he'd find the two in the library even though the rest of the school was taking time to relax.

"IPods." Draco answered flatly. "Can you help too?" He asked hopefully. Granger was just confusing him more with her large descriptions. He needed someone to explain in more simple words.

"Oh no, I'm the last one you should come to?" Harry waved the Slytherin off.

"Don't you know anything about them?" Malfoy asked. "You were raised by muggles weren't you?" He was pretty sure he'd read that Potter lived with his mother's sister, since the witch was muggle born it only made sense that her sister didn't have magic. It was a really rare occurrence to have two magic users to come out of the same family.

"Yes I was but I've never actually owned one. Those things are dam expensive." Harry replied, thinking of how Dudley was always walking around listening to his since he was so spoiled. If Aunt Petunia actually bought him something that expensive he'd die of shock. The closest he'd ever come to one was when his cousin broke his when he threw it at his head.

"I'm going to write that down." Draco exclaimed as he scribbled it in his notes.

"Why?" Harry asked surprised that his flippant answer was important enough to put in an essay.

"Because expensive means good?" Malfoy exclaimed snottily. The Gryffindors both rolled their eyes at his stuck-up-ness. Sometimes it was easy to forget that the Slytherin grew up in the lap of luxury until times like this.

o0o

 

"This feels childish." Draco exclaimed while leaning against the head board as he looked over the sheet of questions McGonagall had given them to answer for home work. Potter and him were trying to complete that weeks homework. The golden boy had snuck into his room again after curfew.

"It's supposed to help us figure out what animal kingdom our forms will come from. To help us narrow it down." Harry said as he dipped his quill into his ink pot that he was balancing on his textbook so that he could lay on the bed on his stomach.

"What's your favorite colour?" Draco read out sarcastically, raising an eyebrow incredulous at Potter.

"I didn't say they were deep meaningful questions." Harry shrugged. "At least it's easy."

Malfoy sighed but started to scribble down answers to the personal questions. "How would knowing what animal kingdom truly help anyway?" He whined.

"It's so you aren't trying to change into a reptile while you're clearly a mammal." Harry shook his head at the blonde's reluctance to do the simple homework assignment.

"Do you even need to do this? Won't your form be a stag like your Patronus?" Draco asked as he ignored his paper and propped his head on his hand that he lent on it.

"I don't think so. The Patronus form is based off your emotional connections while animagus forms are based off your personality." Harry replied thoughtfully. He had a feeling he wouldn't be a stag like his father was. From what he saw in Snape's memories his father had a completely different countenance than he did.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked inquisitively.

"I'm sure. Snape's is a female doe because of his love for my mother and Tonk's was a werewolf because of Remus. I'm pretty sure that you can't change gender when you transform." Harry looked intently at the blonde. "Though it could be awesome if someone could switch their gender at will instead of becoming an animal." He contemplated.

"That would just be weird. Can your form be a magical creature?" Draco asked in curiosity. He always needed to know everything about a subject. It always drove his parents and godfather crazy when he was a child. When they'd go out he'd constantly ask what something was or what it did.

"I've never heard of one. Merlin's animagus form was even only a Merlin falcon. It's rare to even have a magical creature as your Patronus though Dumbledore's was a phoenix because of his strong connection with Fox." Harry replied thoughtfully.

"So no chance of mine being a dragon?" Draco asked with a sigh of disappointment. As a child he'd always imagine himself as the majestic creature. Running around with his arms out pretending he had wings. It annoyed his father.

Harry thought about it. "It's most unlikely, though Serious was named after the Dog Star and his form was a large black dog." He said contemplatively. Going back to finishing his assignment. He only had a couple questions left to go.

"Are you ever worried that you'll turn into something completely embarrassing like a cockroach?" Draco asked as he finished off the question that asked 'What his favorite drink was?' He still thought these questions weren't going to reveal anything truly useful.

"Is this coming from your fear of your animagus form being a ferret?" Harry turned and looked at Malfoy. He remembered during fourth year when the blonde was humanly transfigured into the rodent for teasing him.

"Maybe." Draco replied. "If that happened no one would ever let me hear the end of it. Four years later and people are still calling me a ferret faced git."

"I think you're over analyzing that incident and connecting it to this." Harry tried to placate the blonde in his worries.

"It's a completely rational fear. Why'd Moody decide to transfigure me into a ferret of all creatures. It's a completely random animal to think up. It must have connected to my animagus form somehow." Draco said agitatedly.

"Let me see your answers." Harry commanded and reached a hand out expectantly.

"What, no." Draco denied, holding his paper protectively to his chest.

"I can't tell if you're going to be a rodent if you don't show me proof. Come on just a peek." Harry reached to grab the sheet of paper but Malfoy held it out of his reached. He struggled to reach past the Slytherin but he pushed his chest to keep him back. Harry used his larger body weight against the slim blond and let his dead weight knock the boy over.

He landed on top of the Slytherin. "Get off." Malfoy pushed at his chest but failed to move him. The blonde giggled at their position, stopping when he realized his actions and blushed.

A knock came from the door. "Are you ok? I could hear a struggle." Garrott asked through the wood.

"I'm fine! Just dropped something." Malfoy replied before turning back to Potter. "Crap, you better hide." Draco exclaimed worriedly. He was pretty sure the auror wouldn't take his word he was fine but he'd want to check for himself.

Harry climbed off the blonde and slipped under the bed, reaching back up to grab his invisibility cloak as a second thought. Disappearing from sight just as the door handle turned.

Garrott opened the door and looked at his ward suspiciously. The boy was surrounded by parchment. A bottle of ink was knocked over on the comforter and was bleeding over the surface. When he walked in he left the door opened.

When he followed the aurors eyes to see the mess their struggle had made he got an idea. "I just spilled my ink pot and was trying to clean it up." Draco pointed out. At least his excuse wasn't a complete lie.

"I swore I heard someone else in here." Garrott exclaimed with narrowed eyes, walking further into the room. Without warning he looked under the bed. He was disappointed to not see anyone.

Draco's heart skipped a beat at the action. Potter better have put the cloak on he thought. He felt relieved when the auror didn't see anyone. "I was just talking to myself." He lied. Garrott stood up and threw the closet door open next knowing it was the next most likely hiding place.

Garrott cast a charm to vanish the ink from the green comforter and gathered the sheets of parchment and placed them on the bedside table. "You should turn in for the night." The auror suggested as he turned to leave.

Draco nodded, pretending to listen and climbed under the covers like he was going to go to sleep.

Garrott gave one more sweep of the room before turning off the lights and closing the door behind him.

Once he was sure the auror had retreated to his office he sat up. "Potter?" Draco whispered into the dark room. He leaned over the side of the mattress to peek upside down under the bed. He scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion when no one appeared.

"Potter?" Draco whispered louder. Waiting before wilting when he realized Potter must've slipped out the open door. Taking the chance to open the portrait while Garrott was busy searching in here Draco thought in surprise.

He decided to organize the group of papers on his bed side table. He shuffled through and came across one that was distinctly not his hand writing. Potter's answers he thought. It was an invasion of privacy to read it but he debated before giving in. He pulled out the McGonagall's question sheet and read the answers enthusiastically.

It was always good to know about your enemies he thought, though Potter wasn't anymore he thought. So much had changed.

…

"Don't forget to hand in your assignment" McGonagall reminded her students.

Harry started to dig through his bag but when he couldn't his assignment he started to look more frantically. Did he lose it. McGonagall wasn't one of those teachers who'd accept late assignments without a very good reason.

When Draco was placing his own assignment on the teachers desk he noticed Potter's panicked actions. He rolled his eyes and walked over while pulling something else from his bag.

Harry stopped when suddenly there was a pale hand in front of his face holding what looked suspiciously like what he was looking for.

"You forgot it last night" Draco whispered as he shot the auror who was sitting down at the other side of the desk a nervous look hoping he didn't over hear.

"Thanks." Harry took the parchment out of the blonde's hand.

...

Draco had finally managed to put the finishing touches on his muggle studies paper. He'd only been able to do it with the two Gryffindor's help. Well mostly Grangers.

Draco was reading a book on the couch in his common room when he felt arms cage him in. He snapped his eyes up to meet hazel eyes. "Garrott, what are you doing?" Draco asked nervously.

"I've been thinking lately. I'm attracted to you." The auror revealed. Ever since he read the article that Rita Skeeter wrote he couldn't get the image of them together out of his mind.

Draco felt his heart beat faster in panic rather than passion. Even if you didn't like someone your body had a physical reaction when someone confessed they were interested in you. More than likely the person's feelings wasn't returned and you had an urge to flee and be as far away from them as soon as possible.

"We are going to be stuck together for a very long time, if we started a physical relationship, It would make this experience more pleasurable." Garrott suggested openly.

"No, I don't think that would be a good thing." Draco tried to let the auror down lightly. He'd only ever had to deal with little girls admitting they loved him before and he had no reserves of saying "No" straight out. This was a full grown man who could easily over power him still even if he didn't want it.

When the auror leaned in to kiss him he used his book as a shield. The man bumped his head on the hard surface. Draco took the chance to slip out from between the two arms and dashed to his room. Slamming the door behind him. He wished he still had his wand so he could lock the door.

…

Harry laid on his stomach on his bed and watched the dot that said Draco Malfoy on the map. He let out a sigh of relief when Malfoy retreated to his room. He didn't like that fact that it looked like for a few moments that Garrott was on top of him. He'd have to ask the blonde about it later.

Hermione was going to knock to announce her presence when she saw what her friend was doing Rolling her eyes she walked in and slammed the door to gain his attention. She didn't even have to ask who he was monitoring.

Harry jumped at the loud noise. He was going to shove the map away when he realized who it was. She had an unimpressed expression on her face. "What?" He asked.

"Are you really doing this, again? It's like 6th year all over again." Hermione said exasperated.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"You're obsession with Draco Malfoy." She said crossing her arms.

"I'm not obsessed." Harry immediately denied.

"Really." Hermione raised an eyebrow incredulously. "So sitting with him in every class and following him around isn't being obsessed? You're practically stalking him." She crossed her arms. "Again."

"I'm just trying to be a friend to him." Harry said.

"You don't have to be with him 24/7 to be a good friend. Are you sure this isn't about something else?" She asked knowingly.

"What else could it be about? I really don't like Garrott if that's what you are getting at." Harry shrugged.

Hermione sighed at her friend's naive-ness. She hoped that Harry would decipher what his feelings actually were for Malfoy soon.

 

**...TBC**

 


	14. Detention

  
**o0o**

Harry had noticed recently that Malfoy had been jumpy. Whenever they were alone together in his room he was fine and acted normal but when he was in the presence of the auror he was always looking over his shoulder.

He wondered what had happened to cause the shift in relationship. Had Garrott done something to Malfoy while they were alone. He tried to think back to when he noticed the change.

It seemed like Malfoy could use a break from the auror.

…

They were making their way back to Malfoy's chambers after classes had ended and the week end had begun. The auror was walking in front of them for a change.

Harry slowed his pace and waited for the auror to get further ahead of them. Just as the stairs were going to change he pulled Malfoy to a stop before he could climb onto the landing. The stairs swung away with them still on it, separating them from the auror.

"What?" Malfoy asked petulantly.

"Wait right there!" Garrott yelled from the landing.

Harry didn't wait long. He grabbed Malfoy's wrist and dragged him the rest of the way up the stairs to the landing they'd landed at and through the hall way. He could see the auror swear and run through the entrance behind him. Harry picked up his speed and dragged the confused blonde easily behind him, he was much stronger.

Draco tried to stop his forward movement but his dress shoes allowed him to be dragged over the stone floor behind the Gryffindor. 'Stupid expensive ass shoes!' He thought to himself in frustration. Deciding to give in and run behind the boy instead of having his arm pulled out of its socket. "Potter, stop? Where are we going?" He asked, breathing heavily.

Harry didn't stop running, worried that the auror would figure out a way around and catch up. He dashed through a tapestry that hid a set of stairs, hoping to lose the auror. Dragging the blonde up the steps behind him.

Draco had to concentrate to not trip on the steps. They emerged in a hallway he'd never seen before. Potter tugged on his hand to get him to keep moving. He'd stopped fighting since it seemed that the brunette was determined to bring him somewhere. He followed placated behind the stronger boy.

They approached a large portrait of a fat woman in a pink dress. Raising his eyebrow curiously as Potter spoke a password and the portrait swung open to allow them entrance. Apparently it was more than just a ghastly ugly painting. It was a guardian.

Potter put a hand in the middle of his back to guide him through. Clambering through the portrait hole with some difficulty. The portrait snapping shut behind them. They emerged through the entrance and up a small set of stairs into a room that was decked out in red and gold.

Draco was speechless. "Am I where I think I am?" He asked dryly.

Grinning at the blondes wide eyed look "Yep, welcome to the Gryffindor common room." Harry admitted. Malfoy gave him a look like he was crazy.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" A thick Scottish accent asked. Seamus stood with his hands on his hips by the fire, looking at Harry questionably. All the occupants of the common room turned towards the entrance to see who the boy was referring to. A lot of whispering started.

"Yeah, why'd you bring me here?" Malfoy asked, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow questionably. He wanted to know the exact same thing.

"We just escaped from Malfoy's auror and the Gryffindor common room is the last place that anyone would think to look for him. I need to talk to him alone ok." Harry explained his reasoning.

"I guess looking for the Slytherin prince in Gryffindor tower would be the last place I'd look." Seamus admitted grudgingly.

"Have you even thought about how this counts as breaking my parole? I could end up in Azkaban because of your little whim." Draco said petulantly. His anger was simmering.

Harry hadn't really thought about that. "I'll sort this all out, don't worry. I don't think the ministry will care if you ditch the auror to spend an hour or two with the wizard world's savior." Malfoy gave him a disbelieving look. "Just think of this is a mini vacation."

Draco rolled his eyes. "It's no Fiji but I guess it'll have to do for now." He said snottily as he looked at the gold and red walls.

"Just take a seat on the coach and relax." Harry suggested.

Draco warily strutted over and took an empty seat on the edge of a couch closest to the door. "Granger." He greeted the girl with a polite nod who was sitting on the couch across from him.

"Malfoy, Have you started the essay for ruins?" Hermione asked trying to be inviting. She knew it was hard for the Slytherin to be comfortable in this unfamiliar environment.

Draco relaxed as he fell into the now familiar talks about academics with Granger. "Yes, I'm almost finished but I'm having trouble with a symbol."

"I have my ruins book with me. You can show me what symbol and I can try to help you." Hermione suggested. Patting the seat beside her as she pulled the book out of her bag. Draco took the hint and slid over to the other couch to sit beside the girl.

Harry took the blonds old seat. Smiling as he watched the two intellectuals talk.

Ron decided to abandon his spot beside his girlfriend for his best friend since she wasn't even paying attention to him anymore. "It's like they're speaking gibberish." Ron exclaimed as he tried to understand the conversation the two were having.

"I know. It's like they just emotionlessly repeat facts." Harry replied.

Draco paused in his debate after over hearing Potter. "I'm tired of people calling me emotionless. I have feelings just like everyone else. " Reaching over he grabbed one of Granger's many books and threw it at the golden boy. Everyone started to laugh at the brunette's pain.

"I never thought of using books as a weapon before." Hermione exclaimed in excitement like it was a great idea.

"Why not? They're heavy and have sharp corners. They could create a lot of damage." Malfoy explained as he weighed another book in his hand.

"After spending so much time with the git I realized they're more alike than you'd think. She's like a female Malfoy." Harry suggested to Ron.

Hermione stopped her conversation, over hearing what he said. "Did you just call me a female Malfoy?" She asked petulantly. Narrowing her eyes and putting her hand on her hips. She grabbed the book from the Slytherin's hands and chucked the book at Harry.

"Ow." Harry exclaimed in pain as his other shin exploded in pain. "I meant it like you're both really smart, not personality wise. Now I'm rethinking that." He said as he rubbed his shin in pain. They went back to working out Malfoy's problem with his essay.

"Malfoy's corrupting my Hermione." Ron complained to Harry.

"You better step your game up." Harry suggested to his friend.

"What do you mean?" Ron leaned in to whisper confused.

"It's my opinion that one day they'll realize that we aren't smart enough for them and ditch us." Harry whispered conspiracy to the red head. He wasn't really worried since he was pretty sure that they weren't romantically interested in each other.

"You just said that like…" Ron paused. "You and Malfoy were a couple too." He pointed out incredulously.

His eyes widened. "We are nothing of the sort." Harry denied the accusation but he could feel his face heating up.

...

Some time had passed. He better do what he brought Malfoy here for before someone figured where he was. "Can I talk to you, Alone" Harry leaned over the couch to whisper into the Slytherin's ear. Malfoy nodded and followed him to the 8th year dormitory.

When Potter opened a door and indicated for him to enter Draco looked around examining the room. It was completely different from how the Slytherin dormitories were organized. The large bright windows were the main difference along with the red instead of green hangings.

He could immediately tell which bed was who's because of the personal effects surrounding them. the bed with the plants around it was clearly Neville's. The one with the Soccer poster was the muggle born Dean's. The one with the Leprechaun figurine could only be Seamus and it kind of creeped him out. Weasley had a Cuddly cannon poster

Harry fidgeted as he waited for Malfoy to finish his observations.

When his eyes landed on Potter's bed he noticed he had a couple photographs on his night stand. Walking over to get a closer look he saw that there were three frames. One was of two people who must be of his parents. The other was of him carrying his white owl Hedwig in the snow in what looked like first year. It was the last one that made him stop in his tracks because it featured him.

"Potter where did you get that picture of me." Draco asked as he picked it up to get a better look. In the moving photograph he looked like he was sneaking up on a much younger Potter. It definitely wasn't a recent because he still had gel in his hair, he could swear he was at least a foot shorter and he still had some baby fat on his face.

"Aw yes." Harry walked up to stand beside him. "I got that one out of Colin Creevey's collection. After he died his brother gave me copies of some of the pictured he'd taken. During second year he was obsesses with taking pictures of me he managed to catch you in the act of playing a prank on me."

"And you had an urge to put it in a frame?" Draco asked with his eyebrow raised.

"Well I have pictures of all my friends so I thought I should have one of you too." Potter shrugged and gestured to some more pictures that Draco hadn't noticed on the window sill. There was one of the golden trio of course, his dorm mates, and Remus Lupin along with his cousin holding Teddy as a baby.

The other three made him pause. One held Sirius black while another held Dumbledore, but it was the last one that really made him freeze. "You have a picture of Severus?" Draco asked in disbelief.

"Well he's a kind of friend too now so I thought why not." Harry answered as he observed the photo of Serius making faces at the photo Snape while Dumbledore tried to mediate. "They're entertaining together at least."

"What made you pick this one of me? I'm sure you came across better pictures." Draco asked.

"I don't know, I think this one just spoke of our previous relation ship. See there's you being devious and there's innocent unsuspecting me." Harry reached over his shoulder to point at each of their younger forms.

"Ah yes, I remember those years. Good times." Draco said nostalgically.

"Let's get back on topic." Harry sat down on the bed and leaned back. "I actually brought you here to ask you, why have you been acting so jumpy in Garrott's presence?" He raised his eye brows inquiringly.

"Oh, um." Draco was surprised by suddenly being asked that question. He could feel his whole face getting heated up by a blush when he thought of the event with the auror.

Harry blanched at the flush that had taken over the blonde's pale skin "Did something actually happen between you two?" He asked in surprise. "Did you kiss? Have you been fooling around? Did you sleep with him?" Harry just kept spewing out things that he imagined them doing.

"Stop jumping to conclusions" Draco commanded. "He feels something, I don't."

"So it's one sided then?" Harry asked to clarify calming down.

Draco nodded. "He propositioned me in our common area, I replied I didn't feel the same way and then he still tried to kiss me, I used a book as a shield and then ran to my room like the coward I am, end of story."

"So that's all that has happened so far?" Harry asked.

"So far yes. I'm just a little jumpy because I don't know if anything else is going to happen." Draco explained.

Harry nodded understandably until he realized the meaning of the phrasing 'propositioned' referred to. "Wait, he asked you to have sex with him?" He asked heatedly.

Draco was mortified that Potter came to the right conclusion just from his short explanation of events. Thinking about how Garrott had worded his intentions he couldn't deny it. "In not so many words, yes."

"What words did he use?" Harry asked with narrowed eyes.

Draco made a thoughtful expression "Well, he said that, us being stuck together could be made a very pleasurable experience." When Potter's expression darkened he added on "I'm not actually going to do anything."

Harry gave the blonde a long searching look before releasing a breath. "Ok. We should go back down to the common room." He suggested.

.

It was some time later when the common room suddenly became quite.

Draco wasn't facing the portrait hole so he looked around confused until he heard a stern voice behind making him tense up. "Mr. Malfoy, the staff has been searching for you." McGonagall informed him.

"I guess you just came to check on us and came upon this by accident." Hermione suggested.

"No. I knew he was in your company Mr. Potter and you'd think this was the least likely place to look. I just waited an appropriate amount of time before coming to get you." McGonagall looked over her spectacles at them.

"The portraits told you?" Harry stated with confidence.

"Yes, but I still stand by what I said before." McGonagall agreed.

"Come Mr. Malfoy. I'm to return you to your auror." The head mistress suggested.

"Am I in trouble?" Draco asked warily as he stood up.

"No. We know it wasn't your idea to run off. That's why Mr. Potter has detention with Professor Snape on Friday." McGonagall informed him.

"You got to be kidding me." Harry groaned. He had two essays to write this weekend and this took up valuable time.

"Afraid not" McGonagall replied.

"Don't worry, I'll be there working on an experiment so I won't let him be too harsh with you." Draco said to soften the blow.

Malfoy smiled at him before leaving.

The common room broke out into whispering once the head mistress and the Slytherin were gone.

...

"Do you want to play a little Quidditch after classes are over today?" Ron asked.

"Can't, I have that detention with Snape tonight." Harry sighed.

"That's totally unfair. You try and do something nice for Malfoy and you ended up getting burned for it. He should've at least gotten detention too." Ron complained.

"Doesn't really matter." Harry shrugged off his friends eerie on his behalf. "He spends basically all his free time either in the library or in Snape's company. Detention with his godfather is just another night for him."

"Or with you…" Ron pursed his lips at his friend's innocent confused expression. "Don't you think I don't know where you sneak off to at night." Pointing intently between his green eyes so he had to cross them to see it.

Harry frowned and pushed the finger out of his face. He decided to drop the innocent act. "So I like spending time with him. When he's not being forced to be a miniature Lucius, he's actually an ok guy."

"I think it's more than that." Ron looked intently at his best friend. He saw the two together the night before and he wasn't stupid enough not to see how his friend felt. Malfoy may still not be his favorite person but he could see that he'd changed for the better. If they did end up going out together he wouldn't try and stop them. He just wanted Harry to admit it to him before he ended up walking in on the two shagging in his dorm room.

"There's nothing going on." Harry answered.

He told the truth. He didn't know if his friend caught the disappointed tone in his voice. Nothing sexual had happened between him and Malfoy, didn't mean that he didn't want anything to happen.

The Slytherin had been giving him mixed signals.

At the first sign the blond felt anything for him he'd probably jump him. Until then he'd just have to be patient, be a good friend for the meanwhile. Hopefully that wasn't all he'd ever be.

o0o

Harry knocked on the potion class room door. He'd rather get this detention over with sooner rather than later.

Though he didn't hate the potion master any more. Quite the opposite now; he actually respected the man for his courage through the war as a spy. They'd fallen into a comfortable companion ship now. Still didn't mean that he wanted to spend his Friday night with the man.

The door opened but instead of meeting a greasy potion master he met a silvery blond. He just starred in shock.

"Well are you going to come in?" Draco asked, shifting on comfortably under the blank stare.

"Yeah" Harry agreed snapping back as he stepped through the threshold; the door was closed behind him. Looking around he didn't see the potion master around. "Where's Snape?" He asked confused.

There was no way that the man would forget he had a detention with him tonight.

"He had to go break up a fight. Some Ravenclaw's decided to curse some third years that were alone in the hall way and some older Slytherins decided to retaliate." Draco answered as he walked back over towards a work table that had four bubbling cauldrons on it.

"What about my detention, will I have to serve it another night?" Harry asked hopefully as he shuffled back towards the exit.

"No. He left me in charge till he gets back." Draco answered. Jumping onto the stool and leaning against the table self-assuredly.

"What is this part of your mentorship under him?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"You could say that." Draco shrugged nonchalantly. If he was to become a teacher he would have to give out detentions and supervise them. "Now your job for your detention is to help me with this." He informed the Gryffindor.

"And what is this?" Harry asked as he gestured to the table full of different potion ingredients.

"I'm trying to create my own potion. It's supposed to heal scars. In these cauldrons are the first ingredient but I need to figure out what the second one will be to get the right results. Each of these ingredients has the same properties that should work but I need to figure out which one will work for my potion." Draco explained.

"So potion brewing, what type of reactions are you looking for?" Harry looked intently at Malfoy.

"Well the colour change, bubbling, sizzling, if there is a violent reaction I'll know to eliminate that one; each one tells me something different when the two ingredients are mixed together and the change in their properties." Draco explained.

Harry pretended to fall asleep and Malfoy slapped him playfully. He pretended to wake up. "You seriously find this stuff interesting."

"Yes, you're just too much of a simpleton to appreciate the art of potion brewing." Draco sniffed haughtily.

"And how can I help if I'm so incompetent at it?" Harry asked.

"You just need to drop the ingredient into the cauldron so that I can record the reaction down." Draco explained as he took a clipboard with some parchment on it and a pen. "So simple even a monkey can do it."

Something was wrong with this picture Harry thought. Then it hit him. "Where'd you get a muggle pen from?" Harry asked incredulous.

Draco looked down at his hand where he held the ball point pen. "Granger gave it to me." Potter gave him an incredulous look. "I can appreciate when something is an ingenious invention. I'm working on making a self-inking quill actually. No more broken ink bottles at the bottom of your bag."

"I'd buy that. When I first came to Hogwarts I struggled so much with the quills. I wrote my first assignment using pen and Snape didn't accept it and told me to not hand it in till it was written in feather quill ink." Harry leaned his head on his hand.

"Your writing isn't much better now." Draco exclaimed thinking about Potters chicken scratch compared to his flowing script.

Harry pushed the blond lightly. "Hey, not all of us were writing with a peacock quill since birth." He rolled his eyes when Malfoy rubbed his shoulder to play up how much it hurt when he was pushed.

"Ok, let's get started. Let's start with the salamander eyes." Draco suggested as he clicked his pen.

Harry looked down at the slimy eyeballs that starred back up at him. He scrunched his nose up in disgust. This is one of the things he hated about potion class, having to handle gross animal parts. "I don't want to."

"Just man up and put it in." Draco rolled his eyes. Potter grabbed the handful of eyes and threw them in and then cast a cleaning spell on his hand. The cauldron bubbled and turned from a light pink to a sickly green colour. Draco wrote down the reaction.

"I'm guessing now the bat wing next." Harry said disgruntled and Malfoy nodded. Pinching the wing he threw it into the second cauldron.

The light pink turned into a light blue. Draco started to write the reaction down but it wasn't done. It continued to go darker slowly until it reached a dark midnight blue tone. "Interesting" The blonde exclaimed.

The next ingredient was a tongue of some sort. "Why are all the ingredients animal based." Harry asked disgruntled.

"The first ingredient is plant based one so it's only natural that the second would be animal." Draco explained intelligently.

Harry shook his head. "I'll never understand potion logic." He picked up the tongue that was long and thin with a fork at the end. I don't even want to know what this came from." He exclaimed before throwing it in the third cauldron.

The caldron started to bubble and changed from its light pink to a deep red, it continued to bubble and hiss so violently that the potion started to splash over the edges.

"Get down!" Draco yelled, dropping his clipboard and pen in his haste to hide under the table.

Harry squeezed into the small space with him. He tucked himself into a ball and prepared himself for an explosion. When the potion just let out a long hiss before settling Harry relaxed.

Malfoy climbed out from under the table cautiously. Picking up his clipboard and pen before standing up. "Very interesting" He said to himself as he wrote down his findings before examining the cauldrons contents.

"That's all you have to say? We could've been hurt." Harry looked at the Slytherin like he was crazy as he climbed back up from the floor. He felt sticky like he just rolled in something someone spilled on the floor.

"All in a potion masters day of work." Draco replied nonchalantly. "Now I know that ingredient is too volatile when mixed with that specific herb." He shrugged off the Gryffindor's worry. "Last one." He looked expectantly at Potter.

"Fine." Harry said exasperated. The last one was a leech; suddenly he wished he had some salt. He picked up the slug like creature carefully and flicked it into the forth cauldron.

The leeched floated for a second before sinking into the brew and disintegrating. It sizzled gently before turning the potion a blue green colour. "That one looks the most promising." Draco said to himself as he wrote it down.

Snape entered complaining about stupid children and how they should just all be punished.

Harry leaned over and whispered into Malfoy's ear. "That's your role model for being a teacher."

"Yep." Draco answered fondly with a smirk.

"Potter, I need you to clean the first years cauldrons. No magic." Snape snapped before going to his godson and looking over his findings.

Harry wrinkled his nose in disgust as he eyed the cauldrons caked in burnt potion. He already felt like he'd rolled in something sticky. He was sure after having to scrub the caldrons he'd be caked in something unmentionable. After this he was going to have long steaming shower.

Once he leaned down the sponge and got to cleaning he thought 'Scratch that, screw the shower, he was going to have a long soak in the prefect's bathroom.' He was sure he could get the password off Hermione.

… **TBC**

 


	15. Hogsmeade Part 1

**o0o**

Harry looked out the window longingly as he waited for the transfiguration lesson to start. He was getting a little tired of being inside the castle all the time. "I'm glad it's the Hogsmeade weekend coming up. I can do with a change of scenery." Harry exclaimed. After being back at Hogwarts for weeks now he was tired of only seeing stone walls.

Draco deflated at the mention of Hogsmeade. "I don't think I can go." he exclaimed as he slumped over his desk dejectedly.

"Why not?" Harry asked curiously.

"He will not be going because I say so. It's too dangerous for him to go because of Greyback." Garrott leaned around his charge to glare Potter in the eyes.

Harry knew how depressing it was to be left behind while everyone else went to Hogsmeade without you and he didn't want Malfoy to feel like that. "I'll ask McGonagall about it after class." Harry suggested.

When McGonagall walked into her 8th year Transfiguration class she was disappointed to see them all talking and fooling around. She rolled her eyes at their childish behavior. They were all considered legal adults and a large amount were war heroes. Weren't they supposed to be her well behaved class.

She cleared her throat loudly but no one seemed to notice her presence. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes fire cracker that she'd confiscated from one of the second years and set it off to gain their attention. Everyone turned their attention to her at the loud popping noise "Everyone take your seats" McGonagall instructed.

She waited until everyone returned to their rightful chairs before speaking. "I have gone over the results of the personal questions I had you answered and determined the result's." McGonagall looked over the rim of her glasses at her student's. She could see Seamus talking in the third row. "Mr. Finnegan."

The Irish man's head whipped up at the sound of his name called by the stern voice of his head of house. "Yes?" He asked unsure why he was being called out for.

"Hand their work back to your classmates." McGonagall demanded. Seamus stood up and took the sheets, he walked through the rows and handed the parchment back to who he thought the assignment belonged to.

When Draco was handed his he looked at his results and couldn't hold back his eye roll. "All that just to find out I'm a mammal. Like I didn't know that already."

"Ditto" Harry replied as he held his results up for the blonde to see.

"Well at least it isn't bad news." Draco made a comment when he heard some cries of dismay around the classroom.

Lavender Brown shrieked. "I'm a lizard. Do I look like a reptile to you. I'm more of a cute cuddly bunny if I say so myself." She complained to Padma who was sitting beside her.

Her friend leaned over to see her sheet. "It says you are least likely to be a reptile." Padma pointed out.

Ron was as pale as a sheet. "Arachnid. I'm my worse fear."

Hermione leaned over to take a look and rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Ron you have the wrong sheet. This one's Theodor Knott's. " She snatched the parchment and got up to trade with the Slytherin. When she came back she handed him the right sheet.

When Ron read it he sighed in relief. "Good old Mammal."

Hermione rolled her eyes and finally looked down to read her own results. "I'm a bird. I can live with that"

"I'm a bird too." Luna leaned over to whisper from the table beside her. They shared a smile with each other.

McGonagall cleared her throat to gain their attention once they'd had some time to absorb the answers. "Now that we've narrowed down what animal Kingdom your animagus form will be from today's lesson will be about why this is actually important" McGonagall explained before turning to the black board and started writing.

"I'm going to be splitting you into groups depending on what animal kingdom you are. I've put signs up around the room. Find which sign matches your results." McGonagall instructed them once she finished writing some notes on the board.

There was a lot of shuffling as everyone stood and scrambled to get to the right group.

Harry and Draco calmly walked over to mammal sign and stood to observe the results.

It was only natural that the mammal group held the majority of students. the second biggest was the birds which held a large female population. the Arachnid only included Knott who Draco wasn't surprised by. Luckily nobody was featured under the fish sign, Draco thought it would be useless. The Arthropods featured only two people. One of them was Zacharias Smith and the other Garrott; the auror had decided to take the course so he was considered a student.

Zach raised her hand and asked before being spoken to " What exactly is an Arthropod?"

"An Arthropod is a creature that has more than four legs, so you're more than likely a bug." McGonagall answered. Many classmates snickered at the response.

"A bug!" Zack bristled.

McGonagall ignored her student who was throwing a fit. "Now for this exercise you will in your groups each tell your class mate what animal they remind you of in that animal kingdom." McGonagall exclaimed.

Ron leaned in to whisper to Harry. "Is it just me, or does this class feel more like we're in grade school instead of our final year in Hogwarts?"

"I agree." Draco replied as he lifted himself up to sit on the edge of the windowsill.

"Come on guys, this class will be amazing once we get this practical stuff" Harry insisted. He couldn't wait to be able to have his own animagus form just like his dad and Sirius. "I guess we'll just get in a circle starting with Malfoy. Now what animal does he remind you of?" Harry asked to get things rolling.

Weasley actually looked like he was thinking about until he opened his mouth. "I still think you look like a ferret."

Draco groaned in frustration. "This is pointless."

"Ron, take this seriously." Harry admonished his best friend. He knew how much that experience still bugged Malfoy.

"Well I would have said peacock if we were in the bird group." Ron replied.

Harry sighed giving up at getting through to his friend. "I think you remind me of a...cat?" he said without confidence as he looked at the blonde. A cat didn't seem just right but it was the first one that came to mind but maybe it was just because he had McGonagall's form in his mind.

Malfoy sighed at his response. "Did you read the section on spirit animals at all in our animagus text book? I'm the furthest thing from a cat. You're more a feline than I will ever be."

"Why's that?" Harry asked in question. Truthfully he hadn't bothered to read that section because McGonagall hadn't made it Mandatory reading yet.

"Cat's represent patience, spirit of adventure, courage, curiosity, and exploration of the unknown. Sounds like a Gryffindor to me." Malfoy looked at him knowing he was right.

Ron snorted at the description. "Sounds like Harry, except the patience, though I'd peg you more as a lion, big cat." He exclaimed with his arms out to represent him being larger than a house cat.

"Ok I guess I'll write that down as possibilities for me." Harry scratched it down on a black sheet of parchment. "Now Pansy I guess?" Harry instructed the group to get back on track.

"Pug" Seamus said immediately. The Slytherin girl bristled and looked like she was going to beat the shit out of the boy.

"Well come back to Pansy when everyone can act like a mature adult. Let's do Neville." Harry decided to move on.

"Sloth" Came out of someone's mouth though he didn't know who's. Many laughed.

Harry frowned at everyone's reaction. If this was before the war he would've agreed because of his shy and clumsy continence, but his friend went through a complete transformation to a man with great courage and perseverance.

"Mongoose" Draco spoke with confidence silencing everyone's laughing.

"Why that?" Pansy asked curiously. Knowing her friend he had a logical reason to everything he said.

"A mongoose is an animal that is known for killing snakes, since Longbottom killed Nagina in the final battle I thought it would be fitting." Draco shrugged since it seemed to make sense to him.

"Why don't we just have Malfoy tell us what we are and get it over." Weasley suggested. They all shared a look. "He's just going to say the most logical explanation anyway."

"You're just being lazy." Draco complained about Weasley wanting him to do all the work.

Harry indicated for Malfoy to go ahead.

Draco raised an eyebrow as everyone turned their attention to him."Ok fine, Weasley's more than likely a dog for his loyalty to others- " the red head brightened at the description but he frowned when the blonde continued,"-or a bull for stubbornness, he could also be porcupine for his adversity to change."

"Hey!" Ron bristled taking it as an insult.

"What, you can't hear the truth?" Draco shrugged. Weasley looked at Potter to tell him to reign in his pet but he just shrugged as if saying it made sense to him.

"Sorry Ron, but you do throw a fit anytime there is a big change. I should know that the best and Hermione with how she had to play monkey in the middle between us." Harry brushed off his friends eerie." Keep going Malfoy, ignore him."

"I will, OK." Draco had a thoughtful look on his face. "Finnegan's a coyote because he's a trickster, Pansy's a Lynx, Blaise is a dog." After Malfoy finished with his own group he turned to look over some of the other students. "Granger's either an owl or a crane because they both represent knowledge, Luna's either a dove or an actual Loon which represents mental confusion, Padma and her sister are both Gooses because of their inability not to Gossip. I skipped the bug section and I don't really care about anyone else." He fell quite.

.

After everyone had shared the results of their groups they were dismissed. Harry stayed and waited until most of the students were gone to approach their teacher.

"McGonagall, can I ask you something?" Harry walked up behind his head of house who was wiping the board clean to prepare for her next class.

"What is it Harry?" McGonagall asked as she turned around to give him her full attention.

"I was wondering if it'd be possible for Malfoy to go to Hogsmeade this weekend? It doesn't state anywhere in his parole that he can't go on day excursions." Harry knew that because he'd read the conditions thoroughly.

"That's true." McGonagall replied pensive. "It only states that he can't go without being accompanied by an auror or faculty member."

"So as long as Garrott goes it's ok?" Harry replied excitedly.

"I refuse to go." Garrott stocked up to them huffing in annoyance after over hearing their conversation. "Malfoy can't go because of Greyback"

"Greyback hasn't been spotted in months. If he was anywhere near Hogwarts he would have been spotted by now." Harry responded back.

"I agree. Greyback would be completely reckless to show up during this Saturdays visit. I've organized for all the staff to be on alert for any attacks and have organized to have aurors stationed around the perimeter. Just because the war is over doesn't mean we shouldn't be cautious. As long as Mr. Malfoy stays within Hogsmeade's borders I don't see why he can't go." McGonagall dressed down the auror.

Draco damper mood was brightened by the prospect of going to Hogsmeade.

...

Everyone was excited for the first Hogsmeade visit of the year. The weather had already started to grow cold. They wouldn't be surprised if it started to snow any day now.

Being 8th years it wasn't required for them to get permission to leave Hogwart's grounds except for Malfoy because of his probation. Filch took great pleasure in stopping the Slytherin in his tracks. "You aren't going anywhere without first showing me written consent first." The caretaker was sure the boy didn't have it so he thought he'd be ruining his day.

Draco couldn't keep the smile off his face as he took the grin off Filch's wrinkled one when he handed the form McGonagall had signed for him. The old care taker grudgingly let him pass then turning to take his eerie out on a group of third year Hufflepuffs.

They started their long trek off of the Hogwart's grounds.

Malfoy was practically skipping on their walk to the village. It felt so good to get out of the castle for a bit. His auror had been keeping him practically locked up other than going to classes. He hadn't even been able to go to the Quidditch pitch for a bit.

"Would you stop smiling, it's creeping me out." Ron snapped at the unusually chipper Slytherin.

"Ron, that was rude." Hermione berated her boyfriend.

"It's all right Granger. Not even having to be in the company of you Weasel can dampen my mood." Draco exclaimed with a smile.

Once they reached the entrance to the village Draco said "First things first I'm getting me some chocolate." He immediately marched in the direction of Honeydukes. The other followed in his wake because it sounded like a good idea.

Harry knew about the blondes chocolate addiction.

...

As the day wore on Draco's happy mood about being around people other than his class mates had totally been distinguished. It made him realize that the environment at Hogwarts had disillusioned his outlook on the feelings of the people of the wizarding world. Before coming back to school he'd been on house arrest and someone had gone to Diagon Alley to buy his school supplies.

This was the first time he'd been out in public since the final battle.

Hogsmeade had been caught in the worse part of the war. It being on the borders of Hogwarts while it was under Death Eater control. During that time it was practically destroyed. The looks he was receiving from the villagers were just downright awful. They practically screamed 'What do you think you're doing around us normal people', and 'You don't belong here.'

The group walked down the main road, Garrott and Harry sticking very close to Draco, glaring at any of the villagers who showed an adversity to the blonde's presence.

"Oh. Can we pop into Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop quickly? Hermione queried grabbing onto Ron's hand to stop him from moving further away from the shop.

"What for? You have like a million quills." Ron asked.

"I broke one." Hermione replied.

"And you have a million other one's you can use." Ron argued back. Hermione stubbornly refused to move. "Fine but only if we get to go to Zonkos after." Ron gave in grudgingly.

Hermione smirked triumphantly and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek. "Agreed." She took the redhead's hand in her own gloved one and dragged him through the door of the shop.

They all rolled their eyes at how whipped Weasley was before moving to follow. Nothing seemed out of place until Draco tried to follow them into the shop he felt like he ran into a wall and was pushed backwards falling to the ground with a loud thump as the wind was knocked out of him.

Harry ran back out of the door to help him up "Draco, are you alright."

Everyone ran back out of the shop to see what happened.

Garrott was immediately on high alert for an attack. He took his wand out looked around for anyone who could've cursed his charge. Harry stood protectively over the dazed Slytherin with his own wand out.

Draco patted his body down and released a sigh of relief when he didn't find any injuries other than the bump on the head he could feel from when he roughly hit the ground. "I'm alright. just a little winded." He said to reassure everyone.

They all looked around confused when an alarm suddenly went off and the shop keeper came running. The man looked around at all of them until his eyes fell on the blonde Slytherin. "Draco Malfoy. Aw, I see that my alarm works to keep out unwanted filth." He said with malice.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked inquisitively.

"I installed a ward that senses anyone who has a dark mark on their arm. You can't be too careful even now that the war's over." Mr. Scrivenshaft explained. "At least I know it works now." He said referring to how everyone knew that the Malfoy boy had been marked.

"Draco isn't any threat to you. Can't he come in?" Hermione asked. "He has an Auror escort and everything, and Harry potter too." She continued to get her point across.

"You kids can come in but I don't want his kind in my shop." Mr. Scrivenshaft explained as he pointed at the pureblood. Draco frowned at the old man's tone of voice as he referred to him like he was lower than dirt.

"You can't discriminate like that." Harry yelled indignantly. He didn't fight a war just so that the discrimination against blood type could continue back the other way.

"You don't want to follow my wishes then none of you can come in. Good day!" Mr. Scrivenshaft growled before slamming the door of his shop, making the bell ring that was supposed to announce when he had customers.

"What an ignorant old man." Hermione seethed.

"Don't get mad on my behalf." Draco said as he got helped up by Potter. "I'm sure there's a reason why he feels so strongly. I might not be deserving of his scorn since I've done nothing to him but I'm sure there are many Death Eater's still on the run who do." He shrugged.

They all stood awkwardly sharing looks with each other.

"I'm not really in the mood for Zonkos anymore. How about we go to The Three broomsticks?" Ron suggested. "I'm sure some of us are in the mood for a stiff drink." Gesturing to the down trodden Slytherin.

"Ron we shouldn't be drinking? We're at school." Hermione berated the red head.

"I'm of age. there's no reason why I shouldn't." Ron defended himself. Sometimes his girl friend acted like a second mother.

"I don't think it's a good idea for me to go there." Draco fidgeted awkwardly. He was beginning to realize that coming to Hogsmeade was a horrible idea.

"Why not?" Harry asked, then it hit him. It was because of what happened with Madam Rosmerta. "Oh yeah, shit. I guess it's the Hogshead for us."

"I don't want to cause more trouble for you. Maybe I should just go back to Hogwart's." Draco sighed in disappointment. He'd had such high hopes for this day and it's turned into a disaster. He started to walk back towards the exit of the village.

Potter grabbed onto his hand to stop him from leaving. "No don't go. This is one of your only chances to get away from the castle for awhile. The day is still salvageable." Harry said to try and convince the Slytherin.

"It'd be good to give Aberforth a visit. We should of thought to go there anyway." Hermione said so the blonde wouldn't feel too bad about them having to change their plans for him.

Draco stopped in his tracks. "Isn't that Dumbledore's brother?" The golden trio nodded in agreement. "Wouldn't he not want me there either?" He asked thinking about his involvement in the man's brother's death. He might not have actually cast the Avada Kadava himself but he might as well have.

Harry had a thoughtful expression. "No I'm sure he'd be fine. He wasn't on very good terms with his brother because of a family issue. He also serves a more seedier crowd than the Three Broomsticks. There are much worse offenders than you and Aberforth is very well informed about what Death Eater's did or didn't do. He knows who to place the real blame on." Harry answered. From what he could tell from the few times he'd met the brother of his old mentor he was a logical person.

"If you're sure." Draco agreed to go still not sure it was such a good idea.

**...TBC**

 


	16. Hogsmeade Part 2

  
**o0o**

They walked further away from where the main shops were until the inn came into sight. The rundown building looked the same as always. It still had the severed boar head sign and dingy grey exterior. Harry could tell that Malfoy was not impressed since his step faltered when he realized that was where they were going. Harry continued walking without even slowing down to wait for the straggler.

When they walked into the once dusty run down pub their mouths dropped in shock; except for Malfoy who still looked unimpressed.

'What happened?' was the first thing Harry thought.

Gone was the layer of dust encrusted on the bay windows. You could actually tell the floor was made of stone because it was actually clean for once. There was comfortable booths along the opposite wall from the bar and all the tables had proper lighting. The once greying wooden beams had been refurbished and the rickety bar stools had been replaced with comfortable cushioned ones. The atmosphere had gone from depressing to warm.

The once empty pub was bursting at its capacity since it was only one small room. They weren't even sure if they were going to be able to get seats.

Instead of being filled with criminals and dark wizard's there were actually a lot of students. There was still a table in the corner that had their hoods on, when they noticed the auror robe though so not completely on the straight and straight. He guessed that the shady type had nowhere else to go even if the Hogshead did gets its act together.

"I thought you said it was a dump?" Draco asked the golden trio.

"It was, he must have remodeled since the last time we've been here." Hermione answered logically as she looked around the now nice warm pub.

"Wait, you've never been here?" Ron asked in surprise. Leaning forward to look around people so he could see the Slytherin.

"If you use dirty or run down in the description of a shop, why do you think I'd have come to this place before?" Draco asked with his signature raised eyebrow. He was used to much better establishments.

"Well, you know, because this is where a lot of the dark dealings used to go down." Weasley grumbled awkwardly.

"Ron, weren't we just talking about discrimination?" Harry asked as he examined the changes with interest.

"I'm more of a Knockturn Alley guy if I do say so myself." Draco said in jest to show that Weasleys comment didn't bother him.

"You aren't allowed to go to Knockturn Alley on terms of your probation." Garrott re-sighted like he was reading it off of Malfoy's rap-sheet.

"I know." Draco sighed in exasperation. "If I set one foot there it's a one way ticket back to Azkaban." He frowned thinking to himself about all the restrictions put on his life now.

"Harry! Guys!" Neville Longbottom yelled to gain their attention as he ran over to great them. He'd noticed the group standing in the door way.

"Neville what are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"Well I kind of grew found of old Aberforth during the war." Neville shrugged.

"I guess it's a good thing we didn't go to the three broomsticks. We'd be wanting for company." Harry said as he looked around and noticed there were a lot of D.A members. "Is the whole D.A. here?"

"Yeah actually. Now that you guys are here the groups complete." Neville looked fondly on the other members. "Are you guys here to see Aberforth?" He asked considering they seemed surprised to see any other students here.

"Well I came here because I'm ready for a drink." Ron answered.

"Well, I won't stop you. I can actually use a refill myself." Neville said as he looked down at his glass that now only held foam.

When the bar tender noticed their group approaching the bar he put down the glass he'd actually been washing instead of just spreading the dirt around. "One minute Mr. Potter I'll just fetch Mr. Dumbledore." Draco tensed when he heard the last name used actually referring to someone alive. The man wiped his hands on his apron as he walked back to a door behind the bar. "Aberforth!" He called.

"What do you want?" A gruff voice asked from behind the curtain.

"Harry Potter's here." The bartender informed his employer. They could hear the scrape of a chair being pushed back and footsteps coming closer.

When the curtain was pulled back it revealed a man who only had a slight resemblance to their former head master. Draco had never actually met the man before so this was his first time seeing him. He definitely had a different fashion sense than his older brother. The grey pants and vest with the white button up made him seem like a much more reserved man. Though the spectacles he had to wear reminded him of his brother because they sported the same style.

"Nice to see you don't think you're important enough to visit little old me." Aberforth said as a greeting.

"This place looks great." Hermione complimented the improvements to the establishment.

"Everything is just so... clean." Ron stated in awe.

"I assure you that you could eat off that floor." Aberforth boasted and then sighed. "I have to shell out good money to keep this appearance up. Such a waist." The reason the place was such a dump before was because he'd rather put his money towards other things. "Since I have a lot more customers now I actually had the money to put back into running this place right." Aberforth said to explain the drastic change. During the summer holidays he was surprised to have students make special trips to see him. The extra money from that allowed him to make some long awaited improvements. He went from having no Hogwarts patrons other than Hagrid to housing more than the majority.

"Like you could get rid of the D.A. just because the war's over." Neville said good heartedly as he leaned on the bar. "You're an honorary member." The boy said referring to how he supplied the food when they were stuck in the room of Requirement.

"Sure, sure." Aberforth waved off the boys praise. "What can I get you folk's?" He asked taking of the post as a bar tender instead of the owner.

"I could use a refill, and Ron wants a fire whiskey." Neville replied. The bar tender nodded and served both boys.

"Anyone else?" Aberforth asked examining the group. Draco stood at the back trying to hide behind Garrott. "What's wrong with Blondie here?" Aberforth asked, immediately zoning in on the boy's shifty behavior.

Harry looked back at Malfoy. "He's just doesn't believe that you don't blame him for Dumbledore's Death."

"The jumpy kid has nothing to worry about from me." Aberforth replied gruffly.

"You don't even know who I am." Draco replied, finally looking up from the ground and making eye contact.

"Just by looking at you I can tell your identity. Your father used to be through here often before the war. Always had to wear a wig because of that dam recognizable blonde hair, but I could still always tell it was him because all you Malfoy's look alike." Aberforth reminisced about past years. "He always ordered gin."

Draco looked a little floored by the sudden mention of his father. "That was his favorite drink."

Harry frowned when he realized that the blonde had used the past tense while referring to his father. After all the things the man had done he probably wouldn't be seeing anything other than cold stone prison walls for some time, if ever. He was sure he'd be seeing no Gin in Azkaban.

When the Aberforth heard the melancholy in the boys voice he grabbed a clean glass and a bottle of alcohol from the selection of booze behind him. When he placed the single glass of gin in front of Draco he stared at it before emptying the whole glass in one go.

"Malfoy!" Hermione yelled at his carelessness. Aberforth just refilled the boy's glass with a single look he gave him. "Don't encourage him." Hermione berated the man.

Aberforth just shrugged. "I know he's good for the money and I can tell he needs it right now." The old man turned his attention to the blonde. "Your father still has a tab here. Do you want me to charge it to that? It takes the money right from the Malfoy family vault."

"Sure." Draco replied as he took a sip of his now refilled glass. Even though he didn't technically have access to his vault his father's tab should still work. It had been a shitty day.

Hermione turned towards the auror. "Isn't there something in his probation that stops him from drinking?"

"No actually." Garrott said to himself in surprise that there was something it didn't forbid, "It only says he can't touch any hard drugs." Since the boy was tried when he was under age they never included anything about alcohol consumption.

"Well I'm confiscating it." Hermione said as she pried the now half empty glass from the Slytherin's hands.

"Hey" Draco yelled as he tried to snatch the glass back. He gaped as Granger looked like she was going to pour it on the floor except changing her mind and downing the whole thing.

Hermione squinted her eyes at the burning feeling as the liquor went down. She knew that if she dirtied the floor Aberforth would make her lick it clean. "He is cut off, and we, will both be having water." She instructed Aberforth who put his hands up to show that he would be doing no more.

"I can't believe you just drank that." Ron said with an impressed tone that he couldn't hide.

"Why'd you do that?" Draco whined.

"There may be nothing in your probation that stops you from drinking, but it is prohibited at Hogwarts. Do you want to explain to McGonagall why you returned from a trip she signed off on, shit faced?" Hermione asked.

"No." Draco replied reluctantly.

Aberforth gave him a look of pity as he placed a glass of water in front of him. "I don't blame you. That women scares the shit out of me when she's pissed."

"You two actually get along pretty well." Ron said as he took a sip of his fire whiskey, looking between the two. "Now Snape should have something to worry about."

"Had drinks with him last Tuesday. He's still one of my best customers." Aberforth replied without blinking.

"Even after what he did?" Draco asked with a shaky voice.

"From the way I see it, he put my brother out of his misery. He'd stupidly gotten himself cursed with something that had no cure and he was dyeing anyway." Aberforth answered. "At least he went the way he wanted to."

"What way is that?" Draco asked.

"Saving someones life." Aberforth looked at Draco knowingly over the top of his spectacles that was so reminiscing of Dumbledore it practically hurt. There was a ruckus further down the bar. "I have to go deal with that. It was nice seeing you kids again." He said before walking off.

"I think I need to sit down." Hermione said, the alcohol was starting to affect her. She turned and scanned the pub for seats. "There's nowhere to sit." Said in disappointment. She kind of missed the quietness of the Hogshead.

"I can solve that." Garrott walked over towards the table that featured the hooded figures. As soon as they saw the auror robes coming their way they scrambled out of their booth. Garrot smirked when he turned around at his accomplishment.

When everyone was sat down in the booth Draco got squeezed in between Garrott and Potter. Many of Potter's roommates pulled up a chair and they all started talking. He sipped at his class of water dejectedly. Even sitting in the Hogshead surrounded by Gryffindors didn't help his mood. The few villagers in the pub had realized he was here.

When Potter went to the bathroom the looks just got worse. Apparently many didn't dare scorn him in the presence of their golden boy.

Draco felt like he was suffocating.

"I need to get some fresh air" He exclaimed as he stood up and made his way to the exit through the crowded pub.

"Wait" Garrott called. He tried to follow his charge but he got cut off when a old man refused to pull his chair in. The Malfoy boy was a lot smaller than he was. By the time he finally reached outside his charge was nowhere in sight. looking both ways just to be sure, he exclaimed "Crap!"

...

When Harry came back from the bathroom he was worried when he didn't see the very distinguishing head of blond hair at the booth anymore. He stood at the edge of the table and asked "Where did Draco go?"

"Malfoy? I think he said he was going to get some fresh air." Seamus replied distractedly before returning to his conversation.

Harry turned on his heel and immediately exited the establishment. When he spotted the auror wondering around without his charge, he immediately knew something was wrong. He quickly walked over and asked "Where's Malfoy?"

"I don't know. By the time I got out of the Three Broomsticks he was out of sight." Garrott replied distractedly as he was still scanning the crowd.

"You lost him!" Harry yelled. It wasn't just Greyback he was worried about any more. He'd seen the way some of the villagers had been looking at Malfoy. It went past caution and into hostility. Anything could happen to him if he ran into the wrong person.

"I didn't lose him, he wondered off!" Garrott snapped defensively.

"We still don't know where he is!" Harry yelled back. He took a couple breaths to calm down. Yelling at Garrott wasn't going to solve the problem any quicker. "You go left and I'll go right." They both split and walked opposite directions to search.

o0o

When Draco had emerged from the warm pub into the cool evening air he receiving many more cold stares from the villagers. He felt he needed to find a place to be alone and collect his thoughts so he tried walking to a less populated area. After receiving glares from some aurors on patrol he ended up wondering to the clearing by the shrieking shack.

Draco took a couple deep breathes to calm down.

Is this how the real wizarding world really felt about him? In Hogwarts all his piers had gotten used to him being around. They either ignored his presence or dealt with it grudgingly. He didn't think he'd be able to function outside of the school because his past was still haunting him. Even though he was going to be working in Hogwarts he felt stressed about what would happen once this school year was done. When being Severus's potion assistant one of his jobs will be to fetch potion ingredients. That required going on trips to Daigon alley.

He looked up at the sky when he realized that it started to snow. Draco wasn't surprised by that because the sky had looked like it was going to rain and it was cold enough he could see his breath. The snow didn't melt when it hit the ground. That meant that they should probably head back early before it started to pile up.

When he heard footsteps coming he walked closer to the shack to hide his presence. Now that he'd calmed down he realized that he could get in deep trouble for wondering off without his auror. He had no delusions of how the majority of the aurors felt about the Malfoy family. They'd have no problem about sending him back to Azkaban.

When two men in red cloaks came into view, Draco hid himself behind one of the posts on the porch. Not even the aurors dare stand in the presence of the haunted house too long. He could hear one of the aurors complain about how creepy the building was before his partner replied "Let's get out of here". Quickly scanning for movement before leaving the area once again.

He sighed in relief, thinking he was alone again.

"What do we have here." A voice growled from the entrance of the shack. Draco's heart skipped a beat and he clutched onto the post at the sound of the familiar voice. "Just who I was looking for." He turned around slowly, hoping that he'd heard wrong only to be met by Greyback's smirking face.

Draco slowly started to back away. 'Just great. Look at the situation you got yourself into now.' Malfoy berated himself. He subconsciously reached into his robes but only felt air. 'And with no wand too.' Draco looked around for anything he could use for a weapon but nothing caught his eye

"I thought I'd have to go through the trouble of luring you away but you just fell right into my lap." Greyback said with pleasure as he advanced on his prey slowly like he wanted to play with his food first. He looked the boy over. "I always hated your father. He always looked down on me, saying my blood wasn't pure because I'd been bitten by a werewolf."

Draco frowned at what the man was saying. 'It always came back to what his father has done. Why did he have to suffer for Lucius's mistakes.' He wanted to bolt but he knew that would be a bad idea because werewolves loved the chase.

"Turning his precious son into what he so much detests will show him." Greyback said with pleasure.

Slowly Draco started to back away but he couldn't force himself to take his eyes away from the threat. That's why he didn't see the broken chair. When he lost his footing and fell to the ground, he looked up with big round eyes in fear.

"Which side do you want your bight, the right or the left?" Greyback asked in jest. Draco put his arm up in instinct to protect himself. The werewolf was mid lunge when a spell crashed into him slamming him against the wall of the shrieking shack.

Malfoy looked up with shock over in the direction the spell came from only to see his own godfather."Draco get behind me." Snape instructed him. He scrambled to get behind the potion master before Greyback regained his feet.

"Severus, I always knew you were a traitor." Greyback growled when he managed to stand back up. All through the war every time they made a plan the light side was warned about it. The potion master was always leading them in the wrong direction when possible. He always knew that Voldemort was a fool to trust the man when he was always under Dumbledore's thumb.

Snape raised his wand threateningly when the werewolf made a move to come closer. Draco clutched at his robes.

Greyback's eyes narrowed since he knew how good the potion master was at dueling. He knew when to retreat. He'd return for the boy when he was alone and unprotected. "Don't think you've won. I'll see you later, Little Malfoy." He cooed before running into the woods.

Draco relaxed once the werewolf was out of sight but tensed again once he noticed the stern eyes of his god father who was looking over his shoulder at him. "What were you thinking Draco, wondering off alone like that?" Snape asked with a very unimpressed tone.

"I know it was stupid and irresponsible. I just felt like I needed to get away from people for a little bit." Draco sighed heavily.

"Why?" Snape asked as he stepped away from the boy. His god son had been doing very well under his situation, so he was wondering what had made him feel that he couldn't handle it. He gave him a long look until he started to talk.

"I just realized everyone outside of Hogwarts hates me because of this." Draco pulled up his sleeve to show his dark mark. "I'll always be judged on this first and personality later."

"I have one of those two and I get along just fine." Snape pulled up his sleeve to show his matching mark.

"You're a war Hero. Everyone loves you." Draco pointed out that their situations weren't the same. Once Potter told the press of what he saw in the memories and cleared Severus's name; he received Merlin first class and apologies from anyone who doubted him. "When people think about the mark on your arm it represents how you risked your life to spy on the dark lord and bring back information."

"Without you, Potter probably would've lost the war." Snape stated not just to cheer his god son up. The fact that Draco didn't identity Potter at Malfoy manor and he let him steal his wand, and the fact it made Potter the wielder of the elder wand changed the outcome of the war. "Not everyone may acknowledge that, but, the people who do, are the ones who actually matter." Many had claimed when Potter had tried to tell that part of the story that Draco was just being cowardly and it was all just a coincidence.

Draco sighed and nodded. "I left everyone in the Hogshead without telling them where I was going. I guess I should be getting back." His godfather nodded and they turned back to the path.

"Next time you want to get away, at least bring Potter with you." Snape asked as he escorted his godson back to the main road. "I'm sure they're both freaking out about your disappearance."

.

Harry had been running frantically around trying to find Malfoy but he had no luck so far. When he stopped to catch his breath he thought to himself ' Why couldn't the Marauders make a map of Hogsmeade too.' It would be so helpful if there was a dot labeled 'Draco Malfoy' that told him exactly where he was without all this work.

He spotted the auror making his way towards him alone. "So no luck either?" he asked once the man was closer.

Garrott nodded. "I've looked all over. Everyone I asked said they never saw him. How could a guy with white blonde hair disappear without notice like that?" He asked rhetorically knowing the boy was as clueless as he was.

Harry heart skipped a beat when he caught sight of Snape with Draco in tow making his way through the crowd. He punched Garrott in the arm who was mumbling to himself, to gain his attention. Pointing out the approaching party.

Garrott frowned and stomped towards them. "Where have you been?!" He yelled at his charge. Draco grimaced knowing he was in trouble. He'd probably be paying for this for weeks to come. "I've been searching everywhere for you."

Harry walked over to meet them. "Where did you find him?" He asked the professor calmly. He could see that Malfoy was still in one piece so he couldn't have gotten into too much trouble.

"By the shrieking shack." Snape answered. Harry wanted to smack himself in the face. He completely forgot to check that area. "You're lucky I had decided to patrol that area. When I got there Draco was cornered by Greyback." Snape revealed.

"Greyback's been in the Shrieking shack this whole time." Harry asked aghast. The werewolf could've gotten into Hogwarts anytime if he came across the secrete entrance. They were so lucky that wasn't common knowledge. "I'm going to close the Whomping Willow passage."

Snape looked at him in realization of what could've happened. "That's a good idea." They shared a look of understanding. "We better return to Hogwarts and inform McGonagall of this development."

"I just got to tell Ron and Hermione I'm leaving." Harry informed them before heading towards the tavern. The others followed. When they arrived at the Hogshead they found his friends already on the way out.

"There you are. I was getting worried when you took so long to come back." Hermione said once she spotted him.

"Sorry, something has happened. I have to head back, you guys should to." Harry informed them.

"What is it?" Ron asked curiously.

"Greyback has been spotted in the vicinity of the village." Snape explained.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked.

"I fought him myself. I'm sure. He could still be wondering around." Snape responded. "I think I'm going to have to send all the students back early. You'll be alright going back on your own?" Hermione noticed that he directed his question specifically at Malfoy; who nodded. She deduced that meant he had a run in too. Snape stalked off to organize the retreat back to the safety of the school.

"Let's get going." Harry said before quickly making his way to the exit of the village.

"What actually happened?" Ron asked as he tried to run after his friend.

"You'll get an explanation later. " Harry said over his shoulder expecting everyone to follow his lead.

Draco went to follow but the auror grabbed onto his cloak. "You aren't going to leave my sight. And when we get back, you're going back to your chambers and not leaving for the rest of the weekend." Garrott instructed as he clamped a hand on his charges shoulder and started to steer his movement forward .

… **TBC**

 


	17. Cushion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted anymore chapters here in a while. I've been distracted by posting some new stories.

  
**o0o**

Once Hogwarts was in sight they could just make out McGonagall waiting for them on the steps as they made their way across the grounds. Snape must've sent an owl ahead informing her of what had happened.

"Come, I'd like to know what's going on." McGonagall instructed them as she turned to head back inside.

"Didn't Snape's letter tell you?" Harry asked as they followed their professor up the steps and through the entrance hall.

"The letter was written in haste. It only informed me that the students would be returning early because there was some situation, and that you would fill me in." There were no more questions as they followed McGonagall up to the headmistresses office.

The gargoyle moved without being told a password as they approached. Once every had entered the office Hermione transfigured enough seating for the present company. McGonagall sat behind her desk and waited for everyone to get seated before talking. "Ok. What happened?"

Draco sunk lower in his seat as if to hide.

"Mr. Malfoy, do you want to explain what this has to do with you?" McGonagall asked.

Causing everyone to look at the Slytherin.

Draco couldn't believe that the old women had deduced that from his small movement. He was sure if he'd just twitched a fingered she'd still come to the same conclusion. "Um, well. I kinda wondered off, ended up by the shrieking shack, where I was kind of ran into Greyback." He grumbled.

Hermione and Ron were just as surprised to hear this as the head mistress was since they hadn't been informed yet.

"Greyback so close to the school boundaries is very worrying." McGonagall said. She always thought that the werewolf was miles away from Hogwarts and wouldn't have enough guts to make a move while the boy was here but she may be completely wrong. Greyback was not a normal sane person and that made him completely unpredictable."He must have came for the Hogsmeade trip knowing Mr. Malfoy would more than likely be there."

"Professor, I think Greyback's actually been hiding out in the shrieking shack this whole time." Harry shared his suspicions.

"Maybe I should hire more aurors to monitor the school again." McGonagall sighed. Thinking about maybe she'd been too lax in thinking that the school defenses were good enough to hold the werewolf off without further help.

"That isn't possible. Remember that the aurors are short handed as it is. I don't think they'd be able to spare anyone." Hermione pointed out.

"We don't need any stinking aurors. The majority of the school just fought a war." Ron exclaimed confident in his piers abilities.

"Death Eaters are one thing, they don't have actually training to fight off a werewolf." Hermione argued knowledgeably.

"Not all of them have war training but some them do. I'll organize to have Dumbledore's army reassemble." Harry suggested. "They can patrol the grounds so we aren't attacked unaware."

"That could actually work." McGonagall said thoughtfully.

"You don't actually think that's a good idea?" Garrott complained. He felt like they were undermining his abilities. Protecting the students against Greyback was why he was stationed here and they were making alternate plans before he even failed.

"The D.A are very capable students. I can trust them to protect each other and be able to hold out until help comes at least. The younger students wouldn't have a chance if they did perchance run into Greyback. I'd rather be safe than sorry." McGonagall stood up from her chair and lent on her desk. "Your job is to protect Mr. Malfoy and I can't expect you to protect over 500 hundred people by yourself."

"I understand your reasoning." Garrott agreed reluctantly with the plan.

"It's all settled then. I can trust you three to organize this." McGonagall said to confirm their plans. They all nodded in agreement.

"What about me? I want to help." Draco complained about getting left out again.

They all looked around awkwardly at each other.

"I'm not sure if that's such a good idea. One of the main reasons we are doing this is to keep you safe." Hermione said to placate the Slytherin.

"That's why I need to do something." Draco argued his point. "I'm the cause of this. If I sit around doing nothing I'll feel guilty."

"You can help me organize the patrol schedules." Hermione suggested. Draco sighed but nodded in agreement. 'At least it was something' he thought to himself.

"I can even have meetings again to instruct the D.A in ways to defend themselves against werewolf's." Harry added and then turned toward Malfoy and suggested. "You can attend those at least."

"You are going to be confined to your chambers except for class time." Garrott said with authority, interrupting Malfoy's response.

"I feel like I'm getting punished for something that isn't even my fault." Draco complained. He had thought his movements had been restricted before but now he realized that was nothing compared to now. Potter gave him a sorry look.

"Consider yourself grounded." Garrott confirmed his suspicions.

.0.

It was still the weekend so Draco was constricted to only his quarters. He was sitting on the couch in the common area reading a book to pass the time.

Granger had stopped by and offered to keep him company but Garrott had told her to go away since he was being punished and that didn't include hanging out with friends before slamming the door in her face. She'd managed to pass a book to him so that he wouldn't be completely bored though.

Draco was sure that was why Potter hadn't even tried to visit; knowing how much the auror didn't like him. He was more than likely going to wait until Monday to see him again.

When he turning the book to see what the spine said he saw that it was an advanced book on becoming an animagus. Draco knew they were fast approaching the true test of trying out the transformation. He was interested to notice this book actually came from McGonagall's private collection when he flipped open the cover and saw the inscription of possession. Granger must have asked to borrow it. Draco was surprised that she'd given him something of great value she'd been trusted to take care of.

He scanned a couple of pages and noticed that the book went into much deeper descriptions than the text book they had been asked to buy. Before he knew it he was totally engrossed in the book.

He didn't how much time had passed until the office door opened and the auror leaned against the door frame to observe him. "Come on. Don't sulk. You know this is for your own good." Garrott said as he pushed off and went to sit beside his charge.

"Doesn't mean I need to be happy about it." Draco said petulantly as he continued to ignore the auror and read his book. Garrott tried to reach out and touch his face but he slapped the hand away. "Don't touch me so casually" Draco demanded.

"You're so cold…" Garrott complained as he sat back and pouted.

"Leave me alone." Draco grumbled. The auror tried to grab his book but he moved it out of his reach. "Garrott! I mean it." He raised his voice in frustration.

"Call me Nathanial." The auror asked.

"No." Draco replied.

"Why not?" Garrott asked curiously.

"By calling you by your first name, it would mean that we were friends, we aren't, this is only a work relationship. You need to get that through your thick skull." Draco said callously.

"It could be a lot more." Garrott tried to say seductively.

Draco sighed and snapped his book closed. He gave up trying to read while the auror was around. He decided to retreat to his bedroom for the duration of the rest of the week end. Anticipating for classes to begin again.

He thought he might make some changes to his animagus essay with the new information he just learned to pass the time.

o0o

The next morning when he emerged from his room, Draco wanted to tug at his hair when he saw that the house elves had set up food in the common area. Apparently he would no longer be taking meals with the masses.

"Hurry up and eat. You have transfiguration in 15 minutes." Garrott instructed him. Draco grabbed his school bag and a croissant before marching out of the portrait hole. The auror had to scramble to catch up with him.

By the time Draco stalked into the classroom everyone was already there. He threw himself into a seat. "Good morning" Granger greeted him up beat and he just sighed in response because he felt dead tired. "That bad? she asked. He didn't even dignify her with an answer.

"Why weren't you at breakfast?" Harry demanded more than asked. The brunette narrowed his eyes at the auror with suspicion as he took a seat at the end of the table.

'Of course he would notice' Draco thought to himself. He had the suspicion for years that Potter only sat where he did to monitor his movements. "The house elves served us in our room." He answered simply.

The door was suddenly opened and McGonagall walked in. All talk was suddenly stopped as they turned their attention to the head mistress. "I have marked your previous assignments and would like you to hand in your new one once I hand these back to you." She started immediately with a no nonsense tone.

McGonagall went through the rows until she reached theirs at the back of the room. She handed and collected what looked like Weasleys dismal essay with a roll of her eyes with a note of fondness. Then she turned to Granger and handed back what looked like a good start on a novel. It was interesting how these two people had such contrasting work ethics yet they made such a good couple; fighting aside. "Mrs. Granger can I get that book back?" McGonagall asked while she collected her essay.

Granger reached for her bag before stopping and shooting Malfoy a look like she just remembered she'd given it to him.

Draco reached into his bag in understanding and held the book out for the Professor to take. He was glad he remembered to bring it. McGonagall shot him a surprised look over her spectacles but took the book from him without commenting. When she collected his essay she gave him a suspicious look like she knew he'd used the book and would probably get a perfect score before retreating back to the front of the room. Draco could see Potter frowning at his essay beside him like it had personally offended him.

McGonagall stopped in front of the board and waited for an appropriate amount of time for the to absorb their marks before informing them what they'd be doing."Today we will be meditating. The ability to clear your mind is very important. You must be able to think of nothing else but your transformation." McGonagall announced.

"Aw fuck." Harry grumbled to himself and sunk lower down in his seat. Those three words just had to come back and haunt him.

"What's wrong?" Draco leaned over and whispered.

"Just a flash back to occlumency lessons with Snape." Hermione answered for Harry.

"Push the desks to the side and then sit on the floor." McGonagall instructed her class. There were much grumbling as student moved the heavy wooden desks. Most sat down on the floor with complaint or a second thought like Potter.

Draco still stood standing and frowned down at the dusty floor. Because this wasn't a practical class he hadn't been given his wand back so he turned to his auror when he got an idea. "Garrott, transfigure me a pillow."

The auror bristled at the command. "With what?" Garrott asked petulantly with his arms out showing that he didn't anything on him except the clothes on his back. You couldn't just transfigure something out of thin air.

"I don't know. Your robe." Draco replied flippantly as he checked his nails without a care. The auror gave him a blank stare in disbelief. "Well?" Draco asked as he looked up and looked his eyes with the auror and had a stare down.

Garrott blinked then deflated in defeat. He slipped off his auror robes revealing the jeans and simple white shirt he was wearing underneath. He threw the robe at his charges feet and transfigured it into a fluffy pillow that resembled the same colour of the scarlet robes.

Harry had to try not to burst into laughter at the situation. He noticed Malfoy's distaste of the colour as if he refused to use it still because of that. He took out his own wand and changed it to a beautiful emerald green. He saw the look of approval as the blonde gracefully folded himself down onto the cushion and they shared a smile.

McGonagall also had a look of amusement on her face as she observed from the front of the class room which is why she probably didn't interrupt them. "Now that we're all comfortable we can get started."

"Very." Draco replied knowing she was talking about him. He lounged on his cushion to show just how much.

Garrott frowned at his charge. Harry was surprised how much the auror just looked like another student without his auror robes. He really wasn't that much older than them.

"Now I need you all to cross your legs and sit up straight, close your eyes and take a deep breath and try and clear your mind." McGonagall instructed as she walked through the rows of students.

Harry closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. He attempted to follow the instructions but he just felt like he was doing it all wrong. The cold stone of the stone floor was making his butt cold. Harry was beginning to think that Malfoy had the right idea. He sighed just feeling stupid instead of enlightened.

Draco was disturbed from his trance by Potter's noises of dis-contempt. He opened one eye to see what he was doing and saw that Potter wasn't even trying anymore but was looking around with a sullen look on his face at what everyone else was doing. "Come on Potter, even Weasley can do it." Draco pointed to the relaxed red head.

"Actually, I think he's asleep." Harry responded as he observed his best friends body language more closely as he saw his head droop forward as if he was fighting to stay awake.

Draco frowned and picked up a ball of paper that had been left on the ground within his reach and threw it directly at Weasley's face and hitting him directly between the eyes and bouncing off. The red head immediately snapped out "Five more minutes mom." and slumped back to sleep. "You're right."

"Boys, back to work." McGonagall instructed them as she noticed they were talking instead of meditating. They both immediately went back to what they were supposed to be doing. "Your homework is to master Meditating if you aren't successful now." She announced.

Harry slumped further at hearing at least closed his eyes and appeared to look like he was trying.

.o.

That night after dinner once Draco got back to the cell that was his chambers he could have sworn he felt something brush past him as he made his way to his room. He brushed it off since he couldn't see anything.

Garrott had been more restricting than ever that day. Draco knew he was grounded but he should at least be able to talk to his friends during class time. Blaise had actually got up the courage to talk to him in Arithmancy. He didn't know about what had happened in Hogsmeade yet and the auror had practically ripped his head off. He'd retreated back to Pansy who had comforted him and sent the auror daggers with her eyes. It would be a while Draco was sure for Blaise to approach him again.

He immediately retreated to his room but when Draco tried to slam the door to show his frustration to the auror, it looked like it had stopped its momentum for no reason. "Owe" was whispered under someone's breath. Then the door looked like it closed itself.

Draco narrowed his eyes. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw a floating head. He was just about to ask Potter loudly what he was doing here when he suddenly threw himself at him and covered Draco's mouth with his hand. " Quite, I don't want to alert Garrott that I'm here."

Draco nodded to show he understood. He took a deep breath once he was released. "Was that really necessary?" He whispered under his breath.

Harry shrugged and put his ear to the door. He relaxed when he heard footsteps retreating and the office door close. Now they could talk normally.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked with folded arms.

Harry straightened and turned to look at the blonde. "I wanted to see how you were doing. We didn't really get a chance to talk about it today."

"Ok, I guess. Bored out of my mind." Draco answered. "Frustrated beyond belief."

"Yeah I got that. Did you really have to slam the door on me." Potter complained as he rubbed his injured shoulder.

"Do you really expect me to think about invisible idiots every time I close a door?" Draco asked sarcastically. Potter just continued rubbing his shoulder like it was really bothering him. Draco sighed. "Come here. Let me see it."

Harry walked over towards the Slytherin. He let of a yelp when his shirt was suddenly stretched down over his shoulder. Malfoy lent closer as if to examine the bruise that was forming and then he poked at it. "Hey" Harry said indignantly.

"Well I didn't break it so this should be an easy fix." Malfoy exclaimed.

"How are you going to do that? You don't have a wand."Harry asked.

"You're forgetting the second component of magic." Draco said as he let go of the shirt and walked over to a cabinet. Dug around for a couple seconds and held up box in triumph. "Potions."

Harry walked over to the bed where the Slytherin had placed the box to examine it closer. The space inside was much larger than one would think from its outward appearance so it must be a magically expanded space. It held many different potions of all colors and shapes and sizes. He wondered what they all did. Malfoy selected a thick light blue potion that looked like it had a sludgy consistency.

"Sit down. I'll apply this on you." Malfoy patted the bed beside him and then uncorked the potion.

The smell of stale vomit with a hint of mint hit his nose. Harry covered his face with a hand hoping to block out the smell. He winced when he realized he'd used his injured arm to do it. "What is it?" He said muffled through his hand.

Draco rolled his eyes. "It's bruise paste." He pulled on one of Potters arms to force him to sit down. The bed bounced under the added weight and some of the bottles tinkled together. Draco poured some of the substance into his hand and went to put it on the injury but Potter dodged. "Do you have to be so difficult?" Draco complained.

"I don't want to go around smelling like that." Harry replied as he leaned away from the advancing hand.

"Would you rather just keep the bruise, have it heal naturally, take days instead of minutes?" Draco snapped in irritation. "And I made it smell better than it usually would. That's what the mints for."

"You made all of these." Harry asked surprised, though he shouldn't have been. Malfoy was the best in the class and he was training to become a potion master. He examined the wide arrange of different potions in the box just checking to see that they were all different. It was more than they've ever made in all seven years of Hogwarts he was sure.

"Yes. I keep a little bit of every potion that I make during my private lessons with Severus. Now hold still." Draco instructed Potter as he grabbed his shoulder using the hand smothered in the potion in a surprise attack so he wouldn't have a chance to dodge again.

Malfoy's hands rubbed the potion into the door shaped bruise and Harry could feel tingling. It felt nice to have the blonde's hands on him. His mind started to wonder to where else he wanted those hands and he tried to hold back a blush. Malfoy's voice snapped him back to attention. "It works almost instantly. You can wash it of in ten minutes or so. You don't have to pout about the smell." He watched the blondes look of concentration as he rubbed his hand once more. "Done." Malfoy leaned back satisfied that he'd covered the whole area.

"It keeps feeling cold and hot." Harry exclaimed in observation curiously looking at his right shoulder in wonder. His shirt had been stretched down his arm so it was out of the way. The blue substance cover his whole deltoids.

"That means I made it right and it's actually working." Draco replied as he wiped his hand on a Malfoy crest handkerchief that had been on the dresser.

"Were you just using me as a giunea pig for your potion experiments? Harry asked zoning in on the fact that the Slytherin hadn't used it on anyone else yet.

"Yes." Then Malfoy let off a pretty convincing evil laugh. Draco blushed once he realized what he had just done. "Well I haven't gotten injured lately and I don't interact with that many people so this was the first chance I've gotten to." He fiddled with his hands awkwardly.

Harry examined the blonde and ended up noticing something behind him."Is that the pillow from animagus class?" Harry asked curiously. The emerald green colour looked almost identical to the one he'd transfigured. He wouldn't be surprised if the Slytherin already owned one that was similar though.

"Yes." Malfoy exclaimed as he stretched to grab the pillow and hold it to his chest.

"Wasn't it transfigured from Garrott's auror robes?" Harry asked and the blonde nodded. "Doesn't he want it back?" He asked surprised that it hadn't been changed immediately back to its original form once class was over. He was sure the auror wouldn't dignify walking around in normal clothes just to please his charge. Garrott seemed too proud of his position of being an auror to condone that.

"He has a whole closet full of them. I'm keeping this one." Draco exclaimed. He'd had an extensive argument about it with Garrott but he'd come out the victor in the end since Garrott didn't want to deal with his nagging if he took it away.

"Is this to get back at him for his harshness the past couple days?" Harry asked curiously.

Draco shrugged in agreement though that wasn't the real reason he wanted to keep the cushion. It was a good excuse. Really he didn't want to give it up because it reminded him of Potter. Not just because the boy had played a part in making it but because it was the exact same shade of green as his eyes. That sounded really sappy even to him but no one else had to know so it was okay.

"It just reminds me of my complete failure in class." Harry exclaimed with a sigh.

"Meditating isn't that hard at all." Draco said confidently. "Here I'll show you." He sat cross legged and put the cushion down on the bed beside him. Draco indicated for Potter to sit on it. "I'll even let you use my revered cushion."

Harry sighed but complied anyway. "How can I refuse that offer." Once he was in position he closed his eyes and tried to do what McGonagall instructed them to. He had to admit the cushion helped him concentrate a lot more than the cold castle floor. Within a minute Harry complained though since he still just felt stupid "What am I doing wrong?" He opened his eyes and starred at the blonde who looked composed and relaxed beside him.

"Firstly you are breathing too erratic for this. I can hear you while you should be silent. It isn't a sprint to the finish line. You have to breath in and out much more slowly." Draco instructed without opening his eyes, he breathed in and out at an acceptable pace to show Potter.

Harry slowed down his breathing to imitate the blondes.

"Weasley actually had the right idea that it is like the feeling of when you are first trying to fall asleep. You're trying to capture that feeling and hold it without ever actually losing consciousness." Malfoy explained to him. Harry closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep sitting up he guessed. "The first thing is to just relax, let everything go." He could hear Malfoy suggest. Harry guessed that was his problem with this exercise; he never truly managed to truly relax.

Harry closed his eyes and tried to relax for once.

"See you're doing it." He could hear Malfoy say snapping him out of his trance.

"Really that's all there is to it?" Harry asked surprised as he opened his eyes. "I wasn't at it for very long though. How do you know I was really successful at it?" he said in observation.

"Actually you were doing it for..." Malfoy looked down at his expensive pocket watch. "Half an hour. I timed you."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise. It had only felt like a few minutes. "It couldn't have been that long." He denied that he'd drifted off for such a long amount of time without even realizing it.

"That's the whole point. To lose yourself to time and place." Malfoy explained with a serene smile.

'Maybe there really was something to this meditating stuff.' Harry thought to himself. It would have been nice during the war to escape for a little while from his problems. "Wait, were you just staring at me this whole time?" Malfoy's face blushed at the accusation. He wanted to tease the blonde more but then he realized how long he'd actually been here. He told Hermione he was just going to check on Malfoy and be right back. "What time is it?" Harry asked with an anxious tone.

"Umm, 8:40" Malfoy answered not expecting the question.

"Crap." Harry rolled off the bed and to his feet. "I promised Hermione I'd be back by curfew, which leaves me 20 minutes to get to the other ended of the school and climb 5 flights of stairs." He explained as he grabbed his invisibly cloak from where he'd dropped it on the floor and draped it over his shoulders. Making him appear once more as only a floating head.

"Good luck with that." Draco exclaimed sarcastically as he rolled over on his stomach and propped his head up on his hand. He knew how much Granger was a stickler for the rules. He didn't want to be Potter if he was late.

"I'll see you in class tomorrow." Harry said before putting up his hood and disappearing completely. He opened the door cautiously to check if the coast was clear.

"Bye." Draco exclaimed as the door closed. Once he was alone he rolled on his back and grabbed the pillow to his chest once more.

**...TBC**

* * *

 

 


	18. Sputtered Out

**o0o  
**

Harry slid off his invisibility cloak before he came in view of the fat lady. He stuffed it into his bag to put it out of sight. It wouldn't do to have someone see him carrying a cloak while still wearing his school robes. After that he walked around the corner to make it appear like he was calmly returning from the library.

The women in the portrait gave him a suspicious look. "Don't you think you've fooled me Potter. What have you been up to?" The Fat Lady asked him curiously.

"Nothing, Coconut." Harry said the current Gryffindor tower password. He wasn't sure who was in charge of coming up with the passwords this year but he knew they were obsessed with food. Last week it had been Peanut Butter.

"I have my eye on you Potter. Don't think I don't know you haven't been up to something again, coming back at exactly curfew. Why can't you just have a quite year?" The Fat Lady asked in the tone that Mrs. Weasley would when she was disappointed with one of her children. She swung open after that .

Harry climbed through the portrait hole and made his way up the stairs into the common room. He saw Ron and Hermione sitting by the fire.

"I made it back before curfew." He exclaimed in triumph, holding his side because he had a cramp from running so fast. He walked over to them and sat on a nearby high back chair in relief. Harry was wondering why they weren't saying anything. When he opened his eyes he could see them exchanging looks.

"Harry you stink." Hermione exclaimed pinching her nose.

"Mate. What have you been doing?" Ron asked.

"Right. I forgot to wash it off." Harry said to himself turning to look at his shoulder. After meditating and leaving Malfoy's in such a haste he'd completely forgotten about it. His nose must've gotten used to the smell since it didn't seem to bother him so much.

"What is that?" Hermione asked pointing to his shoulder at where the bruise paste was smeared.

"Well, Malfoy kind of slammed a door on me." Harry admitted rubbing his neck.

"He did what?" Ron asked in anger.

"Well he didn't do it on purpose. He didn't know I was there." Harry defended Draco against Ron's eerie.

"You were under the invisibility cloak weren't you?" Hermione asked knowing she was right.

"Yeah. I was coming in right behind Malfoy I just didn't expect him to close the door so fast. This stuff is some bruise paste he'd made to heal the damage he'd made. Malfoy said it usually smells worse than this but he's been trying to add some things to combat it."

"The mints kind of nice." Hermione said after taking another whiff.

"Yeah, it's like a flobber worm who's just brushed it's teeth." Ron said sarcastically.

"They don't have teeth." Ron shrugged at Hermione who had turned her attention back to Harry. "Anyway, you have to stop sneaking to visit Malfoy behind the aurors back. I don't see why you can't just organize to meet honestly like I did?" Hermione berated him.

"Yeah and you had the door slammed in your face." Harry pointed out the flaw in that plan. "I'm sure if I went down there and asked Garrott if I could have a private meeting with his charge he'd do a lot worse to me than just slamming the door. He hates my guts."

Hermione didn't even try to argue the point. "You can at least start informing Malfoy when you're coming." She suggested.

"How am I supposed to organize that with Garrott listening in on all of our conversation." Harry complained.

"I don't know. You can pass him a note or set up another meeting time when you do meet in class." Hermione gave him some ideas to show it wasn't that complicated. "I'm sure he'd rather want to know when to expect you than be surprised all the time. One of these days you're going to end up walking in on him when he's undressing."

Harry felt his whole face heat up when she mentioned that.

"That already happened?" Ron asked wide eyed.

"Yes, but that was the first time I went. I didn't walk in on him when he was naked or anything. I had managed to slip in to his room behind him and was trying to think about how to reveal myself and he just started to undress right in front of me. I stopped him of course." Harry explained. "That doesn't count since that was before he knew I was going to visit him. Now he can sense when I'm around so I'm sure it won't happen again."

"At least try." Hermione gave him a look.

"Fine." Harry sat back to relax by the fire with his eyes closed. he heard someone clear their throat so he opened them again.

"Sorry mate but you stink." Ron complained. "Do you think you can..." He left the sentence unfinished for him to fill in the blank.

"I'm just going to go have a shower then." Harry retreated back to his chambers.

.

Once he stepped out of the shower he examined his shoulder in the foggy mirror. It looked flawless like there was never an injury at all. Malfoy really did make a good potion master. He could also imagine him as a healer.

o0o

Draco plopped down beside Potter in charms the next day.

It was pouring rain outside so the weather matched his mood. Once again he'd had dinner and breakfast in his chambers. Class time was actually a relief compared to his down time. Draco was sure almost all the other students felt the opposite.

"I was going to teach you the lightning spell but I don't think the sky needs any help with that today." Flitwick jested as the classroom was lit up by lightning with a boom of thunder to follow. "So instead we will be practicing a charm that will allow you to grow legs on an object." Professor Flitwick announced to the class. "It allows a castor to have an object walk over to you"

Draco tugged on Garrott's robes to gain his attention. " I need my wand now."

"Oh right." Garrott reached into his inner robe. "Here" He held out the wand for his charge to take.

Draco took his Hawthorn wood and with a unicorn hair core. It felt like it had been weeks since he'd last had it in hand. He knew it had actually only been since the last charms class though.

Flitwick made the movement with his wand as he spoke. "Follow along with me." The class swished and flicked along with the professor. "I'll be handing out objects for you to try the spell on."

Draco frowned at the Teddy bear that was placed down in front of him. He whacked Potter in the shoulder with it. "Do you want to trade?"

"I want to keep my rubber snake thank you very much. It's a challenge. Imagine how many feet I'm going to have to charms for it to move." Harry covered the snake with his hand to protect it from being snatched. Malfoy frowned but retreated. "Just be glad it isn't a stuffed lion." The Slytherin responded with a noise that reminded him of a cat hissing.

Draco tried to perform the charm on the bear but it sputtered out. He tried a couple more times getting more frustrated at each failed attempt. There was a deep frown on his face as he watched everyone else succeed. He started to flick his wand more aggressively.

"I think that's enough Mr. Malfoy." Professor Flitwick suggested.

Harry watched Malfoy frown at his wand. He could tell the separation from his wand and not being able to use his magic for long periods of time was starting to affect him.

Draco sulked the rest of the class. He couldn't even perform the simplest charms right now with a proper wand. He didn't feel like a wizard right any more. He felt like the bear was starring at him. "Shut up." He knocked it over and lent on his hand.

"I want you all to write two feet on the lightning charm so you can prepare to cast it by next class." Professor Flitwick explained the homework. "Class dismissed."

Everyone started to pack up.

"We're going to have the meeting on Friday night in the room of requirement. Just to let you know." Harry explained as he packed his parchment and quills back into his bag.

"What time?" Draco asked in a tone like he was going to be going to be there.

"You aren't going." Garrott cut him off. "The whole point of being grounded is that you can't go out."

"I'm going to my extra potions lessons with Severus, why not this?" Draco asked crossing his arms.

"Because I'm not crazy enough to say no to Professor Snape." Garrott replied.

"Harry!" Granger called and signaled with her hands.

Harry had been watching the fight. "I've got to go. See you tomorrow." He said good bye before following his friends to their next class.

The room had emptied fast so it was only the auror and his charge left.

"Please can I go to the meeting." Draco practically bagged his auror.

"Maybe." The auror replied "How are you going to compensate me?" Garrott asked flatly.

Draco didn't think the auror meant anything material. It sounded like Garrott wanted to trade a sexual favor for letting him go. "No" Draco answered with a threatening aura.

Garrott shrugged. "Then you won't be going."

Draco was just going to have to think of another way to go to the meeting without Garrott knowing.

o0o

Harry was eating lunch when he noticed an owl flying up by the enchanted ceiling. The owl had arrived on Sunday and had never left. It had become a staple of the great hall. It even started nesting in the rafters. Why hadn't it left yet? Maybe the target had skipped breakfast. Harry over heard Hermione and Ron having a similar topic of conversation.

"Why's there an owl at this time of day?" Granger asked as she pointed out a pale cream owl that was circling the Slytherin table as if it was waiting for someone.

"I don't know, but I don't envy them. That bird has got a howler." Ron said with his mouth full. Recognizing the red envelope in the owls claws.

Harry sat up straight when he noticed that the noise had picked up. He turned to see who caused the disturbance. Harry shook his head when he saw Draco walk through the door with the auror trailing behind him. He guessed missing meals in the great hall for a day or so could do that.

Draco had managed to convince the auror to go to the great hall for lunch instead of retreating to their chambers. He smirked when he finally sat down at the Slytherin table. He never thought he'd miss the uncomfortable wooden benches.

Hermione realized that as soon as Malfoy took his usual seat the owl started to descend. She hit Ron in the arm to gain his attention. "Look" she pointed out who the Howler was going to. She didn't have to get Harry's attention because it never left the Slytherin since Malfoy had entered.

Draco was piling his plate full when an owl landed by his left elbow. He realized it was the one that his mother usually used to send him care packages. He thought the name was Honey.

When he looked closer he realized that it wasn't carrying its usual fare. It dropped a recognizable red letter on the table. He had to curve the impulse to duck for cover as if it was a bomb. 'What had he done recently to deserve one of those?' He asked himself.

Draco suspected the reason he hadn't received the owl till now is that his mother wanted him to open it in public. It couldn't get more public than this with the whole school present for lunch. Draco knew there was no reason to put it off any longer.

He accepted the letter and as soon as his hand touched the envelope it unfolded and the voice of his mother emerged.

"Draconian Luscious Malfoy-Black! What did you think you were doing wondering off like that?" He knew she was really mad because she used his full name. His mother had that tone of disappointment in her voice that was far worse than if she yelled since it made you feel guilty as hell.

The loud noise had gained the attention of the whole great hall. There was laughing as the letter went on.

"You put yourself in a dangerous situation. I don't even want to think about what would've happened if Severus hadn't shown up. Draco you need to remember that you don't have a wand any more. You're defenseless against anyone who wants to do you harm."

The letter stopped talking but didn't self destruct. It was a pause for dramatic effect he was sure.

"If I hear any whisper of you trying to slipping away again, you don't even want to know what I'll do." Narcissa's tone indicated that it wouldn't be pretty.

The Howler ripped itself into pieces and fell onto his full plate of food. Contaminating it with ashes as it burned up."I'm not hungry anymore anyways." Draco exclaimed as me pushed the remains of his ruined meal away.

When Draco looked at the head table he saw McGonagall taking a sip of her drink trying to hide he smile. So the head mistress had written his mother. Well it could've been worse. At least his father hadn't sent him a howler from Azkaban.

.o.

Draco thought of something that would drive the auror crazy after his conversation on with him on Sunday.

Until now he hadn't been calling Potter by his first name. He usually only did that with his really close friends like his mother taught him. But Potter was his closest friend at the moment so he should be calling him Harry. It was just really hard to break tradition of something he'd been doing for seven years.

He sat down at their usual table in defense against the dark arts. Turned to Potter he looked him straight in the eyes and said "Hello Harry." He could hear Garrott snapping his guile showing how much this small act bugged him.

"You used my name." Potter said in disbelief with wide eyes.

"Yes. It has been weeks since we started acting cordial with each other, I thought it was high time that I started calling you by your first name." Draco explained.

"Ok, Draco." Harry agreed with a smile, returning the favor.

Draco felt guilty of deciding to make this advancement in their relationship just to bug Garrott. He realized it felt right though.

Now if only he could stop calling Harry, Potter, in his mind.

"Everyone quite down." Kingsley's deep voice asked the class. He waited until everyone was paying attention to him to announce what they would be doing. "Today we will be learning the silver shield Spell. Who knows what this is?"

Harry raised his hand and was chosen to answer. During the war he'd learned all the defensive shield spells he could get his hands on."It allows a castor to conjure a physical, silver shield in front of the them."

"Yes. I want you all to divide into pairs. One partner will cast a light spell and the other partner will attempt to cast the silver shield spell." Even stood and started to grab a partner. " Let me emphasize the word light, nothing worse than a tickling charm. I don't want anyone to end up in the hospital wing." Kingsley had a note in his voice that said anyone who disobeyed would get a detention.

Draco and Harry ended up being partnered together.

Potter volunteered to practice the spell first. Draco cast a spell that would make Potter's hair turn green but the Gryffindor managed to summon up a perfect silver shield that threw the spell back at Draco, he threw himself to the floor to dodge it.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to make it so strong." Harry apologized as he helped Malfoy off the ground.

"It's fine." Draco grumbled as he brushed the dirt off. Draco stood in the customary duel position to signal he was ready.

Potter shrugged and mirrored his position. "Ready set, Locomotor Mortis."

Draco cast the charm like they were instructed to but his magic felt like it sputtered out. He had a second to realize that no silver shield appeared before the purple light hit him and he felt his legs lock up so he couldn't move. Potter cast the counter jinx and he stumbled.

"I thought you said you knew how to do this?" Harry asked. He hadn't been prepared to see his spell hit the blonde because he'd been bragging about how good he was at it.

"I do, it just didn't work then for some reason. It's a fluke. Let's try again." Draco retook his position.

Potter shrugged and raised his wand again. "Locomotor Wibbly" The red light left his wand and once more hit Malfoy. He didn't even see any reaction to the incantation the Slytherin was speaking unlike some of his other class mates that were see through or just flickered. it sounded like he was saying it right so why was nothing happening.

Draco felt his legs collapse as the Jelly-Legs Jinx hit him since the Silver Shield Spell failed again. He tried his hardest not to fall but ended up on his knees. What was wrong with him?

"It's not working right now for some reason. Why don't you cast some spells at me now?" Harry suggested.

"Yeah and have my spells shot back at me, no thanks. Anyway, you're a master at the spell already. One more try." Draco encouraged.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Harry rubbed his neck.

"I can do this." Draco snapped in frustration. He felt a hand land on his shoulder.

"I think you should stop before you hurt yourself." Kingsley instructed. There was a yell from the other side of the class room. Someone had cast a Pimple Jinx at Lavender. "I have to go deal with that." He said before leaving to deal with the altercation.

Draco deflated and Garrott walked over and took his wand from him. Weasley and Granger walked over.

"At least you didn't have leeks sprout from your ears." Ron complained trying to comfort Malfoy as he rubbed his ear and frowned at his girl friend.

"I'm sorry Ron but if you'd just cast the spell right it wouldn't have affected you." Hermione snapped back. They started to bicker.

.o.

Garrott let him leave the chambers for his usual Thursday evening potion mentoring. Draco was escorted straight to Severus's office

"Remember, you only have two hours." Garrott reminded him as he leaned against the corridor wall.

"I know." Draco rolled his eyes and knocked on the door.

He could hear Severus's voice snapped from the other side. "Come In." When he pushed open the door he could see his godfather deflate. "Oh Draco, it's you."

"What, did you forget I was coming?" Draco asked. As soon as the door closed with the auror on the other side of it he felt a tension in his shoulders he didn't know he'd been carrying relax. He walked over and sat in the other high back chair by the fire.

"No. You just never know who will be standing on the other side of the door. It isn't always whom you suspect." Snape answered. "Tea?" He offered.

"Please." Draco answered. His godfather poured him some earl grey.

"I heard you got a Howler from Narcissa the other day at Lunch." Snape said as he took a sip of tea to get the conversation going.

"I haven't heard mother that mad since father went to Azkaban the first time." Draco grumbled. "McGonagall just had to owl her about that." He complained

"If McGonagall hadn't, I would've. Just be glad your mother couldn't come personally. She knows that it would only alert the aurors to you breaking one of the conditions of your parole." Snape pointed out.

"Are you still mad at me?" Draco asked. He knew the last time they'd actually spoken outside of potion class his godfather had been furious with him. Usually the man couldn't stay angry at him for long but this was something big so it might take him more time.

"I've had time to cool down but I was, right now I'm just pissed that I couldn't bring Greyback down right there and then." Snape complained. Greyback and him had never seen eye to eye. "I'm glad you weren't hurt though."

They started to talk about other topics.

A loud knock came at the door. "Your times up." Garrott announced from the other side.

Draco looked at the clock on the mantle in surprise to see that the auror was right. The two hours of allotted time had passed and they haven't even touched any potion ingredients yet. He was just enjoying his godfathers company.

"I guess I better be going. I'll see you in class tomorrow." Draco said as he stood up to leave.

"Hurry up! I'm not going to wait around here all night." Garrott yelled from the other side of the door and knocked again to rush him out.

"I'm coming!" Draco yelled so that the auror could hear. He ripped the door open an stalked out. He put his nose in the air and started to make his way back to his chambers without showing the auror any attention to show his eerie with the man.

They were walking through the dungeon hall ways when Garrott draped his arm over his charges shoulders.

"Don't hang all over me in the hallways." Draco snapped at the auror. He looked around to see if anyone saw that.

"Does that mean I can hang all over you in private?" Garrott asked with a smirk. His charge sent him a look that could kill before stalking to get away from him.

"Don't follow me." Draco snapped back over his should as he stalked away.

Garrott smirked as he gave his charge a large gap to make him think he had lost him.

.o.

Harry hadn't been able to find his invisibility cloak even though he was sure that he'd left it in his bag.

Ron was going to enter the room when he saw what his best friend. "Mate, what are you doing?"

"I can't find my invisibility cloak." Harry explained as he threw a couple more things from his trunk on the floor.

"Are you sure you didn't drape it over something and make it invisible?" Ron asked to lighten the mood.

"This isn't funny. You know how much that cloak means to me." Harry said disgruntled at the joke.

"We'll look for it when we get back. If we don't leave now we're going to be late." Ron reminded him that he had a room full of people waiting for him.

"Fine." Harry agreed. Throwing everything back in his trunk and shutting the lid.

.o.

Hermione had been put in charge of gathering all of Dumbledor's Army again. On Friday evening after dinner they'd summoned a room full of a row of chairs with a podium. The room of requirement was filled to the brim with whispering students. They hadn't been told what the meeting was for in the letter yet.

When they were ready Hermione took to the podium, she tried to clear her throat to gain everyone's attention. She sighed in annoyance when no one looked at her. She performed a Snorus charm on herself. "Quite" She snapped. Many people covered their ears and turned their attention to the podium. Once Hermione was satisfied she ended the charm and said in a sweet voice "There you go Harry."

Harry approached the podium with a fond smile for his friend. "I'm sure you're all wondering why I've called this meeting." There were many nods of heads. "I assure you it's not because the Dark Lord has risen again." Very few people giggled like he was going for. bad joke, the war was still too fresh in everyone's mind.

"I'm not sure if you've all heard about what happened on the Hogsmeade trip last weekend yet but this has to do with that. Greyback has been spotted by the shrieking shack. It's worrying to think about him being so close to the school. I've decided to reform the DA to help protect any of the younger students from attack."

"Why aren't the aurors doing this?" Lavender asked.

"Because they're busy somewhere else. "Harry answered. "Hermione, Ron, and I have organized a plan for this. We are going to break you into three groups were you'll take turns patrolling on alternating nights. From those groups you will be divided further to patrol in pairs for any suspicious movements."

"If you find yourself in any trouble the other groups will come to help you. One of you will go to McGonagall's office where she will call for auror back up. I don't want you to try and take Greyback down yourself if you do come across him. You're just suppose to hold him off till help will come."

"I will be holding another meeting where I will give you a training session on how best to protect yourself against a werewolf." Harry finished his speech.

"Will you be providing us with silver spoons." Luna raised her hands and asked. Some people snorted at the stupid question.

"That's a good idea Luna. Silver is one of a werewolf's weaknesses, though I think we should at least use knifes or forks." Harry said to humor her.

"Until the next meeting." Harry said to announce that he had nothing else to say. "Hermione will be posting the date for the next one on the galleons. If you don't still have yours you can ask Hermione to provide you another one. It will only cost you a galleon." He stepped away from the podium.

Everyone got up to leave. In the rush of exiting people it was hard to tell which way they were going. The room was emptying fast.

Neville was trying to avoid the crowd by sticking close to the wall but he ended up walking into someone anyway. "I'm sorry." He apologized until he saw who it was. "Malfoy!" he exclaimed in surprise. He just appeared in front of him like magic which it more than likely was.

Draco tried to scrambled to get the cloak back over him while making shushing motions to Longbottom. He was covered again but it was too late, he'd been spotted. "Malfoy" Was said in surprise at first and then "Draco" was said in anger. The cloak was pulled off of him.

It was just Draco's luck that Longbottom had to walk into him.

Malfoy smiled widely once he was reveal. "How did you get my cloak?" Harry asked with narrowed eyes. Picking up and holding the silky material close to his chest.

"This morning in potion class I noticed it sticking up out of your backpack. You weren't paying attention so I slipped it out and placed it in mine." Malfoy explained.

'At least he knew where his cloak went now' Harry thought to himself. "What do you think you were doing?" He asked turning his attention back to the blonde. "And why didn't you just ask? I would've helped."

"I wanted to come. Garrott wouldn't let me so I had to find another way." Draco replied back like it was his right.

"So he doesn't even know you're gone." Harry rubbed his temples. "Did you listen to your mothers howler at all?" He had half a mind to send a letter to Narcissa telling her of this. It was one thing for him to sneak in to see Malfoy but it was a completely different matter for Draco to do the same. It wasn't safe for him.

"I tried to reason with him but he wouldn't listen." Draco shrugged.

Harry looked at his watch and swore under his breath. It was already past curfew. The meeting had gone on longer than he thought it would. He hoped everyone else got back to their common rooms without incident. It wouldn't do to have the majority of the DA in detention.

"I'll see you guys back at the common room. I'm going to escort Malfoy here back to his chambers." Harry told Ron and Hermione.

"I thought we were going to start calling each other by our first names." Draco complained.

"Not when I'm mad at you." Harry replied back with narrow eyes. "Get under the cloak." He instructed him, holding up the cloak for the Slytherin to climb under. Malfoy rolled his eyes but didn't argue as Harry situated the cloak around them.

They silently walked the halls. It was hard because they were both too tall for it."You need to hunch down more. Our ankles are showing." Harry told Malfoy who sighed but bent his knees anyway.

His nostril's were filled with the smell of Malfoy's cologne. It was hard being this close to the blonde and not touching him.

They were walking when suddenly they could see Mrs. Norris fast approaching them. "What is it my pretty?" They could hear Filch ask his cat. He appeared around the corner carrying a lantern.

Draco stood up straight and tried to back up but he just ended up running into Potter. He grabbed his wrist and started to pull him down the hall away from the caretaker.

"Potter!" Filch snapped. the caretaker had heard about his invisibility cloak.

Harry was sure that Filch had seen a glimpse of their ankles. They ran around the corner and he looked around for a place they could hide. "In here." Harry pushed the blonde into what appeared to be a broom closet. He carefully closed the door to not make noise and alert Filch to their position. It was dark in there with the door shut. He couldn't see anything but he could hear Malfoy's deep breathing.

He could hear Filches footsteps stop outside the cupboard. Harry could imagine his hand slowly reaching for the knob.

Then Harry heard footsteps and a girlish giggle. The care taker started to descend on other prey and moved away from their location. Saved by some horny teenagers.

"We should wait until we are sure the coast is clear." Harry suggested.

It was dark but he could still make out Malfoy's features once his eyes had adjusted to the dark. He wasn't sure if he should do anything or not. He'd heard many stories about people using these cupboards for nefarious reasons.

Draco didn't know why anyone would want to use a dusty old cupboard for a make out spot. It smelled and there was a dirty mop and bucket. He crossed his arms and frowned.

Harry ended up chickening out.

He carefully eased the door open, when he looked both ways and didn't see any sign of Filch he swung it fully opened. Harry threw the cloak around them and they descended the next four flights down to the second floor.

Harry sighed in relief once the blonde was back in his room. He put his invisibility cloak back on and started his trek back to Gryffindor tower. He hoped he didn't run into Filch again.

**...TBC**

 


	19. Hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while finishing my final weeks of school and it kind of got away from me. It started out serious but then ended up being all about Harry's hair. At first I debated posting it at all but the ending makes me chuckle myself so I thought why not. You don't have to take this chapter serious since I consider it more like a short side story.

**o0o  
**

Draco came out of the shower and walked back to his room in just a bath robe. He opened his drawers and dug out a pair of silk green sleep pants and a black t-shirt. He was just about to slip his rob off to get dressed when he heard a throat cleared behind him.

He jumped in shock clutching his robe closed and hit his hip on the drawer that was still open. His heart beat quickly in panic before he saw the brunettes disembodied head. "What the fuck Potter. What have I told you about warning me of your presence?" He thought that Garrott had finally got up the courage to enter his room.

"Sorry, I thought you brought clothes with you to the bathroom." Harry shrugged. When he arrived he'd heard the shower running so he decided to sit and wait. Since the bathroom wasn't attached to the bedroom he was surprised the blonde hadn't.

"Close your eyes. I need to get changed." Draco demanded. He was uncomfortable getting dressed in front of Potter even though he'd been living in a dorm room with four other boys for years. It was different somehow with him. Potter sighed and turned around which was enough for him so he dropped his robe.

What he didn't know was that the boy never closed his eyes.

Harry had turned to face the wall that held the vanity. In the mirror he could see Malfoy's naked body disappearing behind clothes. He had to force himself to look down. He didn't want to take advantage of the blonde's trust.

"You can look now. I'm done." Draco explained, walking past the brunette so that he could get his hair utensils. Looking in the mirror in his vanity he could see Potter was watching him. "Have you heard of this invention, it's called a comb." Draco said sarcastically as he continued to run it through his wet hair.

"Combs don't work for me. My hair is impossible. My aunt tried to cut it all off when I was child but it just grew back the next day." Harry told a story of his childhood.

"It can't be that hopeless. Let me try?" Draco suggested and aimed the utensil in Potter's direction.

Harry gave the blonde a nervous look. "You can try but I don't think you'll succeed."

"Come here." Malfoy patted the bed in front of him wanting Harry to sit there. Harry felt butterflies in his stomach as he slide into a sitting position in front of the blond.

Draco tried to run a comb through Potter's hair but it just got stuck. He tugged at the comb till it came out. He was foolish to try a comb in such thick hair. Taking out his expensive brush he tried to run it through the hair but it still got stuck. He tugged at the handle until it snapped off, falling back off the bed in surprise not expecting that. "Fuck." He exclaimed in frustration from the floor.

"I told you it was impossible." Harry said as he tugged the bristles out of his locks with trouble. Malfoy huffed in frustration as he picked himself off the ground.

Harry tensed when he heard the sound of scissors. Grabbing the back of his head he felt that part of his hair had been cut off. He turned around and looked at the blonde in shock. "Did you just cut off my hair?"

"Yes. It broke my brush. Do you know how expensive that was?" Draco responded petulantly. With the Malfoy vaults closed to their use right now he didn't have the money to replace items at the drop of a hat.

"You're crazy." Harry exclaimed wide eyed, incredulous at the boy's impulsive action. "You can just fix the stupid brush with a simple Reparo. No need to those your temper over it."

Draco rolled his eyes. "If what you told me is true, it'll grow back by tomorrow anyway. Don't be such a baby." He folded his hands across his chest.

"It'll be uneven though." Harry pouted as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Since when have you cared about your appearance?" Potter glared at him. Draco sighed in frustration. "Let me even it out then. You'll actually have an actual hair style for once."

Harry looked uncertain before nodded in agreement.

Draco ran his fingers through the thick hair instead of trying to use any hair utensils. It worked much better. Taking the scissors in hand he got to work. Trimming the tresses into submission. He decided to take more of the sides and leave more on the top.

"Done." Malfoy informed him. Handing a hand mirror he had on hand to him. Harry looked surprised at his own reflection. His hair was shorter than it had ever been in his life. He ran his free hand through the still semi long hair on top that worked well with his wavy hair. "What do you think? Did I do a good job?" Malfoy asked.

"It's perfect; I really hope my hair doesn't grow back." Harry exclaimed as he looked at the Slytherin in amazement. "How come you haven't tackled Snape's hair if you're this talented with it?" Harry asked curiously.

Draco sighed in frustration when thinking of his godfather's hair. "Severus wears protective oil in his hair that protects it from fire. I've tried to explain to him how it would be better to just be bald than walk around greasy all the time but he refuses to listen to me."

"So that's why his hair looks like he hasn't bathed in years." Harry said thoughtfully.

Draco slapped his arm. "That's my godfather you're talking about." He said petulantly.

.

When Harry walked into the great hall the next morning many whispers broke out.

"Nice haircut." Ron said around a mouthful of bacon.

Hermione looked up from her book and gasped. "Harry, you look awful." She exclaimed.

"Ron said I looked good and you say I look bad, which is it?" Harry asked as he flopped down onto the bench.

"I'm not talking about your hair." Hermione huffed. "You look like you didn't get a wink of sleep."

Draco entered the great hall later than he usually would. Instead of heading over to his own table he walked over to the Gryffindor table when he noticed Potter. "My work is still here I see." Draco exclaimed as he stood behind Potter and ran a hand through the raven locks.

"That's your work?" Hermione asked and the blond nodded. "It's really good."

"It didn't grow back over night like you said it would." Draco observed.

"That's because I never went to bed." Harry admitted.

Draco's eye's widened. "Why not?"

"I didn't want it to grow back yet?" Harry shrugged tiredly. He'd spent the whole night wondering around the halls.

"Idiot! I can just cut it again if you want me too. It's not healthy to avoid sleeping." Draco said concerned when he noticed the bags under the boy's eyes.

Hermione nodded along to what he was saying. "Malfoy's completely right. You should go get some sleep."

"I can't. We have potions and if I miss it Snape will bite my head off." Harry replied followed by a yawn.

"I'll explain to Severus that you won't be in class today. You should just go get some sleep." Draco said adamantly.

"Won't he be mad that I'm skipping his class to catch up on some shut eye?" Harry propped his head up on his hand.

"In the condition you're in, you're more likely to blow up your cauldron. I'm sure he'll be glad you skipped." Draco explained.

"Ok." Harry laid his head down on the table and fell asleep right there. Within only a minute his hair grew back to its normal birds nest right in front of their eyes.

"He wasn't kidding about his hair at all." Draco exclaimed in surprise.

… **TBC**

 


	20. Animagus- part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post part 2 tomorrow.

**o0o  
**

McGonagall walked into her transfiguration classroom and turned to instruct her students. "Put your textbooks and parchment away." She waited until everyone had finished putting their things away before talking again. "We'll be starting the practical lesson today."

'She couldn't mean what he thought she did.' Harry thought to himself. In animagus class there was only one practical lesson. Harry's heart beat faster in his excitement. He'd been waiting for this moment for so long. Finally he would be following in his father and the Marauder's footsteps.

"You'll all attempt the transformation into your animagus form." McGonagall continued to instruct. Her student's whispered excitedly at the prospect of finally having the chance at something they'd worked so hard towards.

"Whether you succeed or not will not matter to your grade at this point. It is too much to ask you to be successful your first try at it. You'll be writing an essay on your personal experience with the process and what you observed from your other classmates." Some of the excitement died with the mention of writing an essay.

"I'll need you all to stand and push your desks to the side." McGonagall told them. The class stood as a whole. "You cannot sit as you do this because you don't know how much space you need to transform yet. Your form could be big, or it can be as tiny as a mouse. I have pillows at the front for protection. If you can send someone to collect some before starting would be appreciated."

Harry and Garrott push their table to the wall as Draco went to fetch an array of pillows. The table legs screeched as they scratched against the stone floor. The room was full of movement as everyone struggled to set up.

Draco came back and arranged the pillows where their table used to be. Flopping gracefully to the floor he lounged as he waited impatiently for everyone to finish. Potter nudged him in the back to inform him they'd be starting soon. He stood back up reluctantly. Draco was nervous about attempting the animagus transformation. His confidence in his magical ability had been shattered in the last few weeks. He wouldn't be surprised if he was the only one who couldn't do it.

McGonagall observed the proceedings over the rim of her glasses, once the movement was at a minimum level she started to speak again. "Now to start, you must clear your mind of everything else before you try to picture yourself as your spirit animal." She was referring to the meditation techniques she'd taught them.

Draco breathed deeply to calm himself. He used his occlumency training to help clear his mind. Draco pictured a blank space and then thought about the connection to his soul. He pictured an animal with four legs and a tail. He wasn't exactly sure what it was yet. The image was still sort of fuzzy. it could be a dog or a cat for all he knew. The light blond fur that was almost white was unmistakable though.

"Once you've done that you must speak the incantation I taught you for the first initial transformation. If you are successful you will be able to transform on command without any need of an incantation from now on." McGonagall informed them as she walked through the rows of students.

Harry was too excited. He'd always been awful at clearing his mind, Snape's occlumency lessons from 6th year could attest for that. Malfoy had helped him get better at it though. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath in and out, it was too fast though. He tried again but slower this time A shape appeared in his mind that looked like a silhouette because of its dark colour. It didn't feel like it was a small animal and it definitely had antlers. He felt like he was getting somewhere but then he lost it when someone sneezed.

His eyes snapped open and he glared at Neville for breaking his concentration. He tried to clear his mind again but he couldn't stop thinking about the fact that his animagus form was definitely not a stag like his father's form. He wasn't sure if he was disappointed or not. Now was not the time to be over thinking though. He tried to block it all out but he got distracted by everyone else's attempts around him.. He kept peeking an eye open to see what everyone else was doing. Harry could hear many people saying the incantation but so far he couldn't see any animals.

Looking at Malfoy beside him he saw that the blonde was totally at peace and focused on what he was doing. he waved a hand in front of Malfoy's face to check but he got no response. Harry sighed and rested his head on his hand in disappointment. Today would not be the day he became an animagus, he just wasn't in the right frame of mind.

Draco felt like he was ready. Holding his wand in his hand, he took once last deep breath before saying the incantation. There was no point in procrastinating since he either could or couldn't do it. When the spell started to take affect he felt like a switch had been flipped inside of him.

Harry looked at Malfoy in fascination as he started to transform. It looked like it was working because the blonde had started to sprout animal ears. The size right now looked like cat ears but it was too early to tell. It all went wrong though when the transformation suddenly stopped.

Malfoy swayed on the spot before his eye lids slid closed and he collapsed. Harry luckily was close enough to catch him before he hit the floor. He slowly lowered him to the pillows to better be able to check the blonde's condition. Other students gasped and gawked at the sight.

"Malfoy wake up." Harry asked as he lightly shook the blonde. Garrott stalked over to tower over him. He got no response except Malfoy's blonde head rolled and hit his shoulder. "McGonagall!" He yelled in worry.

McGonagall rushed over and pushed through the crowd that had started to gather. "Oh dear." She exclaimed as she noticed the state the Slytherin student was in.

"Is this normal for a first try?" Harry asked anxiously as he looked up at the head mistress. He clutched the blonde closer to himself.

"No, I've never seen anyone only half transform before." McGonagall answered with worry for her student. She leaned down and peeled back his pale eyelid to only see the whites of his eye. "He's unconscious. We best get him to the hospital wing to see Madam Pomfrey."

"Give him here." Garrott demanded, putting his hands under Malfoy's arms to lift him like he was expecting Harry to just hand him over.

Harry was reluctant to release the blond to the aurors custody but did so anyway. The auror placed the blond in a bridal hold across his arms. "I'm coming with you." He stood up as he informed the man who just grunted in annoyance but didn't argue.

Harry picked up the wand the blond had dropped when he'd fainted. He could feel a large crack on the handle. When he realized how far the auror had gotten he quickly placed the wand in his robe pocket beside his own.

When they approached the door Harry ran ahead and held it open so that the auror wouldn't have to struggle and jostle his charge. Garrott walked through without even acknowledging him.

There was a long awkward silence once the door closed behind them.

McGonagall turned to examine her class. Everyone was standing now and the relaxed mood had been ruined. she knew no one would truly be able to concentrate now. "Students, I think that is enough for today. Class dismissed." McGonagall addressed the class.

...

Harry watched worriedly as Malfoy bounced limply in the aurors arms with each movement the man made through the corridors. The Slytherin's arm had fallen those and swung like a pendulum with each step forward.

He looked so peaceful that Harry could believe he was dead but he could clearly see his chest moving up and down still.

His eyes widened when he witnessed the ears that had sprouted through the blond hair twitch. They were definitely bigger now than before. It was killing him to know what animal Malfoy's animagus form was but it wasn't important right now in the scheme of things.

Garrott carried Malfoy down to the Hospital wing. He bounced as they descended down the stairs. Harry opened the door to allow the auror to carry the boy in. Garrott walked over to the closest empty bed and laid the blonde gently onto the mattress.

The nurse appeared from the door of her office. When she heard someone enter Pomfrey automatically said "What seems to be the problem?" before observing who it was. When one of the men turned around she sighed and crossed her arms. "What's wrong now Mr. Potter?"

"It's actually not me for once." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly knowing how often he was in here. "There was a transfiguration accident." Harry said before stepping aside to reveal her new patient.

Madam Pomfrey's eyes widened. She stalked over and made sure she wasn't seeing things but the ears were still there when she got up close. "Out now. I need to examine my patient." She instructed them, when neither of them moved a muscle she humped in annoyance. "At least wait on the other side of the curtain so that you're out of the way."

They left reluctantly.

.

McGonagall showed up before Madam Pomfrey finished her examination. "What's the verdict? Is Mr. Malfoy going to be alright?" She asked them worriedly. She came as soon as she could once her students had dispersed.

"We don't know yet. He's still in there." Harry explained, looking back towards the closed curtain.

When Madam Pomfrey exited they all tried to talk at once so she raised a hand to tell them to be quite. With just one look from the orderly they all shut up. "I'll need to ask you some questions about Mr. Malfoy's magical ability recently."

"It's been poor because the ministry only allows him use of his wand during classes." Harry answered before Garrott could say anything, while glaring at the auror out of the corner of his eye. "Since the teachers aren't doing that many practical lessons right now, I think it's affecting his magic levels."

Pomfrey wrote some notes down a clipboard she'd been holding. "That would explain it. Just to confirm, this happened while trying to perform an animagus transformation and he wasn't just hit with a spell meant for something else?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she scribbled on the patient form.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

Madame Pomfrey sighed. "Someone wasn't trying to transfigure him into a cat and screwed up the incantation, as an example."

"Oh, like when Moody transfigured Malfoy into a Ferret in fourth year." Harry nodded his head showing he understood. "

"That's correct." McGonagall answered to both questions.

"I think what happened here is that Mr. Malfoy's body wanted to transform but at his current state his magical core couldn't support it. That's why he ended up in this in-between form." Madam Pomfrey explained her theory.

"So he has the magical core ability to be an animagus, but his magic is at such a low level from disuse." McGonagall asked just to clarify and the nurse nodded to confirm.

"That's correct. He drained all his magical powers into the process but it wasn't enough at the time which is why he is unconscious right now." The nurse informed them.

"How come that would matter?" Harry asked curiously. "Muggles don't have any magic and they're just fine."

"That's true, but they also don't have a magical core. It wouldn't affect a half blood or muggle born as much as a pureblood if all their magic was drained for a time. You'd just feel extremely tired but you wouldn't lose consciousness. Purebloods are more affected by it because their body physically can't function without magic. Their organs could shut down."

"So a pureblood could die if they were without magic for a long period of time?" Harry asked shocked and the nurse nodded gravely. It sounded like a major weakness. He was glad now that he was a mutt between human and wizard now.

"My diagnosis is that his magic has been drained. I'll need to ask one of you to do a magical transfusion." Madame Pomfrey asked openly but looked intently at Potter.

"I will." Both Harry and Garrott said at the same time both turning to glare at each other.

"Since Mr. Potter has a larger magical level than the average wizard, I think it would be safer if he did it." Madam Pomfrey informed the auror, trying not to hurt his feelings.

Harry had to stop himself from smiling smugly as he followed the nurse through to the other side of the curtain. Malfoy had been turned on his side and his robe had been removed so he was just in his dress shirt and pants. The ears were still there and he looked paler than normal if that was possible.

"I just have to fetch something. I'll be right back." Pomfrey informed him before leaving.

Harry couldn't resist scratching behind one of the large white ears like Malfoy was a dog. He jumped back in shock when he saw something move behind the blond. When he looked more closely realized what it was. "He has a tail." He exclaimed in surprised to himself.

"Yes." Pomfrey replied, over hearing what he'd said as she re-entered the area carrying an assortment of things in her arms. "He went through 1/3 of the animagus transformation, so he only got the extremities."

Harry looked back at the blonde in wonder. The tail was the same colour as Malfoy's normal hair , it was fluffy and not slender. He definitely wasn't a lion tiger or bear. It was indistinguishable what animal it belonged to. It could be a long haired cat or dog for all he knew.

"I think his body might still be trying to transform all the way so I may have to take a lot of magic from you to jump start it. I don't think he'll come out of the coma without help because his body will soak up all the magic he replenishes to support the changes that have already started." She informed him as she placed her tools on a roll table by the bed.

"He's in a coma!?" Harry sputtered in shock.

She sighed at her slip. "Technically yes, it's a magical coma." Madam Pomfrey had tried not mentioning it before because she didn't want the boy to freak out about it like he was doing now. "He won't wake up till his core has reached the minimum level of magic it needs to function. Are you prepared for this?" The nurse asked.

Harry nodded nervously. This sounded a lot more serious than it did earlier. "How are we supposed to do this?" He asked, not wanting to screw it up.

"I need you to hold his hand." Madam Pomfrey instructed him as she got her materials together. Harry slipped his hand into the delicate pale one that had been lying limp on the covers. The nurse rolled her chair over to them and attached a blue bracelet around his wrist and a red one around Malfoy's that was attached with a cord. "You'll feel a slight drain on your energy level but it should pass after a short nap or even a meal. I'd even advise that you stay here so that I can monitor you. I'll have you excused from your afternoon classes."

"That's ok with me." Harry agreed readily. If him feeling a little tired brought Malfoy out of a comma he would be selfish not to and he was anything but that.

"You ready?" She asked and he nodded. She chanted and tapped the end of her wand against his cuff link. It glowed brightly for a second before dulling. He could see the light travel from his tan wrist to the pale one across from him.

Malfoy's ears and tail started to twitch when it felt the magic returning to his body. Harry gasped as Malfoy's whole body started to glow. Malfoy's features started to shift from human to more animalistic. His limbs started to shorten and he grew much smaller. His nose became more canine like and he sprouted thin fur all over his body.

When it was done a small lift creature was left lying in the middle of the bed.

"He's a fox." Harry breathed out in amazement and relief. Not just a fox but an arctic fox with fur so white that he'd blend easily into the snow. It was somehow the perfect animal for Malfoy and it wasn't a ferret. "Is he going to be ok now?" He asked worriedly.

Madam Pomfrey cast a few diagnostic spells on her patient. "He's going to be fine, now that he's not trapped in the transformation his body should be able to recharge by itself. He just needs to sleep it off." She released the cuff from both their wrists.

Harry sighed in relief when he heard that.

"How are you feeling? It didn't take too much magic from you did it?" Pomfrey asked, turning her sights from on patient to another.

"I'm fine. I hardly felt any drain on my magic." Harry tried to reassure the women. He was lying though, he felt like he could use a nap or at least a cup of coffee. It wasn't a reason to worry he thought to himself.

"I suggest that you get some sleep to stabilize your condition. I'll have the auror stay and monitor Mr. Malfoy's condition." The nurse suggested.

Harry didn't understand why the nurse was talking about him like he was terminal. He didn't want to leave the blonde alone with the auror but his eyelids were drooping. "Ok." He emerged from the curtained off area and made his way to the closest empty bed.

He stopped when the doors were slammed open and Snape stalked in. The man looked around and then narrowed his sights on him and stalked over. "What happened to my god son?" He demanded an answer.

"How did you know he was here?" Harry asked. It only happened twenty to 30 minutes ago he thought to himself.

"It's all over the school already. I had to hear about it from a group of gossiping 3rd year Hufflepuff girls." Snape replied in an unimpressed tone at having not been contacted immediately.

"I'll explain everything in more detail." Madam Pomfrey volunteered.

"I had to give him a magical transfusion." Harry answered and yawned openly.

"You're dead on your feet." Madam Pomfrey said disapprovingly. "I demand you get in bed right now young man."

"I'm fine. I just need a cup of coffee or something." Harry shrugged off the women's worrying. Not able to hold off another yawn to prove her wrong.

Snape rolled his eyes at the boy's stubbornness. "You better get into bed before I make you Potter." The potion master said with a narrowed eyed look.

Harry was so surprised by the man's forceful nature he didn't move fast enough in the head of Slytherin's opinion he guessed because he sighed before leading him to the bed and all but tucking him in.

"Go to sleep." The greasy man commanded gruffly. Harry was too tired now to fight against being told to do something his body so obviously needed. He almost thought he was imagining when he heard the man speak "Thank you" while he was slipping into dream land.

...TBC

 


	21. Animagus- part 2

_**o0o** _

When Harry woke up again it took him a minute or so to remember where he was and why. He opened his eyes and starred at the white ceiling of the hospital wing in thought. It was still light out but only just so he must've slept through lunch and at least half of his afternoon classes. He jumped out of bed fully rested and feeling energized.

He walked over towards the curtained off area to see what was going on. Madame Pomfrey was exiting before he could reach it. "What are you doing out of bed? Back." She asked indignantly as she grabbed his shoulders and led him back towards the hospital bed he had just vacated.

"I just want to know how he is." Harry answered as he tried to stop his forward motion but the nurse was stronger than she looked.

The hospital wing doors opened and two figures entered. "You're awake." Hermione greeted him with a smile as she and Ron approached him.

"Yes and I want it to stay that way." Harry answered while addressing what the nurse wanted him to do. Who answered by pushing him back onto the mattress. He gave up and just laid down knowing it was useless to fight the stubborn nurse.

"I want you two to keep this boy in bed. He should be getting rest." Madame Pomfrey commanded his friends while putting emphasize on the right words. "I have to go and have a talk with Minerva but I'll be back soon. You better be in bed when I return." She informed them before turning to leave.

"You're just getting here? I'm surprised you weren't here right behind our heels." Harry stated as he turned his attention to his friends.

"We did but someone was unconscious. I think you were drooling there for a minute." Ron replied sarcastically giving him a pointed look. They'd shown up not long after Harry had fallen asleep. The nurse had chased them out saying that her patient needed rest. Hermione insisted that they shouldn't miss their afternoon classes anyways.

Harry rubbed at his mouth self-consciously. "Well at least I don't snore loud enough to wake the dead."

"Is Draco going to be alright?" Hermione asked shooting looks at the curtained off area.

"He managed to make the full transformation and is sleeping now to recover." Harry informed her.

"Do you think I we can see him?" Hermione asked with worry evident in her tone.

"Go ahead and try." Harry shrugged tiredly. He knew how close the two had grown recently so he wasn't surprised "If Madam Pomfrey isn't around to bite your head off I'm sure it'll be fine."

Hermione contemplated it for a second before walking over. She pushed the curtain aside and entered. Her squeal of "He's so cute!" could be heard through the whole hospital wing.

They both winced. "She can be such a girl sometimes?" Ron exclaimed thoughtfully. He shifted on the spot. "What is he anyway?" Ron asked.

"He's a fox." Harry responded.

"Dam, I was hoping he was a ferret." Ron exclaimed.

"Sorry to disappoint you." Harry shook his head.

"That's so unfair. No one else was even close to becoming an animagus today yet he managed it." Ron complained.

"Yeah and it landed him in the hospital wing." Harry replied with narrowed eyes.

"That's true." Ron said sheepishly. "But still, from now on he can use his animagus form whenever he wants." He said jealously.

"He slipped into a magical coma and I had to give him some of my magic to stabilize him. He was only able to become an animagus with my help." Harry explained to show how dire the event was at one point. The red head looked ashamed for his callous jealousy. Having not given any thought to the Slytherin boy's heath. "I'm going to see what's going on." Harry told his best friend not really feeling like being in his presence right now. He climbed out of the sheets and walked across the aisle between them.

He wanted to check on Malfoy too. From Hermione's response to his appearance he was guessing Draco hadn't changed back yet. Pushing the curtain aside he saw that Snape was glaring at the auror as he sat beside his godson's sick bed.

Hermione's body was blocking his view of Malfoy.

Snape nodded at him to acknowledge his presence. At least Malfoy hadn't been completely left alone with the auror all this time.

Harry looked around the witch to see the figure of the small artic fox curled up in a mountain of pillows. He was breathing steadily but didn't seem like he was going to be waking up any time soon. "Is there any new developments?" Harry asked the potion master because the nurse was nowhere to be seen.

"No." Snape replied gruffly. "You were only out for only a little over 3 hours. Draco will need a lot longer than that to recover. Most likely he won't wake up till morning." He explained.

"Oh." Harry said disappointed. He sat down in a chair to wait.

.

They'd half been falling asleep in their chairs since evening had hit when the curtain was pushed out of the way and someone entered.

"Narcissa." Snape nodded to the women.

"Mrs. Malfoy?" Harry said in surprise at suddenly being in the women's presence.

"Doesn't look so shocked Mr. Potter, of course the school would call me when my son was in the hospital wing." She addressed him before turning all her attention to the fox lying on the bed. "Oh my little dragon, what have you gotten yourself into?" Narcissa petted his head.

"You can have my chair." Snape volunteered.

"Thank you Severus." Narcissa smiled at her long time friend, taking the offered seat. "I would have been here sooner but with me being on house arrest I had to get Ministry permission first. They only let me leave with a full auror escort so I don't run off."

Harry pushed the curtain to the side only to see at least 6 aurors standing guard at the door and windows which were the only two exits from the hospital wing. Though he thought you'd have to be crazy to try the window because you were on the 3rd story of a castle. The first story was at least the height of a two story muggle house. "Isn't that a little over kill?"

"They wanted to send more but I refused." Narcissa sighed.

McGonagall came back to check on her student personally after being updated on the situation by the nurse. As the headmistress of the school she thought it was her duty to make sure they were all healthy. "How's he doing?" She asked.

"Still asleep." Mrs. Malfoy answered with worry.

Harry reached into his pocket for his wand. He had a nervous habit of stroking it when he was anxious. Instead of feeling just one there was two. Pulling it out to examine it. "I picked up his wand. I think there might be something wrong with it." Harry explained.

"Let me see." Snape demanded. Harry handed it over to the potion master. All the adults leaned over to examine the wand.

McGonagall's brow furrowed when she saw the crack in the wood. She wondered if it was caused by the failed transformation or something else. "Thank you Mr. Potter for bringing this to our attention."

"How'd that even happen?" Harry asked. "I've never seen a wand crack like that from a spell."

"I'm not a wand expert but I'll have it sent to Mr. Olivander for examination. He'll probably know the reason for it." McGonagall answered.

"I'll do it." Snape informed them as he stood up and stalked from the hospital wing.

"I best be going." McGonagall exclaimed, feeling bad that she couldn't stay.

"I know you're a busy women." Mrs. Malfoy said to make the older women feel better.

"I'll be back later to check on his condition." The headmistress said with one more look at the small fox before leaving.

...

Harry awoke with a start. Something had jerked him awake. He'd fallen asleep in his chair and there was a kink in his neck. He could feel that the air was filled with magic.

"I think he's waking up." He could hear Mrs. Malfoy whisper. "Severus, go fetch the nurse." She asked the man and he could hear the potion master leave.

He snapped his eyes open and turned his attention to the bed. The fox's ears and tail were twitching. His eyes started to open revealing silver grey pools. They observed the occupants. He sat up and yawned.

"Draco, are you ok?" His mother asked worriedly. Since he couldn't answer he rubbed himself against her hand. She smiled affectionately.

The curtain was pushed wide open to the side by the nurse since no one else was in the infirmary at the time. "So you're awake. I'll have to inform Minerva."

"I'll go fetch her." Snape volunteered, not waiting before stalking out.

...

Draco opened his eyes and observed his surroundings, looking up at the familiar faces leaning over him. His view was weird though like he was smaller than everyone else. He tried to sit up but ended up falling over.

He tried to ask "What was going on?" but only a sound that came out sounded like a bark instead of actual words. Looking back he realized he had a tail. His eyes widened in shock.

"Mr. Malfoy, you're in the hospital wing." Madam Pomfrey tried to explain to calm her patient down. "You've managed to complete your animagus transformation, so currently you're a fox. Don't panic, we've sent for Minerva to explain how to transform you back to normal."

While they waited for the transfiguration teacher Madam Pomfrey performed a few diagnostic spells on her patient. "Your magic levels seem to be back up to normal." She exclaimed happily.

Malfoy sat wagging his tail as his mother pet him. Harry scratched behind Malfoy's ear and he made a purring noise. Malfoy growled though when Garrott tried to touch him.

"It's best if you don't touch him." Pomfrey warned the auror. "He's fighting against his new animal instincts. He'll be jumpy since he's weak right now. You got to remember that he has fox teeth right now so if he bites you it's going to hurt."

"How come they can touch him?" Garrott asked moodily.

"He trusts them I guess." She replied with a hidden smile.

Snape arrived back with the Headmistress in tow.

"Glad to see that you're a wake Mr. Malfoy." McGonagall nodded at her student. "It's good that you don't need a wand for this." Malfoy blinked his large grey fox eyes at the old women in confusion.

"What happened with that?" Harry asked.

"Mr. Olivander wrote me back but we'll talk about that later. Let's get you back to human form now." McGonagall exclaimed addressing the Slytherin boy. Malfoy turned his eyes towards her to show she had his attention. "To change back you have to do a similar process as when you became an animagus. You must clear your mind and then picture your human form." She instructed.

Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Picturing his lanky form, pale skin and silvery blonde hair. He could feel himself growing larger. "Did it work?" He sighed in relief when he could speak again.

"Oh dear." Mrs. Malfoy said putting a hand over her mouth in shock.

Somehow when Draco turned back to normal he was naked. Harry blushed and Garrott leered. Snape quickly took of his own outer robe and placed it around his god son's shoulders. Draco clutched the cloth closed to cover his body.

"I thought you were supposed to change back with clothes." Draco snapped at the transfiguration teacher in mortification.

"Usually your clothes transfigure with you but since your transformation was disturbed it must not have worked this time." McGonagall shrugged.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think about that." Madame Pomfrey apologized as she opened a drawer and took out the blonde's clothes from where she'd placed them in the side table.

Draco snatched his familiar uniform from the nurses hands and held them protectively to his chest with a frown. He just felt annoyed by this whole situation. Why did things like this always have to happen to him? Things weren't worse enough already.

"At least you're an animagus now." Potter said to try and cheer him up. Draco knew how much the other boy wished to be one so he gave him a small smile to say thanks.

"I've already registered your animagus form with the ministry so you don't have to worry about that." Professor McGonagall assured him.

Draco had to stop himself from sneering at that. 'Like that was his biggest worry at the moment' he thought to himself.

When Draco didn't reply his mother smacked him lightly to remind his manners. "Thank you headmistress." He said mock politely.

"I think it would be best if you didn't use your animagus form until you have full use of your wand again. We want to avoid another event like this happening." Madam Pomfrey advised the boy.

"Where is my wand?" Draco asked curiously since he didn't feel it in his robe pocket. Looking at his auror, Garrott shook his head saying he didn't have it. The awkward silence that followed unnerved him. "Well?" He asked knowing someone must know where it was or was it still sitting on the class room floor because no one had the mind to grab it.

Potter stepped forward since no one else was and said nervously. "Well it was sort of damaged in the transformation." At the blank look Malfoy gave him at that he added on. "More than likely beyond repair." He said to get the point across.

"What!" Draco yelled in despair. He'd had that wand since he was 11 years old. His father had brought him to get it on his birthday. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to find one that worked for him as well.

"I already sent it to Olivander to have a look at it." McGonagall informed him.

"What am I supposed to do about classes till then?" Draco snapped in frustration.

"We should have an answer by morning about the state it's in. If you have to get a new one we'll send you to Diagon Alley as soon as possible." McGonagall said to placate the boy before switching gears. "You don't need a wand to transform into your animagus form, so I suggest that until you're back up to tip top shape that you don't try it."

"He'll be careful." Mrs. Malfoy turned to her son. "Won't you?" She asked sweetly but with a bite to her words.

"Yes mother." Draco said in exasperation as he clutched the large black robe closer to himself. He just wanted to get dressed so that he could save some of his dignity. "Can I have some privacy?" Draco asked with a sigh holding up his clothes to indicate what he wanted to do.

"Sure dear, but there's no point in getting dressed in those yet. I'll get you some hospital pajamas" Madame Pomfrey answered before disappearing out of his sight.

"I have to stay here." Draco complained as he threw his head back on the pillow.

"Just until the morning." Pomfrey answered as she reappeared carrying the ugly blue pajamas and placing them on the mattress in his reach. "I just want make sure there were no adverse effects, if I find the results satisfactory in the morning you can go. Now all of you out." Madam instructed all the visitors. She realized it was getting crowded in the small in closed area. "My patient needs his rest."

Mrs. Malfoy kissed her son on the forehead. "I'll be staying with Severus if you need me." He hugged her realizing how glad he was to see her again.

Draco frowned at the blue pajamas as everyone else filed out. He was sure they were poor quality and would irritate his skin. He itch-ed at the thought of having to put them on. He fluffed his pillow before falling asleep in his godfathers robe which was much finer quality.

Madame Pomfrey rolled her eyes at the boys stubbornness when she saw that he decided to sleep in the robe. Blowing out the candle and shutting the curtain she walked back to her own room to get some shut eye.

...

In the morning Madame Pomfrey had done one last check up before deciding he was well enough to be released from her care. "I don't want to see you back here for anything more serious than a pepper up potion." The nurse said in total seriousness.

"I'll try not to." Draco rolled his eyes as he checked to make sure he had gathered all of his things. He made sure not to forget his god fathers outer robe. With a final nod he adjusted his tie and marched out. Turning towards his quarters.

"Where do you think you're going? The great halls the other way." Garrott complained.

"You think I'm going to walked around in yesterday's clothes?" Draco asked sarcastically as he continued walking. It only took him a few moments to put a fresh outfit on. When he opened the portrait hole again he almost walked directly into Potter.

"Sorry, Madame Pomfrey told me you already left, so I decided to check here first before walking all the way down to the great hall." Harry apologized for startling him.

"What was so urgent it couldn't wait?" Draco asked curiously.

"Oh McGonagall wanted to see you to talk about Mr. Olivander's response about your wand." Harry informed him.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Draco starting to speed walk in the direction of the stairs and ascend upwards.

"What about breakfast?" Garrott complained following behind them.

"Some things are more important than food." Draco responded as he took the stairs two steps at a time.

.

"Take a seat." The head mistress asked them once they turned up at her office. They sat beside each other as Garrott decided to stand. "After the damage of your wand was examined, Mr. Olivander has come to the conclusion that the unicorn hair core in Mr. Malfoy's wand has died; which may be the true reason for this incident." McGonagall explained.

"What do you mean died?" Malfoy asked. Knowing that did not sound good at all.

"Apparently since the core of your wand is unicorn hair, it is susceptible to your emotional state. Meaning that if you're sad or depressed it will deteriorate and need to be replaced." McGonagall explained.

"But I was completely miserable last year and it worked completely fine." Draco exclaimed in shock.

"You were the master of the elder wand then though." Harry pointed out.

"With all the strain put on your wand over the course of the war it must have been becoming weaker gradually. I'm sorry to inform you that you'll have to get your wand completely replaced." McGonagall revealed.

"Can't it just get fixed?" Draco asked.

"Apparently the damage is too severe for that." McGonagall said. At the blonde;s pursed expression she added on "I'm just informing you what Mr. Olivander said, you can read the letter yourself if you want." Reaching into her robes and pulling out a parchment and handed it to the Slytherin.

Draco took the parchment and read over what the old wand maker had said. Handing it back to the women he asked "When can I go and get it replaced then?"

"As long as Madam Pomfrey says you are in good health, I don't see any reason why you can't go this weekend." McGonagall informed the Slytherin student.

"I'll go with you." Harry put a hand on the blondes shoulder in support.

o0o

On Saturday morning they met in McGonagall's office. She gave them each a pinch of floo powder. One by one they appeared in the Black Cauldron. Garrott escorted them through the pub and out into the alley.

It was the first time Draco had been to Diagon alley since the end of the war. His silvery blond hair made sure that no one could mistake his identity. He had to resist the urge to put his hood up. His father taught him to be proud and strong and that's exactly what he was going to be. He wasn't going to hide.

Having Potter with him wasn't helping. People were running up to him and asking for autographs. Draco wanted him there for moral support but maybe that wasn't such a good idea. Potter was famous while he was in-famous. Draco heard someone yell "Jr. Death Eater!" at him but he just tried to ignore it.

When the wand shop came into sight Draco told Garrott he wanted him to wait outside. The auror tried to argue but lost.

The bell above the door rang as the two of them entered. It looked empty but they were sure the wand maker was just hidden among the shelf's. The shop hadn't been reopened long so the stock that had been destroyed or stolen during the war hadn't been replaced yet. The shelves looked sparse compared to the crowded mess of before.

Suddenly the old wand maker appeared. "Aw Draco Malfoy, I've been expecting you." Olivander said looking at him with his milky eyes. The man pulled his broken wand from under the counter and placing it on the surface on top. "Hawthorn with Unicorn Hair, 10 inches." It was rumored the man had the name of every wand and person he sold to memorized and Harry didn't doubt that.

"I think I know what would be good." Olivander said as he pushed off the counter and perusing the self's. He returned with a chestnut box. Draco flicked the wand and received nothing. The wand maker handed him wand after wand and none seemed right. He hardly received a spark with any of them.

"What's taking so long?" Garrott growled from the doorway. He'd been waiting outside for what seemed like forever.

"I haven't found a wand yet and I'm not leaving till I do." The auror slammed the door in frustration at his response. Draco rubbed his forehead in frustration and turned his attention back to the wand maker. "Are you sure you can't fix my old wand?"

"Since the wood is cracked, I'd have to replace both the core and the wood. It's like I'm making a new wand and there is no way to tell if it will bond with you." Olivander explained why that was impossible.

"Too bad I destroyed the Elder wand. I used it to fix mine; I could've done the same for yours." Harry sighed in boredom. They'd been here for what felt like hours with no luck.

"Aw yes, the Elder wand is the only one powerful enough to fix a wand that is broken like this. It is also the only wand ever made using thestral tail hair as the core." Olivander reminisced.

"If that's what made the elder wand so powerful, why haven't you tried to recreate it?" Draco asked curiously.

"Because thestrals are so connected to death that it puts murder in the hearts of people. I wouldn't want to wish that on anyone." Olivander revealed his reasoning.

"What about that one?" Draco asked about an almost white box that stood out from the others. It was set to the side in a glass cabinet compared to the others lining the wooden shelves.

"That's a wand that I made while I was still being mentored under my father. I made it using veela hair for the core. My father made wands using some, un-superior materials, and tried to teach me to use them too, but I don't use that core anymore because it's too temperamental." Mr. Olivander explained.

"Can't we try it any ways? If it doesn't work it doesn't work." Draco pleaded. He felt a pull from the box for some reason.

The wand maker walked over and opened the locked cabinet. Picking up the pale box and placing it in front of the blonde. "birch with veela hair, 7 inches." Olivander explained as he opened the lid.

It was slender, delicate and pale. 'Just like Malfoy' Harry thought to himself.

Draco picked up the wand and felt the same whoosh of magic from when he got his first wand almost eight years ago. He smiled enjoying the feeling of being complete again.

"Temperamental, just like you." Harry mocked. Malfoy pursed his lips at that and punched him in the arm. He rubbed his arm to play up the hit but it truly didn't hurt at all.

Since the wand wasn't the usual Olivander gave it to him for a lower price than usual. He handed over the corresponding galleons. "Can I have my old wand back? I want to keep it for sentimental reasons." Draco asked. The wand maker handed the cracked wand back over to his previous master.

"Thank you, we best be getting back to school." Harry smiled at the wand maker as they left. It was only supposed to take a short time to retrieve a new wand so he'd made plans to spend the evening with Ron. He was sure the red head was wondering where he was.

…

As they exited the headmistresses office they were accosted by his friends who had been waiting for them.

"What took you so long? I was expecting you back hours ago." Ron snapped in annoyance without even letting them get to the bottom of the stairs.

"Sorry but nothing was responding Malfoy properly." Harry answered as he reached the bottom and stepped into the hall way. "Have you been waiting here long?"

"He got tired of waiting in the common room about an hour ago, so we decided to come and ask McGonagall if you came back and didn't tell us. Did you even get a new wand then?" Hermione asked and Malfoy nodded. "What core is it?"

"Birch and Veela hair." Draco answered as he took his new wand out of his robe to show them.

"Veela hair? That's an odd choice." Hermione commented as she leaned in to get a better look. It was a very unique wand and she thought it suited the pale Slytherin very well. Their colouring even matched.

Weasley looked at it curiously but dismissed it still miffed about being left waiting for so long.

"Nothing seemed to be bonding with me till this." Draco said as he looked proudly down at his new wand. He felt someone tap his shoulder so he turned to see Garrott with his hand out.

When his ward just looked at him with a blank look Garrott sighed. "Just because it isn't your original wand doesn't mean you don't have to hand it over." He lifted his hand to ready to receive the wand

Draco felt worse than usual when he was separated from his wand. When he handed his new wand over he felt like the piece of himself that he'd just reconnected with had been ripped away once more.

**...TBC**

 


	22. Saving People Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter. I want to advertise that I just started to post a new story called Twilight Moonbeams. Once again it is Harry/Draco. A hug majority takes place in Wizard Wizard Wheezes joke shop. George Weasley plays a big part in it through a friendship with Draco Malfoy. I strongly suggest you check it out.

**o0o**

The auror had Malfoy on night lock down. Harry was also forbidden anymore study sessions in Draco's room. It felt like he never got to see Malfoy anymore. It had been almost a full week of this and he'd had enough.

On Friday night he cut out from dinner early and made his way towards Draco's quarters.

Draco went straight into his room once he returned. He hadn't used the common area in a long time. It felt like it was too much in the open. When he was going to open the cabinet to fetch his night clothes he noticed there was a Gryffindor tie tied around the knob. "Potter?" He asked the open air.

"Right here." Harry revealed himself by the bed.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked.

"I don't know. Felt like I haven't seen you in forever." Harry shrugged.

"Did you bring your potions homework?" Draco asked with his hands on his hips.

"No. Why would I?" Harry replied confused.

"How am I supposed to be your potions tutor if you don't bring your work." Draco hit him in the head with one of the pillows to get his point across.

"Did you just hit me with a pillow?" Harry asked surprised.

"I think I did." Draco replied with a self satisfied smirk across his face. It fell off his face though when he got thumped over the head in retaliation. "Now you did it." Picking up the pillow he started to hit Potter in the head.

o0o

Somehow Harry had managed to fall asleep still in Malfoy's bed. He was in that was of in between wakefulness and sleep. He could hear the blonde's slow breathing beside him. He tried to rack his brain to remember when they'd fallen asleep. They had been talking and somewhere along the way they had laid down to get more comfortable, and the next thing he knew-

The door opened suddenly and "What the fuck!?" could be heard yelled from the doorway. Harry's head whipped around. Malfoy groggily rolled over and pushed himself up on his elbows. "How the fuck did you get in here?" Garrott asked angrily, stepping over the threshold into the room.

Harry reached into his robe to grab his wand and was surprised it wasn't there. It must have fallen out of his sleeve during the night. He scrambled to get out of the bed; his preservation instincts kicking in. He had to be getting out of here. The auror jumped on the bed to grab him but he managed to dodge the larger man's form.

He used the bounce to propel himself off the bed. As soon as his feet hit the ground he dashed out the door and through the portrait hole. Harry could hear the auror's heavy footsteps behind him. 'Could he out run a man that had gone through auror training' he thought to himself. Looking back and seeing Garrott's murderous face he picked up his speed. 'He could certainly try' he thought.

Reaching the stairwell he was going to go towards the Gryffindor common room until he remembered that everyone would be at breakfast this time of day. The great hall was much closer so he decided to descend. The auror was just behind him but luckily the stairs decided to change.

Garrott had to skid to a stop or risk the fall two stories towards the ground floor. "You better run Potter!" He yelled after the fleeing boy.

Harry sighed in relief when the auror retreated back into the second floor corridor.

…

When Garrott returned to their quarters he went to confront his charge about his nightly visitor. When he walked into the bedroom he found the blonde just finishing getting dress. He was looking in the floor length mirror and tightening his Slytherin tie.

Garrott went to get closer and ended up stepping on something. At first he thought it was just some clothes the boy had left on the ground. Reaching down he picked up a shimmery fabric that felt like silk. "Is this an invisibility cloak? How often has Potter snuck in here?" Garrott snapped at his charge as he clucked the cloak tightly in his fist.

"Don't destroy it. That's his." Draco commanded as he walked over and ripped the cloak from the auror's clutches. He hugged it to his chest to protect it from sure destruction, knowing how much it mattered to Potter.

"Have you been sleeping with him?" Garrott narrowed his eyes. "Trying to fuck your way back into wizard society's good graces." He accused the ex-death eater.

"We aren't fucking, we just fell asleep doing homework." Draco denied adamantly. "We can talk about this later. I'm going to be late to class." Draco said as he quickly grabbed his bag and speed walked out of the quarters, letting the portrait snap shut behind him. He wanted to be out in the open if something went down so he could call for help.

By the time Garrott had caught up with him he'd already made it to a busy hallway full of student struggling to get to class. He leaned over and whispered into his charge's ear "This conversation isn't over. As soon as we get back tonight we're talking about this."

Draco gulped in nervousness. He tried to act like nothing was happening but was sure his usual icy mask had broken down, letting everyone pass see his true emotions for once.

…

Harry skidded to stop in front of his friends who were just exiting the great hall.

Hermione's eyes widened at the state of him. He was breathing heavily and his clothes were completely rumpled. "What happened to you? You look like you slept in your clothes." Hermione asked with worry.

Ron knew that Harry had never returned to the dorm last night. He figured they'd finally caught on about their feelings and done something about it. He didn't think that he'd be running away from Malfoy like this after a night of passion though.

Harry looked back nervously to check if the auror had followed him after all. "Fell asleep doing homework… Garrott caught me in bed… chased." He tried to explain while still out of breath.

"He was that mad?" Ron asked about the aurors reaction.

"Looked like he was going to rip me limb from limb." Harry gasped.

"At least you and Malfoy finally got together." Ron hinted towards his feelings but after catching the look on Harry's face. "No."

"We got to get to class." Hermione pointed out. The entrance hall was becoming quite as everyone scattered to their respected subjects.

"Crap, I left Malfoy alone when he was in a state like that." Harry exclaimed in worry.

"I thought you said Garrott had a crush on him?" Ron asked confused. "It's his job to protect him."

"Yeah but he's more than likely to turn his anger on Malfoy since he's the only one present." Harry said as he dashed up the stairs

.0.

They had dark arts first.

Draco was going to tell Kingsley what had happened when Garrott grabbed the back of his neck and steered him towards the back of the classroom. He decided not to fight him.

Harry sighed in relief when he saw Malfoy was present in Defense. He subconsciously ascended and took his usual seat. When the auror let off a growling noise under his breath he wasn't sure that was the best idea.

Draco tensed when surprising Potter sat down beside him like normal except with a lot more caution. Through the whole lesson they didn't speak one word to each other.

Kingsley called Garrott away to ask him how his mission was going. Since he was already stationed at Hogwart's the ministry had assigned him to monitor the recruit's progress.

Draco looked nervously to check the aurors position. Good he was distracted. "Here's your wand and cloak." He whispered, nudging the boy's leg under the table with his possessions.

"I guess I'll have to hold off on the nightly visits for the time being." Harry suggested. Now that the auror knew about his invisibility cloak he knew he'd be a lot more vigilant in keeping him out.

"That would be for the best." Draco sighed in relief that Potter understood that he'd have to keep his distance for a while. Just until Garrott calmed down.

...

When Draco stepped through the portrait hole to his chambers he was shocked to be pinned to the wall just inside the door. He ended up dropping his bag in surprise and he could hear an ink bottle break. The auror forced his arms above his head using both his arms. "What do you think you were doing letting him touch you like that? You're mine." Garrott enforced his point by leaning in and giving his charge a bruising kiss.

Draco clamped his lips together, refusing to kiss back. The auror grabbed his jaw and squeezed. Gasping in pain he opened his mouth. Garrott took the chance to plunder his mouth.

He kissed the auror back to give his a false sense of security. Draco could feel the man's smirk as he continued to kiss him. The painful kissing became gentler as the auror believed that he had given into his charms and had just been playing hard to get before.

Garrott switched to hold both his wrists in one hand so he could run one through the silky blond hair. The other arm soon fell to stroke his chest.

Draco took the chance now that his arms were free to harshly scratch a path along the aurors smug face. Garrott stumbled back, grasping his cheek in pain. Draco didn't hesitate to push off the wall and try to escape. He tried to get the portrait hole open but he was grabbed around the waist and pulled further back into the room. Struggling to escape the aurors hold he pushed him back into the table.

Garrott managed to stumbled over his own feet and lose his balance. When he went crashing down he flipped the table over. He brought his charge down with him. The fall ended up winding him and he lost his grip on the boy.

Draco managed to stumble to his feet and dash through the portrait to freedom.

Once Garrott climbed back to his feet he ran out the gaping portrait hole after his charge. "Get back here!" He yelled at the fast retreating figure. Taking chase after him.

Draco looked back when he heard footsteps pursuing him. The auror was gaining on him but only slightly. He may not be physically strong but he was fast. He picked up speed as he reached the moving stair cases. Ascending upwards, knowing where he was fleeing in his panic.

The magical stair case must have sensed his desperation to get away because the stairs chose that exact moment to change. He sighed in relief as he swung to a more direct root.

When the auror went to follow him up another case the stairs changed too. The whole hall was filled with movement suddenly so that Draco could escape. The only cases not moving were the ones he needed to get to the 7th floor.

Thank god for sentient magical buildings.

"No one will ever believe you! It's the word of an auror against a death eater. Who do you think they'd believe?" Garrott yelled from the landing he was trapped on. "Fuck." He exclaimed, rubbing his face in pain before retreating back into the second floor corridor.

.

Draco ran to the portrait of the fat lady. "You again. Since when do Slytherins regularly visit the Gryffindor common room?" She greeted the blonde surly.

"Let me in." He asked out of breath from running up several flights of stairs.

"I'm sorry dear; you need the password to enter, especially when you aren't from this house." The Fat Lady looked intently at his green and silver tie, denying him entrance.

Draco frowned, banged on the portrait harshly. "Let me the fuck in!" he yelled. The fat lady yelled at him for assaulting her hanging. He sighed in relief when the portrait was swung open.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Seamus asked.

Draco pushed the Irish man aside and stumbled up the short set of steps into the common room.

Harry stopped his conversation and stood when he noticed the Slytherin's sudden presence. "Malfoy, what are you doing here?" He asked, he'd only left the blonde not but half an hour ago. Malfoy told him that he was going back to his room to work on his charms essay.

Draco had never been so glad to see Potter. He ran and threw himself to hug the brunette.

Harry was surprised to have an armful of blond Slytherin suddenly. It was then he noticed how hard the slender boy was breathing and how rustled his appearance was. "Is everything ok? Did something happen?" He asked desperately worried.

Draco just squeezed the Gryffindor tighter. Knowing that if he tried to talk now he'd burst into tears. He was usually able to hold his emotions in check until someone tried to get him to talk about them. Draco didn't want to fall apart with all of Gryffindor as witnesses.

"Maybe you should bring him to your dormitory." Draco heard Granger suggest quietly behind him.

"Yeah, Come on." Harry nodded and tried to lead the blonde towards the stairs. Malfoy followed but hid his face away in Harry's neck from the rest of the occupants.

Harry had to be careful not to have the slim boy trip as they ascending the windings staircase. When they reached his dorm room he nudged the door open with his shoulder instead of letting go of the blonde. He led the boy over to his bed and sat him down on the edge. "What happened?" Harry asked concerned.

...

Hermione and Ron were surprised when Harry emerged from the dormitory entrances so soon after disappearing with the distraught Slytherin not but 15 minutes ago. He stalked angrily towards the exit of the common room.

"Harry, where are you going?" Hermione yelled after her friend.

"To beat the shit out of someone. Check on Malfoy to see if he's all right while I'm gone." Harry demanded Hermione as he slipped out of the common room.

When Harry reached the portrait hole of Malfoy's chambers he spoke the pass word. Stepping inside he searched for the auror. He saw Malfoy's school bag strewn across the floor with its contents spilling out and a coffee table flipped over. Signs of the struggle that had taken place recently.

He found Garrott in his office applying a healing salve to his cheek.

Garrott had heard the portrait hole open and close. He thought that it must be the Malfoy boy returning after realizing he had nowhere to go. He shouldn't have been surprised to see Potter.

"You have a saving people kink don't you?" Garrott asked the brunet as he put the hand mirror down to look into the burning green eyes.

"What the fuck gives you the right to just think you can force yourself on him!?" Harry yelled he could feel his magic crackling across his skin in his anger. At the moment he felt like he wouldn't need a wand to cast a spell.

"He's an ex-death eater, who else is going to want him?" Garrott exclaimed.

Harry tackled the man to the ground. It wouldn't be as satisfying to hex the man as it would be to feel his fist sink into his face. They rolled on the ground together, each getting a shot in. Harry smiled in satisfaction as he heard the bone of the auror's nose crack under his fist.

Harry strutted out of the office in triumph. Leaving the auror lying unconscious on the ground.

.

Harry returned to Gryffindor tower. The fat lady gasped at his appearance but still opened when he spoke the password. He entered the common room that was full to the brim. Hermione dropped her book in shock and Ron's mouth gaped open.

"Dear god, are you ok?" Hermione asked, grabbing his arm to lead him to sit on the coach between them. She was worried that he'd fall over from his injuries.

"Who, the fuck, did that to you?" Ron asked.

"I got into a fight with someone with auror training, no big deal" Harry admitted brushing off their worry. "I won though." He added on proudly. "Has he come down at all yet?" Harry asked looking at the stairs.

Hermione didn't question who he was asking about. "No. I tried to talk to him before but he asked to just be left alone."

Harry nodded and stood from the coach to check on Malfoy.

.

When he stood over his bed he was surprised that the Slytherin had fallen asleep waiting for him. The stress must've tired him out. He guessed the blonde wouldn't be returning to his own bed tonight.

He didn't want to wake the boy but suddenly he was exhausted from the event that evening. He debated getting in bed with the blond or steeling Ron's bed until he came back then moving to the couch. Malfoy really didn't take up much room he thought. He talked himself into biting the bullet.

Nudging the slim boy over, he climbed under the blanket and arranged it over the other boy too, sharing a pillow with blond.

Draco woke at the movement. "Potter?" He asked sleepily.

"Yeah." Harry answered to confirm it was just him. He guessed he wasn't careful enough. He was worried that the Slytherin would freak about him joining him in bed but he didn't seem to care.

"Where'd you go?" Draco asked turning over. "Fuck." He swore at the sight of Potter, waking up instantly "Did he do that to you?" He asked reaching out to examine a large bruise on his cheek.

"Yes, but I got him back just as good." Harry admitted. Trying to ignore how good the stroking fingers felt.

"You didn't have to do that. Is that why you wanted the pass word?" Draco shook his head when Potter nodded to confirm. "He broke your glasses you know." He slipped the wire framed off the boy's nose to examine them. The nose piece had left a harsh imprint from being forced into the skin.

"That's definitely not the first time they've been broken. My cousin used to beat me up when I was a kid. At least I can cast a spell to fix them now instead of taping them together." Harry shrugged at the fact that his glasses broke again.

"Is that why they were taped like that the first time I met you in Madame Malkins?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded at the blurry shape in front of him.

"Reparo." Draco taped the wand tip to the spectacles.

"Hey." Harry exclaimed when he realized that Malfoy had just used his wand. The blonde shrugged off the reprimand.

"You used my wand so why can't I use yours." Draco said petulantly back. He put the glasses on the bed side table instead of handing them back to the brunette.

"Yeah but I took your wand to defeat a Dark lord." Harry replied.

"Do you know any healing spells?" Draco asked.

"No. Never bothered to learn any." Harry admitted.

"You just went through a war and you couldn't be bothered to find the time to learn something that may save your life?" Draco said incredulously.

"I had Hermione with me most of the time." Harry replied in embarrassment.

"So she's supposed to do everything?" Draco shook his head. "I don't know how Granger puts up with both you and Weasley. You two are just riding on her coat tails." He said with a yawn.

"Go to sleep. We'll deal with this mess in the morning." Harry suggested. Leaning up to close the curtains around the bed to block whatever light that was still shining in and for some privacy.

"The sun hasn't even set yet." Draco replied. It was still early in the evening.

"I don't care. You're tired, I'm tired." Harry shrugged and fluffed the pillow.

"Fine." Draco replied with a following yawn. Not arguing about being tired, he was exhausted; rolling over to get more comfortable.

.

When Ron entered his dormitory and got ready for bed he noticed that Harry's curtains were already closed. He noticed that Harry and Malfoy had never emerged again, at least not to his knowledge. He wondered where the Slytherin had gone. 'Unless' he thought.

Curiously he pushed the curtain aside to peek inside.

Looking inside he saw not one but two heads on the pillow. Luckily they were both still fully dressed or he would've thought something scandalous had gone on. Even with the large bruise across his face Harry had a contented smile.

Ron rolled his eyes at his best friend's obliviousness. Even Ron, who Hermione said was emotionally stunted, could tell how much the two cared about each other. It was only a small time until they gave in. He bet Malfoy realized first.

He left the two to sleep.

… **TBC**

 


	23. New Auror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sort of forgot I hadn't finished transferring the full story here. That is why the updates stopped. In apology here is a long chapter.

o0o

Harry woke up with his arms wrapped around another warm body. It was a first for him it had ever happened. He was practically spooning Malfoy. His arms were wrapped tightly around his slim chest. Opening his eyes to examine their position he admonished his earlier thought; he was spooning Malfoy.

Draco was still sleeping soundly. Harry starred at the back of his pale neck. He had to stop his urge to lean in and kiss it. Not knowing if the blond returned his feelings he decided it was best to keep his hands to himself. He didn't want to be like Garrott. He'd wait for Malfoy to make the first move.

Harry blushed when he realized he had a morning erection. He tried to angle his hips back away from the blonde's bottom without disturbing him. He unwrapped his arms from around the figure.

Draco subconscious moved his body backwards from the loss of heat. Grinding his backside into the brunette's groin.

Harry moved backwards to escape in shock but ended up falling out of bed. The loud noise his body made as it hit the cold stone floor of the dormitory disturbed its other occupants.

Ron shot up in his bed looking around for the cause of the disturbance. He relaxed when he saw his best friend on the ground. "Harry, what are you doing on the ground?" He asked sleepily.

"What, Malfoy kick you out of bed?" Seamus said sarcastically. Everyone knew that the Slytherin had never left the dormitory.

Harry blushed when he saw Malfoy's head peek over the edge of his bed.

Hermione barged through the door without knocking.

"Girl." Seamus announced. They were all in various stages of undress. The dorm room of the 8th year boys was a guy sanctum that had been suddenly invaded by a female. They all checked to make sure they were descent. Neville covered himself with his blanket so only his eyes were showing.

Hermione rolled her eyes at their actions. "Harry what are you doing on the ground?" She asked when she noticed his precarious position.

"You know, it's just so comfortable down here on the cold stone floor." Harry replied sarcastically.

"McGonagall **i** s down stairs asking for Malfoy?" She informed them.

"How does she know I'm here?" Draco asked surprised still wrapped in the red blanket on Potter's bed.

"The portraits most likely?" Harry said thoughtfully as he pulled himself up to sit on the edge of the bed.

"There's no privacy in this school." Draco exclaimed before throwing off the blanket and climbing out of the bed. He grabbed his robe that he had left folded on Potter's dresser before stalking out of the dorm. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he could see the headmistress sitting in a high back chair by the fire. "Mr. Malfoy, take a seat." McGonagall gestured towards the adjacent chair.

Draco stalked over and fell into the chair with his arms crossed. He wasn't going to be in a good mood until he got his morning coffee.

"I was informed of the chase through the halls last night." McGonagall explained her reason for being there.

"By the portraits I suppose." Draco replied as he leaned his head on his arm. Thinking about what Potter had said.

"Yes actually, Dumbledore's." The head mistress replied. Draco furrowed his brows at the old headmaster keeping his eye on him.

Harry appeared from the dorm stairs. He was precariously dressed since he was in such a rush. He'd missed buttons as he did up his dress shirt and his tie was tied in an actual knot. "

"The word passed through the portraits from the grand stair case hall. About the auror yelling how no one would believe death eater's word against his?" The old women raised an eyebrow in question.

"That was really stupid of Garrott to do." Harry exclaimed as he flopped down on the couch.

"People always forget about the portraits when they do things." McGonagall said.

"I need to hear what happened inside your quarters?" McGonagall asked the Slytherin adamantly.

Draco shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Will you believe me?"

"Of course she will. You have at least a hundred witnesses to his craziness." Harry pointed out.

"I will be calling the head auror about this? I'll need a statement." McGonagall said.

"Ok. He sexually assaulted me." Draco admitted with a blush in mortification at his inability to protect himself. "That's all I'm saying."

"I'm going to need a little more detail than that Mr. Malfoy if I'm going to be filling charges against Mr. Garrott." McGonagall said exasperated. She didn't like the thought of any of her students forced into something unwillingly. Even if they were a Slytherin.

"He told me everything in much more detail last night?" Harry revealed. "I can vouch for him." He suggested, ignoring the Slytherin's glare.

"Are you alright with this Mr. Malfoy, for Mr. Potter to represent you?" The headmistress asked the blond.

"I guess so." Draco agreed with a sigh. He didn't want to talk about any of this right now. "As long as I don't ever have to be in a room again with Garrott."

Ron and Hermione exited the dorm stairs with their hair like they'd just been making out. McGonagall shot them a disapproving look since she wasn't naive enough to not know what they'd been doing.

"I best get the proceedings started them." McGonagall exclaimed as she stood up to leave.

"I guess I should go back to my chambers." Draco said as he stood up. If Potter was leaving he didn't see the point in staying.

"You don't have to leave. You can stay here." Harry suggested.

"In Gryffindor tower." Draco said like it was a painful concept. Looking around at the tacky decor.

"It's not a horrible place." Harry put his hand on his hips.

"We can work on ancient runes homework." Hermione suggested brightly. Putting her hand on the boys shoulder in support.

"Alright." Draco agreed to the suggestion. Looking back to make eye contact with the witch.

"Don't leave the tower." Harry commanded as he turned to follow the old women.

"I'll be alright without you for ten minutes." Draco said mockingly to his back.

"I doubt it." Harry called back as he reached the portrait and exited.

...

The gargoyle moved when McGonagall said the name of some famous transfiguration professor. He thought it was much more secure than Dumbledore's sweet themed passwords.

"Take a seat while I make a call." The professor walked across her office to the mantle where she threw some floo powder into the fire and stuck her head in.

Harry sat in his usual chair from all his visits to see Dumbledore in 6th year. He looked around the office to observe all the things that had changed, surprisingly not much. There was even still a bowl of lemon drops on the desk.

McGonagall pulled her head out of the fire place. "The head auror will be coming here in a moment. I have to summon Mr. Garrott now." She wrote a note and folded it into a paper airplane like they do at the ministry.

It wasn't long before the head auror stepped out of green flames into the office. He stood on the rug and brushed the soot off of his robes. "What's this issue with the auror stationed here?" The man asked getting straight to business. "What's Harry Potter doing here?" The man asked as he took the empty chair just noticing the hero's presence.

"He will be speaking for Mr. Malfoy today." McGonagall explained to the head auror. "We're just waiting for Mr. Garrott to arrive before we start."

The head auror just raised an eyebrow curiously at that but didn't ask any more questions. The boy looked like he'd been in a fight recently.

Harry ignored the man's inquiring looks about his rough appearance.

"Would any of you care for some tea?" The head mistress asked politely as they waited.

"Please." The head auror replied. Harry just nodded in consent. The headmistress flicked her wand and three cups flew onto the desk and a tea pot followed, pouring the earl grey into the saucers.

Harry could hear the staircase grinding, announcing Garrott's arrival.

The head auror noticed that the two were sporting matching bruises. Something was going on here and the Potter boy was deeply involved he thought to himself.

"Take a seat." McGonagall instructed the young man. He narrowed his eyes but followed her instructions, sitting in the only unoccupied chair. "We are here to discuss the events last night between you and Mr. Malfoy."

"Where is he?" Garrott asked when he realized that the lithe blond wasn't present.

"Away from you." Harry snapped. He was so glad that he'd left the blonde in the Gryffindor common room.

"You better shut it." Garrott retaliated. Potter always had to stick his nose in everything.

"Boys stop that right now! You are two grown men, not children." McGonagall reprimanded them. They continued to glare at each other. "I'm guessing that you both gave each other those injuries." The two young men nodded.

"Let's get back to business." The head auror tried to steer them back in the right direction. He was a busy man.

"I want to ask you to remove Auror Garrott from his duty here at Hogwarts." McGonagall commanded.

"And what wrong has he committed to warrant that?" The head auror asked shooting his trainee unimpressed looks.

"He has sexually assaulted his charge." McGonagall informed him tritely.

"That is warrant for removal." The head auror agreed.

"The Malfoy boy isn't even here to accuse me himself." Garrott pointed out.

"That's why I'm here. He told me everything that has happened between you two but didn't want to be in the same room with you, so Malfoy sent me in his place." Harry spoke up.

"Let's hear it then." The head auror instructed Potter to speak.

"Malfoy told me that Garrott has been propositioning him for a while. He always just said no and hoped that would be the end of it, but Garrott started to disregard his feelings." Harry told them everything up until what had happened last night.

"You are hereby on probation from the auror academy. Your records will be reviewed and we'll get back to you on wither you'll be allowed to stay." The head auror informed his student.

"Please leave the premises of my school as soon as you collect your things." McGonagall said coolly.

Garrott glared at Harry before stomping out. He knew there was no point arguing. If he denied it and they asked Malfoy for proof he could just show them the memory.

The head auror sighed and rubbed his forehead, feeling a head ache coming on. "I'll have to assign a new auror to Mr. Malfoy." He just wasn't sure who he could spare. They were short staffed as it was. It wouldn't be until this year's Hogwarts students graduated that they'd have enough new recruits to even out how many they'd lost in the war. Most eighth year student had decided to return to finish their schooling.

"Why can't I just do it?" Harry asked. "We have basically every class together anyway."

"I'm sorry but only aurors or students in training to become aurors can to fill the requirements of Malfoy's probation." The head auror apologized to the boy. It would solve his problem so he was sad he couldn't accept the offer.

"And if I signed up to join after Hogwarts would that do?" Harry asked. He was saying all of this spontaneously without really thinking things through.

"Do you accept the responsibility of Draco Malfoy's care while at school?" The head auror asked. It was a loop hole he could work with. As long as Potter had some affiliation with the auror academy the court would agree.

"I do." Harry accepted the job readily.

.

When Harry entered the Gryffindor common room after the meeting he was swarmed by his friends. The only one to not get up was Malfoy who had a worried look on his face.

"How did it go?" Hermione asked with anticipation.

"It went wonderful." Harry replied with a bright smile as he took a seat beside the blonde on the couch. " Garrott is no longer your auror and he's all but kicked out of the academy." He patted the other boys shoulder.

"Who's supposed to protect me against Greyback then? Are they assigning someone new?" Draco asked. Closing his book and giving Potter his full attention.

"Not exactly." Harry replied.

"What do mean?" Hermione asked.

Harry couldn't hold it in any longer. "I'm your new auror." He revealed to Malfoy in excitement who gave him a blank look.

"How does that work? You don't work for the ministry." Draco asked in surprise. That wasn't the answer he'd been expecting.

"I had to promise to join the auror academy to make it happen." Harry answered uncaring.

"Potter you can't do that for me." Draco stated wide eyed.

"Weren't you planning on joining anyway?" Ron asked confused why the Slytherin was so against it.

"You said you didn't want to become an auror anymore." Draco sputtered out.

"Is that true?" Hermione asked caringly looking at her friend with an understanding look.

"Yes I was on the fence about it. I don't know what I really want yet." Harry brushed the blonde's worry off. "This is something I can do as I think things over. There's nothing that says I can't just drop out when I figure out what I want to do with my life."

"If you're ok with it." Draco said unsure about this.

"I always said I should just be your auror all along anyways." Harry said to reassure the blonde.

"Yes, you did Potter." Draco shook his head fondly. Remembering a conversation they'd had weeks ago on that very subject.

**o0o**

Potter had been acting as his auror for a whole week.

Since Potter had already been following him around it didn't feel much different except they didn't have someone looking over their shoulder all the time. The Slytherins' had loosened up a lot towards him now that the auror was gone. Draco felt so much more comfortable.

The one problem he had was that he had no wand for classes. When Garrott had marched off he'd taken Malfoy's new wand with him. By the time they had searched his person the wand was gone. The auror academy hadn't managed to locate where Garrott had stuck it yet.

After two days of Potter only meeting him at his rooms in the morning and dropping him off in the evening; Harry decided to move into Garrott's old rooms. He didn't like him being alone all night.

Their interactions were natural together. It was so comfortable just bickering with the Gryffindor.

...

They were relaxing after dinner.

"I think I've been doing pretty well protecting you." Harry proclaimed as he veg-ed by the fire. He was enjoying having the use of a more private common room. A place where he didn't have to fight first years for a seat. Not that he didn't miss Gryffindor Tower because he did.

"You only think that because nothing bad has happened yet." Draco threw a pillow and managed to knock Potter's signature glasses off his face.

In retaliation Harry threw it back at the blonde blob. He couldn't really see without his glasses on. The Slytherin easily dodged the projectile expecting the action.

Without anything to stop its path the pillow landed directly into the fire place.

Even without his spectacles Harry could hear as something ignited on fire. "Did that just land where I think it did?" He asked with his mouth open in shock.

"I can't believe you just did that." Draco burst into laughter. He was practically rolling on the floor. "You better put that out, oh great protector."

Harry scrambled to get off the couch. He knew Malfoy couldn't do anything about it without a wand. He felt around for his glasses and felt a soft hand place them in his. Shoving them back on he saw a thump in the middle of the fire that shouldn't be there.

Rushing over he cast "Aquamenti" on the fire and put it out. Picking up the pillow gingerly he pinched the charred throw pillow between two fingers and sighed in relief.

"Yeah, what were you saying about doing a fine job of being my protector?" Draco asked sarcastically. He rested his head on his hands as he laid on his stomach.

Harry cast "Reparo" on the pillow. It looked good as new but still smelled of smoke. "Nothing happened to you." He exclaimed.

"Admit it, your useless without your other halves." Draco said sarcastically. "Granger to act as your brain, and Weasley to make you look smarter than you actually are."

"I'm perfectly able to function with out the rest of the Golden trio." Harry put air quotes around what his two best friends had been called for many years now.

"You're ready to break out on your own." Draco pulled himself back up off the floor. "You'll be my Golden Protector."

Harry examined the Slytherin's happy continence. "Something like that."

o0o

"I don't even know why I'm here." Draco exclaimed disgruntled as he leaned on the desk.

"Because you still need to attend your classes." Harry replied as he took items out of his bag.

"That's not what I mean." Draco rolled his eyes. "I'm already an animagus." He gestured with a hand at the transfiguration classroom they were currently sitting in. "Why do I need to show up to this class? I could have a free period right now."

"Because I do." Harry answered with some frustration in his tone. He still hadn't had a break through yet. For years he'd dreamed of becoming an animagus but something was stopping him.

"I guess you're right." Draco sighed. He wasn't allowed to be left alone for any small amount of time. Where ever Potter needed to be he had to go with him.

"Mr. Malfoy, if you would be sit down out of the way. Your class mates are still trying to accomplish something here." McGonagall reprimanded the blonde. It was the second class since he'd tried to transform and no other student had been successful yet.

"Fine." Draco leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

Now that Malfoy had stopped complaining Harry tried to concentrate back on the matter at hand. Clearing his mind he took deep breathes to focus.

In his mind's eye he could see come animal with black fur. It could be anything though. Harry just wanted something he would be able to use to protect others. he started to concentrate on Protect.

He felt like something was clicking but then he lost it.

The whole class had started to clap because Ron had actually managed to transform. he strutted around the room proudly in his new form of a red haired golden retriever. Not exactly the same as his Patronus beagle form but it was still a dog.

Harry frowned. A feeling of jealousy took over him.

...

"You know you don't have to follow me everywhere." Draco said he slide onto the bench at the Slytherin table. "I'm sure just being in the same room is good enough."

"You never know what might happen." Harry shrugged as he started to fill the plate up in front of him. The food here was exactly the same as any other tables to his surprise. For some reason he thought it would be better.

"Are you sure this doesn't make you uncomfortable." Draco asked gesturing to the surly looks he was receiving from some of the other table occupants.

"I'm used to starring and dirty looks. I would have left the wizarding world by now if I couldn't handle all the attention." Harry replied calmly as he bit into a bread roll without putting anything on it.

"We're being invaded by Gryffin-dorks." Zabini said with a smirk as he took a seat across from them. Without the auror he felt no reason to avoid his friend.

"Yes, I'm here to steal all your pudding." Harry replied. In the past week he'd developed a teasing relationship with the other Slytherin boy.

"Horror of all horrors." Zabini had never played a major part in the bullying in the past and was neutral during the war so no bad blood rested between them. Harry could say he was making a new friend even.

Pansy gave him a calculating look as she took a seat. His relationship hadn't matured past distrustful looks with the queen bee of Slytherin. She never spoke to him unless she had to. Harry would say that she ignored his presence and pretended he wasn't there when she came to visit Malfoy.

He decided that if she wanted to act that way to just let her.

.

They were convinced to study with the Slytherins in the library after dinner.

Harry was just about to follow the other two males when Pansy grabbed his arm and pushed him into the shelves. "What?"

"I know you like him." Pansy replied with a cross of her arms.

"Who?" Harry tried to play dumb. Maybe she was talking about someone else.

"Draco of course." Pansy answered with a roll of her eyes. "You stare at him all the time, you are way more attentive too his needs than a friend or a guard needs to be.

"You're exaggerating." Harry tried to tone it down.

"Just admit it. Anytime your hand even brushes yours you blush. It's pathetic really. You are acting like a young school girl with her first crush." Pansy said.

"Are you trying to warn me off him?" Harry asked wondering where this conversation was going.

"No. I think he likes you too." Pansy said with a frown and shuffled her feet. "I only want him to be happy so I won't come between you."

Harry was surprised to hear that. "Really?"

"Yes, but..." The short girl backed him up into a book shelf. "If you ever do anything to hurt him, you'll have me to answer to. Understood."

"Understood." Harry nodded readily. the girl could be scary when she wanted to despite her petite form. Hermione had the same talent.

"Good." Pansy fixed her hair and readjusted her outfit before turning and walking towards the study table.

"What was that about?" Malfoy asked him once he sat down at the table.

"Nothing. What are you studying." Harry tried to change the subject. he didn't want the blonde to know the topic of that particular conversation just yet. An inquisitive blonde eyebrow raised but Malfoy let the topic go.

It is to say that Pansy and his relationship made leaps and bounds in improvement after that talk.

...

They were in Draco's quarters.

An owl flew through the window and landed on Harry's shoulder. He untied the missive and unrolled it. It was from Snape regarding Malfoy's wand. He read the contents. The aurors had finally managed to come across Malfoy's wand in Garrott's quarters at the academy.

"I have to leave for a little while." Harry informed the blonde. "Do want to come with me or will you be fine by yourself here?" He asked worriedly as he looked around the chambers. Harry didn't want to ruin the surprise but he didn't want to leave the blonde alone either.

"I can take care of myself. I don't need to be baby sat every hour of the day." Draco replied indignantly. "Besides, no one can get in without the password."

"Ok, I'll only be half an hour at the most." Harry assured the other boy. "See you in a little bit." He assured the Slytherin. Malfoy waved him off as he continued to read. He rolled his eyes at the boy's flippant behavior. "I'll be back." Harry said as he left through the portrait.

It wasn't long after Potter left that he heard the portrait open again.

"Forget something?" Draco asked not bothering to look up from the pages of his Potions book.

"Yes, you." Garrott's distinct voice said as he closed the portrait behind him with a snap.

Draco looked up in shock. "How did you get back in Hogwart's?" he asked. The auror had been written out of the wards and couldn't come and go as he pleased any more. "How did you get in here, I changed the password?"

"Auror training comes in handy for lots of things." Garrott replied as he advanced on his prey.

"I thought you weren't going to be an auror anymore? You've been taken off this case." Draco asked nervously as he inched towards Potter's sleeping quarters. The bedroom actually had a lock on it.

"Yes, I've been kicked out. I might as well retrieve what I've been thrown out for." Garrott revealed as he advanced further.

Draco panicked and threw his book at the auror but he had fast enough reflexes to dodge it. He scrambled to get off the couch and somehow make it to safety. He tried to make it over the back of the couch but was pulled back.

Garrott crawled over the slim figure, trapping the body beneath his weight.

Draco pushed at the larger man's chest but was no matched against his larger frame.

The auror leaned down and kissed along his neck up to his lips. Licking across them before fore sealing their lips together.

.

Harry was descending the steps into the entrance hall when he ran into Ron who was with some other Gryffindors.

"Where you going?" The red head asked, signaled for the others to go along without him. He was surprised to see Harry without Malfoy. They'd been inseparable lately.

"Snape has Malfoy's wand. I want it to be a surprise that he can have it back. That's why I left him behind." Harry explained. "Actually, do you think you could keep him company while I'm gone?" He asked. "The passwords Chocolate." He whispered.

"And do what with him?" Ron asked disgruntled. He was looking forward to going back to the common room and relaxing. Baby sitting the Slytherin wasn't something he wanted to do.

"I don't know play chess. He's probably your only competition. "Harry suggested exasperated.

"Ok fine, but you owe me." Ron said as he ascended the stairs.

"Thank you, I just feel so much better when I know he's with someone we can trust." Harry said as he speed walked away towards the dungeon entrance.

Ron rolled his eyes as he continued walking towards the stairs. He only had to go up two flights to get to his destination.

When he reached the portrait he was surprised to hear what sounded like a struggle behind it. "Chocolate!" He yelled. The portrait swung open and inside he was greeted to the sight of Malfoy being molested on the couch.

"Shit." Ron said to himself as he scrambled over the lip of the portrait hole into the room. "Mobilicorpus." He yelled the first spell that came to mind. The auror fell unconscious on top of the Slytherin.

"Weasley, help." Malfoy asked desperately as he tried to push the dead weight off of him.

"Oh right." Ron said sheepishly before stalking across the room and tipping the man's body off the blonde to have him land harshly on the ground.

Draco tried to catch his breath as he sat up. His heart was beating so fast it felt like it was going to explode. He really thought this time that he was going to be raped. Sitting up and resting his head on the back of the couch he tried to calm down.

Ron observed the state that Malfoy was in. He had red marks from where he'd been held too hard and his lips were swollen and red from harsh kisses. His shirt had been ripped open and the buttons were strewn around. There were tracks on his face from where a few tears had escaped.

He took off his cloak and placed it across the Slytherin's shoulders, doing up the clasp to hide Malfoy's bare skin.

"Thank you, Weasley." Draco said in a weak voice.

Ron nodded and just sat quietly beside the Slytherin for support. He knew enough of the boy's personality that he didn't want to talk about this, at least not yet, and not to him.

Harry would be back any minute now.

.

Harry ran back from Snape's office he was so excited. He flew up the steps two at a time.

He skidded to a stop when he noticed that the portrait hole was left open. 'That's odd' he thought. His smile dropped when he saw the sight inside. Garrott was out cold on the floor and Malfoy looked distraught on the couch. "What the hell happened? I was gone for about twenty minutes." He exclaimed incredulously.

"It was enough." Ron said with a shrug. "He must've been waiting for you to leave just outside the portrait."

Harry almost knocked Ron off the couch in his enthusiasm to comfort Malfoy. He wrapped his arms around the blonde who threw his arms around his neck in return.

Ron knew that was his cue to leave. "I'll just be going now." He said as he slid off the couch.

"Take him with you." Harry commanded pointing at the aurors unconscious body. Only taking one arm off the clinging blonde.

"Got it. I'll take him to McGonagall." Ron informed them. "Or I'll take him to Snape. He'll castrate him for sure." He smiled when he heard Malfoy's muffled laugh at the suggestion.

Ron levitated the auror towards the portrait hole. he looked back one more time and Harry mouthed 'Thank You' over the Slytherin's shoulder. The red head nodded and closed the painting behind him.

It was just the two of them left alone.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here." Harry whispered into his ear to apologize.

"It's not your fault." Draco said. "You would've had to leave me alone at some time. At least you sent Weasley to baby sit me while you were gone."

"Thank god I did." Harry hugged the blonde closer. "I have something to cheer you up." Harry taped the Slytherin's shoulder to ask him to sit up. He pulled the package out of the folds of his robe.

Draco told the brown paper package from his hand. Ripping the paper open he lost his breath when he saw what was inside. "My wand?" He asked weakly.

"Yeah, the ministry decided to give the full use back to you to say sorry for the whole fiasco with the auror they assigned you. It's actually why I had to run out, to fetch it." Harry admitted.

"It's just ironic how their apology was involved in this." Draco exclaimed.

Malfoy waved his wand and Harry could feel a tingle fall over him. Of course he knows silent spell casting. "I don't know what you just did to me. Did it make you feel better?" He asked.

Draco smirked as he looked at his work. "Yes."

Suddenly the portrait hole slammed open. Making them both jump and whip around. Snape stalked in. "I heard what happened. How are you?"

"Fine. Weasley stopped Garrott before he could really do something." Draco replied.

"Do you need a calming drought?" Snape offered an array of potions. "are you injured?" He asked, running his hands over his body to examine his godson's condition.

"Severus, I'm fine. Just a little shook up." Draco slapped the man's searching hands away.

"How did you get in? Did Weasley tell you the password?" Draco asked.

"No. I know you. Chocolate, really?" Snape asked with a raised eyebrow. "Potter, why is your hair green?" Snape asked finally turning his attention to the rooms other occupant.

Harry raised an eyebrow in question as he turned towards the blonde. Malfoy started laughing.

Snape looked incredulous at his godson. That he could laugh at a time like this.

At least with all the hard ships that Malfoy had to go through it made him snap back fast Harry thought fondly. He'd become resilient.

… **TBC**

 

 

 

 

 


	24. United

**o0o**

The next morning the great hall was buzzing with what happened. Somehow the attack had been leaked and it was actually on the front cover of the Prophet. Rita Skeeter had struck again.

All eyes were on the Slytherin table but they just ignored it.

Draco almost spit out his coffee when Potter sat down. He'd ended up walking ahead to breakfast alone with Blaise because Pansy said she wanted to talk to Potter. "What happened to you?"

"Oh this." Harry pointed to his newly forming black eye.

"I punched him." Pansy said with glee as she skipped to her seat.

"Nicely done Panse." Blaise said as he examined the Gryffindor's eye. "That's going to be a shiner."

"Why?" Draco asked confused. The two had been getting along great lately. What could've caused the disagreement.

"I deserved it." Harry shrugged like it was nothing.

"Still, why?" Draco asked adamant for an actual answer.

"I told him that he'd have to answer to me if he let anything happen to you." Pansy explained as she grabbed a muffin from the table.

"At the time I thought we were talking about a different matter." Harry grumbled, as he bit into a muffin.

"What matter?" Draco asked looking between the two.

"Nothing." They both answered at the same time which the blonde found very suspicious.

"So this is about yesterday?" Draco asked to clarify pointing to each of them.

"Yep." Pansy said as she smeared some marmalade on her muffin. She licked her finger that had slid into the condiment.

Harry winced as he tried to ignore his injury and continue to eat. Every time he tried to chew the skin around his eye got pulled.

"Let me see." Draco huffed and turned sideways on the bench so that he could face the other boy better. He took Potter;s face in his and looked at the swollen area. Taking a napkin he dipped it in some ice water and then cleaned the area. "Pansy, I think you were still wearing a ring when you punched him." He admonished her.

"Whoops." Pansy replied not truly sorry. Draco glared at the girl for her coldness. "Hey, at least I turned the band over before I did it." She held up her hand to show off the large diamond ring she was wearing.

Harry winced when he thought about the damage the piece of jewelry could've really caused."At least she let me take my glasses off first." He said as a bright point.

"Hold still." Malfoy admonished him. With a wave of his wand the area was as good as new. "The first spell I performed with my new wand."

"Is Potter lax at keeping your wand away from you?" Zabini commented.

"No." Draco answered tritely. "The ministry has allowed me full use of my wand again."

"Congratulations." Blaise said truly meaning it.

"We better get going. We don't want to be late for potions." Harry said as he stood and quickly guzzled his coffee.

"No worries." Pansy exclaimed calmly as she continued to sip at her tea.

"No really. We should really get going." Harry pointed at all the students streaming out of the hall.

"Sit down Potter and finish your breakfast." Malfoy tugged him back into his seat. Harry shrugged and finished his bacon.

The Slytherins were one of the last people to leave the hall. They slowly made their way to the dungeon. Harry was practically dancing on the spot trying to slow down to follow their lead.

They were the last to arrive to potion class but Snape didn't say anything. That was one good thing about hanging out with Slytherins. The special treatment.

Sliding into the seats at the back of the room.

Zabini leaned over and whispered. "We have it down to a science. Snape always shows up to class five minutes late, so instead of showing up early and waiting for him to arrive like everyone else, we take the extra time to finish breakfast."

Harry had noticed the potion master was always late for class. It was only a handful of times he entered the class room before the teacher. "Why's he always five minutes late?" He pondered out loud.

"It's an image thing." Draco answered carelessly as he took items out of his bag. "It makes him look like he doesn't truly care when really teaching is what he lives for." He knew his godfather was a big softie under his hard coated black shell.

"So Snape stands outside the door and counts the minutes he's going to be late for?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Pretty much." Draco confirmed.

"Why five minutes?" Harry asked.

"It's just the right amount of time. Not too much and not too little." Zabini replied.

"Potter, stop talking!" Snape yelled at him from the front of the class.

Harry sighed at the injustice. Even though he wasn't the only one talking he was centered out. The Slytherins could get away with murder in the potion masters class but he couldn't step a toe out of line.

o0o

When they returned to their rooms at the end of the day they were exhausted. There was a lot of whispering and pointing in their direction all the day. They were the main topic of gossip he was sure.

Potter decided to have a shower.

Sitting on the couch in the common area Draco had been thinking about everything that had happened in the past couple days. He had the Prophet clutched in his hand.

The article Rita Skeeter had written painted it like he was having an affair with Potter behind Garrott's back and that the lies between had finally boiled over. It made it look like he was leading the auror on and in a jealous rage he had retaliated, but really it was only one sided. 

He wasn't sure where she came up with these details of his sex life but he realized when he read it he wanted some of it to be true. Draco wanted a relationship with Potter like that. It had been on his mind before but what had happened with Garrott had been the catalyst to have him make a decision. Draco realized he didn't want anything to do with the auror so badly in the first place because he was already half way in love with Harry Potter.

He didn't know when that had happened. Steadily since the beginning of term they'd been growing closer. It seemed natural to want Potter to be the first one he wanted to see when he woke up. These feeling had crept up on him without his notice.

.

Harry came out of the bathroom. He was surprised to see Malfoy sitting on the couch. Since he was only in a towel, because he forgot to get clothes before he went in, Harry self-consciously made his way to his room. He could feel the grey eyes follow his progression until he disappeared behind the closed door.

Walking to his trunk he grabbed some sleeping pants. He dropped the towel and pulled them up over his hips. Shifting around his trunk he tried to find a shirt.

The door to his room was pushed open. Looking up he saw Malfoy leaning on the door way. Harry never bothered locking his door because he didn't see the point when the only other occupant was someone he wanted to come in.

"Is there something I could do for?" Harry asked when the blonde didn't do anything but just continued to fidget nervously in the doorway.

Draco took a deep breath and closed the door behind him and leaned on it. "The thing is I wanted, I have been thinking..." He was babbling he was so nervous.

"What is it?" Harry asked standing up from his crouched position.

"Thank you for..." Draco held up the paper. "And I want..." he felt like his throat had gone dry. It didn't help that Potter still hadn't put a shirt on yet.

"Just tell me. What is it you want?" Harry said a little more forcefully than he meant to. He didn't understand at all what the Slytherin was trying to communicate to him.

Draco sighed in frustration. That was what he was trying to do but it just wouldn't come out properly. If he could tell Potter he would show him. Calming his nerves. Draco pushed off the frame and stalked over and pecked Potter on the lips self-consciously.

He received a shocked look for his actions. Draco deflated when Potter just stood there and was going to make a hasty retreat when he was grabbed by the edge of his robes and pulled in. He sighed when his lips met the Gryffindor in a proper kiss.

Harry's blood boiled over from that one small action. He grabbed the back of the blonde's neck and smashed their mouths together aggressively. He had been dreaming of doing this for weeks now. It was hard to believe it was actually finally happening. He pushed Malfoy's school robes off his shoulders leaving him in just his white button up and Slytherin tie.

Putting his hands around Potter's waist, Draco was met with hot skin reminding him that the other boy was shirtless. Running his hands over the soft skin that was available to his perusal.  Rubbing his hip bones, he bit Potter's lip making his mouth open in a gasp. Draco got his confidence back from how enthusiastically the Gryffindor was responding to him. Grabbing Potter's chin he slipped his tong into his mouth. Their tongs danced together until Potter fought his back into his own mouth.

Harry pinned the lithe blonde between him and the wall and pulled him closer by the small of his back to make their groins touch. He grinded into the other boy making the Slytherin let out a groan. Harry pulled back at the noise realizing what he was doing. The blonde had given him an inch and he had taken a mile.

"Why'd you stop?" Malfoy complained out of breath. Potter got him all hot and bothered, then he just suddenly pulled back.

"It was only a week ago Garret tried to take advantage of you. Is this moving too fast?" In response to Harry's question Malfoy pushed him onto the bed and climbed on top of him straddling his lap. The brunette took that as consent to continue. Their mouths were attached again as the blonde ran his fingers through his messy hair.

Harry fell back to the mattress, giving into the Malfoy's desires. He tugged on the Slytherin tie to reconnect their lips. The blonde's legs fell on either side of his hips so he wouldn't crush him.

Draco tried to readjust his hips to find a more comfortable position but the action caused their groins to grind together. Embarrassed he tried to move to give them more space but Potter grabbed his hips and flipped them over so he was on top, grinding down into the Slytherin.

He was being dry humped into the bed. Draco laughed into Potter's mouth when the bed frame banged against the wall repeatedly, following the thrusts of their movements. The brunet pulled back in indignation, it wasn't confidence building when your partner started to laugh in a middle of a hot make out scene. He'd never done anything like this before

Draco rolled his eyes at the Gryffindor's reaction. "Don't be over sensitive. You're doing fine." He flipped them again so he was back on top to show he wanted this just as much. Reconnecting their lips again not wanting to be separated just yet. They pulled back to catch their breath. 

"Where'd all this passion come from?" Draco asked, their faces were only inches away from each other.

"I've felt this way for a long time now. I have been waiting for you to make the first move." Harry admitted breathlessly.

"What why?" Draco asked as he sat up still straddling the brunet.

"After your experience with Garrott I didn't want to scare you off." Harry explained leaning up on his elbows.

"Idiot. I was waiting for you to make the first move too. What if I never manned up?" Draco asked placing his hands on his hips indignantly.

"I don't know. Maybe Hermione would've had to step in. Lock us in a room together and not let us out until we admitted our feelings." Harry shrugged.

"Or Pansy could punch you again." Draco replied with a smirk.

Harry leaned down and kissed the smirk off his face.

o0o

For a couple days they tried to keep the development of their relationship to themselves, but it was too hard. Their friends were always around and they needed some alone time, together. It seemed like their friends only left them alone once curfew hit and by then they were usually too tired to do anything.

They both decided to have a talk with them for two reasons.

One was they were going to tell them they were dating. Right now they weren't ready for the whole school to know but their friends were a different matter. They could trust them not to go blabbing their mouths around school. Second was because they needed to try and get along. Even though Harry had become more comfortable around the Slytherins', Ron and Hermione were a different matter. It was awkward when the two groups tried to hang out together.

Draco and Harry invited both groups to tea without telling them the other two were coming. When the two groups showed up they were surprised to see each other. They usually had a fare warning when the other would be there.

"What are they doing here?" Both Ron and Blaise asked at the same time.

"We invited you here because we are both tired of your refusal to get along." Harry responded, unconsciously he took Malfoy's hand in his as he talked. "I think..."

"Wait..." Pansy interrupted him. "You are holding his hands. Did you finally make you move?"

"Thank god." Ron said in relief.

Harry was speechless at being confronted by something he hadn't gotten to yet. The whole speech he had prepared to explain his relationship seemed wasted now it was out in the open. their friends didn't seem upset at all but relieved.

Malfoy pulled his hand out of his. "Yes, we are dating." the blonde replied indignantly at his friends pleased looks. "So you better figure out how to get along. Now you are going to sit here till you work it out." Draco replied as he stood up. He wanted the two groups to have lunch to try and make peace with each other.

"We'll just leave you alone for now." Harry stood up from the couch and indicated that they should sit. He had Kreacher set up tea and snacks.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked as the two retreated.

"We want to see if you'll get along together without us around." Draco replied as they went into Potter's room. Peaking through the door they tried to listen in on the conversation.

"They are both right. We are all grownups." Hermione sighed as she took a seat on the recently vacated couch.

"I'm just glad they finally smartened up and got together." Ron sighed with relief and shoved a cake into his mouth.

"I agree with Granger. We both care for our friends and since they refuse to leave each others company we need to learn to get along for their sake." Pansy agreed. She sat in one of the high back chairs and served herself some tea.

"As a piece offering I'd like to offer you these. Hermione handed each Slytherin a galleon.

"Aw, thanks. I have enough money though." Blaise said not understanding the gesture.

"Spoiled brat." Ron grumbled under his breath. He received an elbow in the side for it.

"As a show of friendship I want to invite you to join Dumbledor's Army." Hermione explained her gift.

Pansy's eyes widened when she realized what she was holding. "I've heard of these. You use them to send messages to each other."

"Yes. I use them to set the date for the next meeting and to summon anyone if something's wrong." Hermione confirmed. "We used a galleon originally because it had to be something that everyone would carry around, now it's just sort of a tradition." Hermione explained.

"Cool." Blaise said as he dropped the coin into his pocket. "Ut oh." Zabini exclaimed as if he just remembered something.

"What is it?" Hermione asked confused.

"I don't know which one it is anymore. It's blended in with all my other galleons." Blaise exclaimed as he emptied out is pocket onto the table to show all the money he had.

Ron smacked his forehead. "This is why we didn't let Slytherins join."

"Besides the fact we're evil." Pansy said over the lip of her cup.

"That too." Ron agreed.

o0o

A small selection of them were called to the headmistress office. An arguer was hired by the ministry to represent Draco Malfoy against Nathanial Garrott.

"My name is Mr. Slacker. I'm here to ask you to testify against Mr. Garrott at his trial." The arguer cleared his throat. He shuffled some papers. "We'll need Mr. Potter, Mr. Snape, Mistress McGonagall and Mr. Weasley of course, who actually witnessed the attack."

"What about me?" Draco asked, noticing that he'd been left off the list.

"It usually isn't prudent for the victim to testify. The accused is usually painted a lot worse than they actually are so your account so it doesn't hold that much sway." The arguer shrugged.

"So what I say doesn't really matter?" Draco frowned at the information.

"The victim often lies or over exaggerate to make it sound worse than it actually was." Slacker winced at having to tell the boy that. "You need a second voice to back up you version of events to make your testimony really matter."

Draco really didn't like being referred to as the 'victim' all the time. It made him sound weak.

"The most important account is Mr. Weasley's because he is an actual witness of the crime who isn't directly involved." The arguer shared his opinion.

"I'll need you to sign these forms that you agree to the terms and will be testifying." Mr. Slacker handed out sheets to each person present.

"I don't really think Garrott needs a trial. We already know he's quality." Ron complained as he read over the sheet in his hand.

"Yes well, this is a ministry matter so everything has to be done by the book." The arguer shrugged as he collected the sheets from his clients.

"Everyone deserves a trial." Harry said thinking of Sirius who was robbed of one and wrongly imprisoned. "All that matters is that we have enough evidence to have him found guilty."

"Where's Garrott now?" Draco asked curios. He hoped he wasn't out on bail.

"Mr. Garrott will be held in a ministry holding cell until the time of his trial." Mr. Slacker informed him.

Draco frowned at the injustice that he was sent to Azkaban to wait out his trial.

"When is the trial?" Hermione asked curiously.

"That will happen in June." The arguer answered as he collected the sheets from the group present. The justice system always moved so slowly they all thought. "I must be off now. I have an appointment with Mistress Malfoy now." The arguer announced as he closed his brief case.

"Is she going to be testifying?" Draco asked curiously. His mother had not been present for the large majority of Garrott's interaction with him so he wondered what she would have to say.

"No, we are forming a plan of action." Mr. Slacker explained as he packed everything away.

"I thought you were hired by the ministry?" Harry asked.

"Technically I am being paid for by the ministry, through the Malfoy accounts actually, but it is really mistress Malfoy who hired me." Slacker answered with a smirk. Narcissa had refused most of the arguers the Ministry had offered and demanded they hire him.

Draco hadn't seen his mother since she'd been forced to go back under house arrest once he'd recovered from the animagus incident. He'd sent a letter to her about what happened with Garrott but he didn't truly know how she had taken it. Now it appeared that she had been organizing his defense for the trial.

o0o

Blaise was eating at the Slytherin table when he felt something hot in his pocket. Pulling out the galleon he swallowed before speaking. "Apparently there's a .D.A. meeting tonight." He commented out loud.

"How come I don't know that?" Harry asked himself out loud. It was a surprise to him too. Usually he is given a fair warning when Hermione wanted to have one so he could create a lesson plan.

"How am I supposed to know?" Blaise replied to the question.

"Can we go?" Draco asked excited. He had only managed to sneak into one meeting and crash another back in fifth year. Since he had heard rumors about the secrete club he had wanted to know what they were doing. This would be his chance to finally participate in one.

"I guess. I'm technically the leader, though, it feels more like I'm a figure head, and Hermione is the brains behind the operation." Harry replied as he leaned his head on his hand.

.o.

The room of requirement was teaming with many students. A couple rows of seats had been set up facing a podium. "I want to check on how the patrols are going." Hermione announced to the room. "Is anyone having any problems or need something?" A couple people raised their hands.

"So this is all you guys do at these meetings?" Pansy asked with her arms crossed as she sat back in her chair.

"Yeah it's kind of boring." Blaise agreed as Granger continued to talk business.

"This is good. If we were all rushing around that would mean that Malfoy is getting eaten by a werewolf." Ron commented and the blonde slapped Potter's shoulder in retaliation.

"Hey, I wasn't the one that said anything." Harry complained as he rubbed his upper arm.

"Yeah, but you're closer to me and it is your fault we are always hanging out with him." Draco replied disgruntled. "Are we only going to talk this whole thing?" He asked, since he was allowed to do magic again he wanted to use magic every chance he got.

"Yeah. I expected you to be shooting spells all over the room, not sitting around and talking about your schedules." Pansy sighed disappointed. "I've been to Prefect meetings more interesting than this."

"If you wanted action you should've joined us in 5th year. We were learning new spells every day. Fighting Death Eaters and Dark Lords." Ron said. The Slytherins shifted uncomfortable about what they were doing then.

"I'll be teaching you a new spell after Hermione is finished talking." Harry assured them.

Granger cleared her throat. "Now that is out of the way. I called this meeting because I wanted to welcome three new members." Hermione announced. "Pansy, Blaise, would you stand up. Draco you too."

Harry pushed Malfoy to his feet and handed him a galleon. It had only occurred to him today that they had never asked the blonde to officially join.

The D. A. clapped for the three Slytherins that stood.

It showed that things were really changing at Hogwarts that all 4 houses were finally getting along. United without any barriers keeping them apart.

**...TBC**

 


	25. Slash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a while to remember to transfer this but I've been working new stories and I went on vacation to Cuba.

  
**o0o**

It was Saturday morning so everyone was coming into breakfast at different times. No one was in a rush to get to classes. Most of the house tables were still half empty.

Harry was smiling to himself. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this content. He looked at Malfoy who was reading the paper beside him fondly. Everything seemed to be going great with their relationship. They spent as much time as possible together. It had only been dating for a little over a week but their relationship had grown in leaps and bounds.

Sipping at his coffee Draco flipped through the paper. He was featured in not one but two articles. He threw it away in disgust. He actually used to enjoy reading the paper a long time ago, now it was just ruined. Instead of being a relaxing start to his day it stressed him out. The sad thing was the speculation about his and Potter's relationship was partially true. At night they did spend the majority of the evening kissing and slept in the same bed now.

"What did they write today?" Pansy asked at his disgruntled expression.

"Nothing really new. Me and Potter are shagging like bunnies apparently." Draco replied with a roll of his eyes. He was surprised that their relationship had not been shunned by the wizard society but embraced instead by most. He suspected it was house wife's who were their main supporters. He wasn't saying that they had gotten off scot-free. Their torrid afar had made many only old purists angry along with many who had lost loved ones in the war. They had received a good amount of hate mail but the fan mail had outnumbered it surprisingly.

"Well you are." Blaize mumbled sarcastically into his coffee. he had to dodge he blonde's sharp elbow making him almost spill his coffee.

"I wish I knew this." Harry spoke sarcastically. Malfoy thumped him in the chest and tried to hide his blush. He knew everyone was thinking they were but truthfully they hadn't gotten that far yet.

Harry wanted to kiss Malfoy but he couldn't risk a picture being taken. He had noticed many camera's sitting on tables recently. He was sure the pictures in the paper of them had come from students looking for extra pocket change. Instead he squeezed the blonde's thigh under the table instead.

He frowned when a ministry owl landed in front of him. 'What could they want from him now?' Harry thought in annoyance. He opened the parchment and frowned at the contents and stood up from the bench with a frown.

"Potter?" Draco called after him and when he didn't stop he yelled "Potter! Harry?!" The Gryffindor disappeared out the doors.

"What's wrong with him?" Blaize asked with a frown.

Draco shook his head. "I don't know?"

**...**

When Draco arrived back at their quarters he found Potter in his bed room."Why'd you just abandon me in the middle of the great hall?" He asked disgruntled from the door way with his arms crossed. Potter didn't say anything just walked over and handed him the letter he had received.

Draco read it over. "The ministry is disbanding my protection?" He asked surprised after only a few lines. "Why?" He hadn't even made it through the whole parchment yet.

"Yeah, they claim that one of their aurors had killed Greyback while out on a mission." Harry replied as picked up more of his clothes off the floor. "McGonagall confirmed with them that the backlash they expected against you didn't happen so with him gone they say you don't need any protection."

"So I have to go to the 8th year dorm then in Slytherin House?" Draco winced when he thought about going back to live in the dungeons. He didn't feel like he belonged down there anymore.

"McGonagall said that you could keep the rooms though since some of the Slytherin's still aren't happy with you." Harry informed him he didn't have to move out.

"Where are you going then." Draco asked once he realized that Potter was packing all of his things.

"I've been ordered that I have to return to Gryffindor tower." Harry said disgruntled, shoving some things more forcefully than he needed to into his trunk.

"Why?" Draco demanded. Just because Potter had been told he didn't need to watch him 24/7 anymore it didn't mean he needed to move out of their rooms. It wasn't like there wasn't enough room for him here.

"McGonagall knows we're in a relationship now. She thinks that these chambers make the perfect love nest." Harry answered as he gestured around the room with the big bed. It was true that they had the most privacy out of anyone in the whole school beside the teachers.

"What she also thinks we're shagging like bunnies? She shouldn't believe everything she reads." Draco asked sarcastically. He didn't want the headmistress to be thinking about his sex life.

"Who knows what she thinks." Harry shrugged. Then he folded and placed his clothes in his trunk. He stood up and went to grab more of his stuff but Malfoy cut him off by stepping in his path.

"Maybe we should prove her right." Draco pushed him back until his legs hit the corner of the bed making him fall onto it, he climbed on top of him. Tugging Potter's shirt out of his jeans he pulled it over his head. He kissed down Potter's pale neck and stroked the skin that had been revealed to him.

Harry pulled the blonde more fully down on top of him. Maybe the headmistress was right. It took him away from temptation, since Draco had revealed his feelings he hadn't been able to keep his hands to himself. Their relationship had started out hot and passionate, it hadn't cooled down yet. He didn't want it to turn purely physical.

He turned over and laid the Slytherin out bellow him. Grinding into the other boy he felt the others hardness. Fingers were suddenly removed from his hair to fumble with his belt to undo it. Once the obstruction was out of the way Malfoy undid his zipper and slipped his hand inside, making Harry let off a deep groan into the blonde's mouth as he wrapped his hand around his length.

He could feel the Slytherin's smirk against his face at his reaction. Wanting to give as good as he got, Harry popped the button on the blonde's dress slacks and pushed them down and out of the way. He ran his hands over his ass and squeezed. They hadn't gone all the way yet but he could feel they were close. It felt very tempting to breach the blonde right now.

Malfoy pulled his hand out of his jeans. He got off the bed and kicked off his pants before climbing back on the bed. Leaving his button down shirt on because it would take too long to remove.

Harry reached eagerly for the blond and pulled him close. Their tongues tangled together as they groped at each other. Malfoy sucked his bottom lip into his mouth as he slipped his hand back into Harry's drawers and took his length in hand again. Pushing the jeans further out of the way so he could actually see what he was doing.

At the sight of the erection he had the strong urge to taste Potter. Laying down flat on the bed he sucked the tip into his mouth curiously, Potter hissed in pleasure. Until now they had only gotten as far as mutual hand jobs, this is the first time he had tried this. The taste was salty as he flicked his tongue over it. Being careful of his teeth he took Potter fully into his mouth making him let off a deep groan.

Harry grabbed Malfoy's hair, so glad that he had stopped wearing hair gel. The heat of Draco's mouth was amazing and he had to try not to use his hold to fuck his mouth. He felt the tip hit the back of the Slytherin's throat and surprised that he didn't gag.

Ginny had tried to do this before when they were dating. She had nothing on Malfoy even though he knew she had more experience with her previous boyfriends. As far as Harry knew Malfoy had only dated Pansy before back in fourth year and she didn't have the right equipment for him to get good at this from her.

Draco curious at the sensation took the length further back into his throat. He experimented with how far he could take it in. Which was pretty far because apparently he didn't have a strong gag reflex. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked deeply. It felt like Potter was going to rip his hair out he was gripping it so hard. Hopefully that meant he liked it.

Harry moaned at the sensation of the throat muscles squeezing his erection. This is something that Ginny had never been able to perform on him. It made him think that the Slytherin must have had a string of lovers in secrete to get this good. "Have you done this before?" He wanted to berate himself for talking when the blonde pulled off to answer.

Draco gasped as pulled back and took some deep breathes. "No." Looking up at Potter's eyes as he continued to stroke him as he tried to catch his breath. He could feel the strong grip in his hair that wanted to tug him back in but Potter was restraining himself, instead he pulled Draco back up so rested on his knees and kissed him.

Harry could taste himself in Malfoy's mouth. He didn't want to be the only one getting pleasure. Pulling the blonde's hips closer he took his length in his hand along with his own. He stroked them both together as he continued to plunder Draco's mouth. Harry moaned into Draco's mouth as he came much sooner than the blonde because of previous attention. Using his own seed as lube he sped up his actions to jerk off the blonde. Malfoy moaned as he released.

They collapsed to the bed in exhaustion and held each other. "It's going to be lonely without you." Draco rested his head on Potter's clavicle.

"I know." Harry sighed dispassionately about having to leave their rooms.

"Potter!" They could hear a voice yell from the common room.

"Fuck, it's Severus." Draco hissed, jumping off the bed with a bounce. Scrambling to find his clothes he noticed that the other boy . "Get dressed." He threw Potter's shirt at him as stepped into his pants and pulled them up around his hips. His godfather was the last person he wanted to catch him post coital.

Snape narrowed his eyes when he found the two boys both in Potter's room. They were both flushed. He didn't even want to think about what they were doing before he arrived. "Have you packed?" He asked Potter while crossing his arms. Looking at the state of the room he could see what he was asking was futile.

"Almost." Harry answered sheepishly as he looked at the clothes still strewn about the room. He was nowhere close to finishing yet.

"Draco what are you doing in here?" Snape asked just to torture the boys.

"I'm helping." Draco replied. He leaned down and grabbed a pair of pants off the floor and folded it. Placing it with the others in the trunk. Snape could see that the boy hadn't folded any items before that one. The others were messy in compare; definitely Potters work.

"Hurry up I'll be waiting outside." Snape exclaimed as he turned on his heel to stalk out. Closing the door behind him.

Draco let out a deep breath in relief. "That was too close."

"Is there any way to lock a portrait if someone knows the password?" Harry asked curiously. Having Snape catching him defiling his god son was a horrifying thought and it almost came to fruitation.

"No, so we're forever just going to have to worry about Severus walking in on us." Draco replied with reluctant acceptance.

"At least until we graduate." Harry nodded at the suggested.

Draco looked up at him curiously. They had never talked about what would happen when they left Hogwarts. "What are you talking about?"

Harry slid down to his knees in front of the Slytherin. "I'm asking you to move in with me after we graduate." He lent in and kissed the blonde's surprised lips and pulled back to observe his reaction.

"Move in?" Draco repeated and Potter nodded. "You want us to live together?" He blinked; they had already been living together at Hogwarts alone for a few weeks now. He just realized that now.

"Yeah. I've kind of gotten use to seeing you every day, so I don't think I could stand long periods of time not seeing you." Harry nodded enthusiastically to show he had no doubts. "With me being in the auror academy and you apprenticing with Snape, we'll both be busy. At least if we live together we'll see each other every day, even if it is just for a couple minutes."

"Grimmauld place is a long way from Hogwarts." Draco said unsurely. It would take more than one floo trip to commute home every day both ways. When Draco had agree to take the apprenticeship he thought he'd have nowhere else to go but Hogwarts.

"I was thinking we'd get a house in Hogsmeade actually. The order is still using Grimmauld place and I want a place where it will be just you and me." Harry leaned his forehead against the blonde's and searched his far away eyes. "Well, what do you think?"

Draco would usually make a long list of the pros and cons before making such a big decision but this time he had no doubts. "Ok" he croaked out. Potter smiled and kissed him.

"Potter!" Snape yelled and banged on the door. They separated quickly worried that the potion master would throw the door open.

"You better go." Draco tilted his head towards the door. "Severus gets really impatient."

"Yeah, we'll talk more about this later." Harry stood and closed his trunk. He opened the door to be greeted by the potion professor who was tapping his foot on the other side of the door. "Let's go."

Draco sat up and shifted uncomfortably in the now empty room. It was weird being here alone. Looking around at the bare walls and floors. It didn't feel like he belonged here anymore without all of Potter's things strewn around the room. Even though he'd been sleeping here for the past two weeks it didn't feel right for him to continue doing so.

He decided he would be spending the nights back in his room. Pushing himself up off the floor he headed back across the hall.

...

Snape walked Harry back to his dorm to make sure he made it back instead of going back to Draco.

He didn't exactly support their relationship but it was just because he didn't want anyone defiling his god son. If it had to be anyone he guess Potter was an ok choice. At least he knew the boy was too noble to ever take advantage of Draco.

The potion Master rapped on the portrait. A second year opened the door and gulped when he saw the intimidating teacher on the other side. "Inside Potter. I don't want to see you till morning." Harry floated his trunk inside as Snape turned on his heel and marched back towards the stairs. When Harry entered the common room a loud cheer erupted.

"Welcome back." Seamus walked over and thumped him on the back.

"The dorm hasn't been the same since you left." Neville shook his hand in greeting.

Hermione pulled him into a hug. "Don't look so down." She patted his shoulder in comfort.

"He's just sad that he doesn't have as easy access to his lover." Seamus smirked as he fluttered his eye lashes.

"I don't want to hear about what you two get up to behind closed doors." Ron exclaimed from the coach where he covered his ears mockingly.

Harry flushed when he thought about what he and Malfoy had done earlier. It wasn't something he would be telling his best friend about he could tell you that. "Don't worry I won't. It has only been a week anyway. We haven't gotten that far." He flopped into one of the high back chairs by the fire.

"I'm not sure if I'm happy or not to hear that. I'm your best mate so I'm supposed to want you to get as much tail as possible, but it is also with Malfoy so..." Ron said to himself.

"The ice prince not putting out?" Seamus asked and his eye brows raised at the deep flush that had taken over Harry's face. "So not a problem in that department yet. You just meant you hadn't fucked yet. Who's going to be bottom?"

"Seamus!" Hermione berated the Irish boy. "It isn't our business." He leaned back in the couch to show he was done and did a motion showing he was zipping his lips.

"I'd put my money on Malfoy." Ron said as he took a sip of butter beer. The older students were allowed some light alcohol in the dorms.

"I thought you didn't want to know what we did behind closed doors?" Harry exclaimed surprised at his friends input. This wasn't something he had even discussed with Draco yet and he didn't think the topic was appropriate for the middle of the Gryffindor common room.

"I'm just saying that Malfoy is a lot more slender than you and I can't imagine him being the one in control." Ron shrugged while giving his reasoning on the observation. 

Hermione grabbed beverage out of the red heads hand. "I think you have had enough of this. Your lips are becoming way to lose." Ron didn't try to argue the fact. He'd just revealed that he had thought about what position his best friend and his new boy friend would have sex in.

"I think this conversation has gotten way to weird for me." Harry stood up and levitated his trunk. "I'm going to go upstairs and unpack." He exclaimed before walking towards the stairs.

"Don't go." Seamus whined. "I promise well be good."

Harry shook his head fondly in exasperation. He still continued up the stairs to his dorm.

.

They had just gotten back from dinner. Everyone wanted him to join in for a game of exploding snap but he declined. He was too wiped out and he just wanted to go straight to bed. He tried to ignore the loud talking coming from the common room as he closed the door.

Harry flopped on to his bed and stared at the canopy.

He wasn't sure how he was going to sleep that night. He become used to having a warm body on the bed beside him. It was only a couple days after they got together that Malfoy actually moved into his room. The blonde had shown up almost every night anyway so they thought they'd make it official.

He pulled out the marauders map and looked at Draco Malfoy's name just to make sure he was alright. The name hovered in the blonde's room in one place. He smiled thinking about how Draco must have fallen asleep because he'd tuckered him out. Harry had always enjoyed looking at the map. People were everywhere and you could tell what they were doing just from their movements.

The pit of his stomach filled with dread when he caught sight of a certain name moving steadily towards Malfoy's rooms.

Running down the stairs he rushed across the dormitory and knocked some people over on his way out.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled. She noticed he had dropped something in his rush. Standing up she walked over to pick it up only to see the marauders map open. Harry must have seen something on it that made him freak out. Picking it up she scanned it for what was so wrong. "Greyback." She whispered under her breath.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Greyback's in the castle." Hermione announced in alarm. Reaching into her pocket she sent out a message on the D.A. coin for everyone to be on high alert. "Let's go." She announced. Rushing out the door followed by the present D.A. members in accompany.

...

Draco was sleeping when he was woken by a loud crash in the other room. He bolted up in bed and looked around confused. He heard heavy footsteps make their way across the room and then the door handle turned. He'd locked it before he had taken his nap. A heavy force hit it and the wooden door splintered apart.

Wide eyed he watched as Greyback appeared through the broken door.

Draco instantly threw himself off the bed just in time to dodge the werewolf that had lunged at him. He hit the floor with and thump and scrambled to his feet. He tried to reach his wand where he left it on his vanity but his feet were swiped out from under him.

"Not gonna happen." Greyback mocked as he stood triumphantly over his prey.

Draco just managed to reach up to the surface and grab a crystal vase his mother had given him. He whipped it at the werewolf to buy himself enough time. Greyback dodged it the projectile and it shattered on the wall behind him. Some of the shards hit him but it did little damage.

Jumping to his feet he tried to grab his wand but ended up with a hairbrush instead in his panic. Greyback started to laugh and stalk closer. Draco decided to risk it and change into his animagus form to make himself a smaller target. He slipped through the man's legs. Since the door was broken off its hinges it was left wide open to him.

Draco was almost through when the fur on the back of his neck was grasped and he was pulled directly off the floor.

Greyback grinned when he brought the fox the meet his sight. "You got a few tricks in you don't yah." He smirked as he took out his wand and pointed it between the creatures eyes.

When darkness hit him he thought to himself he should've had his nap with his wand under his pillow.

...

When Harry arrived at Malfoy's rooms he found that the portrait had been ripped to shreds. He hoped the occupant had gotten out ok. He stepped inside carefully.

Draco's door had been kicked in, the wood splintered by the forced. The vanity was broken, flowers and water were spread out on the floor, there was a pile of broken glass, and the comforter was ripped down the middle. The last one made him worry the most because he knew that had been the last place Malfoy had been. At least there was no blood as far as he could see.

They weren't here. He had to figure out where Greyback was taking Malfoy. Harry searched his pockets for the map but didn't find anything. "Where is it?" he growled to himself in agitation.

Hermione suddenly appeared at the doorway. "It's trashed." She gingerly stepped over some broken glass as she made her way to his side.

"I was too late. Greyback's taken him, and I don't know where they've gone because I've lost the map." Harry grabbed at his hair berating his stupidity.

"Oh." Hermione exclaimed in realization. She dug into her pocket and handed the map back to its owner. "You dropped it on the way out of the common room."

"Thank god." Harry ripped the map open and spoke the activating words. His eyes dashed through the lower floors knowing that the werewolf would be trying to get out. "Greyback, got it." He pointed to a spot and folded the parchment back up.

Turning on his heel he ran out of the room past the D. A. members who had gathered in the hall.

...

Greyback made his way through the abandoned halls as he tried to drag the boy outside. What many didn't know about werewolves is that they could only ever really turn someone fully under the full moon when not indoors. Even if you were bitten you wouldn't have the full affects.

Greyback scratched a moon into the boys pale throat directly under his pulse point on the small creature.

He'd been counting down the days since he saw the Malfoy boy at the Hogsmeade weekend. Greyback knew it wasn't the right time to take the boy then. His transformation had only occurred a few days earlier. It would've been impossible to keep the Malfoy heir in captivity for so long. Either the boy would get rescued or he would ending up killing him by accident.

Looking out a window he noticed that the sun hadn't set yet. Within an hour he'd make his transformation though. He just had to make his way to the forbidden forest by then. He'd be able to lose anyone following him out there.

Greyback dragged the small unconscious form closer to freedom. The Malfoy's transformation into his animagus form had actually made this all easier for him to get out with him. He decided not to take the obvious path from the boy's room out and use a less busy hallway.

Greyback had just managed to reach the stairs when he heard his name called.

.

"Greyback!" Harry called as he raced through the hall. He could see the werewolf's back and Malfoy's unconscious animagus form in his arms.

A vicious growl was let off by Greyback at the sight of him. This close to the full moon his instincts were taking over. 'He didn't have time for stairs' he thought before he jumped off the edge. Greyback landed easily and dashed towards the exit.

Suddenly the way was cut off by school children. All their wands were pointed at him. He snarled, he had nothing against hurting children. He preferred it actually.

Running over Harry leaned over the banister as he watched the werewolves landing. He noticed the stairs were changing so he jumped over the gap. He managed to make it without losing his balance and falling down the stairs. He used his momentum to get to the bottom.

"Put Draco down!" Harry demanded. "You're out numbered." Harry gestured to the 25 students who had shown up. Hermione must have activated the coins to call the whole D.A. together.

The werewolf growled when he looked around and saw that all the exits were blocked. "I guess the revenge isn't worth the trouble. I might as well kill him now." Greyback took Malfoy's head in a hold as if he was going to break his neck.

Harry heart was beating fast. He feat a shift as he lunged through the air in his panic instead of used his wand. His bones shifted and grew and long black fur grew all over his body.

Greyback's eyes widened when a werewolf was coming at him instead of a wizard boy. How was that possible when the moon hadn't even risen yet. He dropped the fox in his rush to get away.

Hermione and Ron finally made their way to the bottom of the entrance hall. They slipped over to the two Slytherins who were standing nearby.

"What's happening?" Ron asked, looking around for Harry and not seeing him anywhere.

"Holy shit! Potter just changed into a werewolf." Zambini answered.

"That's Harry?" Ron stared gob smack at the large form that was apparently his best friend.

"Draco!" Pansy gasped in worry when she saw the limp form on the floor.

"I'll get him." Hermione ran over to get Malfoy out of harm's way. The two fighting figures came on her fast.

"Granger!" Pansy yelled. She cast a spell to summon the other girl towards her and out of the way.

"Thanks." Hermione said out of breath as she lent on the other girl.

"No problem." Pansy replied. "Is he ok?"

Hermione held the fox up for observation. The only mark on him was some blood at his neck. "I think he's fine. I think it's just a spell keeping him under."

Greyback held the jaws away from his face. He thought he was going to lose until he felt a shift of his own. "Yes" he exclaimed with glee as he managed to push the other wolf off of him once his strength started to grow to match the boys. The black werewolf landed on his back and skidded on the floor because of the force he had used.

"What's happening?" Pansy asked confused. Potter had been winning but it seemed like the stakes had changed.

"It's the full moon tonight. Greyback is shifting too." Hermione observed with worry.

His bone's started to elongate and his teeth started to lengthen, brown fur grey all over his body. Greyback howled once the transformation was complete and lunged forward towards the one who was climbing back up off the ground.

The black and a brown werewolf went at each other once again.

They wrestled for a while. Harry hissed in pain when he felt a swipe across his pectorals as the werewolf's claws dug into his skin.

in retaliation he tackled the other wolf to the ground. His jaws gnashed just inches from the werewolf's face. The animal instincts were taking over. He must preserve his own life at all costs. With a twist of the others head there was a crack and he went limp in his hold. The body shifted back into its human form.

Harry panted as he looked down at the body at his feet. The body grew smaller until there was a human form left. He felt his vision black out once the adrenalin had run out. Harry swayed on his feet for a second before collapsing to the ground.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled. She ran over and slid in beside him. His expression was slack and his breathing was shallow. She tapped his face bit received no response.

Aurors suddenly rushed the area. Students had to rush out of the way or risk being trampled.

"Dam. We're too late." The head auror exclaimed as he looked at the ruminants of a fight. There were two unconscious bodies on the floor. Walking over he tapped Greyback with his foot to see how out of it he was but received not even a twitch.

His second in command leaned down and touched the werewolf's neck. "He's dead sir." The auror felt no pulse.

The head auror looked at Harry Potter when he heard that since he was the other body. He was in bad shape so he could only assume he was the killer. "I want statements taken from everyone here. I need to know what happened here exactly. Tomorrow we'll have a press conference."

McGonagall rushed over to her fallen student. She had just been exiting her office for the night when a young Ravenclaw had slid to a stop in front of her. Just managing to pant out that "Greyback was in the Castle." Immediately she had turned and rushed back up the stairs she had floo called the aurors office and they had sent out aurors in full force. "How is he?" McGonagall asked Miss Granger as she ran her wand over the injured boy.

"He has a couple broken ribs but it's the slash on his chest that is worrying me. It won't close no matter what I cast at it." Hermione replied with frustration in her voice.

"We'll take him to St. Mungos." A nearby auror suggested. Moving as if to pick the boy up.

McGonagall stepped in the way. "No! He needs to see Poppy." She was adamant that she didn't want Potter to leave the school grounds. He had just technically killed someone so she didn't know how the law would view that.

Two aurors picked Harry Potter up carefully following the headmistress' instructions and carried him towards the stairs.

**...TBC**

 


	26. Day and Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a while to post the last chapter of this story here. Keep forgetting I hadn't transferred the whole thing and been working on newer stories as well as fan art. It's finished now.  
> I also wanted to wait until I was finished writing the first chapter to my new Harry/Draco story. It's called Essense of Self and it's a 7th year story. I started working on it when I had writers block and it has now grown in length to over 80 pages 27, 800 words and no where close to being finished. It;ll probably end up longer than this one. I thought I should finally share it with others instead of keeping it to myself. Check it out and tell me what you think.

**o0o**

Ron burst through the hospital wing doors.

Pomfrey rushed out of her office when she heard the doors bang open with such force. "What is it?" She asked when she saw the Weasley boy standing in the door way.

"You have two patients coming." Ron answered with a serious worried voice. His tone made the nurse comprehend that this was more than just a Quidditch accident.

Madame Pomfrey immediately rushed to prepare two beds. Placing bandages and blood replenishing potions on a rolling tray as she asked "What happened?" The hospital doors banged open once again. She could see Mr. Potter being carried in by two uniformed aurors. She indicated for them to place him on the bed.

Observing the bleeding wound she said in observation. "What caused these? It looks like some type of animal attack." It was too late in the day for it to be from Hagrid's Care of Magical Creature's class.

"It's a werewolf slash." One of the aurors retorted.

"What do you mean they're wounds were caused by a werewolf?" Madame Pomfrey screeched.

"Greyback got into the castle." Hermione responded.

Madame Pomfrey was shuffling from bed to bed. She accessed her two patients' conditions and concluded that Potter was worse off. He had three bloody slashes against his upper chest. Granger helped her prop him up so that she could wrap bandages across his upper body so he wouldn't bleed out.

If the wounds were made by anything else Poppy could easily close them but a werewolf wound was resilient against healing magic. It was dark magic of the worse kind. It would just have to heal the muggle way. She hoped it didn't have severely affect to the boy's health.

Once she was sure Potter was stable she turned to her other patient who had been forced out of his animagus form by McGonagall while she was treating Potter. The boy was unconscious but it didn't seem like it was caused by any injury he had. Other than some bruises he seemed fine.

Luckily the Slytherin just had a small cut. Pomfrey furrowed her brows when she noticed its curious shape; a crescent moon. She could tell that this was more than a slip of a finger nail. The moon was deliberately carved into the boys flesh as if a mark of ownership. She shook her head sadly.

Though it was small it was bleeding a good bit because of its location. The pulse point was one of the worse places to get injured. After cleaning it she placed a cotton ball over it to soak up the blood and placed a bandage over top of it. Taking off the spell the boy fell into a natural sleep from his exhaustion.

"Are they going to be ok?" McGonagall asked as she observed the unconscious forms. These two boys had graced Hogwart's hospital beds too many times. Hopefully this would be the last.

"They just need to sleep." Pomfrey wiped her hands on her apron.

.

It wasn't until the next morning either of the boys had regained consciousness. After checking them both over Madame Pomfrey cleared Draco but she said that Harry would have to stay until his wounds had stopped bleeding.

Harry didn't mind being trapped in the hospital wing. He wasn't ready yet to interact with the curious student population. He also knew that once he was released the aurors would be allowed to question him.

During her break period McGonagall decided to pay them a visit. "How are you doing my boy?" She asked Mr. Potter since Mr. Malfoy was sleeping. More out of being lazy than the fact that he was injured. The only reason he was still here was because Harry hadn't been let go yet.

"I'm a little baffled. I never imagined my animagus form to be a werewolf." Harry said incredulous at what happened. He had only a vague memory of transforming but he remembered the surreal feeling of having the strength and speed to take Greyback down.

"Maybe your body reasoned that nothing else but another werewolf could take out Greyback. I'm sure if the situation was less dire you'd get different results." McGonagall speculated. She had read of some cases where a person's animagus forms could change to fit a situation.

"I'm just afraid to change in a room with other people now." Harry contemplated his fear out loud.

"If you want we can try it in a secure area first?" McGonagall suggested to make him feel better. "When you get better." She patted his hand and got up to leave. "I must get back to work."

.

Madame Pomfrey examined Harry's wound and deemed him able to be released by tomorrow morning in time for classes. She changed his bandage and left him to attend to another patient.

Draco rubbed the scab on his neck as he observed it in a hand mirror as he sat on the hospital bed. The wound had clotted over and was no longer bleeding. "Do you think it's going to scar?"

"More than likely but at least it'll be a cute scar." Harry leaned over and kissed the moon shape. He kind of liked the placement of it too. "Unlike mine." He gestured to the bloody bandage he had across his chest.

"I'll have to call you more than scar head." Draco said contemplatively. "Scar-Man."

"That is horrible." Harry winced at the name. "It makes me sound like I'm just one giant walking scar or some weird super hero."

"A man can try." Draco shrugged. "I'm sure Pansy will have some suggestions."

"At least my new scar will look heroic." Harry alleged. "Though you're the one who's going to have to look at it." He wrapped his arm around the blonde thinking about how the other boy would most likely be the only one who would be able to see it because it would be easily covered by a shirt. They participated in stuff together that required a lot less.

"I think they'll look sexy." Draco stroked over the bandages, avoiding the wounded area.

"I already think yours is cute." Harry retorted.

"So your scars are sexy and mine gets to be cute?" Draco queried sarcastically as he put his hands on his hips to show his displeasure.

"It's just the way it is." Harry answered as he kissed the frown off the other boy's face. His kisses started to move away from Malfoy's face and down his neck. When he reached the new scar he bit into it making the blonde groan. He sucked the pulse point, pulling back he smirked in accomplishment as he saw the hickey that was forming. His fingers stroked over the moon feeling the raised flesh.

Draco pulled Potter back into a kiss. The brunette hissed in pain when his chest hit his. He scooted back to put some distance between their chests but Potter dragged him back in so that he was straddling his hips so both their groins were touching. His hands moved down Potter's back that was bare other than the bandages because they thought the blood would just soak through a shirt.

Harry thrust his hips up to cause some friction between them. He slipped his hands up the back of the blonde's pajamas and then his hands moved back down and teased the waist band. Their passion for each other was mounting, and they were close to just mounting each other in the middle of the hospital wing.

They were suddenly separated by a spell to opposite ends of the hospital bed.

"Get back in your own beds now!" Madame Pomfrey snapped. "Don't make me use a cold shower spell on you. This a hospital wing not some brothel for you to have sex in." Harry scrambled back to his own bed. The nurse gave them a narrowed eye look before retreating back to her office. They didn't dare move towards each other not wanting to anger the nurse. Eyeing each other from their respective beds.

They made an interesting pair. Now they both had scars on their chests and scars in the shape of something near their faces if not on them. A lightning bolt and a crescent moon; Harry felt like they represented their personalities.

Not exactly day and night but close.

…

They made their debeau back into society at breakfast the next morning.

As they walked to the Gryffindor table a lot of eyes followed them. Many rumors had been spread about what happened by people who were they and some who just claimed to be. Some believed that Harry had even died in the altercation.

Some students had the paper in hand while they pointed at him

"What did Skeeter write now?" Harry asked anxiously as they sat down beside his friends.

"Surprisingly it isn't that bad. She actually painted you in a good light." Hermione slid the paper over for him to see. "It must've been because of that letter I sent her."

"Oh no. They have a picture." Harry cried in dismay. It was a clear shot as him as a werewolf tackling Greyback. It kept rewinding and repeating it again.

"Yeah well, Colin's brother was there and he carries that camera around for sentimental reasons." Ron shrugged as he refilled his plate for seconds.

Draco leaned over Potter's shoulder to read as he continued to bemoan the image. "Granger is right. For once Skeeter wrote something proper. This could only help you with the aurors."

"In what way?" Harry asked as he leaned on his hand.

"If the aurors try to press any charges against you for taking the responsibility of killing Greyback into your own hands, the public will be in outrage." Draco explained. "Skeeter makes it sound like the aurors were doing nothing and you felt for the safety of the public you had to do something."

"I won't get in trouble for that." Harry said with confidence at first. "Will I?" He turned to ask Hermione with an unsure tone.

She looked thoughtful. "It's really hard to tell. You did kill someone one in a time of peace. Since you are a civilian and not a part of the law force, you technically committed a crime of murder, according to written law." Hermione said thinking very technically about the situation.

"You mean they might charge me with murder?" Harry asked and his voice grew higher in pitch at the end.

"I highly doubt that." Draco rolled his eyes at his overreaction. "Greyback was a wanted criminal and would have just been sentence to death if he was arrested. You also being who you are, there will be exceptions. You are practically the aurors mascot."

"Thanks that makes me feel loads better." Harry said sarcastically to his boyfriend's version of comfort.

"He's right, Harry." Hermione put a hand on his shoulder. "You are the savior of the wizarding world. If they locked you up for a killing a known Death Eater supporter people would be rioting in the streets."

"I guess you're right." Harry sighed and breathed deeply to try and calm down.

"So when she says it, you believe her, but when I do, you shrug me off." Draco asked disgruntled, crossed his arms. "I'm your boyfriend."

"I'm so sorry my illustrious paramour, could you every forgive me?" Harry asked dramatically. He knew the blonde hadn't been serious in his anger.

"I will for only the price of a kiss." Draco replied back in the same over the top tone.

"We're in public." Harry replied denying his request.

"So, it's not like we're in a secret relationship." Draco said before he leaned over to kiss the brunette.

Harry leaned back with wide eyes. "Draco." He looked around as if to see if anyone had noticed.

Draco sighed at his modesty. He almost found it endearing. Grabbing the Gryffindor tie he pulled him into a deep kiss. Potter tried to push him away at first but then he melted into the kiss and started to return it back just as enthusiastically. When he was sipped some tong he knew that Harry had finally forgotten where they were.

Pulling back to catch their breath. "You won't go to Azkaban for it. So relax, everything will be alright." Draco said to reassure him before kissing him more sweetly.

A throat cleared behind them. Pulling apart they turned to see the potion master with an unimpressed expression.

"Hi Severus." Draco greeted his godfather.

"Could you refrain from doing that in public?" Snape asked with his no nonsense teachers voice.

"You mean can we refrain from doing it in your presence?" Draco asked rhetorically.

"Exactly." Snape nodded and continued his path to the teachers table.

"Good thing he came along. I thought you two would mount each other at the breakfast table." Ron claimed with a queasy look on his face.

"We wouldn't have gone that far in public. How much time do we have before class starts?" Harry asked turning to the Slytherin because he always carried a pocket watch on him.

"Not enough time for a quickie. If that's what you are planning?" Draco shook his head at his partner's disappointed look.

"What is with you two? You seem more sex crazed than usual." Hermione asked looked suspiciously between the couple. Once their relationship can become public they had not been shy about their public displays of affection but this was extreme compared to how they were acting before.

"We just spent the past week in the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey made us stand an arm's length apart at all times after she had to separate us the first time." Harry explained in a dead tone. "We haven't so much as been able to kiss each other good morning or night, since the day I woke up."

"There isn't even enough privacy to wank in the hospital wing." Draco commented like he was talking about the weather as he took a sip of coffee.

"So you are sex deprived?" Hermione raised an eyebrow. She was never able to understand boy's need for constant sexual release. With two males in a relationship together they must be insatiable. "Hurry up and eat. Class will be starting soon." Hermione reminded them of the diminishing time frame.

"Alright." Ron said to show he heard her. Grabbing a couple biscuits he stuffed them in his robe later for a snack.

They all stood up and made their way to double potions.

.

It felt weird being back in classes. Even though he had only been in the hospital wing for a week it felt like he had been gone a whole month. Harry tried to go through the normal motions.

Like usual Snape paired Malfoy and Potter together. It was too much trouble for him to redo his usual fallback seating arrangement.

Draco prepared the cauldron while Harry fetched the ingredients. They were making a simple blood replenishing potion. Harry had just started to chop the ingredients when there was a knock at the class room door.

Snape walked over and answered it. "What?" He asked, annoyed that someone had dared to disturb his class.

"Mr. Potter is wanted in the headmistress' office." The random student claimed.

"What for?" Snape asked with narrowed eyes.

"Some aurors are here who wish to ask him some questions." The boy answered. Snape nodded and signaled that the boy could leave.

"They certainly didn't waste any time." Harry commented as he stood and started to pack his things back into his bag.

"Just remember you did nothing wrong and you'll be fine." Draco said to comfort him. Seeing his nervous expression he grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a light lip lock, pulling back quickly. "A kiss for good luck." The blonde claimed with a smirk.

"Draco!" Snape cried at the act of affection in his presence.

"Sorry." Draco apologized and raised both his hands in the air like it was a stickup; to show he wasn't touching Potter anymore.

"Hopefully I won't be long." Harry slung his bag over his shoulder and left the class room quickly so that they could get back to work.

.

Harry ascended the steps to the headmistress's office. Knocking on the door he waited until he was granted entrance. Stepping in he observed the room's occupants. Of course McGonagall was there but it was the two nameless aurors he was sizing up. One was tall and skinny while the other had a large mustache.

"If this is about me killing Greyback it was self-defense." Harry claimed defensively. "You can't arrest me for that."

"The incident with Greyback is why we are here but there is no mention of arresting you." The auror that was tall and skinny assured him. "Since you are actually an honorary auror at the time of the incident and you were protecting your charge from the assailant, there will be no charges pressed against you."

"I actually forgot that." Harry sighed in relief. So he will not get treated as a civilian.

"But like any death caused in the line of duty, paper work will have to be filed. If you were an actual recruit you would be removed from the line of duty and re-evaluated." The auror with a mustache explained the circumstances. "This is a special case though, so we just want to ask you a couple questions about your state of mind at the time. Let us introduce ourselves, my name is Snider and this is my partner Henry."

"Oh, ok." Harry nodded in agreement and took a seat. "You know that when he threatened to snap Draco's neck that I panicked and actually managed to transform into a werewolf myself." He started.

"Yes, that has been front page news of the Prophet all week. It is second hand information though so we want to hear it from you." Henry exclaimed. "How did you manage that?"

"Well, all semester I have been taking an Animagus course with Professor McGonagall." He nodded at the Head Mistress. "I had been close for weeks to successfully trans forming. This must have just finally given me the final push. Though I don't think a werewolf is my form."

"Why do you think this unusual occurrence happened?" The Snider asked while writing on his note pad.

"If I may intrude." McGonagall raised a hand to show she wanted to speak. "As an expert in transfiguration, it is my opinion that his magic judged the situation and it must have concluded that nothing but another werewolf could survive the confrontation. I think Mr. Potter's animagus form is in the dog family and it was pushed further than normal. It is unlikely to happen again"

"It is claimed that you broke Greyback's neck." The auror Henry asked.

"When I was fighting Greyback I felt this, animal instinct take over. It was kill or be killed. I never would have done that in my right frame of mind." Harry

"You were injured during the fight?" The auror Snider asked reading over his notes.

"Yes, a scratch across the chest." Harry answered, gesturing to his shirt that covered the bandages.

"Were you infected by the attack in any way? Any change in eating habits or aggressiveness?" Henry asked curiously.

"So far no, though it may be too hard to tell." Harry shrugged as he thought back to his actions the past week. "Madame Pomfrey was surprised because of the size of the wound that I didn't show any ill effects. She suspects it's because I was a werewolf when I got it so it must have been nullified when I transformed back to normal."

"That will be all. We'll file the report and have this done with." Snider stood and put his notepad away.

"We hope to see you in training camp this summer." They shook his hand as they got up to leave. Flooing back to the ministry to file their report.

Harry got out just in time for the beginning of lunch.

...

It was close to curfew but Harry was making his way out of Gryffindor tower. Since he had Pure Blood culture class that after noon he'd only seen Draco for a small time during lunch before he had to go to Muggle studies himself. The blonde had invited him to spend the night.

While they had been eating with their friends Draco had leaned over and whispered what he wanted to do with him in his ear. Harry wouldn't be surprised if he looked like a tomato after he was blushing so deeply.

Harry was making his way through the charms corridor when he heard someone cast "Acio invisibility cloak." He tried to grab the fabric but it was ripped away before he could. He huffed when he saw who it was.

"Go back to your own rooms Potter." Snape stood with an unimpressed expression on his face. He had found it suspicious when his god son was trying to rush him out of his chambers like he was expecting someone. He stood in an alcove and waited for the approaching footsteps.

"But… we were just." Harry couldn't really think of any excuse why he would be here after curfew. The truth kept coming to the forefront of his mind. Malfoy had invited him here tonight so they could finally have sex.

"No buts. Go." Snape was unshakable. He knew what the two boys were planning on doing together. It was easier when they hated each other. Throwing the invisibility cloak at the boy. He watched in satisfaction when Potter retreated back to the lion's den.

The portrait hole opened and Draco peaked out. When he saw his godfather still standing there and his boyfriends disappearing form he stomped his foot. "You ruin everything!" He exclaimed and then slammed the portrait closed with force.

Severus rolled his eyes. Teenagers are so dramatic. He returned back to his chambers for a nightcap.

...

Since O.W.L exams were coming up in two months of course Hermione was demanding they study religiously in the library. Ron and Harry knew it was futile to argue with her, since Malfoy was dating Potter he was dragged along to these long dragged out sessions.

Draco knew that his studies were important but this was just ridiculous. His marks were the second highest in the whole school and he even found these sessions unbearable. He was wishing for anything that could get him out of this.

He felt a tap on his shoulder, a first year Hufflepuff was there. "Head Mistress McGonagall wishes to speak to you." The boy said his reason for being there.

"I guess I better go see what she wants." Draco exclaimed as he pushed his chair out from the table trying not to show how excited he was to get out of there.

"I'll go with you." Harry claimed as he tried to escape.

"Sit back down. " Hermione commanded him aggressively. "You don't have the marks to be slacking off with your n.e.w.t.s coming up so soon." Harry sat back down with a dissatisfied expression on his face.

Draco kissed Potter on the cheek and practically skipped out of the library. He was all happy for the excuse until he found it the real reason for it.

.

"What do you mean I have to move out of my quarters?" Draco asked aghast sitting in front of the headmistress's desk.

"I am ordering you to move into your new teachers' quarters in the Dungeon. You don't need all that room for just you. We are getting a new Muggle studies teacher and she needs those rooms for her daughter." McGonagall informed him.

"I've seen those rooms before and they have nothing on actual teacher quarters." Draco exclaimed with dread.

"When you become a full teacher you'll get upgraded." McGonagall brushed off his complaints. "Remember come graduation you will be a member of Hogwarts faculty. Staying in these rooms are part of the process."

"I know." Draco sighed as he got up to leave. Accepting defeat in the matter.

"I'll have Snape show you your new room." The Headmistress called after her student.

...

Harry knocked on the door.

"Welcome to my humble abode." Draco greeted as he opened the door. "Really I mean humble." He gestured to the room that only held a bed, fireplace and desk.

"It may only have the bare essentials and it's below your standards but you won't have to live here for long. We should start looking for a house." Harry suggested as he sat on the bed.

"As fast as we can." Draco nodded enthusiastically as he looked around his new rooms. "I miss having a window already." The blonde complained.

"You've been spoiled after a couple months with a window when for years you lived underground in the dungeon." Harry mocked the blonde.

"The Slytherin dorm rooms had windows that looked into the lake. Still windows." Draco replied defensively.

To shut him up Harry leaned in and kissed him. Malfoy walked in between his legs and cupped his face and deepened the kiss. He put his his arms around the Slytherin's waist. Since the blonde had already gotten ready for bed he was only wearing his silk pajamas so he could feel is muscles shifting under the thin material.

Harry pulled back to catch his breath. He pushed Malfoy away lightly and walked towards the door to lock it.

"Why'd you stop?" Draco asked disgruntled about being left high and dry. He crossed his arms and tapped his foot.

"I just realized. We are actually alone with a door with a lock instead of a portrait." Harry exclaimed with a smirk as he stalked over and pushed the blonde down on the bed. He climbed on top of Malfoy and straddled his hips.

"I see where your going with this." Draco smiled and grabbed the hair at the hair at the nape of potter's neck to pull him into a deep kiss. He could feel the brunets fingers steadily undoing the buttons on his shirt. He shrugged off the material so his upper half was left bare.

Harry slipped his shirt over his head so they would equally be undressed. Using his hands he explored all the pale skin that had been revealed to him. He stroked his hips and them moved up to his nipples. Malfoy moaned into his mouth and then bit his lip embarrassed at the sound he let out.

Draco clutched at the brunets jean glad ass when his neck was then attacked. He was sure that he would look like a leeper by the end of the night. He ground his erection up into the matching one to show his need.

Groaning at the intense sensation against the blondes skin. Harry got the message loud and clear. They'd waited long enough in their relationship and it was time they went all the way. "Do you have any lube?"

"I'm a teenage boy. That's a stupid question." Draco pushed Potter off of him so he could retrieve the item from his side table. On his hands and knees he dug around for the bottle that should be in this drawer if he remembered right when he unpacked.

Watching the blondes ass sway in the air was too much of a temptation for Harry. Sliding up behind him he cupped the cheeks through the silky material. He could tell Malfoy wasn't wearing anything under his sleeping pants. Grabbing the elastic he slid the material away to reveal bare skin.

Draco froze in his search when he felt Potter removed his pants so that he was fully revealed to him. When he felt a hand stroke his erection he moaned and dropped to his front arms with his ass still in the air. He ground into the hand.

Smirking at the blondes positive reaction. "Where's that lube?" Harry asked as he removed his hand to spread Malfoy's cheeks. He stroked around his opening not daring to penetrate him without some lubrication first.

Reaching around blindly Draco felt his hand clutch around a familiar bottle. Thrusting the bottle at the brunet. "Get on with it." He demanded.

Uncorking the bottle Harry poured some of the liquid over his hand. leaning back so he could see what he was doing he placed his point finger at the opening. carefully he pushed it in and Malfoy moaned at the sudden intrusion. "You ok?

"Fine. stay still." Draco huffed getting used to the feeling. Experimentally he thrust back against the digit lightly and then with more power so that the finger would go deeper. When it hit something withing him he moaned loudly.

Harry gulped at the heat that surrounded his finger. It was a hug turn on to watch the digit disappear in and out of Malfoy. When he suddenly let off a loud moan he was worried something might be wrong. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No. Right there" Draco moaned as he fucked himself on the finger. "More." He demanded losing himself to the intense feeling. He groaned when the finger was removed from his body.

Harry put some more lube on his hand before wriggling two fingers into Malfoy's entrance. He paused to allow the muscles to relax before scissoring his fingers to stretch him further. The sounds the blond was producing was giving him more confidence at what he was doing.

"Deeper." Malfoy directed him. Harry understood now that the over the top reaction before was because the blonde had found the right angled to hit his prostate. Trying to recreate the same angle he thrust the digits deeper and hit the nerve dead on.

Crying out loudly Draco bit into the pillow to muffle the noise. Thrusting back he met the movement and felt like he was going to cum before they even started. "I think I'm ready." He claimed.

"You sure?" Harry asked removing his fingers so he would have his hands free. Pouring out a large amount of lube into his hand he covered his whole length. Placing three fingers into Malfoy just to be sure he was ready he met little resistance so he removed them satisfied. Sliding up behind him he placed the tip of his penis at the entrance and slipped the tip inside.

Draco thought the fingering had fully prepared him but this felt totally different. His whole body tense Potter didn't move because he could probably feel Draco's muscles tensing. He let out a deep breath he had been holding when he felt the burning feeling of being fully stretched.

"Relax." Potter told him removing his length and then dipping it back in a couple times very shallowly so only the tip entered. The repeated movement got him used to the girth of the length. Feeling more prepared Draco thrust back lightly and then hard deciding to bight the bullet; impaling himself.

They both froze and groaned when he was fully filled.

"Oh my god." Harry exclaimed at the tightness and heat that fully surrounded his length. He had to resist cumming prematurely right then.

"Fuck me already." Malfoy commanded him impatiently. It spurred Harry into motion realizing he was just kneeling there. He lightly pulled back till it was just the tip inside and then thrust back in slowly getting used to the movement. It was surreal to finally be doing this; sex. He wasn't a virgin anymore.

Potter was slowly thrusting in and out of him. Once the burn had receded and he got used to the movement he felt like he needed more now. This slow climb was torture. "Harder!" He cried demandingly.

Following instruction Harry used more force. Trying to imitate the same angle from before with his fingers he thrust deeply and received a long moan to show that he had been successful in his calculations."So close." The blonde moaned. Hitting Malfoy's prostate repeatedly. He reached around to his front and stroked his length.

"I'm going to cum." Draco moaned as he clutched the sheets in his hands. With a final tug on his length he felt his release into Potters palm. The aftershocks of his orgasm rocked his whole body.

Malfoy's walls squeezed his length tighter when he orgasmed and he felt his own release follow swiftly. He emptied himself inside his boyfriend for the first time. Collapsing on top of him they both sagged to the bed out of breath.

"You're heavy." Draco complained at the weight on top of him once he'd calmed down.

Harry carefully removed himself from his boyfriend's body. He laid down on the sheets beside him and tried to catch his breath. "How was it for you?" Harry asked nervously.

They could feel the sweat cooling on their bodies.

When Potter pulled out of him Draco felt empty. Now that he had come down from his high he could feel the ache in his ass but it was a pleasant feeling somehow. It was a reminder of what he had just done with the person he loved.

"You'll do." Draco replied with a found smile. He leaned over and kissed his boyfriend tiredly. "Go to sleep." He demanded as he wrapped his arms around Potter. Not allowing him to leave his bed until hey had to get up for classes the next day.

.

In a room three doors down Severus grind his teeth. "Haven't those two head of silencing charms?" He asked the empty air with displeasure as he flicked his wand.

...

The rest of the semester seemed to fly by. Harry and Draco's relationship only seemed to grow stronger.

Before they knew it they were on the Hogwarts express on their way home.

It was a tight squeeze for them all to fit into the train compartment. Since Harry and Draco refused to be separated both group of friends wanted to be with them.

"Are you sure that you want to go to Malfoy Manor?" Ron asked gesturing to the sleeping blonde. Of course Draco got the window seat claiming he wanted to look at the scenery only to fall asleep on Harry's shoulder as soon as the train moved.

"Yeah, I'm not quite ready to head back to Grimmauld Place. I was actually thinking since Draco and I are looking to buy a place in Hogsmeade that I would sign the house over to your family." Harry revealed. He had agreed to accompany Draco back to Malfoy Manor so that he could spend some time with his mother

"Really?" Ron asked with wide eyes. "That would take a load off my parents. They have been trying to find a house big enough for all of us but they've all been out of our price range."

"I'm sure. That house is way too big for Draco and me. Your family will make good use of it." Harry said sincerely. Ron clasps his hand on his shoulder then turned to Zabini and challenged him to a game of wizard's chess.

"You're too nice."

Harry jumped at the sudden voice so close to him. "I thought you were asleep." He turned his head to the blonde who was still feigning unconsciousness.

Draco smirked and opened his eyes to peak at him. "You're really going to give the Weasley's the Great House of Black?" He asked as he sat up and stretched.

"Believe me there is nothing great about it. I doubt you would want to live there once you see it." Harry explained why he felt no loss. "I would rather it be put to good use instead of remaining empty."

"I guess so. " Draco shrugged the issue off.

...

When the train pulled into Kings Cross station they were surprised to see Mrs. Malfoy on the platform waiting for them. Her long blonde hair and fancy dress robes made her stand out in the crowd. She had a couple of aurors escorting her also.

Dropping his trunk almost on Weasley's foot Malfoy dashed off.

"Hey." Ron complained checking on his foot.

"You're fine." Hermione assured him that the trunk didn't even touch his person.

"I guess I better get going." Harry gestured to the blonde who was disappearing through the crowd.

"Don't be a stranger." Ron clasped a hand on his shoulder in farewell.

"I'll stop by to Grimmauld place to see you soon." Harry reassured his best friend before he turned and floated the two trunks behind him.

Pushing his way through the crowd "Mother!" Draco yelled as he ran over. Throwing his arms around her warmly he gave her a hug.

"I'm so happy to your finally back from school. The manor has been so empty without you." Narcissa whispered in his ear. She kissed him on the cheek and stepped back.

"Practically a ghost town with all several dozen of those aurors running around." Draco said sarcastically gesturing to the large auror escort with a raised an eyebrow.

"You know 20 of them have nothing on you." She retorted smiled with glee truly happy. "Hello Mr. Potter, it's lovely to see you again." She greeted him warmly as he approached.

Harry dropped the trunks he had to float over. "Mrs. Malfoy" Nodded his head in greeting. "Thanks for leaving me to deal with our trunks." He complained at the blonde.

"You're welcome." Draco replied with a smirk. His mother smiled at their antics.

Suddenly they were blinded by camera flashes. "Mr. Potter!" A random reporter called out from the crowd and others followed asking question about his relationship with Malfoy. The aurors immediately started to escort them out of the station.

...

With a pop their appeared in front of the gates of Malfoy manor. With only a touch of Mrs. Malfoy's hand they swung open to allow them entrance to the grounds. Harry paused to eye the albino peacocks and Draco grabbed his hand to encourage him to follow so he didn't fall behind.

When they arrived at the front step they were surprised when the door was opened before they could turn the handle.

Harry gasped as he saw the last person he expected to see outside of Azkaban.

"Father!" Draco cried and in rare show of affection he hugged his missing parent. Lucius was stiff in his arms at first but he relaxed after a minute and gave him a squeeze in return.

"Lucius!" His mother cried as she joined them in their embrace. It was as much of a surprise to her as it was for her son. "How are you here?" She asked cupping her husband's face.

"Let's talk inside." Lucius suggested. He froze when he noticed the other occupants. The aurors were expected but the other. "Potter?" Lucius said as if he was surprised to see him there.

"Lucius." Harry nodded at the man.

"Let's go inside. I'll have some of the elves set up tea." Mrs. Malfoy suggested, not wanting to have the confrontation on the front step.

.

The aurors scattered to give them some privacy.

"You've been busy I see, mother." Draco commented as they sat in the once dreary parlor. Gone were the thick curtains that blocked all the light

"I had to do something to keep myself busy so I refurbished the manor." Mr. Malfoy replied.

"Where did all my furniture go?" Lucius demanded as he looked around the now sleek clean surroundings. His dusty antiques were gone.

"Don't worry dear. I just put them in the Malfoy vault in Gringotts." Narcissa shrugged his worries off. The house elves had hardly put the tea tray down before she rushed into the topic of conversation. "I need to know how you came to be here?"

"I was able to get an early release because I gave up so much information on the Death Eaters actions." Lucius explained how he was there. "I'm still under house arrest for the foreseeable future but at least now I'm able to be with my wife and son." Lucius let out a long sigh at his situation.

Narcissa patted his shoulder.

"You look awful father." Draco pointed out his less than stellar appearance.

Harry agreed, the once very refined man was run down. He had bags under his eyes and his porcelain skin had taken a sickly grey tone compared to its former glowing quality. His once shiny locks were dull and tangled.

"Even with the dementors Azkaban is a hard place. Hardly any personal hygiene to speak of." Lucius grimaced as if he could smell himself. "It will take me a while to recover."

"When did you get back?" Narcissa asked her husband.

"Not long after you did." Lucius admitted. "What is Potter doing here?" Lucius inquired since it was bugging him. He was out of the loop of things since he didn't get the prophet in prison. Everything he knew was from letters from his wife and son. If they didn't want him to know something all they had to do was leave it out.

"Well you see…" Draco shifted uncomfortably. He thought he'd have several months let alone years before he had to tell his father about his romantic relationship with the once thorn in his side.

"We're dating." Harry blurted out. It seemed like Draco would take forever because of his fear of his father's reaction. He had no such trouble. If Lucius upset Draco though he would rip him a new one. Mr. Malfoy's eye brows raised in surprise at the new information he was just supplied with.

"If you'll excuse me. I'm going to bath and then head to bed early." Lucius said and stood at the same instant like he just wanted to get out of there.

"All right dear. I'll be up in a minute" Mrs. Malfoy stood and kiss her shocked husband on the cheek. "I just have to owl Andromeda about coming over for tea tomorrow." She sashayed off to the owlery.

"We should unpack." Draco exclaimed as he grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him towards the stairs and out of the room. "Good night father."

Lucius blinked in surprise. He'd missed a lot during his short stint in Azkaban. His son was now dating the boy who lived and his wife had made up with her estranged sister. Shaking his head he walked off to have a long bath before bed to wash the filth off his person.

'What is the world coming to?' Lucius asked himself.

.

The house elves had placed their trunks in Draco's room.

The blonde opened his trunks (plural) and magic-ed them back into the cupboards they had originally come from. "Done." He said when he was happy with the placement of everything.

Harry just plopped himself on the large king sized bed since he didn't see the point in unpacking all his stuff. Hopefully they wouldn't be staying here for too long.

"Making yourself at home?" Draco asked sarcastically when he noticed his boyfriend's position on the bed.

"Oh yeah." Harry spread out across the covers taking up as much room as possible. Until he was tackled making the bed bounced. They struggled together play fighting until Harry managed to pin the blonde underneath him.

Kissing him deeply and tugging at his robes to indicate he wanted him to undress Ever since that first time he hadn't been able to keep his hands to himself.

"Your incorrigible." Draco exclaimed flicking his wand to lock the door and put up a strong silencing charm. After the embarrassing talk from Severus that first time he had been much more discrete with their love making.

...

"Your father didn't seem too impressed with our relationship." Harry commented about earlier while they were basking in the after glow.

"Well it's a shock to his system. You didn't have to spring it on him like that." Draco berated him for how he handled the situation.

"If it was left up to you we would still be listening to you stutter your was through an explanation." Harry teased the blonde.

'I'll give you that." Draco rested his head on his shoulder. "I've just always felt this strong need to gain my father's approval and I know this is something he won't approve at first."

"Do you think we'll ever have his approval?" Harry asked. He was worried that it would put a strain on their relationship.

"I'm sure my mother will sort him out." Draco said with a smirk.

"I'm sure she's glad to have your father back." Harry commented on how happy the return of her husband made the woman. "At least now you don't have to feel guilty about leaving your mother alone.

"Now she'll have company other than me. I don't want to even think about what my parents are doing right now." Draco exclaimed.

"I doubt they are having sex." Harry replied.

"You don't know my parents." Draco shuddered at the thought of what his eyes had witnessed in the past when he didn't knock before he entered a room.

.0.

The next morning Harry was the first to wake up. Draco was lying sprawled across the sheets still dead asleep. He didn't think the blonde would appreciate being woken up.

He thought he would try and find the kitchen so he wondered down stairs.

He found Lucius reading the prophet at the breakfast table.

"So, you're dating my son?" Lucius asked inquisitive as he looked at him.

Harry froze at the question. He wasn't prepared yet to be interrogated by the protective parents. This was his first real meet the parents since he didn't have much relationship experience. Especially when that parent was Lucius Malfoy.

It didn't help that he could see the picture of Draco and him making out in the great hall on the front of the paper that the man had just been reading. "Yeah-Yes." Harry stuttered at the sudden question.

"How serious are you in your relationship?" Mr. Malfoy asked as he folded his paper and stood to stalk towards him.

"I'm very serious about Draco and I plan on us being together for a really long time." Harry tried to reply calmly to the interrogation he was being put under.

"You better." Leaning into Potter's personal space Lucius threatened. "If you hurt my son in any way they won't be able to find pieces of you."

"Understood." Harry nodded in understanding of the man's warning.

The ex-death eater sat back in his chair with reading paper like he didn't just threaten death to his son's boyfriend. Just in time for his wife and son to enter the room. They both took a seat beside their significant other.

Noticing the tense atmosphere in the room Mrs. Malfoy smacked her husband on the back of the head.

"What was that for?" Lucius complained with narrowed eyes at his wife.

"You know what you did." Narcissa replied sending a pointed look at Harry who had to hide a smile behind his hand at the couple's antics.

"You cut your hair." Draco noticed the distinct change from the day before. Now it was shoulder height and in a short pony tail. It was the shortest he had ever seen his father's hair. He remembered even as a child that it was half way down his back.

"It was too damaged to be saveable." Lucius sighed at the poor state of his hair. As the head of the family he was supposed to have long hair to show his standing.

"Its hair It'll grow back" Narcissa patted her husband's shoulder. "How did your last term of school boys go?" She said to change the conversation to lighter topics.

.

Andromeda showed up the next day with Teddy in tow.

"Teddy!" Harry cried as he took his godson into his arms. He chuckled as the once brown hair turned black to emanate him.

"Isn't that cute." Narcissa commented to her husband who just grumbled in response.

They conversed over tea a wide variety of topics catching up. Teddy started to get fussy after a while.

"He doesn't smell so he must be hungry." Andromeda commented. "Hold him for a second will you." Teddy was placed in Lucius' hands.

Draco knew it was a tactical move on his aunts part since their were multiple other people she could have asked. Even though Draco knew his father must have held him while he was a baby he just looked uncomfortable. It didn't seem like a natural action for the head of the Malfoy family.

Teddy turned and starred at the man who was holding him and Lucius starred back. He gasped in surprised when the hair and eye colour of the child changed to emanate his own.

Andromeda came back into the room with a bottle in hand. She walked over to retrieve her grandson from her brother in law. "Teddy only ever does that for people he likes. You should take it as a compliment." Andromeda commented noticing the new change in appearance.

Narcissa sat down beside her husband and kissed his cheek. Stroking a hand through his hair softly. Lucius softened under his wife's hold.

Harry was surprised how affectionate the Malfoy family was while alone. They were reserved when the aurors were in their presence. It didn't surprise him anymore the length Draco had gone through during the war for his family. Harry could tell that they really love each other.

...

It wasn't long after they graduated from Hogwarts that they received word of when the trial would happen.

Sitting in the stands in their finest formal robes they waited for their turn to talk. Draco was the only one sitting at the victim table with his arguer. He hated being referred to as the victim. Yes a crime was committed against him but did they have to rub it in. There was even a plaque on the table.

"We are here for the trial of Nathanial Garrott." The head auror announced to the room. Since Garrott had been on a mission when he had committed the crime it fell under the auror department's jurisdiction to decide on his punishment.

The doors at the back of the chamber were opened and Garrott was escorted in by two aurors to the chair to await his sentence.

Lucius glared at the man finally able to put the face to a name. He had received letters from his wife and son filling them in on what was happening in their life. When the letter containing Draco's rant about how he had been sexually assaulted by the auror who was supposed to be protecting him.

He slipped council members a couple coins to make sure the man got what he deserved. He wasn't completely free of his old ways. The auror assigned to watch him turned a blind eye since he thought the young auror deserved what he got.

"Nathanial Garrott, you have been charged with 4 counts of sexual harassment, 2 counts of assault, and 1 count of attempted rape." The head auror announced from the podium with his council for support. 'How do you plead?"

Garrott didn't have the urge to defend his honor and just kept quiet.

His arguer put a hand on his shoulder so it was Draco's guess that he had been instructed not to try and argue his case himself. Wizard Layers were trained to win at all costs. They probably made an elaborate plan together to spin a totally different tale from him.

"Will the arguers please approach the bench." The head auror indicated to the two lawyers. They exchanged some sheets of paper before returning to their positions by their charges. "Will you bring forward the first witness?" The head auror announce.

One by one they were called to the stand. Ron's firsthand account of the attempted rape made a strong impression on the council. Draco had to hold himself back from strangling Garrott when he took the stand and painted a tale of how he had seduced him and then turned on him when he caught a bigger fish, meaning Potter. Harry's follow up comments squished the idea from taking root in the council member's heads.

Once every one had spoken the head auror retired to the back room to converse and make a decision with his council.

.

The room immediately quieted when the head auror returned to the stand.

"We unanimously, find the defendant guilty of all charges of sexual harassment and assault." The judge announced to the courtroom. "Nathanial Garrott is to serve 3 months in Azkaban prison and 6 months under house arrest."

Garrott swore when shackles were placed on his wrists. Draco smiled as the ex-auror was led out of the court.

...

Harry and Draco apparated back to their new flat after the trial. They had turned down offers to go out and celebrate.

They had only moved into this house a two weeks ago. Many of their things were still boxed up because they hadn't had the time to unpack yet. It had taken a long time for them to agree on a house. Draco in true Malfoy fashion was picky. They finally settled on good sized stone house with green wooden shutters just off the main stripe of Hogsmeade.

"We need to celebrate. Finally we can put this all behind us" Draco loosened his tie as he moved some boxes onto the table to sort through them to try and find some wine glasses.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked for the blonde's attention and Draco hummed to show he was listening. "I accepted the job as the new Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts." Harry announced surprising the ex-slytherin. He had to save the box Malfoy had been sorting from falling to the ground and smashing all the breakable glass.

"But, you just entered the auror academy though." Draco looked at him in confusion.

"I made a deal that I would with the head auror but I never said how long I would be staying though." Harry shrugged, using what he thought as a loop whole to get out of it.

"So you seriously joined the auror academy and dropped out the next day? The head auror must be furious." Draco shook his head in amazement at his disrespect for the ministry. "You're crazy but I guess that is part of what I love about you."

"You better." Harry pulled the blonde into a deep kiss.

Draco pulled back to catch his breath. "So in the future I'll be the potion professor and you'll be the dark arts professor?" he asked with a raised eye brow.

"Kingsley was ready to leave. McGonagall mentioned she was scrambling to find someone to replace him so offered my services." Harry explained how it came around to this.

"We are going to be so cliché." Draco claimed thinking about their future together.

**The End**

 


End file.
